Love Story
by esthiSipil
Summary: ( END ) Kisah Cinta 6 Kingka kampus dengan...hmmm...bukan nerd kooo... Namja-namja manis juga... Hehehe... This is Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Kailay/Sesoo story... (bener-bener gak bisa bikin summary).. Pokoknya tentang mereka deh... hahahaha... UPDATE Chapter 18...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

**Krisho/Xiuhan/Kailay/Taobaek/Chanchen/Sesoo**

"Kyaaaa, Krisssss! Krissss! Huaaa...kerennnn bangetttttt!"

"Chanyeolllll! Liat sini dongggg! Aduhhhh...! Ahhhhh...!"

"Kaiiiiiii! Seksi banget sih kamyuuuu!"

"OMG! Sehun cool bangetttttt! Kyaaa...kyaaa...!"

"Luhankuuuu! Rusa kecilkuuu! Maukah kau jadi pacarkuuu?!"

"Taoziii! Tao-er! Pandaku tercintaaa! Jurus wushunya untuk aku ajah yaaaa!"

Yah...begitulah kira-kira teriakan-teriakan yeoja-bahkan namja (?)- kalo geng Kingka itu lewat. Mereka memang termasuk dalam geng ngetop di kampus itu. Selain karena prestasi mereka di bidang olahraga dan pelajaran, tampang mereka itu bisa bikin yeoja-namja klepek-klepek kayak ikan lele yang mau di clurit.

Mari kita kenalan dengan anggota kingka ini :

Kris alias Wu Yifan alias Kevin (ni orang aliasnya banyak banget yak?!), sang kapten basket yang keren banget (orang-orang manggil dia Duizhang). Dia sekaligus merangkap leader dari geng ini. Cowok keren ini blasteran China-Kanada. Tinggi, tatap mata tajam, alis tebal, tampan, bodi oke, dan segala kelebihan lain di fisiknya. Banyak orang yang bilang dia itu bak tokoh manhwa yang keluar dari komik. Berlebihan? Kayaknya enggak juga. Soalnya memang begitulah kenyataannya. Ditambah dengan sifat dingin dan cool-nya, bikin dia tambah kerennnnn azaaaa...

Xi Luhan alias rusa kecil yang merupakan sepupu Kris. Dia anggota basket yang punya tubuh paling imut. Tapi jangan salah...dia dipanggil rusa kecil bukan tanpa alasan (bukan hanya karena arti dari namanya itu rusa kecil lho ya), namun karena larinya yang lincah dan secepat rusa. Tubuhnya yang kecil memudahkan dia untuk mengelabui lawan di lapangan basket. Di antara geng kingka Luhan merupakan anggota yang punya senyum paling ramah dengan binar mata yang paling imut. Sering di panggil dengan Fake Magnae, karena tingkahnya gak sesuai umurnya (padahal dia yang paling tua di geng itu. Hadehhh...).

Park Chanyeol alias si Happy Virus, wakil kapten basket. Kenapa dia dipanggil Happy virus...ya soalnya dia emang selalu ceria apapun kondisinya. Punya cengiran lebar yang khas (tapi tetep ganteng kok). Di gengnya dia lah orang yang selalu memeriahkan suasana dengan banyolan dan tawa kerasnya. Namanya juga happy virus. Selain jago basket, dia juga piawai metik gitar. Beuhh...kalo dia udah mulai metik gitar dan mainin lagu romantis, jangankan manusia, kecoa aja bisa dengan sukarelanya keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia buat dengerin petikan gitar dia (nah lho?!).

Huang Zitao alias kungfu panda. Dia juga sepupu Kris. Dipanggil kungfu panda karena dia punya kantung mata hitam seperti panda yang justru bikin dia tambah seksi. Dia satu-satunya anggota yang bukan atlet basket di geng ini, tapi atlet wushu. Prestasinya di bidang ini gak maen-maen. Tampangnya sangar dan punya kharisma yang bisa bikin orang luluh lantak kalo natap dia. Tapi jangan salah... di balik tampang sangar nya, dia punya berjuta jurus _aegyo_ yang siap dia keluarkan kalo sedang merayu hyung dan gege-nya.

Kim Jongin, biasa dipanggil Kai. Kulitnya tan menambah kesan seksi dalam diri dia. Dia punya seringai khas yang bikin orang histeris saat dia ngeluarin seringai itu. Dan jangan lupakan geliat seksi nya saat dia nge-_dance_. Yups...Kai juga jago banget nge-_dance_, dan tergabung dalam klub _dance_ di kampus ini. Dia belajar nge-dance dari kecil, makanya sekarang dia jadi jago.

Oh Sehun, si magnae. Punya ekspresi yang _cool _dan dingin abis. Dia orng yang paling irit ngomong kalo dibandingin sama geng kingka yang laen. Banyak yang bilang dia merupakan fotokopi dari Kris, sang Duizhang, karena sama-sama punya tampang dingin. Padahal mereka gak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Paling alergi kalo disuruh ngeluarin aegyo, alesannya karena gak sesuai dengan karakter dia yang cool. Tapi sebenernya dia pribadi yang hangat kok. Paling doyan minum _bubble tea,_ dan korban rayuan maut dia kalo lagi minta dibeliin _bubble tea_ tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si duizhang sendiri (mungkin karena punya karakter sama kali ya... hahahaha).

Nah...sekian dulu perkenalan dengan geng Kingka ini. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?

Hallooooo...author baru bawa ep ep baru...

Semoga berkenan yaaa...

Jangan lupa review... ^^

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca epep abal-abal ini...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris POV**

"Gegeeee...!"

Nah itu teriakan si panda, entah memanggilku atau Luhan, karena memang hanya aku dan Luhan yang dipanggil gege olehnya (soalnya kami bertiga kan dari China). Kami memang ada latihan basket sore ini. Sudah selesai sih, dan saat ini kami sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan sambil mengobrol atau tertawa-tawa.

Tapi tunggu dulu...Tao rupanya tidak datang sendiri, dia datang bersama Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho, ketua klub matematika kampus. Mau apa dia ke sini? Dan jangan lupakan senyum _angelic_ yang muncul dia bawa, yang sanggup memunculkan debar-debar di hatiku. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku mendadak salah tingkah. Aku memang sudah agak lama menaruh hati padanya, namun belum punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya.

Geng-ku tahu betul kalau aku sudah lama naksir dia, makanya saat mereka melihat Tao datang dengan Suho, mereka langsung melemparkan tatapan dan senyum menggoda ke arahku, yang tentu saja kubalas dengan tatapan mautku. Luhan bahkan sempat berdehem-dehem sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Semakin mereka dekat, semakin keras debaran di jantungku, bahkan mungkin keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar. Damn!

"Hai, Taozi, baru selesai latihan wushu ya? Anyeong, Suho.." sapa Luhan ramah.

"Yupzzz... Aku baru selesai latihan, ge. O iya, Suho hyung katanya mau ketemu dengan Luhan ge" terang Tao saat mereka sudah ada di hadapan kami.

Whattt? Kok malah mau ketemu Luhan? Ada urusan apa Luhan dengan Suho?

Dan sepertinya ekspresi tak suka tercetak jelas di wajahku, membuat anggotaku yang lain semakin geli dan bahkan aku mendengar ada yang sampai mengeluarkan kikikan. Sumpah, kalau aku tahu siapa orangnya -dan seandainya di situ tidak ada Suho- mau kulemparkan sepatu basketku ke wajahnya. Apa mereka tak tahu betapa tidak nyamannya tubuhku saat ini? Keringat dingin, jantung berdebar, dan aku yakin sekarang ada semburat merah di pipiku. Dan jangan lupakan perasaan panas yang menjalar saat kutahu kalau Suho ke sini ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Bener-bener DAMNNNN!

Dan seakan ingin menambah beban deritaku saat ini, si happy virus Chanyeol dengan dongo-nya malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sukses membuatku semakin ingin melemparkan kotoran kebo ke wajahnya (sadis banget, bang... Ckkckck).

"Loh, kok ketemu dengan Luhan-hyung? Kenapa tidak ketemu sama Kris-hyung aja, hyung? Dia kan-adawwww!"

Hahaha...lihatlah ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya setelah kuinjak kakinya. Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan kok-kakiku-malah-diinjak-kan-sakit-tau, yang kubalas dengan _death glare_-ku.

"Eh..kamu tak apa, Chanyeol –ah?" Suho menatap Chanyeol khawatir.

Wadow, salah langkah aku. Kok sekarang Suho malah terlihat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol?! Hadohhh! Tanpa sadar aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, dan ternyata Suho melihat itu juga.

"Kris, kamu juga tak apa kan? Kamu memang ada perlu ya sama aku?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan tatapan polosnya ke arahku. Duh duh duh, jangan tatapan seperti itu dong, Suho, bikin aku tambah kejang-kejang ini.

"Ahh..eh..tidak kok. Rambutku memang agak sedikit gatal habis berkeringat. Hehehe" aku mengeluarkan cengiran bodoh sepertinya, terbukti dengan munculnya tawa tertahan dari tim basketku, dan cengiran gila dari Tao yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Suho.

Suho menatapku sebentar dengan tatapan bingung sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sebenarnya aku membawakan formulir pendaftaran ini untuk Luhan-hyung, soalnya kemarin kan Luhan-hyung bilang mau ikut jadi anggota klub matematika juga" Suho mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari _backpack_-nya dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya sambil tersenyum, "Ah terimakasih, Suho, kok sampai repot-repot mengantarkan formulir ini ke sini? Kan bisa saja kuambil ke ruang klub-mu. Jadi kapan aku harus menyerahkan kembali formulir ini?"

"Kapan saja bisa kok, hyung, setelah kau menyerahkan formulir ini kau otomatis terdaftar jadi anggota kami" terang Suho.

"Begitu ya... Kalau begitu besok kuserahkan formulir ini kembali ya" jawab Luhan cerah.

Melihat binar di matanya aku jadi curiga pada Luhan. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berminat untuk bergabung dengan klub matematika? Apa jangan-jangan dia juga naksir Suho? Memang sih otak Luhan lumayan encer untuk mata kuliah yang satu ini, tapi untuk bergabung dengan anggota klub sepertinya tidak ada dalam agenda seorang Xi Luhan, karena di otaknya hanya ada basket, main _game_, dan _Baozi_...eh, tunggu.. Jangan-jangan-..

"Suho hyung, bukankah Minsoek hyung juga anggota klub mu?" Tao bertanya tiba-tiba.

Mungkin dia melihat kerutan bingung dan heran di wajahku –bahkan mungkin juga di wajah teman-teman yang lain (soalnya Luhan kok mendadak ingin gabung ke klub matematika?)- dan memutuskan bertanya untuk menjawab penasaran kami.

Dan pertanyaan Tao sukses membuat wajah Luhan memerah dan dia jadi salah tingkah setelah mendengar nama Minsoek alias Baozi. Oooo...hahahaha! GOTCHA!

Maklum, Luhan memang kesengsem berat sama namja berpipi _chubby_ bernama Kim Minsoek alias Xiumin alias baozi (yang ini panggilan dari teman-temannya, soalnya pipinya itu emang mirip bakpao alias _baozi_).

"Eh, benar, Tao, Minsoek–hyung juga salah satu anggota klub kami. Kenapa? Kamu kenal sama dia ya?" Suho mengerutkan alisnya, sementara kami...tak usahlah ditanya bagaimana reaksi kami melihat Luhan sekarang. Bahkan Kai dan Chanyeol sudah membungkuk-bungkuk memegang perut mereka sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenal dong,hyung... Soalnya Minseok-hyung kan kecengannya Lu-.. Yak! Appo, ge!" Tao meringis sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang terkena lemparan bola basket dari Luhan.

Sontak kejadian itu membuat kami –kecuali Suho, Tao, dan Luhan tentunya- tak bisa lagi menahan tawa kami. Kami tertawa sangat keras melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah dan keringat dingin yang benar-benar kentara keluar dari dahinya.

"Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih? Hey, kalian semua kenapa tertawa seperti itu?" Suho terlihat bingung sambil mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya imut. Oke, sekarang giliran aku yang dag-dig-dug tidak karuan melihat bibirnya itu. Haduh, Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Kau ciptakan mahluk seindah dan seseksi dia? Mendadak lagu Mulan Jameela yang judulnya 'Mahluk Tuhan Paling Seksi' berputar di otakku. Idihhhh...apaan pula ini?

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Suho, jangan pedulikan kawan-kawan gilaku ini. Besok yah ku kembalikan formulir ini" Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum manis dan tampak berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Luhan-hyung tidak apa-apa kan? Wajahmu benar-benar merah. Kau sakit ya?" Suho sepertinya masih penasaran.

"Hyung, Minseok-hyung sudah ada yang punya belum?" kini giliran Kai yang mendapat _death glare_ dari Luhan. Sementara yang ditatap cuman cengengesan dengan watados.

"Hmmm...sepertinya belum. Dia masih jomblo kok.. hehehe... Oooo...aku mengerti sekarang.." Suho sepertinya tahu ke mana arah pertanyaan Kai, dan itu jelas membuat Luhan tambah panik.

"Me-mengerti apa, Ho?!" panik Luhan.

"Luhan-hyung suka sama Minseok-hyung ya?" tembak Suho akhirnya. Bingo! Pinter bener dah gebetanku ini. Ingin rasanya kucubit pipinya yang putih mulus itu. OMG, tahan, Kris, tahan...! Eh, kok aku malah sibuk dengan fantasiku sendiri?

(Author: Ya meneketehe, kan situ yang dari tadi natepin Suho sambil pikirannya aneh-aneh. Author mah dari tadi lagi sibuk ayang-ayangan sama Siwon. Hahaha! Ketawa nista dah ni author! Okeh..lanjut ke cerita...)

Melihat reaksi Luhan yang tambah tidak jelas, tampaknya membuat Suho semakin yakin dengan dugaannya...dan senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang, senyum yang membuatku semakin terpana.

"Ntar aku bantuin Luhan-hyung deh buat deketin dia, eotte?" Eh...ini tidak salah nih? Suho mau bantuin Luhan buat deketin _baozi_-nya? Tringgg! Mendadak muncul gambar lampu _phillips_ terus terang _philips_ terang terus di otakku (upss...sori nyebut merk. Peace!)

"Iya, Lu, aku juga bantu Suho buat bantuin kamu deh, mumpung jalannya udah lumayan kebuka (emang dikira jalan tol apa ya? Ada-ada aja sih ni _duizhang_)" kataku dengan nada sok _cool_ sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan, padahal mah sumpah badanku udah panas dingin tidak keruan.

Suho cuman mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat mendengar kata-kataku. Bagus! Berarti jalanku buat deketin dia juga semakin terbuka. Sementara anggota geng-ku yang laen semakin cengar-cengir geje. Mereka pasti langsung menangkap maksud di balik niatku ini, tak terkecuali Luhan. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan aku-mengerti-maksudmu-mari-kita-saling-kerjasama sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dan Suho bergantian.

"Eumm!" aku dan Suho kompak menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias (cieee...udah mulai kompak nih ceritanya.).

"Ehem-ehem...Kris-hyung sama Suho-hyung kok kompak banget ya? Ada apa nih sama kalian? Kok kayaknya _so sweet-so sweet_ gimanaaa..gitu.." goda Sehun yang di ikuti oleh siulan dari Tao. Apa-apaan anak ini? Kok bisa-bisanya dia malah ikut-ikutan? Kemana karakter dinginmu, Oh Sehun?! Kalau memang mau mengeluarkan _evil_-mu, sungguh sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengar kata-katanya, dan segera saja sepatu basketku melayang tepat mengenai perutnya. Aku melirik Suho dan ternyata..wow...pipinya merona dan dia tampak menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum malu. Apa aku tak salah lihat? Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu aku semakin memandangnya lekat, dan diam-diam aku tersenyum.

**Suho POV**

Ditatap lekat oleh Kris membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah tomat busuk sekarang. Duh, Kris...jangan menatapku seperti itu dong...batinku memelas.

Ya..aku memang telah lama menyukai namja tampan itu. Oh..ayolah, siapa yang tak kenal dia. Pimpinan geng kingka kampus ini. Sering aku diam-diam memperhatikan sosoknya dari jauh saat dia dan gengnya makan di kantin, ngobrol-ngobrol di bangku taman kampus, latihan basket, pertandingan basket, atau bahkan saat mereka menonton Tao berlatih dan bertanding wushu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya masalah fisik yang membuatku menyukainya. Meskipun mereka dijuluki geng kingka, yang juga memiliki orang tua yang kaya raya, percayalah karakter dan sikap mereka sangat jauh dari kesan angkuh atau sombong. Mereka sering terlibat dalam kegiatan-kegiatan amal yang diadakan kampus. Meskipun mereka jarang terlihat bergaul dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain, sikap mereka ramah dan baik kepada siapapun.

Dengan harta kekayaan keluarga mereka, tentu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi mereka untuk membeli barang-barang mewah apapun. Tapi kenyataannya, penampilan mereka biasa saja dan jauh dari kesan mewah. Bahkan lebih banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tak seberapa kaya, justru tampil dengan barang-barang mewah dan bermerk.

Mereka datang ke kampus tidak dengan mobil atau motor mewah (yang aku yakin terparkir rapi di rumah mereka yang juga mewah), melainkan dengan motor biasa. Malah beberapa kali aku melihat mereka pulang dengan bus kota.

Aku bahkan pernah memergoki Tao dan Sehun sedang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah rumah makan kecil di sudut kota Seoul. Saat itu aku kebetulan masuk karena perutku yang kelaparan dan aku melihat mereka. Aku terkejut saat mereka menghampiriku sambil memegang daftar menu. Tapi yang membuatku semakin terkejut adalah sikap mereka yang tetap ramah dan ceria saat melihatku, tidak tampak ekspresi kaget atau canggung atau bahkan malu sama sekali.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Suho-hyung, kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Tao dengan nada ceria, sementara Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"E-eh, anu..itu..ini.." kok aku mendadak gugup ya? Maklum, aku belum bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutku melihat mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, hyung?" giliran Sehun yang bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Melihatku yang masih bingung karena rasa terkejut, Tao berkata, "Mungkin Suho-hyung masih bingung mau makan apa, Hunnie". Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Kalau begitu kami akan sajikan menu spesial hari ini untukmu ya, hyung, dijamin enak deh!" Tao mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku. Melihat tingkah polosnya, aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Pandanganku lalu beralih pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di samping mejaku. "Boleh aku bertanya, Sehun-ah?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hmmm...kenapa kalian bekerja di sini? Eh m-maksudku..." aku kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Baru kusadari saat itu kalau aku terkesan mencampuri urusan mereka dan memutuskan tidak meneruskan pertanyaanku. "Tidak jadi deh.. hehehe...Maaf ya sudah mengganggu waktu kerjamu..." kataku sambil menggaruk leher belakangku yang tidak gatal.

Tapi tampaknya Sehun mengerti arah pertanyaanku. Dia menjawab dengan suara pelan namun cukup bisa didengar olehku, "Kami sedang menabung,hyung".

Aku mengangkat alisku setelah mendengar jawabannya. Menabung? Untuk apa? Batinku.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa tongkat wushu baru, hyung, soalnya tongkat wushu-ku beberapa ada yang patah. Kalo Sehun, dia ingin membeli dvd-dvd game keluaran terbaru, dan tentu saja..._bubble tea_" sambar Tao -yang entah sejak kapan mendengar pembicaraan kami- sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk besar ramen di atasnya. Tao meletakkan ramen itu dihadapanku.

Sehun kembali menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Aku hanya melongo mendengar jawaban polos Tao. Tongkat wushu? Dvd game? Bubble tea? Ya Tuhan, bisa saja kan mereka meminta uang kepada orang tua mereka? Toh yang mereka inginkan bukan benda-benda mahal. Mereka tidak minta dibelikan rumah mewah misalnya, atau motor _sport_ terbaru misalnya...

Melihat ekspresi ku yang masih terpana, Tao melanjutkan lagi. "Soalnya Kris gege dan Luhan gege tidak mau membelikan kami,hyung, mereka malah meyuruh kami untuk belajar mencari uang sendiri. Ishhh...mereka semakin pelit" sungut Tao sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Ani, Taozi, mereka kan juga sedang menabung untuk membeli sepatu dan bola basket baru. Kau lupa ya kalau mereka sekarang bekerja paruh waktu di restoran Donghae Ajussi?" bela Sehun.

Dan kata-kata Sehun semakin membuat rahangku terjatuh. Kris dan Luhan juga bekerja paruh waktu hanya untuk membeli sepatu dan bola basket? Sungguh hal yang tidak masuk akal bagiku. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Dan masih banyak hal lain yang membuat mereka semakin digilai di kampus ini, dan tentu saja aku semakin tergila-gila kepada Kris. Di mataku, seorang Kris benar-benar sempurna.

Karena itu saat kemarin Luhan-hyung datang padaku dan menyatakan ketertarikannya untuk bergabung dengan klub matematika, aku benar-benar merasa sangat senang dan bahagia. Meskipun bukan Kris yang akan bergabung, setidaknya dekat dengan salah satu sahabatnya bisa membantuku untuk dekat dengannya juga kan? Hehehe...begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiranku.

Tapi kok Kris masih saja menatapku? Aduhh..ini orang kenapa sih? Apa dia tidak tahu jantungku sedang marathon? Aku pun memberanikan diri menatap matanya... "K-Kris, kena-kenapa menatapku be-begitu?" aku gugup. Sungguh gugup! Mata elangnya seperti menusuk jantungku, membuat kakiku lemas kehilangan tenaga. Tuhan, kuatkan hambamu ini.

Saat mendengar pertanyaanku, dia hanya tersenyum hangat kepadaku, yang membuatku terpana melihatnya. Oh, kau benar-benar tampan, Kris, batinku. Seandainya saja senyum itu hanya milikku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ho, kamu terlihat lucu dengan pipi merah begitu" jawabnya masih sambil tersenyum.

Ommaaaaa! Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia mendengar pujiannya. Rasanya seperti…eh, kok aku jadi kegeeran gini sih? Siapa tahu pujiannya tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

Tak ayal kata-katanya semakin membuatku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahku.

"Ihh…Suho-hyung kok jadi malu-malu gitu sih? Hayoooo….Suho-hyung kenapa?" jahil Tao sambil mencolek lenganku, dan diikuti siulan-siulan menggoda dari teman-teman Kris.

Namun suasana hangat itu terganggu begitu kudengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi masuk ke lapangan basket sambil memanggil nama Kris dengan manja..

"Krissss…sss!"

_**TBC**_

Siapa ya yang kira-kira manggil Kris manja gitu? Dan apa reaksi Suho? Tunggu chapter depan yah...(Author ketawa nista...upsss...)

.

.

.

.

Huaaaa...epep apaan inihh?! (lari sembunyi sebelum di timpuk reader).

Jujur ini ceritanya kok gak sama dengan yang ada di bayangan author. Intinya otak, hati, sama tangan rada gak singkron. Hiks hiks hiks...

Ternyata susah juga nyatuin 6 pairing sekaligus dalam satu cerita, author jadi keder (T_T)

Mianhe kalau ada kata-kata author yang gak berkenan.

Mudah-mudahan chapter depan lebih baik lagi neee...

**Makasih banget untuk : ****savEarth, ruliana192, 1, Fee Lee, kikiikyujunmyun, opikyung0113, Deushiikyungie, JoonnieMyeonnie, LiezxoticVIP, LayChen Love Love 2, RubikLuhan, lailarohmadona**

Makasih ya udah mampir en baca epep abal-ab al author...

Yang lain author tunggu lho reviewnya...

Kritik saran sangat author perlukan untuk perbaikan epep ini ke depan (beuh, berasa udah bikin karya ilmiah... Hahahaha)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namun suasana hangat itu terganggu begitu kudengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi masuk ke lapangan basket sambil memanggil nama Kris…_

"_Krissss…sss!" _

**Author POV**

Jessica… Yah, yeoja cantik nan seksi yang sekaligus juga ketua tim _cheerleader _kampus ini. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia dan Kris menjalin hubungan special. Memang sih belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya, tapi kalau melihat kedekatan mereka…sepertinya kabar itu benar.

Wajah Suho mendadak murung saat melihat yeoja itu berlari mendekati Kris dan menggandeng lengannya manja. Huh! Apa-apaan itu?!

Tanpa sadar Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat adegan mesra itu. Kris melirik ke arah Suho dan tanpa sadar pandangan mereka bertemu.

Deg! Gawat! Aku ketahuan! Suho panik dan langsung memalingkan wajah merahnya ke arah lain yang sialnya adalah….ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol. Aduh! Kepergok lagi! Serba salah, Suho akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dan tak lama kemudian cengiran jahil muncul di bibir mereka. Mereka berdua menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah saling mengerti pikiran masing-masing (emang apaan yang dipikirin?#plakkk…author kepo).

"Kris, habis ini kita ke kafe 'Angel' yuk! Hari ini aku mau merayakan ulang tahunku. Kalian juga boleh ikut kok" suara Jessica terdengar manja.

"Hmm…maaf, Sica, setelah ini kami ada acara…" jawab Kris sambil berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari rangkulan Jessica. Dan diam-diam Suho tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Oya? Acara apa? Aku ikut ya…" Jessica masih merayu sambil berusaha kembali menggandeng lengan Kris. Cih, yeoja yang agresif.. batin Suho.

"Oh, tidak bisa, noona… Hanya namja yang boleh ikut acara ini. Khusus hanya kami para namja-namja ganteng dan keren. Lagipula noona tidak akan tertarik, soalnya kami akan melakukan kegiatan yang membosankan. Misalnya nih ya baca komik Naruto, nonton serial Doraemon, belanja kostum basket, berburu film-film horror, atau download video-video yadong dari internet," celoteh Kai dengan wajah sok-sokan polos.

Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao, Sehun, termasuk Suho melotot mendengar celotehan Kai, terutama di bagian download video yadong. OMG! Mereke kan bukan geng pervert!

"Heh, Kim Jongin, enak saja download video yadong! Kau saja yang dasarnya otak mesum!" sembur Sehun tak terima.

Kris memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut-denyut. Memang sih dia tahu tujuan Kai adalah membantunya mengusir Jessica dari sini. Tapi….video yadong? Yang benar saja! Di sini ada Suho! Apa yang akan di pikirkan oleh namja _angel_ itu tentangnya?! Hah!

"Hmm…kami memang ada acara, Sica, bukannya kami keberatan kau ikut. Hanya saja tidak enak kalau ada yeoja yang ikut, karena nanti yang ada di sana namja semua. Betul kan, Ho?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang sedari tadi diam.

Suho yang mendadak ditodong begitu kontan saja kaget. "Oh-eh…i-iya, kami-kami mau-ehmm-..mau ada acara" jawabnya gugup. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri keningnya. Dia memang tidak biasa berbohong seperti ini, tiba-tiba lagi. Dapat dirasakannya tatapan tajam dan curiga Jessica. Suho semakin dalam menundukkan kepadanya. Gawat!

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berteriak histeris, "Omoooo….Sica noona, ada kucing imuttttt… Itu itu itu…!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke satu arah.

Jessica yang memang menyukai kucing buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, "Mana? Mana?"

"Eh, ternyata bukan kucing...hehehe….aku salah lihat…Mianhe, noona," Chanyeol cengengesan. Jessica yang merasa tertipu langsung memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Hiiii…yeoja ini menakutkan kalau marah.

Kris berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung dan mencekam, sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Jessica.

"Sica, mianhe, kami harus pergi. Baiklah,_guys_, kita berangkat sekarang ya!" Kris mengomando sambil memberi kode kepada teman-temannya. Dan memang seakan sudah bisa saling bertelepati, mereka mengangguk dan segera membereskan barang-barang mereka yang masih berserakan di pinggir lapangan basket itu.

Setelah selesai beres-beres, mereka bergegas berlarian meninggalkan lapangan basket sambil bercanda –kecuali Kris, Suho (yang masih kebingungan), dan Jesica (yang nampak masih menahan amarahnya).

"Dadah, noonaaaa…aaa! Sampai ketemu lagi yaaaa…!" Kai melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Jessica sambil berlari mundur. Dia sampai menabrak Chanyeol dan nyaris menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh terjungkal.

"Yak, kkamjong! Kalo jalan itu liat ke depan!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Ih, Chanyeol-hyung benar-benar pabbo ya. Aku kan lari, hyung, bukannya jalan… Weeekkk!" Kai malah menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Chanyeol.

"Aishhh! Dongseng tidak sopan! Awas kau ya!" Dan dimulailah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Hyunggg….tunggu akuuuuu!" teriak Sehun sambil ikut berlari mengejar Chanyeol dan Kai. Wah wah wah, karakter Sehun memang bisa berubah 180 derajat kalau sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya ini.

"Luhan-geeee….aku nebeng motormu yaaa… Aku kan tidak bawa motor hari ini" Tao mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya kepada Luhan.

"Okay, Taozi…. " Luhan merangkul bahu Tao sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kris.

Kris mengerti arti kedipan Luhan, dan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurd teman-temannya itu.

Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suho yang masih menunduk. Ingin rasanya Kris memeluk namja yang tampak gugup dan bingung itu untuk memberinya ketenangan. Tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Suho.

"Kajja, kita berangkat.." ujarnya lembut.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Kris menggenggam tangan Suho dan membimbingnya keluar dari lapangan. Suho yang diperlakukan seperti itu membelalakkan matanya kaget, namun dia tak berusaha melawan karena jujur dia menyukai rasa hangat yang disalurkan Kris melalui genggaman tangannya. Ahhh…tangan Kris terasa lembut, hangat, dan dia merasa aman.

"Eh..i-iya.." gumamnya hampir tak terdengar saking gugupnya.

Kris yang merasa Suho tak melawan, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Suho. Akhirnya bisa juga dia merasakan kelembutan tangan Suho dalam genggamannya, setelah sekian lama dia menaruh hati. Dia semakin yakin dengan perasaannya, dan sepertinya Suho pun merasakan hal yang sama. Diam-diam Kris menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya saat mereka berjalan menuju lapangan parkir tempat mereka memarkirkan motor mereka.

Dia merasa bersalah karena menyeret Suho dalam kebohongan dia dan geng-nya. Yeah…sebenarnya mereka tidak ada acara apa-apa setelah ini. Itu hanya alasan untuk menghindar dari yeoja itu.

Jessica memang sudah lama mengejar-ngejarnya. Bahkan teman satu geng-nya sampai ikut-ikutan jadi korban teror yeoja itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, hatinya sudah tertambat pada orang lain, dan orang itu adalah Suho.

Dan sialnya Jessica muncul dengan segala kemanjaannya tepat disaat ada Suho di depannya. Benar-benar kebetulan yang teramat sangat menyebalkan bagi Kris. Untunglah teman-temannya membantunya melarikan diri dari yeoja itu, bahkan sekarang dia bisa menggenggam tangan mungil Suho. Betapa dunia terasa indah baginya sekarang.

Sesampainya di parkiran, teman-temannya tampak sudah siap di atas motor mereka masing-masing (kecuali Tao yang duduk di belakang Luhan).

"Hyung, kita nongkrong di mana nih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membetulkan letak helmnya.

Kris tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu dia bertanya pada Suho yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Kris, "Kau tidak ada acara kan? Ikut kami ya"

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Kita makan-makan,hyung… Ayolah ikut kami saja" giliran Tao yang menjawab sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dengan semangat diatas motor Luhan.

"Heh,panda! Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Kau pikir badanmu ringan apa goyang-goyang seperti itu? Badanmu itu lebih besar dari badanku tauuu!" Luhan gemas karena dia harus menahan beban motornya yang ikut bergoyang-goyang gara-gara Tao.

Tao cuman nyengir geje. Suho tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Tao dan Luhan.

"Hmmm…sebenarnya aku ada janji mau ketemuan sama Minsoek-hyung sih.." ujar Suho akhirnya dengan nada ragu.

"Nah! Kebetulan,hyung! Ajak saja dia menyusul kita. Biar tambah seru! Kan sekalian tuh kita mulai melakukan misi mendekatkan Luhan-hyung dengan dia!" seru Chanyeol.

Luhan langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat mendengar ide brilian Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun ber-tos ria, sampai-sampai Tao nyaris jatuh gara-gara motor Luhan sedikit oleng. "Yak! Luhan-ge!"

"Ups, mianhe, Taozi… hehehe" giliran Luhan yang nyengir geje sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tao. Sementara Kai dan Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya, ajak saja Minseok-hyung, tidak apa-apa kok, Ho" Kris meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu, Suho akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah,aku akan menelepon Minseok-hyung sekarang"

"Tapiii…iii…itu kok tangan kalian berdua tidak lepas-lepas ya? Sepertinya nyaman banget. Hihihi" giliran Sehun yang menggoda sambil cekikikan.

O-ow, Kris dan Suho rupanya tidak sadar kalo sedari tadi tangan mereka masih saling bertaut. Mungkin saking mereka sama-sama menikmati momen saat tangan mereka saling bergandengan tadi.

Mereka buru-buru melepaskan tangan mereka sambil menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah. 'Dasar magnae sialan' sungut Kris dalam hati.

"A-aku…hmm sebaiknya aku menelepon Minsoek-hyung sekarang ya" kata Suho gugup masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dengan sedikit gemetar dia mengambil hp dari tas nya. Setelah itu, dia langsung menghubungi nomor Minsoek.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…."

"Hyung, tentang rencana kita hari ini, bisa tidak kita ketemuannya tidak di rumahmu tapi di tempat lain? Aku diajak Kris dan teman-temannya, mereka mengajakmu juga…. kalau kau tidak keberatan sih"

"…"

"Arra, hyung… Nanti aku sms-kan nama tempatnya ya. Gomawo, hyung"

Suho menutup teleponnya dan memandang geng kingka yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Minsoek-hyung setuju untuk ikut. Nanti aku sms-kan tempat kita ketemuan. Memangnya kita mau kemana?" kata Suho.

"Yessss! Yipppiiii! Luhan-hyung, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini lho ya!" Kai melonjak-lonjak girang dari motornya.

"Arra…. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa mendekati baozi-ku malam ini. Hehehe…. Gomawo ne, Suho, kau sudah mau membantuku" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ahh…tidak masalah, hyung, aku senang kok ikut membantu" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cih, 'baozi-ku' ? Sejak kapan dia jadi milikmu, hyung? Mendekatinya saja kau belum pernah.." Sehun mencibir kearah Luhan.

"Jangan meremehkanku begitu, magnae… Diam-diam begini… aku punya sejuta jurus jitu untuk menaklukkan baozi-ku itu. Apalagi sekarang bala bantuanku bertambah dengan adanya Suho" jawab Luhan yakin.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kata-kata Luhan, "Buktikan saja kata-katamu itu, hyung.." tantangnya.

"Sudah..sudah… Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Kita ke kafe XOXO saja bagaimana? Kan sudah cukup lama kita tidak mengunjungi kafe itu" usul Kris.

"O iya, hari ini kan sepupuku Baekhyun mulai menyanyi di kafe itu, ayo kita kesana saja! Nanti aku perkenalkan dia pada kalian. Suaranya keren lhoo.." kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya heboh (gaya khas Chanyeol).

"Kerenan mana suara dia dengan pujaan hatimu yang bernama Kim Jongdae itu, hyung?" goda Kai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah mendengar godaan Kai barusan, "Yak! Kkamjong! Jangan menggodaku begitu! Malu sama Suho-hyung" Chanyeol menoyor kepala Kai.

Suho tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka. Diam-diam dia melirik Kris yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Ahh…dia juga sedang tersenyum hangat dan tampak menikmati tingkah konyol kawan-kawannya.

Geng kingka ini memang benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan, dan dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa dekat dengan mereka, batin Suho.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Hai hai, author kambek nihhh dengan chapter baru... ^^

Next chapter mudah-mudahan uke-uke yang lain bisa author keluarin (xiumin, kyungsoo, baekhyun, lay, chen). Mudah-mudahan sih, soalnya terus terang author masih keder gimana kemasan ceritanya supaya mereka keluar bersamaan... Huhuhu..

** kikiikyujunmyun** : iya, ini udah lanjut kok... ^^

**RubikLuhan** : hahaha...udah gak penasaran lagi kan... xixixixi

** JoonnieMyeonnie** : tuh orangnya nongol yang teriakin nama Kris... Tadaaa! Jessicaaa...

** Deushiikyungie** : Luhan emang suka modus kok...pengen tak bikin rada pervert ah.. hahahaha... (author ketawa nista dah)

** savEarth** : mudah-mudahan chapter depan yah muncul Hunsoo.. (mudah-mudahan.. :D)

** DragonAqua** : makasih ya udah dibilang keren.. Jadi terharu.. huhuhu... Mudah-mudahan ke depannya epep nya lebih baik lagi...

** Fee Lee** : hayuuu... ^^

** PANDAmuda** : ChanChen momen mudah-mudahan chapter depan jg... (masih keder gimana ceritanya biar gak kesannya monoton untuk tiap pair T_T)

** Babychennie** : ho oh, ini udah lanjot...wkwkwk

** pikachuu** : awalnya sih pengennya main pairing krisho, tapi di sini author pengen bikin seimbang (pengennya sih), soalnya gemes banget ngeliat kelakuakn crackpair exo belakangan...unyu-unyu, jadi tergoda bikin yang laen selaen krisho... Hohoho...

** feyy** : nih udah lanjot,jangan di tarik atuh... hihihi...

Untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya, mianhe author gak balesin satu-satu yaa... soalnya kmrn itu author msh agak drop...hiks hiks...

Pokoknya author doain buat yang review supaya enteng jodoh, murah rejeki...buat yang belum, author doain supaya mau kasih review..wkwkwk..

Makasih juga buat yg udah mampir en baca epep abal-abal author...

Buat yang masih malu-malu kasih review...hayuu...author tunggu yaa...

Kritik saran sangat author perlukan untuk perbaikan epep ini ke depan.

See U !


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At XOXO Cafe**_

**Author POV**

Seorang namja imut bermata bulat tampak berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gugup. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai salah satu penyanyi di kafe terkenal itu. Kafe XOXO. Kafe ini merupakan salah satu kafe paling terkenal di kota Seoul. Pemiliknya bernama Choi Siwon (ahhh…akhirnya nama ayangnya author kesebut juga# langsung ditimpuk readers), merupakan salah satu orang yang berkuasa di kota ini.

Do Kyungsoo, nama namja itu, merasa beruntung diterima sebagai salah satu penyanyi di kafe ini. Maklum, kondisi keluarganya yang sederhana menyebabkan dia harus ikut membantu keuangan keluarganya jika dia masih ingin melanjutkan kuliah.

Hari ini dia tidak sendirian. Masih ada Kim Jongdae yang biasa dipanggil Chen (yang juga sepupunya), dan seorang namja hiperaktif bernama Byun Baekhyun, yang sama-sama penyanyi baru di kafe ini.

Baekhyun sebenarnya namja yang cukup berada, hanya saja dia memang memiliki hobi tampil dan bernyanyi, makanya dia melamar menjadi salah satu penyanyi kafe ini. Dan karena bakat menyanyinya yang luar biasa, dia diterima di kafe ini.

Ada satu lagi namja manis berlesung pipi yang bernama Zhang Yixing alias Lay yang berasal dari China. Dia diterima bukan sebagai penyanyi, melainkan pemain piano yang akan mengiringi trio itu bernyanyi nanti.

Kyungsoo dan Chen baru berkenalan dengan Baekhyun dan Lay hari ini, namun berkat kecerewetan dan kebawelan seorang Byun Baekhyun, kecanggungan yang dirasakan diantara mereka cepat hilang. Bahkan mereka berempat sekarang sudah akrab dan tampak nyaman satu sama lain.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4.45 sore, dan mereka akan tampil jam 8. Masih ada waktu bagi mereka untuk berlatih atau sekedar membiasakan diri dengan suasana kafe. Kafe itu memang baru dibuka pukul 5 sore, jadi jam segini suasana nya masih sangat sepi.

Tepat jam 5 sore, kafe itu mulai buka. Benar saja, tak berapa lama setelah tulisan "OPEN" terpasang di kaca pintu, pengunjung langsung berdatangan memasuki kafe itu. Ckckck...kafe itu memang benar-benar terkenal.

Geng Kingka plus Suho pun memasuki kafe itu tak berapa lama kemudian. Baekhyun yang mengenali salah satu dari anggota geng kingka tersebut, langsung berteriak heboh memanggilnya.

"Yeollieeee!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Chanyeol memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Begitu dilihatnya sepupu tercintanya tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari salah satu sudut kafe, matanya langsung berbinar cerah. Tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dengan gaya _slow motion_.

"Baekkkieeeee!"

"Yeolliieeeee!"

"Baekkiee!"

"Yeolliee!"

Mereka saling berpelukan sambil berteriak histeris persis seperti adegan-adegan di film-film India, mengundang tatapan heran dari pengunjung yang lain. Geng kingka yang lain termasuk Suho langsung _sweatdrop _melihat adegan konyol tersebut. Tapi sepertinya duo _happy virus_ itu tidak peduli.

"Akhirnya kau jadi juga menyanyi di kafe ini, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "Tapi bukan hanya aku yang baru disini, sini aku kenalin ke kawan-kawan baruku!"

Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol ke tempat teman-teman barunya itu. Dan mata Chanyeol langsung terbelalak saat melihat sosok Chen ternyata adalah salah satu penyanyi kafe itu.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar tak karuan saat matanya tertuju pada sosok Kim Jongdae alias Chen, namja bersuara emas yang telah menawan hatinya entah sejak kapan.

_**Flashback On**_

Saat itu Chanyeol sedang berjalan di koridor kampus menuju ke lapangan basket. Saat melewati ruang musik, dia mendengar suara seorang namja tengah bernyanyi dengan merdu.

Tak ayal suaranya membuat Chanyeol membelokkan kaki menuju ruangan tersebut. Dia mengintip diantara celah pintu. Niat awalnya hanya ingin tahu siapa yang bernyanyi sebagus itu. Namun rasa penasaran mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruang musik ini. Dan disana lah dia, di samping piano, berdiri sesosok Kim Jongdae alias Chen.

Tampaknya dia masih belum menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu karena terlarut dalam emosi lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Chanyeol sangat menikmati nyanyian merdu Chen. Setelah Chen selesai bernyanyi, tanpa sadar pemuda tinggi itu bertepuk tangan sambil menatap kagum.

Chen yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol sebelumnya, terlihat sangat terkejut. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah karena mengagetkan dia seperti itu.

"Eh, maaf.. Kamu kaget ya? Maaf aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan langkah perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ssi, aku juga minta maaf atas reaksiku. Soalnya aku tidak menyadari kau masuk tadi" Chen sedikit membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli dengan sikap formal Chen. Ada-ada saja dia. Meskipun beda jurusan di kampus ini, usia mereka sama. Jadi buat apa dia bersikap seformal itu?

"Aigooo, Chen, jangan bersikap formal begitu kepadaku, aku jadi tidak enak. Kita kan seumuran" kata Chanyeol.

"Oh-eh...iya, maaf, Chanyeol-hyung, soalnya kan kita tidak terlalu kenal…hehehe" kata Chen kikuk.

Maklum, meskipun satu kampus, mereka beda jurusan, jadi wajar saja kan kalau tidak terlalu kenal. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak tau Park Chanyeol di kampus ini? Salah satu anggota geng kingka, pemain basket yang handal, dengan penampilan fisik yang sempurna. Hahhhhhh!

Chen bersumpah hari ini mungkin adalah salah satu hari keberuntungannya, bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Chen langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Eh…gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Chen menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah?! Oh-eh…i-iya, ak-aku tidak apa-apa kok…hehehe" Chen mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya.

Chanyeol gemas melihat tingkah Chen seperti itu. Dia mengacak pelan rambut Chen, "Aigoo…kyoptaaa!"

Wajah Chen memerah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol, dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama, terciptalah obrolan hangat diantara mereka. Obrolannya ringan saja….seputar hobi, kesukaan, kehidupan sehari-hari, atau tentang kuliah. Tentang cinta? Ahh…masih belum sampai tahap itu karena mereka baru pertama kali ini mengobrol, meskipun tampaknya mereka sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain..

Dari situ mereka mulai menjalin kedekatan. Saling mengirimkan pesan atau menelepon untuk sekedar bertanya kabar, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan akibat kedekatan mereka, pelan-pelan Chen mulai mengenal anggota kingka yang lain.

Tidak hanya dia sebenarnya yang mulai kenal dengan anggota geng kingka itu, Kyungsoo, sepupu sekaligus rekannya menyanyi juga mulai bisa dekat dengan mereka. Karena biasanya, dimana ada Chen selalu ada Kyungsoo. Mereka kan sangat dekat.

Namun dari hal-hal sederhana itu tanpa mereka (Chen dan Chanyeol) sadari, benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihati mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mulai melakukan pendekatan kepada namja bersuara emas itu. Ya…Park Chanyeol telah jatuh cinta, dan dia bertekad merebut hati Chen. Bagaimana dengan geng kingka yang lain? Oho! Mereka sangat mendukung niat Chanyel tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sering menjadi korban dari tingkah konyol Chanyeol (kecuali Duizhang…mana berani Chanyeol macam-macam pada namja dingin itu.. Hiiii…).

Pernah Chanyeol menggigit-gigit pundak Tao saat dia dan geng-nya ikut hadir dalam ajang lomba menyanyi yang diikuti oleh Chen. Saat itu mereka sedang berada belakang panggung bersama Chen untuk menyemangatinya. Kyungsoo sayangnya sedang sakit, makanya tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam ajang ini.

Bukannya memberi semangat, Chanyeol malah ikut-ikutan gugup dan terjadilah insiden gigit-gigit itu.

"Yak, hyung pabbo! Kenapa kau menggigit-gigit pundakku? Aishh!" Tao berusaha menghindar dari gigitan Chanyeol. Luhan menjitak kepala Chanyeol karena Chanyeol justru berusaha mengejar Tao lagi. "Aww…appo,hyung!" Chanyeol meringis.

"Makanya jangan aneh-aneh. Kau tidak ingat kau ke sini untuk apa?" Luhan melotot.

"Aku kan juga merasa gugup, hyung… hehehe" Chanyeol nyengir lima hari.

Chen hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah geng kingka itu (ya ampunnnn… mana ada geng kingka bertingkah konyol seperti ini? Ckckckck…ada-ada saja).

"Kau harus percaya diri, hyung!" Kai menyemangati Chen.

"Iya,yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri…" Kris menimpali.

"Chanyeol-hyung, kau mau bilang apa untuk membuat Chen-hyung semangat?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Yang ditanya justru malah tampak salah tingkah, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sampai akhirnya Sehun menyikut lengannya. Chen berdebar-debar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol padanya.

Dan dengan bodohnya, bukannya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pemberi semangat kepada Chen, Chanyeol malah mengecup pipi Chen.

Chen membelalakkan matanya. Semburat merah tercetak jelas di pipinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia malah menutup wajahnya karena malu. Ya ampun, padahal kan dia duluan yang memulai -_-

Sementara Kris, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, dan Tao hanya melongo melihat aksi Chanyeol. Mereka tahu kalau Chanyeol naksir Chen, tapi mereka tak menyangka kalau dia bisa senekat itu, apalagi mereka kan belum jadian. Tapi dalam hati mereka kagum juga sih.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Dasar _pervert_!" bentak Kris, namun dengan nada bercanda. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih sambil menutup wajahnya yang juga memerah karena malu.

Tak lama geng kingka yang lain menyerbu Chanyeol dengan cubitan, mengacak rambut, atau menggelitiki tubuhnya. Chanyeol sampai berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa-tawa diserbu seperti itu dan dia nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Chen diam-diam tersenyum bahagia dan tangannya tak sadar menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup Chanyeol.

Pasca serbuan geng-nya, Chanyeol lalu berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Chen. Dia berdehem untuk mengusir kegugupannya. "Chen-ah, kau pasti bisa memenangkan lomba ini. Aku percaya padamu. Berjuang ne." katanya lembut.

Chen tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Eum! Aku akan berjuang, hyung! Terimakasih ya mau datang untuk mendukungku. Kalian juga doakan aku ya"

"Uwooooo…so sweeetttttt!" Kai, Sehun, Luhan, dan Tao ber-koor ria di belakang mereka. Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman-temannya ini, dan Chanyeol…yeah apalagi kalau bukan mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Dan singkat cerita, Chen akhirnya berhasil memenangkan lomba itu. Semua mahasiswa dari kampus mereka yang ikut menonton melompat-lompat girang begitu mendengar nama Kim Jongdae keluar sebagai pemenang lomba ini.

Tak terkecuali geng kingka… Mereka berteriak-teriak histeris dan bersiul-siul saat melihat Chen menerima piala penghargaan. Dan Chen melemparkan senyum termanisnya, terutama pada Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum tak kalah manis padanya.

_**Flashback Of**_

Dan hari ini tepat dua minggu setelah lomba itu. Chen memang belum memberitahu Chanyeol kalau dia dan Kyungsoo melamar sebagai penyanyi di kafe XOXO, karena sebenarnya dia tidak yakin akan diterima di sini.

Dan..VOILA! Ternyata mereka bertemu di hari pertamanya menyanyi. Ditambah lagi salah satu rekan menyanyi baru-nya di kafe itu ternyata sepupu Chanyeol. Sungguh kebetulan yang manis bukan?

**Chanyeol POV**

"Chen, kau menyanyi di sini juga?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya, Yeolliee, dia salah satu penyanyi baru di kafe ini juga" sambar Baekhyun ceria. Ya Tuhan, kenapa malah dia yang menjawab? Aku kan ingin mendengar suara merdu Chen.

"Huh! Aku kan tidak bertanya padamu, Baek" dengusku.

"Yak! Aku kan hanya melindungi teman baruku ini dari namja pervert sepertimu!" Baekhyun membela diri.

Sementara Chen hanya melemparkan senyum manisnya kepadaku. Duhhh…jantungkuuuu….

"Eh, Yeollie, kok kamu malah bengong?! Yakk! Yeolliee! Jangan menatap Chen seperti itu! Wahhh…sepertinya sepupuku ini jatuh cinta eohhh?"

Aku tersadar dari keterpanaanku begitu Baekhyun selesai meracau. Aku spontan langsung mendelik padanya. Seenaknya saja dia membeberkan perasaanku di depan umum. Aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini.

"Hah?! Jadi benar kau menyukai Chen?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Dan mataku tambah melotot mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Langsung aku menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku.

"Mianhe, Chen-ah, sepupuku memang cerewet… Mian ndee…" kataku pada Chen sambil melemparkan pandangan menyesal. Sepupuku ini memang terkenal dengan sifat blak-blakannya. Terlalu blak-blakan malah. Baekhyun meronta-ronta saat mulutnya dibekap. Dia malah menggigit telapak tanganku, sehingga aku terpaksa melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya. Cih!

Setelah terbebas, Baekhyun melotot sambil berkacak pinggang padaku, mencoba untuk terlihat garang (yang ada malah lucu sih.. hahahaha). Aku cuman nyengir melihat tingkahnya.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan cerewet, Baekkie..." kataku sambil mencubit ujung hidungnya.

"Alaaahhh….bilang aja kalo kamu betul-betul naksir Chen, pake pura-pura segala lagi. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca gelagatmu saat menatap Chen hah?" Baekhyun tetap tak mau kalah.

"Ehemm…"

Deheman lalu terdengar dari tempat kami berdiri. Kami sama-sama menolehkan kepala kami ke samping. Dan begitu kulihat sosok Kris sudah berdiri di samping kami, aku langsung nyengir. Pasti dia merasa pertengkaranku dengan Baekhyun sudah sangat konyol dan sedikit banyak mengganggu pengunjung yang lain.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke penjuru kafe. Dan benar saja…beberapa pengunjung tampak menahan tawa mereka, bahkan ada yang terkikik-kikik sambil melihat kearah kami. Damn! Aku benar-benar malu, dan ini semua gara-gara sepupu konyolku ini.

Aku dan Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badan kami beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

Sementara Chen….ahhh…dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa ya dia sering menunduk saat berada di dekatku? Aku kan jadi tak bisa melihat wajahnya… batinku sedih.

"Yeollie, ini siapa?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh…ini duizhang, Baek, kau ingat kan? Yang pernah kuceritakan padamu" aku memperkenalkan Kris pada Baekhyun.

"Omoooo! Tampannyaaaa!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "Jangan macam-macam Baek, dia sudah ada yang punya!" ancamku.

"Ihh…apa-apaan sih kau? Aku kan hanya bilang dia tampan. Lagipula hari ini aku menemukan pujaan hatiku. Belum kenal sih… Tapi dia sangat sangaaaat kereeeennnnn…" cerocos Baekhyun.

Aku dan Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat menyayangi sepupuku ini.

"Kalian mau tampil jam berapa, Baek?" tanya Kris.

"Jam 8 sih…masih lama.. O iya, mana ya Kyungsoo dan Yixing-hyung? Oh..itu mereka" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dua sosok namja yang muncul dari belakang panggung.

Tampak dua sosok namja mendekat kearah kami. Yang satu jelas aku kenal, Kyungsoo.. dan yang satu lagi aku tidak kenal. Sepertinya bukan orang Korea.

"Yixing?" kata Kris pada namja yang tidak aku kenal itu.

"Kau..kau..Yifan kan?" namja itu menunjuk Kris. Yifan memang nama China Kris. Kris melebarkan senyumnya sambil menanggukkan kepalanya, "Wow,akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ya!" seru namja yang dipanggil Yixing itu. Mereka langsung berjabatan tangan.

"Lho, kalian saling kenal?" tanyaku heran.

"Yeol, ini Yixing. Kawan SMP ku waktu di China dulu" terang Kris.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku, pantas saja wajahnya tidak Korea.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung saja dengan kami? Kalian masih belum waktunya tampil kan?" tawar Yifan pada mereka berempat (Baekhyun, Yixing, Chen, dan Kyungsoo).

Ah, sungguh ide yang bagus! Dengan begitu aku bisa dekat-dekat dengan Chen, batinku girang.

"Boleh juga! Hei, bagaimana kabar Luhan dan Tao? Aku ingin bertemu." tanya Yixing antusias.

"Kebetulan mereka ada disini. Makanya kajja kalian makan bersama kami" kata Kris.

Kulihat mereka berempat menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Kami lalu berjalan mendekati meja yang kami tempati.

"_Guys_,mereka berempat bakalan gabung dengan kita. Kalian tak keberatan kan?" kata Kris pada teman-temanku yang tampak sedang mengobrol di meja kami.

"Omooo….Yixing-ge/Yixing!" pekik Tao dan Luhan bersamaan dan langsung berdiri dan memeluk Yixing. Yixing nyaris jatuh terjungkal karena ditubruk oleh duo mahluk yang berasal dari China itu. Mereka tertawa-tawa bersama.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahku, membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku…

"Yeollie, itu kan namja yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta…" dia menunjuk Tao.

"MWOOOO?!" teriakku tanpa sadar, membuat yang lain sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku. Aku menutup mulutku saat menyadari suaraku ternyata sangat keras sampai terdengar oleh mereka.

Sementara Baekhyun….ya ampun, matanya tampak berbinar-binar saat dia dan Tao saling bertatapan. Aishhh! Dasar _sassy _namja, batinku saat melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu.

Aku diam-diam melirik Tao, ingin tahu reaksinya ditatap Baekhyun. Dan….ahhh…mudah-mudahan dugaanku tidak salah.. Sepertinya Tao pun telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum bahagiaku.

Yang lain tampak tak menyadari adegan romantis saling tatap antara Tao dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja…karena fokus geng-ku tertuju pada ku saat mereka melihat Chen, dan…jangan lupakan Oh Sehun yang juga tampak salah tingkah saat melihat Kyungsoo datang bersamaku.

Yup, Oh Sehun juga diam-diam naksir Kyungsoo. Tapi dasar namja _cool_, pandai sekali dia menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang aku yakin membuat jantungnya mendadak berlari marathon.

Lihatlah tatapan jahil Kai saat matanya bergantian menatap aku dan Sehun, atau seringai kecil yang tersungging di bibir duizhang, dan Luhan yang terang-terangan mencolek-colek lenganku (hei…sejak kapan dia berdiri didekatku? Bukankah tadi dia sedang melakukan adegan pelukan dengan Yixing dan Tao?).

"Sebaiknya kita duduk.. Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyatukan dua meja ini," kata Luhan.

Akhirnya kami semua duduk menempati kursi yang sudah disesuaikan dengan jumlah kami (dan berkat Luhan, aku dan Chen bisa duduk berdampingan, sedangan Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun. Bahagianyaa…)

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Hihihihi...chapter baru nih...cerita Chanchen ..., nyempil dikit-dikit Hunsoo, trus awal perkenalan Taobaek dan Kailay...pair yang laen nyusul yaa...

Huaaaa...jujur sih author keder ngerangkai 6 pairing ini dalam satu cerita (susahnya banget-banget... Huhuhu), mian ya kalo bosen... #bow bareng-bareng anak-anak EXO.

**RubikLuhan** : huaaaa...jangaannnn...author takut hororrrr... ni chapternya rada panjang... ^^V

: iyaa...ntar-ntar author usahain makin seru... hihihi

** kikiikyujunmyun** : sesama Krisho shipper harus saling dukung...yehetttt...

** feyy** : ini masih Chanchen dulu yang utama... Pair lainnya ditunggu yaa...

** Alika Malik : **gpp, chingu, author seneng kok kalau ada yang baca epep author. Maklum gak pede tingkat akut berhubung ini epep perdana...:D

** JoonnieMyeonnie** : iye...ini udah update... ^^

** PANDAmuda** : ni nongol Chanchen-nya... emang jodoh yeee... hahaha...

** Fee Lee** : xixixixi…sengaja author bikin gokil dan nista… agyagyagya..

** Reviewer** : iya nih udah nongol kecuali Xiumin (doh…ni orang kemana ya? Hahahaha.. Xiuhan shipper sabar nee..)

** pikachuu** : iya yg kmrn itu pendek soalnya jujur…author mentok…. #ngumpet sebelum dilempar sempak donghae… author sebenernya pengen bikin konflik, tp gak berat-berat (blom ada ide soalnya bakalan konflik apa..wkwkwk).

** LiezxoticVIP** : ini udah lanjut… mumpung lagi semangat juga authornya… soalnya author juga penasaran lanjutannya kayak apa (lho?)…

** DragonAqua** : ini udah lanjut… wkwkwkwk… Author lg on fire soalnya (abis bakar sampah maksudnya… Hahahaha)

Next chapter mudah-mudahan lebih panjang... hihihi

Review nya masih author tunggu sampai kapanpun...

Kritik saran nya, chingudeul... Sebutin ajah gak pa2... Kali aja cerita author kurang apa gituh... author terima kok saran dan kritiknya...

See U !


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Still At XOXO Cafe**_

**Sehun POV**

Mataku membulat saat melihat Kris dan Chanyeol datang bersama 4 orang namja, dan salah satunya adalah...Kyungsoo.

Yah...semenjak Chanyeol melancarkan aksi pendekatan pada Chen, Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan terlibat karena dia dan Chen adalah saudara sepupu dan kemana-mana selalu bersama. Ditambah lagi mereka memang partner menyanyi di kampus kami.

Awalnya perasaanku biasa saja padanya. Namun kejadian sore itu membuatku menyadari perasaanku...aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Do Kyungsoo, tepat 4 hari yang lalu.

_**Flashback On**_

Sore yang cerah secerah hatiku (apa dah..?). Aku memarkirkan motorku di kafe dekat kampus setelah selesai latihan basket bersama teman-teman, biasa...aku ingin membeli_ bubble tea_.

Aku ingin menikmati _bubble tea_ di rumah sambil bermain game. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kafe itu. Namun aku teringat, selain _bubble tea_ aku juga perlu membeli susu dan telur pesanan omma tadi pagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli nya di minimarket yang terletak di sebelah kafe bubble tea-ku, kedua bangunan ini hanya dibatasi gang sempit saja.

Karena aku malas memindahkan motor, aku berjalan kaki menuju minimarket itu. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Namun saat aku melewati gang yang terletak diantara minimarket dan kafe itu, aku mendengar suara keras seorang pria yang sepertinya berasal dari gang itu.

"Alahhh...dasar sok jual mahal kau! Kalau begitu cepat berikan uangmu, jika memang kau tidak mau memberikan tubuhmu pada kami!"

Deg! Wah...sepertinya ada pemerasan, batinku. Aku akhirnya memasuki gang tersebut dengan mengendap-endap. Suasana gelap memudahkanku untuk bersembunyi di balik tong sampah besar tak jauh dari orang-orang itu. Aku sedikit memicingkan mata agar melihat lebih jelas. Tampak 3 orang pria bertubuh tinggi sedang berdiri mengelilingi seorang pria yang bertubuh mungil.

Sekeras apapun berusaha, aku tetap tak dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Apalagi pria mungil yang mereka peras.

"Sungguh, hyung...a-aku be-benar-benar tidak punya uang..."

Dan suara yang terdengar gemetar ketakutan itu sudah cukup membuatku membulatkan kedua mataku. Itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bohong!" bentak seorang pria.

"Sudahlah,hyung, langsung saja kita periksa di tubuhnya... biar sekalian kan kita nikmati tubuh mungilnya...hahahaha" itu suara pria yang lain.

"Ja-jangan! Kumohon biarkan aku pergi,hyung..." Kyungsoo terdengar sangat ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

Oke...cukup! Aku akan menolongnya. Aku mungkin tidak punya dasar ilmu bela diri seperti Tao, tapi aku jago berkelahi. Hehehe...aku kan mantan preman saat di sekolah menengah dulu...(lho, mantan preman kok bangga? -_-)

"Hei kalian, bisanya kok main keroyokan begitu? Sini lawan aku kalau berani!" tantangku.

Ketiga pria jangkung yang memeras Kyungsoo itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku. Mereka tampak sangat kesal karena aktivitas mereka terganggu. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekatiku.

"Heh, bocah! Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menghentikan kami!" gertaknya saat sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa pedulimu siapa aku? Aku hanya ingin menolong kawanku" jawabku cuek sambil mengangkat bahu.

Padahal dalam hati aku agak takut juga sih. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka, dan Kyungsoo justru malah diculik? Tidak tidak! Aku tak ingin itu terjadi... Biar bagaimanapun aku harus bisa mengatasi preman-preman ini.

"Cih...jangan sombong kau! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Ini daerah kekuasaan kami!" preman kedua mendekatiku, diikuti oleh preman ketiga dibelakangnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka bertiga sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Aku sudah bilang aku hanya ingin menolong kawanku. Sebaiknya kalian lepaskan dia" kataku dengan nada yang kubuat setenang mungkin.

"Jangan harap!" dan mereka bertiga secara bersamaan menyerangku.

Singkat cerita, aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka, meskipun dengan tubuh yang terasa sakit di sana sini. Belum lagi aku merasakan rasa asin di sudut bibirku dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalaku. Aish!

Dengan agak sempoyongan aku mendekati Kyungoo yang berdiri ketakutan sambil memeluk ranselnya. Mata bulatnya tampak berair. Aku jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyung?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan sakit.

Grebb! Tiba-tiba saja dia menghambur memelukku. Aku nyaris terjungkal ditubruk begitu, apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh yang sakit seperti ini.

Dapat kurasakan kemejaku basah karena dia menangis di dadaku. Dengan agak ragu aku membalas pelukannya. Sungguh ini pengalaman pertamaku, dipeluk seseorang begini. Tentu saja aku pernah berpelukan dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku, tapi kan itu pelukan yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo mencengkeram kemeja belakangku. God! Belum pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini, perasaan ingin melindungi, ingin menjaga...perasaan dibutuhkan oleh seseorang. O-oh, perasaan apa ini?

"Mianhe.." bisik Kyungsoo lirih diantara isaknya.

Lho? Untuk apa dia meminta maaf? Dia kan tidak salah...

"Minta maaf untuk apa, hyung?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka.." jawabnya masih sambil terisak.

"Jangan bilang begitu,hyung, kau tidak salah... Yang salah kan mereka, tak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang nde, sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu" dan dapat kurasakan dia mengangguk di dadaku.

Aku menggandeng tangannya yang gemetar dan kami berjalan menuju motorku. Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar ditubuhku.

"Sehunnie, apa kau yakin bisa menyetir motor dengan keadaan begini?" Kyungsoo menatapku khawatir. Oh no...tatapannya membuat jantungku dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Apa lagi ini?

"Aku telepon Chen-hyung saja nde... Biar dia kemari dan membawa motormu, dia bisa mengendarai motor kok. Nanti aku antar kau dengan taksi saja..." kata Kyungsoo saat aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku diam bukannya apa-apa, aku tiba-tiba saja gugup berdekatan dengannya.

"Eh, tidak usah,hyung... Aku bisa kok, aku akan menyetir pelan-pelan. Kau tidak usah khawatir" kataku meyakinkan.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kyungsoo masih terlihat ragu.

"Iya,hyung, aku yakin. Kajja, naik.." jawabku mantap.

Dan jantungku kembali berpacu saat dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku sebagai pegangan agar tidak jatuh.. Hah! Kau harus tenang, Oh Sehun.. Ingat..kau namja _cool_...namja _cool_, sekali _cool_ tetap _cool_. Kalimat itu kuucapkan dalam hati seolah-olah mantra ampuh untuk meredakan debaran jantungku. Dan tentu saja... GAGAL TOTAL! Yang ada malah aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh dan idiot sekarang.

Aku mengendarai motorku perlahan dan tak berapa lama kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana. Kyungsoo dan Chen menyewa rumah ini berdua, karena orang tua mereka bukan berasal dari Seoul.

"Sehunnie, kau masuk dulu nde. Aku akan mengobati lukamu" kata Kyungsoo begitu dia turun dari motorku.

Aku menggeleng, "Gwenchana, hyung, aku pulang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Mana bisa begitu? Tidak mau! Pokoknya kau harus turun!" Kyungsoo menarik-narik tanganku memaksaku turun dari motor sambil mempout-kan bibirnya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen. Aduh, imut sekali dia, aku jadi tidak tega menolaknya.

"Arra arra, hyung, aku akan masuk. Enaknya aku parkirkan motorku dimana?" kataku akhirnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung cerah setelah mendengar kata-kataku, "Yeayyy! Masukkan saja ke dalam, Sehunnie."

Dan akupun memasukkan motorku ke pekarangan rumahnya. Saat aku sedang mengunci motorku, Chen muncul dari dalam rumah itu, "Lho, rupanya kau diantar Sehun, Kyungsoo-ya...Omoo...kenapa wajahmu, Sehunnie?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Chen membelalakkan matanya saat melihatku. Ekspresinya bercampur antara kaget, panik, dan khawatir.

Aku hanya meringis menanggapi kata-katanya, karena kepalaku mendadak sakit lagi. "Hyung, bisa kau bantu aku menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk mengobati Sehun? Aku akan merawat lukanya, hyung. Untuk detail kejadiannya nanti aku ceritakan," kata Kyungsoo.

"Oke, sebentar nde..kusiapkan dulu. Kalian masuklah dulu" ajak Chen.

Dan saat Kyungsoo mulai merawat lukaku, jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. Dapat kurasakan tangannya dengan lembut membersihkan luka di wajahku, dan dengan hati-hati mengoleskan obat di bagian-bagian yang terluka. Aku meringis kesakitan saat kurasakan perih dan sakit di lukaku.

"Tahan sedikit lagi, Sehunnie.." katanya lembut, dan suaranya membuatku melayang.

Selama dia mengobatiku, aku benar-benar tak sanggup menatap matanya. Aku selalu berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku tiap kali wajahnya tepat berada di depan mataku. Wajah kami begitu dekat, ingin rasanya aku mencium bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu, atau sekedar mengecup pipinya yang sedikit chubby. Omo! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Rupanya aku sudah gila.

Begitu Kyungsoo selesai, Chen datang membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir teh hangat dan roti selai panggang untukku, dan sepertinya dia juga membawakan obat untuk kuminum.

"Makanlah roti ini, Hunnie, setelah itu minum obatnya. obat ini bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakitmu" terang Chen.

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Gomawo, hyung..."

Aku mengunyah roti itu pelan-pelan, karena bibirku masih terasa sakit. Namun aku merasakan Kyungsoo menatap dengan intens kepadaku, membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan kenapa-menatapku-begitu?.

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar tampan ya, Hunnie" katanya polos.

Aku langsung tersedak mendengar kata-katanya yang polos itu, sementara Chen malah tertawa ngakak. Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru menyadari perbuatannya, nampak sangat terkejut dan semakin membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Oh-eh...m-mianhe, Hunnie, aku tidak bermaksud...bukan itu maksudku. Eh,,kau memang benar-benar tampan..t-tapi maksudku.." dia terlihat benar-benar gugup. Melihatnya seperti itu,aku jadi ingin memeluknya.

Aku memberanikan diri menggenggam tangannya yang dia letakkan di pangkuannya. Dia masih tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Gomawo, hyung" ucapku tulus.

Barulah dia mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kata-kataku. Mungkin dia heran dengan ucapanku. Aku memang sering dipuji karena ketampanan wajahku (narsis!), tapi entah kenapa rasanya berbeda saat Kyungsoo yang mengucapkannya, terdengar tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

Dia kembali menunduk menghindari tatapanku, dan diam-diam aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Sungguh manis dan lucu. Aku jadi gemas.

"Kau juga lucu, hyung, benar-benar imut" pujiku.

"Eh?" dia menatapku kaget... "I-iya, gomawo, Hunnie"

Setelah menghabiskan roti panggang buatan Chen dan meminum obat, aku berdiri lalu pamit pulang. "Tidak menginap disini saja, Hunnie? Sudah malam lho" tawar Chen.

"Aniya, hyung, omma dan appa pasti khawatir. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja" tolakku halus.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya... jangan ngebut-ngebut" pesan Chen, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, sepertinya masih gugup.

"Chen-hyung, terimakasih roti panggangnya, benar-benar enak. Kyungsoo-hyung, tidur yang nyenyak nde... mimpi indah ya.." kataku sambil mengedipkan mataku pada Kyungsoo. Oke...aku tahu aku bodoh melakukannya, tapi aku benar-benar suka melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo kalau sedang kaget atau panik. Dan benar saja, dia kembali membulatkan matanya kaget, dan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malu.

Kau benar-benar telah menawan hatiku, Kyungsoo! Jeritku dalam hati. Chen kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aigoooo! Kalian ini benar-benar lucu.." katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Dan begitulah...malam itu aku benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan kedua mataku. Wajah Kyungsoo terus membayangi otakku. Apa dia merasakan perasaan yang sama ya?

Keesokan harinya, setelah kami selesai latihan basket, aku langsung menceritakan kejadian itu kepada hyung-hyungku, detail dan tak ada yang tertinggal sedikitpun. Aku memang selalu tertutup pada orang lain, tapi tidak pada mereka. Aku percaya pada mereka dan sudah menganggap mereka seperti kakak-kakakku sendiri, karena aku memang anak tunggal yang sering merasa kesepian di rumah. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki mereka.

"MWOOOO?!" Chanyeol, Luhan, Kai, dan Tao langsung berteriak histeris setelah aku mengakhiri ceritaku. Aku sampai menutup telingaku mendengar teriakan mereka. Aishh! Bisa tidak sih mereka tidak berteriak begitu?! Sementara Kris hanya menatapku dengan terpana.

"Yak, magnae, bisa-bisanya kau mendahuluiku... Aku bahkan belum bisa mendekati Baozi-ku!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Betul itu! Aku yang duluan mendekati Chen, kenapa malah engkau yang kemajuannya lebih pesat?! Hah!" timpal Chanyeol.

"Huaaa...aku bahkan belum memiliki seseorang yang aku incar..." Tao tak mau kalah.

"Iya, Taozi, aku juga sama denganmu. Nasib kita bagaimana iniiiii...? huhuhu..." kata Kai. Tao dan Kai lalu saling berpelukan sambil meraung-raung.

Aku langsung _sweatdrop _melihat reaksi mereka. Bukan reaksi seperti ini yang aku harapkan. Dasar, hyung-hyung menyebalkan!

"Ehem...jadii..ii...apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris dengan suara dalamnya. Ahhh...akhirnya ada juga yang bereaksi waras atas ceritaku.

Suasana mendadak hening. Mereka langsung terdiam menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Yaaaa...aku tidak tau sih, hyung. Menurutmu bagaimana?" aku balik bertanya, karena aku sendiri masih bingung. Kris nampak menaikkan alisnya.

Dia terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutku pelan, "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu? Yang tahu jawabannya hanya kau sendiri, magnae" katanya lembut.

"Kalau menurutku sih, berdasarkan ceritamu ya...kau mulai menyukainya, Hun" kata Luhan akhirnya, "Soalnya itu juga yang kurasakan pada baozi-ku." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah membernarkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Perasaan ingin menjaganya, melindunginya, menggodanya, menciumnya...yup! Itu juga yang kurasakan pada Chen. Kau memang jatuh cinta, magnae!" yakin Chanyeol.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Tao dan Kai, bermaksud meminta pendapat mereka.

"Jangan melihat kami seperti itu. Kami mana tahu...orang kami saja belum pernah jatuh cinta.." kata Kai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Huaaaa...aku ingin merasakan jatuh cinta, kkamjong!" Tao kembali histeris.

"Iyaaaa...aku juga, Tao-ieeeee... Huweeee...!" Kai kembali memeluk Tao, dan mereka meraung-raung lagi.

Kami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ajaib duo absurd itu. Aku mendesah dan pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian hari sebelumnya. Apa aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta?

_**Flashback Of**_

Kami memang belum bertemu lagi setelah kejadian hari itu. Bukannya saling menghindar, kami benar-benar sibuk dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing. Aku dengan basketku, dan dia dengan latihan menyanyinya.

Siapa yang menyangka takdir justru mempertemukan kami disini (assahhhh...bahasanya berat bangetttt!).

Tapi harus aku akui, aku sangat senang bertemu lagi dengannya...karena aku merindukannya. Dan oh...apakah aku benar-benar melihat rona merah di wajahnya saat barusan mata kami bertemu? Kau memang manis, Soo-hyung.

Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum tanpa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Dia membalas senyumku dengan malu-malu. Dan betapa bahagianya hatiku, saat Luhan dengan pengertiannya menyeretnya untuk duduk di sebelahku. Kau memang pengertian, Lulu-hyung.

**Luhan POV**

Aku mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-teman di sekelilingku. Ada sebelas orang dimeja ini, semuanya nampak tenggelam dalam percakapan hangat. Belum ada satupun dari kami yang memesan makanan, karena menunggu satu orang yang belum datang, Kim Minsoek.

Dan aku agak sedikit iri karena teman-teman satu geng-ku bisa duduk berdampingan dengan pujaan hatinya. Kris disamping Suho, Chanyeol di samping Chen, dan Sehun di sampingnya ada Kyungsoo.

Aku sedih karena Minsoek belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa dia tak jadi datang ya? Suho, yang duduk di hadapanku rupanya menyadari mendung yang nampak di wajahku.

"Gwenchana, hyung?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Dan saat itulah Minsoek datang. Aku merasakan bunga-bunga bermekaran di dadaku saat melihat senyumnya... ahh...mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Apalagi saat melihat pipi chubby-nya, ingin kucubit rasanya.

"Anyeong, semua.. Maaf ya aku agak terlambat, kalian menungguku ya? Aduh...aku benar-benar minta maaf" sapanya dengan nada menyesal sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ekspresi bersalah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ahh...kau datang juga,hyung,kukira kau batal datang. Gwenchana, kami juga baru kumpul kok. Mari sini kuperkenalkan pada teman-teman kita yang baru. Ini Yixing, temannya Kris dari China...dan ini Baekhyun sepupu Chanyeol" Suho menyambut sekaligus memperkenalkan Yixing dan Baekhyun padanya. Mereka saling bergantian berjabat tangan.

"Hyung duduk di sini ya" tunjuk Suho pada kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Ehh...hyung duduk di sini saja, biar aku yang disitu" Kai yang memang duduk di sebelahku langsung berdiri dan berjalan memutari meja, sambil menepuk bahuku pelan sebagai kode.

Minsoek yang nampaknya tak curiga menurut saja saat dia melangkahkan kakinya dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahku, "Anyeong, Luhan" sapanya hangat. Aku membalas sapaannya dengan senyumku yang paling manis. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan kalau hari ini aku memang bertekad mendekatinya? Jadi aku harus mengenyahkan semua perasaan gugup, canggung, dan sebagainya. Pokoknya rencanaku harus berhasil!

Setelah Minsoek datang, Kris memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan daftar menu. Dan tak berapa lama, kami sibuk memilih menu masing-masing.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku pada Minseok yang tampak bingung saat membaca pilihan menu di tangannya. Keningnya berkerut dan pipinya sedikit menggembung. Hahaha...lucu sekali ekspresi bingungnya.

"Apa ya? Aduh, aku belum pernah makan di sini, jadi agak bingung dengan menunya. Sepertinya semuanya enak ya" jawabnya sambil menatapku bingung.

"Ooo...kalau boleh kusarankan kau pesan ini saja. Enak lho, salah satu menu favorit di kafe ini" kataku sambil menunjuk salah satu masakan di daftar menu yang dia pegang.

"Jinjja? Kau pernah mencobanya?" matanya berbinar, cantik sekali, batinku.

"Tentu saja, dan rasanya memang enak sekali. Begini saja, aku pesan menu favorit yang lain, dan kau pesan yang tadi kutunjukkan. Jadi nanti kita bisa saling tukar makanan. Eotte?" usulku. Yak! Xi Luhan sudah memulai aksinya!

"Eumm! Ide yang bagus! Baiklah, aku pesan yang ini saja!" dia tampak sangat bersemangat.

Tak berapa lama, satu demi satu pesanan kami datang. Kami yang memang sudah kelaparan segera menyantap hidangan yang tersedia tanpa menunggu aba-aba, yaa..meskipun kami selingi dengan bercanda sih.

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan Minsoek yang tampak lahap dan serius dengan acara makannya. Mulutnya menggembung penuh dengan makanan. Dan matanya berbinar-binar saat dia bercanda dengan Suho.

"Kenapa sih kau menatapku terus?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil mengalihkan pandangan padaku. Duenggg! Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku amat sangat terkejut. Ohhh…Tuhan, bagaimana dia tahu kalau dari tadi aku memperhatikannya? Batinku panik.

Kris dan Suho spontan menutup mulut mereka, menahan tawa mereka yang sudah akan meledak. Aku melotot pada mereka. Tega-teganya mereka menertawakan teman sendiri yang sedang dalam kondisi panik begini. Huh!

"Memangnya wajahku aneh ya sampai-sampai kau tatap terus? Atau ada makanan?" desaknya lagi.

"Aniya…wajahmu tidak apa-apa kok" aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Aku tak ingin dia berpikir kalau aku menatapnya karena aku merasa wajahnya aneh, sementara kenyataannya aku tengah mengaguminya.

"Terus kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Aduhhhh…bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku takut dia marah jika aku menjawab dengan jawaban yang konyol.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…sungguh tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku akhirnya. Minsoek tampak tak mempercayai jawabanku. Untuk beberapa saat dia terus menatapku curiga. Aku jadi salah tingkah ditatap begitu. Minesok-ah, sudah dong…jangan memandangku terus. Tanpa sadar aku menundukkan kepalaku menghindari tatapannya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau bilang" katanya sambil mengangkat bahunya. Oh tidak… apakah dia marah?

"Minseok, kau marah ya?" tanyaku pelan. Dia pura-pura tak mendengar dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku kepada Suho, meminta tolong. Suho memberi isyarat dengan matanya. Sepertinya dia mendorongku untuk langsung jujur dengan perasaanku padanya. Lalu aku menatap Kris di sebelahnya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia mendukung Suho.

"Minsoek-ah…" panggilku pelan, dia tetap dengan reaksinya yang pura-pura tak mendengar.

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanianku (yang entah muncul dari mana..), kuucapkan juga kalimat sakti itu.. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Soekkie" kataku pelan, namun aku yakin cukup dapat terdengar olehnya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka. Dia tampak sangat terkejut. Aku tahu aku terlalu nekat, tapi bagaimana lagi… Aku tak ingin dia marah dan berpikir macam-macam tentangku. Karena demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyukai namja berpipi bakpao ini. Mana tahan jika harus didiamkan begitu olehnya.

Benar kan? Aksi nekatku berhasil menarik perhatiannya…hehehe…

Tapi tunggu dulu….kok suasana di meja kami mendadak sepi ya? Perasaan tadi kawan-kawanku ramai bicara. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari Minsoek. Dan sumpah demi apapun….pemandangan yang kudapat membuat rahangku terjatuh.

Ternyata semua tengah memandang kami dengan berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah mereka. Ada yang melihatku dengan mulut terbuka (tahu kan siapa orangnya? Pastinya Chanyeol!); Kai yang sedang sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersedak minumannya; Tao yang malah cengengesan geje (adohh….reaksi yang betul-betul tidak menolongku); Sehun yang…yah..meskipun dia memasang ekspresi datarnya, aku bisa melihat keterkejutan dimatanya; Baekhyun yang memandangku dengan mata berbinar-binar dan takjub –seperti sedang fangirling (oke…ini aneh, kenapa reaksi dia seperti itu?); Kyungsoo yang mata bulatnya semakin membulat, bahkan Suho dan Kris juga menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya (lho? Kok mereka bereaksi begitu? Bukannya mereka yang tadi mendorongku nembak Minsoek? Bagaimana sih mereka ini? Arghhh…Aku semakin frustasi!). Hanya Chen dan Yixing yang nampak bisa menahan rasa terkejut mereka.

Tanpa kusadari, Minsoek sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kafe. Aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku saat kudengar Suho berteriak memanggilnya.

"Minsoek-hyung! Eodiga?!"

Namun Minsoek tak berhenti dan terus berjalan keluar. Semua orang terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ya Tuhan, dia pergi...dia benar-benar pergi. Aku dilanda rasa panik dan bingung akut, sampai-sampai aku merasa kakiku tertancap di tanah. Tubuhku benar-benar terasa kaku. Aku merasa amat sangat bodoh dan tolol.

"Luhan-ge, cepat kau kejar dia!" suara Tao memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Benar, hyung, cepat sebelum dia pergi jauh!" Kai menimpali. Dan yang lain juga tampak menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan kata-kata Tao dan Kai.

Sungguh otakku buntu saat ini, aku tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata mereka. Sehun nampak tidak sabar dengan reaksi ku yang benar-benar seperti orang tolol. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan memutari meja, mendekatiku.

"Bangun, hyung pabbo! Jangan diam saja! Aishh! Cepat kejar dia sebelum segala sesuatunya terlambat!" dia menarik tanganku agar berdiri. Aku tersadar saat Sehun menarik tanganku.

Dia benar, aku harus segera mengejar Minsoek! Dan aku langsung berlari secepat yang aku bisa keluar dari kafe itu.

Setelah keluar dari kafe, aku melihat Minsoek sudah berjalan agak jauh. Aku berlari mengejarnya. "Minsoek-ah!" teriakku. Dia menoleh ke belakang, bukannya berhenti dia malah ikut berlari. Damn! Seharusnya aku tidak memanggilnya tadi, sesalku.

Aku terus berlari mengejarnya, dan dia tetap berlari menghindar dariku. Aduh, larinya cepat juga! Namun rupanya nasib masih berpihak padaku. Disaat kurasakan nafasku hampir habis, Minsoek menabrak seorang ajuhsi yang baru keluar dari sebuah minimarket.

Minsoek jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Ajushi yang menabraknya bukannya menolong, malah berlalu tanpa peduli padanya. Aku berlari mendekatinya...

"Minsoek-ah, gwenchana?" tanya ku khawatir sambil berjongkok di depannya.

Dia nampak meringis menahan sakit lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menatapku namun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemudian pelan-pelan dia berusaha berdiri, namun sepertinya kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sehingga dia kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Hiks..hiks...Pantatku sakit...hiks"

Kedua mataku membulat mendengar isaknya. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia malah menangis? Batinku panik.

Namun harus kuakui...Minsoek yang seperti itu benar-benar terlihat imut di mataku. Lihatlah dia... terduduk di trotoar dengan posisi kedua kakinya diluruskan ke depan. Sementara kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Nampak seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena terjatuh.

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Pelan aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya...

"Uljima, Minsoek-ah... Sini kubantu kau berdiri" kataku lembut.

"Tapi pantatku sakiiittt" rengeknya. Ya Tuhan, aku baru tahu kalau dia bisa semanja ini. Hihihi...aku terkikik tanpa sadar.

"Yak! Jangan tertawa seperti itu... Memang apanya yang lucu?!" dia melotot dengan mata kucingnya yang masih sedikit berair dan mulut yang dipout-kan.

"Kau benar-benar imut, Minsoek-ah... Aku jadi gemas ingin mencubit pipimu..." jawabku sambil mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Appooo! Kenapa sekarang malah mencubit pipiku?" dia mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Makanya sekarang aku bantu kau berdiri, nanti pantatmu tambah sakit duduk di atas trotoar dingin begini" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Dengan sedikit ragu, dia menyambut uluran tanganku. Ha! Bisa juga aku menggenggam tangannya.

Kami lalu berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Minsoek tampak masih belum mau bicara denganku, dia bahkan selalu memalingkan wajahnya setiap kali mata kami tak sengaja bertemu.

"Minseok-ah..." panggilku

"..."

"Minseok-ah, bicaralah, jangan diam saja"

"..."

Aku mendesah pelan. Mungkinkah kisah cintaku akan berakhir tragis? Setidaknya aku kan juga ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutnya jika dia memang tidak menyukaiku.

"Minsoek-ah, mianhe. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Mungkin caraku salah karena mengatakannya dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini, sementara kita belum terlalu dekat. Nomu mianhe... Tapi aku memang sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku pasrah atas apapun keputusanmu. Sungguh...jika kau ingin aku menjauh darimu, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan... Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kata-kataku barusan.. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik bagimu. Kumohon...beri aku kesempatan."

Aku tahu mungkin nada bicaraku terdengar benar-benar putus asa... Hell..aku tak peduli. Aku memang sedikit putus asa dengan situasi yang kualami sekarang. Aku tak ingin kehilanga namja bakpao ini. Hell...NO!

Minsoek masih menundukkan kepalanya..dan aku masih menunggu dia mengucapkan sesuatu. Beberapa lama kemudian aku mendengar dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Suaranya benar-benar sangat pelan.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu kalau kau bicara pelan begitu, Minsoek-ah," kataku lembut.

Dia kembali terdiam. Aku nekat mengangkat dagunya agar matanya menatap mataku. Aku melihat pipi bakpaonya yang merona merah, dan mata indahnya yang tampak berusaha untuk menatap ke arah lain selain mataku.

"Minsoek..."

"Aku bilang...aku juga menyukaimu, pabbo.." Minsoek berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tak dapat mencerna kata-katanya. Aku terpana...yup! Mulutku menganga lebar dan aku yakin mataku membelalak. Tapi tanganku memang masih belum melepas dagunya sih. Hehehe... Pervert juga ya aku.. (Luhaaannnn...!)

Mungkin melihat reaksiku yang seperti ini, Minsoek merasa kesal. Dia lalu mendengus lalu berdiri.

"Ya sudah, kata-kataku kutarik lagi... Tidak jadi saja!" Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak berdiri.

O tidak bisa begitu, bakpaoku!

Aku langsung ikut berdiri dan dengan sekali hentak aku membalikkan tubuhnya dan kami pun berpelukan. Aku merasa sangat bahagia sehingga tak sadar terlalu erat memeluknya. Kurasakan dia memukul-mukul dadaku pelan.

"Se-sesakkk... Aku tak bisa bernafas... Luhannieeee!" rengek Minsoek.

Ya ampun, merdu sekali saat dia menyebut namaku dengan Luhanie... Aku benar-benar merasa melayang ke angkasa. Aku melonggarkan dekapanku tapi tidak melepaskannya. Masih terlalu sebentar, dan aku belum puas.

"Berarti sekarang kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanyaku masih memeluknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Minsoek malah semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. Aku tersenyum dengan reaksinya. Dia memang manis. Hihihihi...

"Itu artinya iya, Soekki?" bisikku lagi.

Dan reaksinya semakin membuatku melebarkan senyumanku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arra araa... itu artinya sekarang kita resmi pacaran nde... Mulai sekarang kalau kemana-mana kita harus selalu bersama-sama. Trus setiap hari aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu kuliah. Kalau kita sama-sama ada kegiatan selesai kuliah, kita harus saling menemani, kecuali kalau memang kita ada acara lain. Hehehe... Tapi intinya kau milikku seorang..Arra?" celotehku panjang lebar.

Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di pelukanku.

"Lalu kenapa kau dari tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku malu..." jawabnya pelan.

Aku mengangkat alisku dan melepaskan pelukanku. Dan berusaha menatap wajahnya. Wow...wajahnya merah. Rupanya dia benar-benar malu.

"Malu kenapa, Soekkie?" Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menatapnya lembut.

"Karena sebenarnya aku suka padamu sudah lama" ceplosnya.

"Jinjja? Memang sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku?" tanyaku heran. Tahu begini kan dari dulu saja mendekatinya. Dasar Luhan pabbo...

"Akuu...aku sering menontonmu latihan dan main basket, tapi dari jauh sih. Aku tidak berani dekat-dekat, karena aku benar-benar suka padamu. Luhanie kan punya banyak fans, aku mana berani mendekatimu" paparnya pelan dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

Ya ampuuunnnn...sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bodoh! Aku mengecup pipinya pelan dan menyentil ujung hidungnya dengan gemas. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada namja pipi bakpao ini. Baozi ku...

"Mianhe... aku juga sebenarnya sudah lama suka padamu. Seandainya dari dulu aku berani mendekatimu, mungkin dari dulu kita sudah pacaran. Mianhe, Soekkie" aku memeluknya lagi.

"Ani...gwenchana... Makanya tadi aku lari dari kafe karena aku merasa kau mempermainkan perasaanku, dan aku tidak mau hatiku sakit karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu" jawabnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, "Tidak, Soekkie, aku serius dengan kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan mempermainkan perasaanmu"

Dan perasaan hangat mulai menjalari hatiku. Tuhan, aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Kajja, kita kembali ke kafe. Teman-teman pasti sudah menunggu kita" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Tap-tapi...memang tidak apa-apa kalau ketahuan kau pacaran denganku?" tanyanya polos.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Justru aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau sudah jadi milikku.. Kau baozi-ku" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku padanya.

Dan semburat merah muncul kembali di pipi bakpaonya. Aigoooo...lucu nyaaaa!

Dan aku tak peduli lagi dengan yang lainnya. Yang penting sekarang mimpiku sudah terwujud, bisa memiliki Minsoek. Dan kami pun berjalan kembali ke kafe sambil bergandengan tangan.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Ahhh...akhirnya sukses juga ngeluarin Xiuhan...langsung jadian pula (maklum author xiuhan shipper, jadi suka gak sabar bikin mereka unyu2 gimana geto..)... Trus ada flasbacknya Hunsoo juga... Mianhe kalo kesannya dipaksain atau ngebosenin, soalnya gak tau kenapa mendadak muncul ide2 lain di kepala author... Xb.

Setelah bongkar pasang cerita, edit sana sini, chapter ini selesai juga...

**Alika Malik, LiezxoticVIP, RubikLuhan, JoonnieMyeonnie, chyu **: ternyata Krisho shipper banyak banget ya... author terharu...huhuhu... krisho pasti nongol...udah ada ide sih bakalan diapain krisho nya... Ditunggu nee... ^^V

** feyy ** : nih nongol Xiuhannya... agyagyagya...

** PANDAmuda** : ahahaha...sengaja dibikin _blushing_ Chanyeolnya, biar gak kebanting banget sama karakter Chen yang unyu2 gmn geto... Mudah-mudahan sih author bikin smp nikah ya.. Tapi masalahnya mereka kan masih kuliah...Ntar epep nya kepanjangan...

** baekji** : monggo dinikmati chapter berikutnya... wkwkwk...

** LittleMyeon** : hihihi...makasih buat doanya, mudah-mudahan author tetep lancar nyari ilham, ide, sama duit (lho?)

** pikachuu** : Inih Sehunnya nongol, wkwkwkwk... Iya, mianhe, author emang agak ribet bagi waktunya. Soalnya banyakan flashback-nya gmn pair-pair ini awalnya ketemu atau saling suka, jadi settingnya 1 hari ini deh... Soalnya kalau langsung pindah setting, ntar pair lainnya gak kebagian masuk cerita...

** : **halo, salam kenal jugaaa... makasih yaaa udah mau mampir baca epep ini... #bow jugaa..

** Babychennie : **author jg suka sama couple ini, makanya author bikin ceritanya di sini... hihihi...

** Fee Lee** : gak jadi dilalerin...udah langsung nyaplok Xiumin... (agyagyagya...ketawa nista dah)

** opikyung0113** : Ini hunsoo dah nongol... gimana? unyu gak? xixixi... Buat author Suho itu emang uke sejati...secara cantik gitu.. Author yang cewek aja lbh gahar dari dia.. (nah lho...kok curcol..)

**leadersinlove** : iyaa..ntar dibanyakin, tapi klo skrng masih mau cerita couple laen dulu... fufufufu...

Chapter ini masih kependekan gak sih? -_-a Soalnya kalo kepanjangan, author takut malah bahasa author ngalor ngidul...wkwkwkwk...

Review nya masih author tunggu sampai kapanpun...

Kritik saran nya, chingudeul... See U !


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Back At XOXO Cafe**_

**Author POV**

Raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah 10 namja yang ditinggalkan oleh Luhan dan Minsoek.

"Hyung, menurutmu mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, entah pada siapa (soalnya di situ kan dia magnae).

"Tenang saja, magnae. Luhan pasti bisa mengatasi keadaan dengan baik. Dia kan namja yang tenang" Kris meyakinkan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tapi raut kecemasan masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hmmm...sepertinya mereka tidak akan apa-apa" timpal Suho ragu.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?" tanya Kris.

Belum sempat Suho menjawab, pintu kafe itu terbuka dan masuklah Luhan dan Minsoek yang menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Dan yang membuat ke-10 namja itu terpana adalah mereka bergandengan tangan.

"H-hyung, apakah-apa...eh..apa kalian..hmm..anuu.." Chanyeol terbata-bata begitu mereka duduk di tempat semula.

"Apa kalian sudah jadian?"sambar Kai karena tidak sabar menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Yup!" Luhan menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Benar kan, Soekkie?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang Minsoek.

"Eh..i-iya.." jawab Minsoek malu-malu.

"Uwoooooo...ooo! Chukkae, hyuuungggg!" koor Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun bersamaan.

Kris dan Suho tersenyum pada mereka. Dan suasana kembali mencair. Mereka kembali tertawa-tawa dan bercanda sambil melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang tertunda.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya kami harus bersiap-siap untuk tampil" kata Baekhyun sambil memberi kode pada Yixing, Chen, dan Kyungsoo.

"Oya? Wah tak terasa ya sudah jam segini... Kalian berjuang yaaa. Chen, kau pasti bisaaa!" Chanyeol berteriak antusias yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun.

"Berisik, pabbo!"

Yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah duo happy virus itu.

Dan saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Mereka ber-4 tampil membawakan beberapa buah lagu yang sedang trend saat ini, dan yang paling memukau adalah saat mereka menyanyikan lagu terbaru dari EXO yang berjudul Miracle In December.

Semua yang ada di kafe terpesona dengan penampilan kwartet itu. Paduan suara indah Bakehyun, Chen, dan Kyungsoo diiringi dentingan piano Yixing. Sungguh memukau siapa saja yang melihat penampilan mereka, atau yang hanya sekedar mendengarkan. Tak terkecuali ke-8 namja yang duduk di salah satu meja kafe tersebut.

Tatapan kekaguman jelas terpancar dari wajah mereka. Dan ternyata diantara 8 namja yang terpukau itu, ada 2 orang namja yang mulai merasakan debar-debar aneh saat melihat penampilan kwartet itu. Dan dua orang itu adalah Kai dan Tao.

Kai begitu terpesona dengan penampilan anggun Yixing di atas pianonya. Saat jari-jarinya bergerak lincah memainkan tuts-tuts hitam putih yang akhirnya menghasilkan melodi yang indah.

Dan Tao...lihatlah namja bermata panda itu, begitu terbuai dengan suara lembut seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat cerewet saat berbicara, bisa memiliki suara selembut dan seindah itu saat bernyanyi.

Dan tatapan kagum kedua namja itu, tidak luput dari perhatian geng kingka yang lain. Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti.

Mereka sebenarnya sudah menangkap gelagat aneh dari Kai dan Tao saat kwartet itu masih duduk di antara mereka (kebetulan Tao duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai siapa lagi kalau tidak dengan Yixing).

Mereka berdua sering terlihat mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun dan Yixing, dan wajah mereka akan memerah jika Yixing atau Baekhyun memergoki mereka. Mereka juga tampak salah tingkah jika bicara dengan duo yang kini tengah tampil itu. Bukankah itu jelas pertanda bahwa mereka jatuh cinta?

"Taozi, kau suka pada Baekhyun ya?" todong Chanyeol.

Tao yang ditodong begitu langsung gelagapan dan tak bisa menjawab.

"Hehehe...tidak apa-apa, Taozi. Sepupuku itu juga menyukaimu kok," kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Tao.

"Mwo?!Jinjja, hyung? Memang hyung tau dari mana? Kami saja baru berkenalan di sini, pertemuan kami sebelumnya tidak ada hal yang istimewa" Tao memandang Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Sebelum di sini memang kalian pernah bertemu?" tanya Kris.

"Eh..iya, gege, di toko buku tadi pagi. Aku mengambilkan buku untuknya karena dia tidak dapat menggapainya di tempat yang tinggi" terang Tao.

"Nah, sejak pertemuan tadi pagi itu sepertinya sepupuku itu jtuh cinta padamu" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya di udara.

"Uwooo...Taozi, jadi juga akhirnya kau jatuh cinta eoh?" goda Luhan, yang sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Tao.

"Bukan cuman Tao kok yang jatuh cinta. Nih sepertinya Kkamjong juga sedang jatuh cinta. Lihat saja dari tadi matanya tidak lepas dari Yixing-hyung, sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kita," kata Sehun sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Kai.

Benar saja, Kai sama sekali tidak mendengarkan percakapan di meja itu. Sejak tadi matanya diarahkan ke panggung dan dia tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sehun sampai bergidik melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Kai..." panggil Kris

"..."

"Kai..." kali ini suara Kris lebih keras.

"..."

Kris memberi kode pada Sehun yang langsung dieksekusi oleh magnae evil itu.

Plakkk! Sehun menggeplak kepala Kai. Pelan sih, tapi cukup membuat Kai bangun dari mimpinya.

"Yakk! Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan kau?!" Kai kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Dari tadi kami berusaha memanggilmu, kau tidak mendengar. Ya sudah, ku geplak saja kepalamu" Sehun nyengir watados.

Kai yang menyadari pandangan semua orang di meja itu terarah padanya, langsung salah tingkah.

"Ohh...hyung-hyung memanggilku ya? Hehehe... Mianhe aku tidak dengar," Kai menggaruk kepalanya.

"Memangnya kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Kris dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok, hyung.. Hanya se-sedikit terpukau dengan penampilan mereka" Kai gugup.

"Yixing memang keren memainkan pianonya, dia juga jago nge-dance" kata Luhan. Lihatlah kilat licik dimatanya saat mengucapkan itu.

"Iya, Yixing gege juga baik. Aku sering ditraktir waktu kami masih di China dulu. Dia sering mengajariku pelajaran yang aku tak mengerti" sambar Tao.

"Yupp! Yixing namja yang baik. Dia setia kawan dan polos" kini giliran sang Duizhang yang berkata.

Dan benar rencana mereka memang berhasil. Lihatlah binar-binar di mata Kai dan semburat merah di pipinya. Dan jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan dadanya setiap kali nama Yixing terucap dari bibir teman-temannya, seperti anak kecil yang sedang antusias saat menunggu sesuatu.

"Kkamjong, kenapa dengan reaksimu?" goda Chanyeol.

Kai yang sadar dia habis dikerjai, langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kai.

"Aishhh! Hyung jahat! Malah meledekku," dengusnya.

Tao langsung mendekati Kai dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Kalau kau suka sama Yixing-ge, aku dukung penuh! Kami akan berusaha membantumu. Iya kan, ge?" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain.

Yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Tapi apa bisa ya? Aku kan baru berkenalan hari ini dengannya" wajah Kai berubah ragu.

"Makanya dicoba dulu, kkamjoooong... Kau mana tahu kalau belum mencobanya. Lagipula kudengar mulai besok Yixing akan masuk menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampus kita. Kau punya banyak kesempatan untuk mendekatinya," Luhan terdengar gemas.

"Ah iya! Baekkie juga akan masuk kampus kita. Kesempatan bagus tuh untuk kalian berdua!" Chanyeol menimpali.

Tao dan Kai saling berpandangan, dan mereka langsung ber-tos ria.

"Kau bisa membantu Yixing-ge untuk menyesuaikan diri di kampus!" usul Tao semangat.

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Ide bagus, Tao! Wah, berarti kesempatanku semakin besar! Yippiiii" Kai melonjak-lonjak di kursinya.

"Teman-temanmu lucu ya, Hannie" bisik Minsoek.

"Kau suka pada mereka?" tanya Luhan.

Minsoek mengangguk imut. Luhan gemas melihatnya. Kenapa dia semakin menggemaskan sih? Batinnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Kris dan Suho?

Ternyata diam-diam sedari tadi jemari mereka sudah saling bertautan di bawah meja. Kris sih yang nekat memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari Suho. Namun dirasakannya Suho tidak melawan bahkan balas menggenggam jemarinya. Dan saat dilihatnya Suho yang tersenyum malu-malu kepadanya, seolah-olah memberikan lampu hijau, Kris semakin menyamankan jemarinya pada jemari Suho.

Dan selesailah penampilan kwartet itu. Setelah mereka turun panggung diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari pengunjung kafe, mereka kembali mendekati ke-8 namja kawan-kawan mereka.

"Wawww...kalian benar-benar kereeennn!" sambut Luhan semangat.

"Kalian bukannya baru bertemu ya? Kok bisa sekeren ini penampilannya? Kompak sekali!" giliran Chanyeol yang memuji.

"Berarti kalau nanti kampus kita ada festival atau lomba menyanyi, kalian bisa mewakili kampus kita, hyung!" Kai antusias.

Sementara kwartet itu hanya tersipu-sipu di puji begitu.

"Ahhh...kami biasa saja. Masih perlu banyak belajar.." Yixing berusaha merendah.

"Kau terlalu merendah, Xing... Penampilan kalian benar-benar keren kok. Bahkan Kai sampai tidak berkedip menonton permainan pianomu," goda Luhan.

"Hyunggg!" desis Kai sambil melotot.

Ternyata tidak hanya Kai yang ber-_blushing_ ria mendengar kata-kata Luhan, Yixing pun tampak menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Yah...sepertinya perasaan Kai tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, readers..

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Besok kan kita harus kuliah," kata Kris.

Yang lainnya tampak menyetujui usul Kris itu.

"Luhan-ge, kau pulanglah bersama Minsoek-hyung. Aku masih mau ke kampus ketemu dengan pelatih wushuku," kata Tao.

"Malam-malam begini?" Kris mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Iya,ge,barusan aku di beri kabar oleh teman-teman wushuku. Katanya akan ada sedikit latihan tambahan. Kami kan minggu depan mulai turnamen" terang Tao.

"Okay, Tao, hati-hati nde.. Jangan terlalu malam pulangnya" pesan Luhan.

"Eh, Taozi, aku boleh tidak ikut?" sambar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Mau apa kau mengikuti Tao?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir melihat tingkah ajaib sepupunya ini.

"Kenapa sih, Yeollie, kan aku ingin lihat Tao latihan wushu. Pasti kereeeennnn sekaliiiii..." mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, sementara yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, Baekkie-hyung, kau boleh ikut aku. Aku yang akan mengantarkan kau pulang nanti, oke?" kata Tao.

"Asyiiiikkkk! Taozi memang baikkk!" Baekhyun girang bukan main.

"Sudahlah, Yeol, percayakan saja Baekhyun pada si panda ini. Dia pasti bisa menjaga sepupumu dengan baik. Jangan khawatir," Kris meyakinkan.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Chanyeol. Tao si master wushu pasti bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Ditambah dengan postur tinggi dan wajah sangar (tapi seksi) milik Tao...hohoho...mana ada yang berani padanya. Baekhyun dijamin aman jika bersamanya.

Justru dia khawatir Baekhyun lah yang akan bertingkah memalukan. Dia kan namja yang agresif kalau menyangkut sesuatu yang disukainya. Hadohh!

Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah juga. Toh, dia akan bahagia jika Baekhyun bahagia, apalagi namja yang membuatnya bahagia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tao, salah satu sahabat tersayangnya.

"Baiklah baiklah... Kau boleh ikut Tao, Baekki. Titip dia ya, Tao," Chanyeol mewanti-wanti.

"Sip! Jangan khawatir, hyung" Tao mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kajja, Tao-ie, kita berangkat!" Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Tao sambil sedikit menarik si panda. Tao tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya, hyung" pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang dari kafe itu.

"Aishhh! Apa-apaan anak itu? Dasar Byun Baekhyunnn!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah melihat Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menarik-narik Tao seperti itu.

"Kai, antar Yixing pulang ke apartemennya ya," perintah Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kai.

Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia mau saja sih mengantar Yixing, tentu sangat mau. Tapi apa Yixing mau?

Melihat pandangan keraguan di mata Kai, Kris bertanya lagi yang sekarang ditujukan pada Yixing, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan diantar Kai, Xing?"

"Jika Kai tidak keberatan, aku mau," Yixing menjawab dengan suara yang pelan.

"Eh, aku mau kok, hyung... Sama sekali tidak keberatan," sambar Kai cepat.

"Jinjja?" Yixing masih ragu rupanya.

"Nde, hyung, jinjja gwenchana," Kai meyakinkan dengan senyumnya.

"Hmm...baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau diantar olehmu," Yixing tersenyum memamerkan dimple di pipinya, dan itu membuat Kai tambah terpesona.

"Hyung, kami pulang nde. Sampai ketemu besok di kampus," pamit Kai. Dengan bahasa tubuhnya, Kai mempersilahkan Yixing berjalan di depannya. Sebelum keluar Kai sempat melemparkan senyum bahagianya pada teman-temannya.

"Chennie, aku antar kau pulang ya. Dadah semuanyaaa!" tanpa menunggu balasan dari Chen, Chanyeol langsung menariknya keluar dari kafe.

"Yahh...berarti aku pulang sendiri dong" gumam Kyungsoo sendu.

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo (ayooo...magnaeeee... -_-). Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat wajah orang yang menggandeng tangannya. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Sehun yang tengah tersenyum hangat.

"Hyung, aku pamit pulang. Aku mau antar Kyungsoo-hyung dulu" pamit Sehun. Dan mereka berdua bergandengan tangan meninggalkan kafe itu.

"Wah, magnae kita hebat juga ya... Baiklah, aku juga pamit pulang, duizhang... Jaga Suho nde" goda Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Luhan menggandeng Minsoek keluar dari kafe itu. Tinggallah Kris dan Suho. Suasana sedikit canggung sebenarnya, namun Kris berusaha mencairkannya.

"Suho, setelah ini kau ada acara apa?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak ada sih, memang kenapa?" Suho balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?" tawar Kris.

"Hmmm...boleh deh. Tapi kau tidak akan menculikku kan?"

Tak ayal pertanyaan polos Suho membuat Kris tertawa. Aigooo! Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seperti itu dengan wajah polos malaikatnya? Batin Kris.

Kris mengacak pelan rambut Suho dan perlakuan Kris itu sanggup menghadirkan perasaan hangat di hatinya.

"Mana mungkin aku menculikmu, Ho.. Kau ini ada-ada saja" kata Kris.

"Hehehe... ya sudah. Kita memang mau kemana?" Suho tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tepi Sungai Han. Kau mau?

Mata Suho seketika berbinar-binar mendengar Sungai Han.

"Aku mau! Aku memang punya impian suatu hari nanti aku akan bisa menikmati malam romantis dengan orang yang aku suka! Akhirnya malam ini bisa kesampaian ju-"

Kris sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pengakuan dari mulut Suho. Oke, dia sedikit kaget juga mendengar itu. Memang dia punya rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Suho malam ini di pinggir Sungai Han, tapi setelah pengakuan tak terduga dari Suho barusan, sepertinya rencana Kris berubah.

Saat menyadari kata-katanya, Suho langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya membelalak karena kaget dengan ulahnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ingin rasanya dia menghilang dari tempat itu agar bisa menutupi rasa malunya yang tiada tara. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh tanpa sengaja mengutarakan perasaannya pada orang yang dia suka? Suho bodoh! Makinya dalam hati.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap Kris. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan dia benar-benar merasa air matanya hampir tumpah. Aduh, jangan sampai menangis... ratap Suho.

Kris berjalan mendekati Suho dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Awalnya Suho kaget sehingga tubuhnya sedikit tegang dan kedua tangannya tergantung kaku di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kris sendiri sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia berusaha menenangkan Suho dengan mengelus kepala dan punggungnya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Suho bisa menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kris. Bahkan dia ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris.

Kris tersenyum saat merasakan Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Ho? Awalnya memang malam ini aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu di tepi Sungai Han, supaya terkesan romantis" Kris tertawa kecil setelah berkata seperti itu, sementara Suho tersenyum di dada Kris.

"Tapi sepertinya rencanaku sedikit buyar karena kau tadi tak sengaja mengutarakan perasaanmu" lanjut Kris.

Kris lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Suho menatap Kris takut-takut. Sungguh, dia masih merasa malu atas kejadian pengakuan tak terduganya tadi.

"Suho, Kim Jeonmyoon, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kris ternyata tetaplah seorang Kris, yang tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata jangan pernah ragukan ketulusan hatinya. Dan untungnya Suho bisa merasakan ketulusan itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Suho menatap mata Kris, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya kalau Kris sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Dan dia memang menemukannya. Kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata elang milik Kris.

Pelan-pelan Suho menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Kris, aku mau" jawab Suho mantap. Wajahnya kini berseri-seri, meskipun semburat merah masih kentara di pipi putih mulusnya.

Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Kris saat ini. Kebahagiaan tengah membuncah di hatinya.

Dia kembali memeluk Suho sambil membisikkan kalimat indah. "Saranghae, Suho"

"Nado saranghae, Kris" gumam Suho.

"Kajja, kita berangkat ke Sungai Han" ajak Kris.

"Kajja..." dan mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan kafe dengan jemari bertaut.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Eaaaa…author update lageee…. Sumfah author fusinggg (-_-)

Tapii….TADAAAAA! Krisho yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya nongol jugaaa…. (seringai ala Kai)..

Keder bin bingung…. Couple yg udah jadi baru Xiuhan sama Krisho… , trus yang laen apa kabarnya?

Hiks hiks hiks…bingung… T_T

** kikiikyujunmyun****, Alika Malik, chyu, LiezxoticVIP** : nih akhirnya nongol Krisho … ahay!

** PANDAmuda** : emang niatnya bikin nih epep sih pengen yang sweet2 aja geto, chanchen masih donggg…

**opikyung0113** : iya author sebenernya pengen nyoba bikin yang pake author POV, tp ternyata bolak-balik nyoba, hasilnya malah aneh… Kayaknya emang perlu semedi lagi deh… Hahaha…

: hooh, author xiuhan shipper kuadrat malah… Mangkanya langsung author hajar, gak sabar soalnya… Wakakakak…

** feyy** : ini udah lanjuttt… ^^

** Fee Lee** : hahaha… bole-bole…bawa pulang aja Xiuminnya… (#ditendang sama Luhan)

** 1** : udah mulai nongol nih cerita Kai sama Tao…

**LayChen Love Love 2** : sebenernya sih author pengen bikin sweet-sweet aja, tp ternyata beberapa readers request konflik… Hmmm…kali author butuh semedi biar dapat ilham konflik… ^^

**savEarth** : ternyata Hunsoo shipper banyak juga ya…

** .Lover** : hahahaha….makasih, chinguuu… Ini udah apdet…

** luxiu90** : iyaa…author usahain adil yaaa… hehehe

Mianhe chapter yang ini lebih pendek… #bow.. Author bingung soalnya… hehehehe…

Review nya masih author tunggu sampai kapanpun...

Kritik saran nya, chingudeul... Sebutin ajah gak pa2... Kali aja cerita author kurang apa gituh... author terima kok saran dan kritiknya...

See U !


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XIUHAN SIDE**

Luhan mengantarkan Minsoek sampai ke depan rumahnya.

"Kau mau masuk dulu, Hanie?" tawar Minseok setelah turun dari motor Luhan.

"Besok saja pagi-pagi aku mampir ya, sekalian menjemputmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani...aku tinggal dengan hyung-ku di sini. Woohyun-hyung, tapi dia sedang ada tugas kantor ke luar kota"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kau kenalkan aku dengan calon kakak iparku itu nde"

Pipi Minsoek memerah mendengar kata-kata Luhan, dan Luhan sangat suka melihat Minsoek malu-malu begitu.

"Sudah malam. Kau masuklah, Soekkie"

"Hmmm...baiklah. Kau hati-hati di jalan ya, nanti kabari aku kalau sudah sampai rumah. Selamat malam, Hanie"

Saat Minseok hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, Luhan dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh, kenapa, Hanie?" tanya Minsoek heran.

"Bukan begini caranya mengucapkan selamat malam pada kekasihmu, Soekie"

"Oya? Memangnya bagaimana?" Minsoek mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Begini caranya..." kata Luhan.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minsoek, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minsoek.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat...dekat...dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun saling menempel. Ciuman pertama mereka yang manis, tidak ada nafsu, karena Luhan hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada kekasihnya ini.

Minsoek yang awalnya merasa kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, lama kelamaan mulai bereaksi. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Luhan dan membalas ciuman mesranya. Luhan tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Selamat malam... chagi," bisik Luhan dengan mesra di telinga Minseok.

Sumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, Minsoek benar-benar merasa lemas sekarang. Kakinya seperti tak punya kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh namja rusa ini. Untung saja kedua tangan Luhan masih melingkar di pinggangnya, dan kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Luhan.

Luhan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Minsoek, membantunya agar tubuh Minsoek yang lemas tidak merosot ke tanah. Sementara Minsoek menempelkan dahinya di bahu Luhan, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Luhan tahu Minsoek masih merasa malu dengan perlakuannya barusan, sehingga belum berani untuk menatapnya. Dan Luhan akan dengan senang hati memberi waktu pada Minsoek, karena sejujurnya...jantungnya juga berdebar cukup keras.

Namun sikap Minsoek yang seperti ini, membuat Luhan bahagia. Itu artinya Minsoek percaya padanya. Dan baginya itu lebih berarti dari apapun di dunia ini.

Untuk beberapa lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mereka menikmati pelukan hangat itu. Sampai akhirnya Minsoek yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Luhanie pervert..." gumamnya pelan di bahu Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata Minsoek, hanya bisa tertawa geli. Ya ampun, polos betul baozi-nya ini. Dia tidak berniat membalas kata-kata lucu itu, namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka pelan ke kiri dan kanan. Nyaman sekali.

"Hanie, sudah malam"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau harus pulang, besok kan kuliah"

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin memelukmu seperti ini"

Minsoek berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Luhan, namun pelukan Luhan ternyata sangat kuat.

"Hanieeeee..." rengek Minsoek sambil mencubiti lengan Luhan.

Cubitan Minsoek berhasil membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Appooo... Kenapa harus mencubit, Soekie?" tanyanya gemas.

"Habis kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak mau melepas pelukanmu" jawab Minsoek dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Hehehe...mianhe... Kau masuk sana. Nanti masuk angin"

Untuk beberapa saat, tampak keraguan di wajah Minsoek. Namun, dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia mengecup pipi Luhan, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sebelum menutup pintu pagar rumahnya, Minsoek sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mimpi indah ya, Hanie"

Sebelum Luhan sempat membalas, Minsoek keburu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Minsoek. Apalagi barusan pipinya habis di kecup namja bakpao itu. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tak terlupakan baginya.

Dia lalu merapatkan jaketnya dan menstarter motornya. Dengan kecepatan pelan, dia mengendarai motor kesayangannya itu menuju rumahnya.

**CHANCHEN SIDE**

Chanyeol ternyata tidak langsung membawa Chen pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hyung, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Chen heran saat dirasakannya Chanyeol tidak menuju rumahnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia malah memarkirkan motornya di tepi sebuah taman bermain yang letaknya tidak jauh dari komplek rumah Chen.

"Lho? Kenapa kita ke sini, hyung?" Chen semakin heran.

"Temani aku dulu ya... Aku rindu tempat ini" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

Chen sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun kata-katanya tertahan saat dirasakannya Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berjalan ke arah ayunan yang letaknya persis di tengah-tengah taman tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Chen? Aku punya banyak kenangan di tempat ini" kata Chanyeol saat mereka sudah duduk di ayunan.

"Oya? Kenangan apa, hyung" tanya Chen.

"Dulu waktu aku masih sekolah dasar... aku, Baekhyun, dan Sunggyu-hyung sering bermain di taman ini bertiga sepulang sekolah. Sungguh masa-masa yang menyenangkan" Chanyeol bercerita sambil menerawang.

Chen mengangkat alisnya heran. Sunggyu-hyung? Siapa dia? Baru kali ini Chanyeol menyebut nama itu.

"Sunggyu-hyung itu kakak kandungku, Chen. 4 tahun yang lalu dia meninggal karena kecelakaan" Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

Chen membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Jadi itu sebabnya Chanyeol tidak pernah cerita padanya.

"A-aku ikut sedih, hyung" ucap Chen terbata, karena dia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi atas cerita Chanyeol.

"Andwe...jangan sedih, Chen. Aku juga tidak sedih kok... Hanya saja aku merindukannya sekarang" Chanyeol kini menatap Chen.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Chen. Dia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, berusaha memberinya kekuatan. Chanyeol meremas pelan tangan Chen.

"Dia pasti sudah bahagia di sana, hyung"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Chen.

"Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar merasa hidupku dipenuhi kebahagiaan" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Oya? Memangnya kenapa, hyung?"

"Aku punya teman-teman yang baik dan sayang padaku. Kris-hyung, Luhan-hyung, Kai, Tao, dan Sehun. Yahhh...biarpun kadang-kadang mereka menyebalkan sih, tapi aku sangat sayang pada mereka. Mereka menerimaku apa adanya, dan mereka selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan bantuan. Lalu Baekhyun, sepupuku, yang bawel dan cerewet itu. Terus aku juga bertemu dengan teman-teman dekat yang baru. Yixing-hyung, Suho-hyung, Minsoek-hyung, Kyungsoo...lalu kau.." papar Chanyeol.

Chen tersenyum mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Dia bahagia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Meskipun agak sedih juga sih, karena ternyata Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai salah satu teman dekatnya, padahal di hatinya...dia berharap lebih.

Tapi ah sudahlah... Lupakan saja. Yang penting malam ini, dia ingin melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Besok...mungkin dia harus mulai menjaga jarak darinya, sampai perasaannya pada namja jangkung itu menghilang. Paling-paling dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Kan Chanyeol punya banyak teman-teman lain yang akan menemaninya.

Untuk beberapa saat, dia tak lagi mendengar cerita Chanyeol karena terlalu tenggelam dengan perasaannya.

"Chen..." panggil Chanyeol.

Suara dalam Chanyeol menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Ah-eh...i-iya, hyung" Chen tergagap.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniya,hyung..."

"Berarti kau tadi tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku dong" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kata-kata yang mana, hyung? Mi-mianhe...aku memang agak melamun tadi. Maukah kau mengulangi ceritamu, hyung? Sungguh aku akan mendengarkannya kali ini. Aku janji" mohon Chen. Nada bersalah terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tadi bilang... aku jatuh cinta padamu... Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Chen membelalakkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah? Apakah dia bermimpi?

"Mwoo?! Jinjja, hyung?!" tanya Chen tak percaya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Untuk beberapa saat, Chen merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini.

"Jadiii...apa jawabanmu, Chen? Kalau kau memang butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tak akan memaksamu" Chanyeol berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya saat ini.

Dia benar-benar takut perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apalagi tadi Chen sempat melamun saat dia menyatakan perasaannya. Apa itu artinya dia tidak tertarik mendengar ceritanya?

"H-hyung... aku juga menyukaimu" jawab Chen akhirnya.

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Chen-ah, kau sungguh-sungguh?" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan.

"Nde...aku mau jadi kekasihmu, hyung" Chen kini tersenyum manis.

"T-tapi tadi kenapa kau melamun?"

"Soalnya tadi hyung bilang kalau hyung senang punya teman yang baik, termasuk aku. Makanya aku sempat merasa sedih" aku Chen sambil tersenyum malu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya yang tanpa dia sadari ditahannya dari tadi. Ya ampun, ternyata Chen salah paham dengan kata-katanya.

"Ughh...dasar... Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja. Tadi itu kan namamu di sebut terakhir. Aku bilang...lalu kau datang dan memberi warna baru di hatiku, dan tanpa aku sadari aku mulai menyukaimu" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Chen sayang.

"Hehehe...mianhe,hyung" Chen nyengir watados.

"Berarti mulai sekarang kita resmi jadi kekasih... Kau milikku seorang dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang mendekatimu.." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Pipi Chen memerah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Chen yang memerah.

"Kajja kita pulang..." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Chen dan mereka berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya.

"Chen, besok pagi kau kujemput ya. Kita berangkat bersama ke kampus" kata Chanyeol saat mereka sedang memasang helm.

"Gwenchana, hyung, aku berangkat bersama Kyungsoo saja. Aku tidak tega kalau dia harus berangkat sendiri" tolak Chen halus.

"Ooo...Kyungsoo biar Sehun yang jemput" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mwo? Memangnya Sehun mau menjemput Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja, Sehun kan menyukai sepupumu"

"Wahhh...ternyata perasaan Kyungsoo tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia kan juga menyukai Sehun, hyung" ujar Chen semangat.

"Hehehe... dugaanku tidak salah berarti. Ayo naik"

Setelah Chen naik ke atas motornya, Chanyeol lalu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan rendah.

**SESOO SIDE**

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo-Chen setelah kurang lebih 10 menit mereka bermotor ria.

"Masuk dulu yuk, Hunie" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Hmm…memangnya hyung tidak apa-apa? Tidak terganggu?" Tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak. Ayoo.."

Akhirnya Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

"Duduk dulu… Aku akan buatkan minuman hangat untukmu nde"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia senang memiliki kesempatan berdua dengan Kyungsoo, apalagi ternyata Chen belum sampai. Pasti dibawa keliling dulu oleh Chanyeol, tebak Sehun dalam hatinya.

Niatnya dia mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo malam ini (wah, ternyata geng kingka kita kompak ya =_=). Tapi dia juga bingung bagaimana memulainya. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menolaknya? Bagaimana jika ternyata Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongseng? Berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk di pikirannya. Tak sadar dia menghela nafasnya.

"Kamu sedang ada masalah, Hunie?" tanya Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di hadapan Sehun. Bahkan di hadapan Sehun sudah tersedia coklat panas yang aromanya menggelitik hidungnya.

Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aniya, hyung, aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok…" elak Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai menghela nafas seperti itu? Sepertinya kau sedang ada pikiran" Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa, dan untuk beberapa saat tak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu.

"Atau kau sedang lelah ya? Kalau kau lelah…pulanglah..Maaf ya memaksamu mampir" tersirat penyesalan di mata bulatnya.

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia tak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham dengan sikapnya. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sehun benar-benar bingung.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hyung… Hanya saja..hmmm…akuuu…ak-akuuu…." Sehun terbata-bata. Susah sekali sih menyatakan cinta! Batinnya frustasi.

Melihat wajah pucat Sehun, Kyungsoo mengira Sehun sedang sakit atau demam. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Tunggu disini, Hunie, kau sepertinya demam. Aku ambilkan obat."

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangannya, "Andwe, hyung. Jangan pergi. Aku tidak sakit. Duduklah…"

Kyungsoo menyatukan kedua alisnya heran. Kalau tidak sakit kenapa wajahnya pucat begitu? Batin Kyungsoo.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa, Hunie?" Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir.

Sehun yang kini sudah bisa menguasai dirinya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri akhirnya menyerah dan duduk kembali.

Dia menunggu Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya deheman Sehun memecahkannya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, hyung" kata Sehun akhirnya. Meskipun jantungnya masih berdebar keras, namun dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Baiklah… Katakan saja, Hunie.. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sih? Dari tadi tingkahmu aneh.."

"Tapi janji ya hyung jangan marah…" pinta Sehun.

"Lho, memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kyungsoo semakin heran. Tak ayal jantungnya berdebar-debar, karena diam-diam dia juga telah jatuh cinta pada namja dingin di hadapannya ini. Sejak dia diselamatkan olehnya dulu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang Sehun dari kepala dan hatinya.

Apa yang ingin dia katakan ya? Kyungsoo cemas. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat (?).

"Baiklah….hmmm…sebenarnya hhhmmm…. KyungsooHyungakumenyukaimumaukahkaumenjadikekasihku?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sangat cepat bagai kereta api, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali, "Hunie, kau ini bilang apa sih? Jangan cepat-cepat, aku kan tidak bisa menangkap kata-katamu."

Seketika Sehun lemas mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Memang sih, tadi dia bicara terlalu cepat karena gugup. Akhirnya dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Saat dia membuka matanya dia pun berkata dengan lambat-lambat, "Kyungsoo-hyung, aku menyukaimu… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Nah! Sukses juga dia mengatakannya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Sekujur tubuhnya tegang dan kaku. Keringat dingin tampak menetes keluar dari dahi nya, padahal udara cukup dingin.

Brukk! Tanpa diduga-duga olehnya, Kyungsoo menubruk tubuhnya seperti waktu ketika dia menolong namja bermata bulat itu. Berhubung posisi mereka sedang duduk, tubuh Sehun tersentak ke sandaran sofa. Oke… Reaksi ini mengejutkannya. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak peduli, dia terlalu bahagia dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan.

"H-hyung?" bisa juga Sehun mengeluarkan suara setelah berhasil meredakan rasa terkejutnya. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum karena tahu Kyungsoo juga ternyata menyukainya, dan pelukan itu adalah jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Tangan Sehun terangkat dan dia mengelus belakang kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Gomawo" suara Kyungsoo teredam jaket Sehun.

"Kau ini lucu, hyung. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, malah memelukku. Kau sebegitu sukanya kupeluk eoh?" goda Sehun sambil mengeluarkan senyum devil-nya.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Bukan apa-apa...ternyata namja cool, dingin, dan datar seperti seorang Oh Sehun, bisa juga menggoda orang lain.

Dia memukul dada Sehun pelan dan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya, "Ishh! Ternyata kau namja menyebalkan" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, "Mian mian… Soalnya kau benar-benar menggemaskan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum di dada Sehun. Dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh namja cool itu.

"Hyung, besok aku jemput ya. Kita berangkat bersama-sama ke kampus" kata Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo."

"Chen nanti sendirian, Hunie…" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Chen aku yang jemput…woooo….mesra sekali kalian eoh" terdengar suara bas Chanyeol menggoda mereka, membuat mereka terkejut dan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol dan Chen masuk ke rumah itu? Bahkan mereka tidak mendengar suara motor Chanyeol datang, mungkin karena terlalu larut dalam suasana.

"Kau mengganggu saja,hyung" Sehun memberikan glare-nya pada Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha….mianhe… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, namanya juga baru datang. Ehem sepertinya kalian sudah jadian ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dan kalian juga sepertinya sudah jadian…" Sehun melirik tautan jemari Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Yup! Kami memang sudah jadian.. Chen sekarang jadi milikku" Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Wahh…chukkae, Chennie.." Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan berlari memeluk Chen.

"Hehehe…berarti kita berdua kompak ya, hyung" Sehun dan Chanyeol ber-tos ria.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan sambil bercanda dan tertawa-tawa.

**TAOBAEK SIDE**

"Awas, Tao! Aduh…hati-hati! Taozi! Itu dibelakangmu! Kyaa…cepat menghindar! Yak! Jangan tendang Taozi-ku!"

Itu teriakan-teriakan heboh Baekhyun yang sedang menonton Tao berlatih tanding wushu dengan kawannya. Suaranya yang melengking tinggi ditambah sikap lucunya (bayangkan dia berteriak sambil melompat atau menunduk seolah-olah dialah yang berlatih tanding. Ckckckck…. Kekhawatiran Chanyeol ternyata terjadi =_=), membuat geli teman-teman dan pelatih wushu Tao.

"Tao, kekasihmu itu lucu sekali" kata Myungsoo, lawan Tao di sela-sela latihan mereka. Wajah Tao memerah mendengar kata-kata Myungsoo. Kekasih? Mereka bahkan baru berkenalan sore ini. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan kekasih?

Diam-diam Tao melirik Baekhyun yang sedang asyik teriak-teriak menyemangatinya. Boleh juga. Baekhyun memang lucu dan menggemaskan, sikapnya manja, dan jangan lupakan suara _angelic_-nya. Tao mungkin mulai jatuh cinta pada namja bawel itu, tapi dia ragu mengingat mereka baru bertemu hari itu. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum.

Dan lihatlah binar kekaguman di mata Baekhyun melihat aksi wushu Tao yang menurutnya seksi itu. Gagah dan tampan. Tubuh Tao yang berotot bergerak luwes saat memainkan tongkat ditangannya atau saat dia melakukan atraksi wushu lain. Tatap matanya yang tajam saat dia berusaha mempelajari gerakan lawan benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan meleleh dan terpesona. Kyaaa... Tao benar-benar seksiii! Baekhyun mulai _fangirling_.

Baekhyun berkhayal seandainya Tao jadi kekasihnya, pasti dia akan merasa aman dan terlindungi. Apalagi selama dalam perjalanan menuju kesini tadi, Tao benar-benar menunjukkan sisi _gentleman_-nya. Saat mereka di dalam bus, Tao memastikan Baekhyun mendapat tempat duduk terlebih dahulu, meskipun akhirnya dia sendiri harus berdiri karena bus nya penuh. Saat mereka berjalan di pinggir jalan, Tao-lah yang akan mengambil posisi berjalan di sisi yang dekat dengan jalan. Saat mereka menyeberang , Tao dengan lembut menggandeng Baekhyun, membimbing namja bersuara emas itu agar bisa mengimbangi langkahnya yang lebih panjang (maklum, Tao kan jauh lebih tinggi. Wkwkwkwk... Apadeh). Atau saat mereka melewati tempat yang ramai, yang tidak memungkinkan mereka berjalan bersisian, Tao akan selalu memastikan Baekhyun berjalan tepat di depannya, agar dia bisa menjaga dan melindungi namja mungil itu.

Coba bayangkan, yeoja atau namja mana yang tidak akan berbunga-bunga diperlakukan seperti itu? Dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu namja yang dibuat terbuai oleh perlakuan Tao.

Selesai latihan, Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Tao yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Hyung, mianhe... Kau jadi pulang terlalu malam" kata Tao saat Baekhyun sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Gwenchana, Taozi, aku senang kok melihat latihan wushu-mu. Lagipula kan memang aku yang minta ikut. Hehehe... Ini sudah selesai ya latihannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kajja,hyung, kuantar kau pulang."

"Eh, tidak usah, Tao. Nanti kau sampai rumah kemalaman. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang, hyung, mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri malam-malam begini" Tao bersikeras.

"Yak, Huang Zitao, aku ini namja! Bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Iya, namja yang imut dan menggemaskan" goda Tao.

Blush! Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar kata-kata Tao. Tao hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Manis... Batinnya.

"Kajja, kita pulang" Tao menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya, hanya bisa pasrah ketika Tao menggandengnya. Toh dia memang menyukainya.

"Ffiwwwiiittt... Cieee...Jaga dia ya, Zitao!"

"Awas jangan macam-macam dengannya, Zitao... hahahaha..."

"Baekhyun, hati-hati lho. Zitao itu agak-agak yadong otaknya.. hihihi"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan menggoda dari teman-teman wushu Tao. Tao hanya membalas teriakan mereka dengan lambaian tangan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari sasana olahraga itu.

Angin dingin menerpa tubuh mereka saat mereka sudah berada di luar. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan. Dia merutuki kebodohannya karena malam ini hanya menggunakan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal, padahal udara Kota Seoul sedang dingin beberapa hari terakhir.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, "Kau kedinginan, hyung?" tanyanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Tao.

"Badanmu gemetaran, hyung... Kau pasti kedinginan. Ini pake jaketku saja" tanpa menunggu balasan Baekhyun, Tao melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti ini" katanya setelah mereka kembali berjalan dengan lambat, dan tetap bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menjadi hangat setelah mengenakan jaket Tao, apalagi tangannya di genggam erat oleh namja bermata panda itu.

"Memperlakukanmu seperti ini bagaimana?" Tao mengangkat alisnya. Pandangan matanya kembali beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, seolah-olah aku ini yeoja" balas Baekhyun.

"Ooo...memangnya kenapa, hyung? Kau keberatan ya?"

"Anii..bukan itu. Justru sebaliknya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin membebanimu, dan aku jg tidak ingin kau menganggapku orang yang manja."

"Membebaniku? Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, hyung. Justru aku senang kau bertingkah manja denganku" Tao tersenyum hangat.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dia menatap Tao dengan _puppy eyes_-nya, "Jinjja? Waeyo?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku tidak keberatan dengan sikap manjamu padaku?" tanya Tao sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun dan memasang senyum menggodanya.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya lagi, khawatir Tao melihat wajahnya yang sudah berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus. Sungguh, dia tidak kuat menatap Tao dengan jarak sedekat itu karena bisa membuat otot kakinya lemas.

Tao mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol-hyung di kafe tadi tentangmu" kata Tao.

"Hah? Memangnya dia bilang apa tentangku?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Tao dengan pandangan cemas. Aduh, bilang apa Chanyeol padanya?

"Chanyeol-hyung bilang kalau kau menyukaiku" jawab Tao santai.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya... "Mwo?! Chanyeol bilang begitu?! Aishh...dasar park-dobi!" rutuk Baekhyun kesal. Bisa-bisanya sepupu bodohnya itu membeberkan rahasia hatinya? Itu kan memalukan.

Tao tertawa geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"M-mianhe, Tao, jangan anggap perkataan Chanyeol sebagai beban nde.. Aku memang menyukaimu...t-tapi jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok, kan kita memang baru kenal hari ini. M-mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Aku tahu sih mungkin terdengar bodoh atau sok-sok an drama, tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu. Ditambah dengan sikapmu yang begitu baik padaku hari ini, aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang spesial bagimu, meskipun mungkin kau menganggapku sebagai teman.. Sungguh aku mengerti, Tao. Jangan karena hal ini kau menjauh dariku nde, kita tetap bisa berteman. Apalagi besok aku juga akan kuliah di kampus ini, akan aneh jika kita saling menghindar. Kumohon, Tao.." Baekhyun mengakhiri celotehannya. Dia tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Tao tersenyum hangat. Benar-benar namja yang cerewet, batin Tao. Tapi dia menyukainya. Tao mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

Baekhyun menatap Tao takut-takut. Bukan takut pada Tao, tapi dia takut dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Tao. Baekhyun yakin Tao akan menolak perasaannya.

Tapi kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar di luar dugaan Baekhyun. Tao menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang mungil Baekhyun. Setelah tubuh keduanya merapat, perlahan-lahan, Tao mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"T-tao..."

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah keburu di lumat oleh Tao. Lumatan yang lembut dan memabukkan. Awalnya Baekhyun bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namun, dia akhirnya menggerakkan jari-jari mungilnya dan mencengkeram kemeja depan Tao. Perlahan dia membalas ciuman Tao.

Setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun merasa kehabisan nafas. Tao mengerti Baekhyun kehabisan pasokan oksigen, saat dirasanya nafas Baekhyun mulai tak beraturan dalam ciuman mereka. Dia melepaskan ciumannya perlahan. Untuk sesaat keduanya diam dan berusaha mengatur nafas mereka.

Baekhyun memandang Tao dengan tatapan penuh tanya sekaligus harap. Tao tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut di kening Baekhyun.

"Tao..."

"Sssttt... Jangan bicara lagi, hyung" Tao mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Senyum kebahagiaan perlahan mengembang di bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Tao, apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku? Berarti sekarang kita resmi jadian?" tanya Baekhyun ceria.

Tao terkekeh geli mendengar Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi berceloteh. Ternyata susah juga membuatnya diam walau hanya beberapa saat.

"Iya, Byun Baekhyun. Aku juga menyukaimu dan sekarang kau resmi menjadi milikku. Arra?"

Telinga Baekhyun memerah mendengar Tao memanggilnya dengan namanya, dan menyebutnya sebagai miliknya. Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"Berarti berarti mulai besok kita akan selalu bersama-sama berangkat dan pulang kuliah. Terus aku akan selalu menemanimu latihan wushu, dan kau akan menemaniku latihan menyanyi, Taozi, biar romantis" mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar membayangkannya.

Tao tergelak mendengar cerocos Baekhyun yang sepertinya susah untuk dihentikan. Dengan gemas dia mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Iya iya, Baekie... Aigooo... kau ini..."

Baekhyun senang Tao memanggilnya 'Baekkie', tanpa ada embel-embel 'hyung'. Itu artinya Tao memang menganggapnya kekasih kecilnya. Hahahaha... (tawa nista dalam hati Baekhyun).

Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Tao, "Kajja, kita pulang, chagi" kata Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Tao tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu untuknya. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sambil mengobrol dan bercanda.

**KAILAY SIDE**

"Wowww...keren sekali, hyunggg!" Kai memandang takjub studio dance merangkap studio musik kecil yang ada di apartemen Yixing.

Kini dia tengah berada di apartemen sederhana milik Yixing. Meskipun sederhana, apartemen itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ditambah dengan adanya studio dance dan musik yang Yixing tata sendiri.

Studio itu tidak besar sih, tapi cukup untuk berlatih dance 2 orang. Di dalam studio itu juga ada piano dan 2 buah gitar. Rupanya Yixing juga piawai memetik gitar.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Kai" Yixing tersenyum memamerkan dimplenya.

"Aku juga suka menari, hyung" kata Kai bersemangat.

"Aku tahu" timpal Yixing.

"Hyung tahu? Darimana hyung tahu?" tanya Kai heran.

"Luhan-ge tadi bilang padaku. Dia juga bilang kau sangat jago. Mau tidak kau menari untukku?" Yixing menatap Kai.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Kai. Pertama karena tatapan Yixing, kedua karena permintaan Yixing. Aduhhh...mana mungkin dia menari di depan orang yang disukainya? Pasti akan berantakan kan tariannya.

"Jangan, hyung, aku malu..." tolak Kai.

"Lho, kenapa malu? Bukannya kau sudah sering tampil dan ditonton banyak orang ya?" tanya Yixing polos.

Ughhh...Yixing ini pura-pura tidak mengerti atau benar-benar polos sih? Perasaan sebelum sampai ke sini Kai sudah berusaha menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia menyukai namja berdimple itu.

Sebelum sampai di apartemennya, Yixing memintanya untuk mampir dulu ke sebuah minimarket yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung apartemennya.

Yixing ternyata orang yang sering kehilangan fokus jika matanya tertarik akan sesuatu. Beberapa kali Yixing tidak menyadari arah langkahnya dan nyaris menabrak orang. Kai geli juga melihat wajah polos Yixing yang seakan tidak menyadari situasi di sekitarnya. Akhirnya Kai menggandeng tangan Yixing, mencegahnya menabrak orang atau sesuatu saat mata Yixing tertuju pada benda yang menarik perhatiannya, dan Yixing sepertinya tidak keberatan.

Yixing yang baru sebulan ini tinggal di Korea, menanyakan banyak hal pada Kai. Terutama tentang produk-produk yang ingin dia beli. Ternyata Yixing juga memiliki sifat pelupa. Dia akan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali, dan Kai dengan sabar menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Kai heran juga dengan kesabarannya menghadapi Yixing, karena biasanya dia akan mudah kehilangan kesabaran jika menghadapi sesuatu.

Kai bahkan dengan rela berlutut di hadapan Yixing untuk membetulkan tali sepatu Yixing yang terlepas tanpa dia sadari. Dia tak peduli dengan pandangan iri yeoja-yeoja atau namja-namja yang melihat mereka (karena jujur saja itu pemandangan yang romantis dan membuat iri bukan?).

Yixing sendiri bukannya tanpa reaksi diperlakukan begitu oleh Kai. Tanpa disadari oleh namja _tan _itu, Yixing sering salah tingkah saat Kai berlaku manis padanya. Rona merah tak jarang muncul di pipinya yang putih. Bahkan jika Kai peka, tangan Yixing yang digenggam oleh Kai pasti terasa dingin. Apalagi saat Kai berlutut dan membetulkan tali sepatunya, Yixing sampai tidak tahu bagaimana cara meredakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menari bersama, hyung?" Kai menarik Yixing ke tengah ruangan itu.

"E-eh…tidak tidak… Kau saja yang menari, aku yang menonton…Aku malu kalau harus menari berdua" Yixing berusaha memberontak dari tangan Kai.

Tapi tentu saja Kai tidak menyerah, dia tetap menarik Yixing ke tengah studio dance itu, "Gwenchana, hyung, kalau menari berdua pasti tidak akan terlalu malu. Memangnya hyung pikir aku tidak malu jika harus menari sendiri di hadapanmu? Ayolah, hyuuungg…"

Yixing akhirnya pasrah ditarik oleh Kai. Apalagi saat Kai menyalakan cd player yang terletak disudut ruangan itu dan memutarkan lagu favoritnya.

Kai dengan luwes menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Perlahan Kai bergerak mendekati Yixing, dan menari di hadapannya. Yixing rupanya masih malu, dia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya sibuk memilin-milin ujung kaosnya.

Kai tersenyum geli melihat Yixing begitu. Dia lalu berhenti menari dan mematikan musiknya. "Kenapa hyung malah diam saja heum?" Tanya Kai lembut sambil berjalan kembali ke hadapan Yixing.

"Aku malu, Kai.." jawab Yixing pelan.

"Malu? Memangnya kenapa harus malu? Kan hyung juga sudah biasa tampil menari dengan orang lain" tanya Kai lagi.

"Yang biasa menari denganku kan teman-temanku" Yixing masih menunduk.

"Lho? Memangnya aku bukan temanmu, hyung?" Ada nada kecewa dari suara Kai. Dia mengira mungkin Yixing masih belum nyaman untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"Bukan begitu, Kai… Justru sebaliknya…" gumam Yixing, sangat pelan…tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh Kai.

Awalnya Kai bingung dengan sikap Yixing. Maksudnya apa ya? Batinnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, seringai khas Kai muncul saat otaknya menyadari sesuatu. Jangan-jangan Yixing...

"Maksud hyung apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" pancing Kai.

Yixing masih diam. Dia memang menyukai namja _tan _yang berdiri dihadapannya ini. Tepatnya sejak mereka berkenalan di kafe tadi. Tapi Yixing sadar akan terlalu cepat baginya jika mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Bisa-bisa Kai menganggapnya namja yang sinting. Yixing tidak mau itu terjadi.

"O iya, aku belum membuatkan minum untukmu" Lay berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namun Kai jauh lebih cepat. Sebelum Yixing sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Kai menyambar pergelangan tangan Yixing. Tubuh Yixing seketika berbalik dan….menubruk tubuh Kai.

Kai tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sebelum Yixing sempat bergerak menjauh, dengan sigap Kai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yixing, membuat nafas Yixing tercekat.

"K-kai…kau mau apa?" Yixing panik. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah berusaha membebaskan diri dari dekapan Kai.

Kondisi Yixing berbeda 180° dengan Kai. Namja itu nampak tenang dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Matanya menatap lembut dan menikmati setiap inchi wajah Yixing yang memang menggemaskan. Ditambah ekspresi panik Yixing yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Oh..betapa Kai telah jatuh cinta pada pria berdarah China ini.

Semakin Yixing bergerak, Kai semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, hyung" bisik Kai.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Yixing masih berusaha mendorong dada Kai. Namun namja itu terlalu kuat. Akhirnya Yixing menyerah. Dia sadar posisinya saat ini lemah.

"Jika kau tidak menganggapku sebagai teman, lalu kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Jangan paksa aku menjawab itu, Kai… Kumohon..Kita bahas lain kali saja ya.." Yixing terdengar sangat memohon.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau, hyung, aku ingin tahu jawabannya"

"Isshh! Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih… Lepaskan aku, Kai.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnyaa…"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, hyung" Kai bersikeras.

"Kaiiii….jangan seperti iniii… jeballlll…" rengekan Yixing malah semakin membuat Kai tak ingin melepaskan dekapannya. Ughhh..bikin gemas saja, batin Kai.

"Makanya jawab dulu, hyung" Kai keukeuh.

"Lepaskan duluu… baru aku jawab.. ya ya ya…"

"Tidak mau, pasti kau akan langsung kabur jika aku lepaskan"

"Aku malu, Kai, serius…aku malu.. Aku benar-benar belum siap menjawabnya. Aku benar-benar-"

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung" potong Kai cepat. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan namja di pelukannya ini.

Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Kai, jangan bercanda ah.." Yixing memukul dada Kai pelan. Dia kembali menggerak-gerakkan badannya berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius kok" ujar Kai mantap.

Yixing masih bengong. Dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kai. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Namun dia masih belum mempercayai kata-kata Kai.

Meskipun Kai yakin jika perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia tetap merasa gugup menunggu jawaban Yixing. Apalagi namja China itu masih diam seribu bahasa, masih syok sepertinya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Yixing akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Memangnya jatuh cinta itu harus diukur dengan waktu ya?" Kai balik bertanya.

"Yaa..tidak juga sih... Hanya saja kita kan baru kenalan, Kai... Memangnya kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanmu sendiri bagaimana, hyung?"

(Ini kok malah saling balik tanya? jawab nya kapan woyyy? #plakkk..abaikan)

"Ak-aku juga menyukaimu" gumam Yixing pelan. Telunjuknya sibuk membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di dada Kai untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Kai tertawa. Yixing ternyata pribadi yang unik. Lihat saja caranya menutupi rasa gugupnya, seperti anak kecil.

"Nah, kalau hyung menyukaiku juga..lalu apa yang harus dipermasalahkan?" Kai tersenyum.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Yixing polos.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

Ya ampuunnnn... Kai benar-benar merasa geregetan. Ingin rasanya dia menggigit ujung hidung mungil Yixing saking gemasnya. Apalagi jarak antara wajah mereka saat ini kan dekat sekali.

"Jadi kau sekarang menjadi kekasihku" putus Kai. Habis, kalau menunggu Yixing keburu tua duluan.

"Ish...seenaknya saja. Aku kan belum bilang mau menerimamu, Kai" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun ada binar kebahagiaan di matanya, dan Kai bisa menangkapnya.

Cup! Kai mengecup bibir Yixing sekilas, membuat Yixing terkejut.

"Yak! Dasar pervert!" Yixing mencubit dada Kai dengan keras, membuat Kai mengaduh kesakitan dan mau tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Galak sekali, hyung. Masak aku tidak boleh mengecup bibir kekasihku sendiri?" Kai mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Yixing di dadanya. Ughhh...sakitnya...

"Habisnya kau main cium saja. Aku kan kaget" Yixing berusaha membela dirinya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Kai dengan seringai khas nya.

Pipi Yixing seketika merona, "Dasar namja kegeeran" dengusnya.

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia lalu menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap matanya dalam. Sikapnya kembali serius.

"Kau harus percaya bahwa aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu, hyung... Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ya Tuhan, wajahnya seksi sekali jika dia serius begini, pekiknya dalam hati.

Yixing berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Kai. Namun...yang dia dapat hanyalah ketulusan dan keseriusan. Kai rupanya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Nde, aku percaya..." Yixing tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kai memeluk Yixing erat, "Gomawo, hyung"

Dan dimple di pipi Yixing semakin jelas terlihat saat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Hyung, besok kau mulai berangkat ke kampus kan?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, Kai, waeyo?"

"Panggil aku Jongin saja, hyung, itu nama asliku. Aku ingin menjemputmu besok. Eothe?"

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kau menjemputku? Tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang bisa menjemput dan mengantar kemanapun kau pergi..."

"Oke, Jongie... Besok jemput aku ya..."

Dan lagi-lagi Kai mengecup bibir Yixing sebagai jawaban.

**KRISHO SIDE**

Mereka berdua tiba di tepi Sungai Han yang saat itu ramai dikunjungi orang, terutama muda-mudi yang ingin menikmati romantisnya suasana Sungai Han.

Mereka berjalan menikmati suasana sambil bercanda dan mengobrol ringan. Lihatlah tautan jemari mereka yang tak pernah lepas. Suasana di antara mereka benar-benar hangat dan romantis. Kris yang selalu menjaga Suho, dan Suho yang terkadang bermanja-manja pada Kris. Pasangan yang serasi.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti tidak akan percaya kalau mereka baru saja jadian.

"Kris, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Suho saat mereka berbaring di rerumputan sambil menikmati langit malam.

"Boleh.. Mau tanya apa, Myunie?" Kris menarik kepala Suho agar bersandar di dadanya, sedangkan dia sendiri melingkarkan tangan kanannya protektif di tubuh Suho, dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan sebagai bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya sendiri. Kris tersenyum bahagia karena bisa memeluk malaikatnya yang sudah lama menari di mimpinya.

Pipi Suho sontak merona merah. Untuk bebarapa saat dia diam untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya. Bisa didengarnya detak jantung Kris di telinganya. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati momen bahagia ini.

"Kris, memang sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Suho akhirnya.

"Kau boleh panggil aku Yifan, Myun..." Kris membelai rambut Suho.

"Ohh...benarkah? Baiklah...Yifan.. Hihihi..." Suho terkikik.

Kris menaikkan alisnya heran. Memang apa yang lucu dengan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya?

"Kok kamu malah ketawa, Myun? Memang namaku lucu ya?" Kris mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Hahaha... ternyata namja dingin ini bisa juga berkelakukan imut kalau sudah di depan kekasihnya.

"Tidak ... Soalnya image-mu itu kan namja yang datar dan dingin, dan nama Kris cocok untukmu. Dan sekarang aku boleh memanggilmu Yifan, yang terdengar imut yang sedikit berbeda dengan image-mu... hihihi" Suho terkikik lagi.

Kris tersenyum, ternyata itu alasannya. Ada-ada saja. "Memangnya nama ku imut ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Kris merasakan Suho mengangguk di dadanya, "Imut... Tapi aku suka kok. Yifan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Kris mengingat-ingat sejak kapan dia menyukai Suho. Dia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan. Yang jelas sejak dia ikut tim basket kampus dan melihat Suho berada ditengah-tengah penonton, saat itulah wajah Suho mulai terbayang. Kejadian itu…hmmm… 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin sejak 2 tahun yang lalu…" jawab Kris.

"Mwo?! Selama itu?!" Suho menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kris mengangguk dan ikut-ikutan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Terus kenapa kau harus menunggu sampai 2 tahun?" Suho penasaran.

"Waktu itu kan kau sedang pacaran dengan Yunho sunbae… Mana mungkin aku mendekatimu" Kris menyatukan alisnya sambil menatap Suho. Ya..salah satu alasan Kris baru mendekati Suho sekarang adalah karena ada Yunho dalam kehidupan Suho.

"Aishhh…pabbo.. Yunho sunbae itu hanya temanku. Memang sih dia menyukaiku, dan sempat menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi ku tolak" Suho menjitak kepala Kris sayang.

"Awww… ya mana aku tahu kalau dia itu hanya temanmu. Yang jelas gossip yang beredar di kampus begitu. Suho itu pacarnya Yunho. Lalu kau sendiri sejak kapan menyukaiku?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Suho menggeleng polos.

"Kok bisa tidak tahu?" Kris cemberut. Mulutnya manyun.

Suho tergelak melihat ekspresi Kris yang lucu, yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ternyata Kris memiliki sisi seperti ini.

"Yaaa…aku memang tidak tahu kapan tepatnya. Pokoknya setiap kali aku melihatmu latihan atau bertanding basket, aku sangat menyukainya. Kau terlihat keren. Mungkin sejak itu aku mulai menyukaimu" papar Suho.

"Aku main basket kan sudah lama, Myun… Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mendekatiku dari dulu-dulu kalau kau memang tidak pernah punya kekasih?"

"Habisnya….kau kan selalu punya pacar.." Suho menjawab sendu.

"Mwo?! Sejak kapan aku punya pacar?!" Kini giliran Kris yang terkejut, karena dia memang belum pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya.

"Masak iya? Banyak lho yeoja yang digosipkan pernah jadi pacarmu. Sebut saja Jessica, pernah juga aku dengar kau dekat dengan Sulli, ada juga nama Yuri…. Siapa lagi yaa…"

"Tunggu tunggu… Myun, mereka itu tidak pernah jadi pacarku.. Sungguh, aku belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun" potong Kris sebelum Suho menyebutkan entah siapa lagi. Memang sih nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh Suho barusan sering mencoba mendekatinya, makanya muncul gossip yang menyebutkan dia pacaran dengan mereka.

Tapi Kris tidak pernah menanggapi yeoja-yeoja itu, karena dia terlanjur menyukai Suho. Dia sendiri heran bisa bertahan dengan perasaannya selama 2 tahun.

"Terus darimana muncul berita itu kalau kau memang belum pernah pacaran dengan mereka? Kan tidak mungkin ada asap kalau tidak ada api" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Kris mencubit pipi Suho gemas lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu darimana berita itu muncul. Mereka memang mendekatiku, tapi tidak pernah kutanggapi. Sungguh… Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada kawan-kawanku" terang Kris.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menanggapi mereka? Kan mereka cantik dan populer di kampus kita. Kau juga namja yang populer, pasti serasi kalau kau jadian dengan salah satu dengan mereka" Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kalau aku jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka? Ya sudah, besok aku akan minta Jessica jadi kekasihku."

Sifat iseng dan jahil Kris kumat, dan Suho dengan mudahnya percaya. Lihat saja matanya yang membulat karena terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kris barusan. Dan sejurus kemudian, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ja-jangan... Kalau kau dan Jessica pacaran, terus aku bagaimana? Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Suho tergagap. Dia mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Kris sedikit kaget juga melihat Suho-nya yang hampir menangis. Rupanya Suho percaya pada kata-katanya barusan, padahal niatnya kan hanya ingin menjahili kekasihnya itu. Dia jadi merasa bersalah.

Kris lalu menangkup pipi Suho dan menatap matanya dengan lembut, "Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Memangnya kau mau kalau aku meninggalkanmu dan jadian dengan yeoja lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak.." suara Suho sedikit bergetar.

"Makanya jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kan aku jadi sedih saat kau bilang kalau aku dan yeoja-yoeja itu pasangan yang serasi…"

"Ha-habis aku takut.." Suho menunduk.

"Takut? Memang apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Kris heran.

"Aku takut suatu hari nanti kau akan berpaling dariku karena didekati oleh yeoja-yeoja itu. Kau kan banyak penggemar, Yifan" gumam Suho pelan.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mengerti sekarang. Suho rupanya takut kehilangan dirinya. Ahhh..ternyata ada sisi posesif dalam diri angel itu.

"Dengar ya, Myun, alasanku tidak pernah menanggapi mereka itu ya karena dirimu. Kan tadi aku bilang aku mulai menyukaimu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku bisa bertahan selama ini, padahal kita jarang ketemu dan komunikasi. Mungkin jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku menyimpan keyakinan suatu hari nanti aku akan bisa mendapatkanmu. Dan sekarang...kau benar-benar jadi milikku dan aku sangat bahagia."

Kris tersenyum hangat, senyuman yang membuat Suho terpesona. Perlahan-lahan senyum pun mulai mengembang di bibir Suho.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katamu kan, Yifan?"

"Tentu saja aku sungguh-sungguh," Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Gomawo, Yifan" Suho melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

Kris mengusap-usap kepala dan punggung Suho, memberinya rasa hangat dan nyaman.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tubuh masing-masing.

PING!

Ada suara yang menandakan pesan masuk di handphone Kris. Kris berdecak sebal. Sedang enak-enaknya berpelukan, malah diganggu. Huh!

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone kesayangannya itu. Ternyata Luhan mengundangnya untuk bergabung dalam _group chatting_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan geng kingka itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Suho.

"Luhan mengundangku untuk bergabung dengan _group chatting_. Kau mau baca?" jawab Kris.

"Aniya, gwenchana... Tidak usah, mungkin ada masalah pribadi yang ingin kalian bicarakan," tolak Suho.

Kris lalu menerima undangan Luhan dan mengetikkan sesuatu :

_"Aku sedang kencan dengan Suho..."_

Tak berapa lama muncullah balasan-balasan dari kawan-kawannya yang membuatnya melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Myun, kami hanya mengobrol ringan. Kau boleh ikut membacanya... Mereka tahu kok..." Kris meyakinkan.

"Jinjja? Benar tidak apa-apa?" Suho tampak ragu-ragu.

Kris mengangguk.

Dan tak berapa lama, terdengarlah tawa kecil dari dua insan yang sedang membaca pesan demi pesan yang masuk ke nomor Kris. Isi pesan yang mereka baca memang lucu-lucu.

_Wahhh, kau sedang kencan? Cieee... sukses juga kau? Hahaha... Suho boleh ikutan membaca kok.. - Luhan_

_Gegeeee, hyuuungg, kkamjooonggg, Sehunnnnn... Aku jadian dengan Baekkieeee...Yipppiiii -Tao_

_Hah! Serius, Tao? Aish...pasti sepupu gilaku itu menyatakan perasaannya duluan.. Iya kan? -Chanyeol_

_Yaaa...mungkin kami sama-sama menyatakan perasaan kami sih, kan aku juga menyukainya, hyung -Tao_

_Tao-hyung, chukae ndeee... Aku juga jadian dengan Yixing-hyung dong... Lalalalalalalalala -Kai_

_Woahhh, jinjja?! Tidak kusangka gerakanmu cepat juga, kkamjong =_= -Luhan_

_Hehehehe...Iya dong! .ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol-hyung dan Sehuna bagaimana? -Kai_

_Aku sih tidak diragukan lagii...aku resmi jadian dengan Chenie... Sehun juga sudah jadian tuh dengan Kyungsoo... Woy, Sehuna, ayo jawab dong.. masak aku yang cerita tentang dirimu.. -Chanyeol_

_Aishh,apaan sih Chanyeol-hyung, ini kan juga aku mau cerita. Aku tadi kebelet ke kamar mandi (=_=). Iya aku__sudah jadian dengan Kyugsoo-hyung -Sehun_

_Hahahaha...dasar Sehun jorok! __Habis dari kamar mandi langsung memegang handphone. Ewwww!__ -Tao_

_Mana ada aku jorok, hyung.. Aku itu namja terbersih di antara kalian... -Sehun_

_Yakk! Oh Sehun, seenaknya saja memuji dirimu sendiri. Ngaca dong! -Luhan_

_Sudah kok.. Nih aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin mengagumi ketampananku -Sehun_

_Lama-lama ku-wushu juga kau, Oh Sehun... Grrrrr -Tao_

_Kris-hyung, kok diam saja.. Mana dirimu? -Kai_

_Sssttt...jangan ganggu dia, Kkamjong, mereka sedang asyik kencan tuh.. Hihihi.. -Chanyeol_

_Wooo...keren juga Duizhang kita ini.. Besok traktir aku bubble tea ya,hyung.. Bbuing-bbuing -Sehun_

_Kris-ge, belikan aku tongkat wushu baru yaa... -Tao_

_Duizhang, aku juga ya, sepatu dance model terbaru... Hahaha.. -Kai_

_Kalau begitu aku juga mau gitar baru dong, Kris-hyung, ya ya ya... Nanti aku traktir ramen di kantin sebanyak.. hmmm... 2 kali deh ya -Chanyeol_

_Yakk! Kalian ini benar-benar dongseng yang tidak sopan.. Pakai minta dibelikan ini itu lagi... Kriiiisss, aku juga dong belikan CD EXO terbaru... -Luhan_

_Apa-apan tuh? Memarahi kami tapi dianya sendiri malah minta sesuatu.. Dasar =_= -Chanyeol_

_Biarin...wee :p -Luhan_

_Ngomong-ngomong ini Kris-hyung nya sendiri kemana sih? Kok tidak balas-balas chatting kita? Kris-hyuuungggg... -Sehun_

_Woi, Kriss... Balas dong -Luhan_

_Kris-hyungggg, gitarku bagaimanaaa? -Chanyeol_

_Dasar, Chanyeol-hyung namja materialistis... ! -Kai_

_Kris-geee... Kalian sedang apa sih? Jangan-jangan... -Tao_

_Huang Zitao, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Krissss! Aishhhh! -Luhan_

Kris dan Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kris lalu memasukkan handphone-nya kembali ke sakunya.

"Eh, kau tidak membalasnya?"

"Nanti saja... Sini, aku ingin memelukmu lagi, Myun" Kris menarik tubuh Suho mendekat dan memeluknya lagi.

Suho menyamankan kepalanya lagi di dada Kris. Oh betapa dia merasa amat sangat bahagia sekarang. Bisa memeluk namja yang sudah lama diam-diam dia sukai yang ternyata menyukainya juga. Pelukan Kris memberikan rasa hangat tidak hanya pada tubuhnya, namun juga hatinya. Dan malam itu, bintang di langit menjadi saksi cinta dua sejoli ini (hadehhhh...sinetron banget =_= #plakkk…author perusak suasana…!).

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Author mabokkkkk…..! Tapi akhirnya chapter ini kelar …. Huaaaaaaa….. (nari ubur2…nari ubur2….)

Ini enaknya lanjut annya gimana ya? =_=a

Maapin soalnya author hajar semuanya jadian (terutama untuk Taobaek ama Kailay, padahal mereka baru kenal... hadehhhh), soalnya author lagi galau gak bisa mikir, gara-gara tau Coboy Junior bubar (gak penting banget kan?)...

Balesan Review :

**RubikLuhan**

Kami sambut dirimu di Sungai Han…. Hahahaha

**armyXoXo**

Makasih buat doanya, kayaknya doa nya manjur ya… Nih langsung brojol ajah cerita semua kopel kita…

**Alika Malik, yongchan**

Author seneng kalo krisho shipper seneng ^^V

**SungRaeYoo**

Fighting buat tugas-tugas sekolahnya yaaa…. Btw, yang Love Summer Desire ditunggu apdetnya yah... hihihi..ngelunjak...

**Opikyung0113**

Ini ada Hunsoo jadian… Iya, chingu, bikin lagi dong epep hunsoo… rare couple soalnya…

**LiezxoticVIP**

Ini udah author lanjutin…. ^^

**savEarth**

Iya, mereka pas lagi di kafe.. Soalnya author gak bisa bayangin kalau Kris jadi sosok yang gombal lebay kayak bawang bombay, gak cocok aja sama tampang datarnya… Author sebenernya krisho sama xiuhan shipper sii… Cuman gak tau kenapa kok pas garap Hunsoo feel-nya dapet… hihihi

**chyu**

Sama-sama, chingu… Mudah-mudahan suka yaaa…

**PANDAmuda**

Ini author bikin jadi dulu semuah…soalnya bingung kalau ada yang jadi ada yang belum… hahaha…

**Kikiikyujunmyun**

Ini ada Krisho nya… ^^

**Laychen Love Love 2**

Udah langsung templok tuh Sehunnya…. Wkwkwkwk

**s****aya****orchestra**

Hahaha…nih udah jadi semua, biarin dah seme-seme kita nekat semua… ^^

**Rain****Drop****Lover**

Makasih ya udah bilang ini epep kece…author tersanjung… *bow bareng-bareng Shinwha (nah lho…).

**Aya krisho, anitahara**

Halo, chingu, makasih ya mau mampir... Ini uda lanjut koo.. :)

**Pikachuu**

Hihihi…author juga ngebayangin kejadian itu pas buatnya, jadi gemes sendiri ^^

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Review nya ya, chingu. Anyeonggggg!


	8. Chapter 8A

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**NOTE :**

**Chapter 8 ini author bagi jadi 2 part ya, soalnya kepanjangan... Silakan menikmati.. Mudah-mudahan gak ngebosenin saking panjangnya... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA**_

Pagi itu, di area parkir kampus SM, masuk 6 buah motor secara bersamaan. Para pengendaranya sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan datang serempak seperti ini. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka, jadi bisa kontak batin.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan geng kingka kita? Tapi ada yang lain dari biasanya. Biasanya mereka datang sendirian tanpa ada orang lain di boncengan mereka. Kalaupun ada yaaa...paling salah satu dari mereka tidak bawa motor, dan nebeng dengan yang lain.

Oooo...ternyata mereka datang membonceng kekasih masing-masing. Ckckck...romantis sekali ya mereka. Membuat heran sekaligus iri mahasiswa lain yang melihat.

"Wahh, tidak kusangka kita bisa datang bersamaan. Selamat pagi,hyung!" sapa Kai ceria sambil membantu Yixing melepas tali helmnya.

"Selamat pagi semua" kini giliran Kris yang menyapa, tangannya langsung menggandeng Suho yang baru saja selesai menggantung helm-nya di motor Kris.

"Pagi, teman-teman," sapa Suho dengan pipi yang memerah karena tangannya digandeng Kris.

"Wooo...kalian mesra sekali pagi-pagi sudah bergandengan begitu. Aku juga ah... Sini, Baozi..." Luhan ikut-ikutan menggandeng Minsoek. "Anyeong, semuanya" sapa Minsoek pelan.

"Pagi, semuanya," sapa Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka tampak sibuk merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka yang luar biasa banyak. Bagaimana tidak banyak. Ada payung, 2 buah keranjang besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan, termos, dan gelas-gelas plastik (gak kebayang kan barang sebanyak itu diangkut dengan motor =_=).

Semua yang ada disitu saling berpandangan heran. Untuk apa mereka membawa semua itu?

"Tao, Baekkie, itu semua untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia lalu merangkul Chen dan menggiringnya mendekati Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Oooo...ini... Ini untuk snack nanti sore, Yeollie. Tao-ie bilang nanti sore tim basket akan latihan dan kami berencana untuk menonton. Nah, sekalian saja aku membawa bekal makanan untuk nanti kita makan bersama. Kan pasti nanti Minsoek-hyung, Suho-hyung, Yixing-hyung, Kyungsso, dan Chenie akan ikut menonton kalian-kalian juga kan? Ini ada roti sandwich, puding, kue-kue kecil, dan buah-buahan. Aku tidak tidur loh semalaman membuat ini semua.. Rasanya dijamin enak..Iya kan, Tao-ie?" celoteh Baekhyun riang. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun karena gemas setengah mati dengan tingkah laku kekasih cerewetnya ini.

Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar celoteh Baekhyun, sekaligus takjub juga karena bisa mempersiapkan perbekalan sebanyak ini dalam semalam.

Sementara Chanyeol ... hahaha...lihat saja ekspresinya. Bola mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Soalnya kalau memang mau makan setelah latihan kan bisa saja mereka beli di kantin kampus yang biasanya buka sampai malam.

"Ya ampun, Baekkie, kau ini hari pertama masuk kampus kenapa sudah aneh-aneh begini sih?" Chanyeol akhirnya bisa juga membuka suara.

"Ishh! Aneh bagaimana sih? Aku kan membawakan makanan untuk kalian semua, masak tidak boleh?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil melotot galak pada Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, hyung, Baekkie kan sudah susah-susah menyiapkan ini semua untuk kita. Aku yakin makanan buatannya pasti enak," Chen berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pundaknya. Chanyeol mulai luluh karena kata-kata Chen.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum riang, "Gomawo, Chenie!"

"Terus payung itu untuk apa, hyung?" Sehun yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang menunjuk payung besar di tangan Tao.

"Oooo...itu.. Aku takut nanti sore turun hujan, makanya aku bawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga," jawab Baekhyun watados.

Sementara Tao yang memang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapat tatapan heran dari yang lain. Dia balas memandang geng-nya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan: 'Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya, tapi dia yang keukeuh membawa payung'.

"Hyung, kami kan latihannya _indoor_, untuk apa bawa payung?_" _Kai menaikkan alisnya heran. Tangannya sibuk memainkan jari-jari Yixing.

"Aku tahu kok. Maksudku siapa tahu nanti sore turun hujan deras dan atapnya bocor."

Sumpah demi apapun...jawaban Baekhyun membuat semua yang ada di situ (kecuali Tao dan Baekhyun sendiri tentunya) langsung _sweatdrop_.

Chanyeol memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ughhh...sepupu absurdnya ini selalu ada saja tingkahnya.

Yixing nampak menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa, membuat Kai menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Yixing sambil tersenyum. Dia mencubit pipi Yixing gemas.

"Lalu makanan ini mau ditaruh dimana sampai sore nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ditaruh di sekretariat Klub Matematika saja... Di sana aman kok.. Lagipula ada lemari es juga," jawab Suho. Minsoek mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris.

Suho mengangguk imut, "Eum! Tidak apa-apa"

"Huaaa...gomawo, Suho-hyunggg!" Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Suho, membuat Suho yang tidak siap nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Untung saja Kris dengan sigap menahan punggung Suho dengan tangannya.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" pekik Chanyeol.

Yang lain hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan itu.

Mereka lalu membantu Baekhyun dan Tao membawa barang-barang itu ke ruang Klub Matematika, sebelum akhirnya masuk dan mengikuti kuliah pagi yang dijamin akan membosankan.

_SKIP TIME_

Siang itu,geng kingka tampak asyik bercanda sambil menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin kampus. Kali ini hanya ada mereka berenam, kekasih mereka mungkin ada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengobrol saling bertukar cerita tentang kejadian semalam.

Keberadaan mereka di kantin saja sudah cukup mengundang perhatian mahasiswa lain, ditambah dengan suara gelak tawa mereka yang terkadang terdengar.

"Jadi kesimpulannya semalam kita sukses ya?" Kris memandang sahabat-sahabatnya bergantian.

"Yup! Sukses,hyung! Aku juga tidak menyangka sih. Perasaan baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku begitu sengsara karena belum menemukan seseorang...ehh..semalam aku berhasil mendapatkan kekasih yang imut. Hihihi... betul tidak, Tao?" Kai melemparkan pandangan pada Tao yang asyik mengunyah mi ramennya.

"Ho oh... Aku juga merasa beruntung mendapatkan Baekkie... Dia namja yang lucu.." Tao nyengir.

"Mudah-mudahan dia tidak merepotkanmu,Tao. Dia itu sangat hiperaktif dan merepotkan. Aku suka pusing melihat kelakuannya," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Ahhh..tidak masalah, Yeol, sepertinya Tao bisa mengatasi dia..." kali ini Luhan berbicara.

"Semalam itu Kyungie memelukku erat sekali... Aku benar-benar senang," mata Sehun berbinar-binar.

"Uwooo...kau bisa juga romantis seperti itu dibalik wajah datarmu, Hun.." goda Chanyeol.

"Sama nih dengan namja datar dihadapanku. Kelihatannya saja datar dan dingin, ternyata dibalik itu dia punya sisi pervert, sampai-sampai tidak membalas _group chatting_ kita semalam." Luhan menginjak kaki Kris yang kebetulan duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Aduhhh! Enak saja kau tuduh aku pervert! Habis waktu kalian semalam tidak tepat, ketika aku sedang romantis-romantisnya, kalian malah mengganggu kami.. Cih! Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja," Kris melemparkan bungkus roti nya ke arah Luhan yang dengan mudah ditepis oleh namja rusa itu.

"Memangnya semalam itu kau ngapain sih, Ge?" Tao bertanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "Yang jelas kami tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti yang otak-otak pervert kalian pikirkan," kali ini Kris menoyor kepala Tao.

"Heyyy, siapa yang pervert, hyung? Aku ini happy virus, bukan happy pervert," Chanyeol cemberut. Enak saja dikatai pervert... Kadang-kadang memang dia pervert, Cuma kadang-kadang lho ya.. (sama aja bukannya?).

"Alah, ngaku saja, hyung,kalau kau memang pervert. Sok-sokan pakai istilah _happy virus_ segala," Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya, "Yak! Magnae,maksudmu apa eoh?!" Dan rambut Sehun jadi korban tarikan tangan Chanyeol.

"Appooo, hyung!" Sehun membalas dengan meninju lengan Chanyeol.

"Kalian ini kekanakan sekali" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"DIAM, KKAMJONG!" teriak Chanyeol dan Sehun hampir bersamaan.

Sementara Kai memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak peduli.

"Ssssttt...Kris, lihat dibelakangmu" Luhan menunjuk ke belakang Kris dengan dagunya.

Kris menoleh ke belakang, dan matanya menangkap sosok Suho, malaikat kecilnya, yang tengah kebingungan mencari tempat duduk di kantin yang memang selalu penuh saat jam makan siang seperti ini. Sepertinya Suho juga tidak melihat mereka, yang memang duduk agak di sudut kantin.

"Joonmyeon-ah! Sebelah sini!" Kris berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, diikuti oleh geng kingka lain yang heboh memanggilnya.

Suho tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mereka, "Anyeong," sapanya ramah.

"Sini duduk.." Kris sedikit menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk Suho, dan dengan senang hati Suho langsung duduk di samping Kris.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kris.

Suho menggeleng, "Belum, aku kan baru sampai. Tadinya mau mencari tempat duduk dulu, takut tidak kebagian. Untung ketemu kalian disini," Suho mengembangkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan," tanya Kris.

"Tidak usah, Yifan, aku pesan sendiri saja.."

"Kau tidak usah sungkan begitu, Ho, biar Kris saja yang memesankan" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Iya, hyung, Kris-hyung itu namja yang _gentle_ loh..." goda Kai yang sukses membuat Kris menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Hmm...baiklah... Aku mau makan mie goreng saja. Eh, tapi benar tidak apa-apa kan?" Suho masih tampak ragu.

"Aishh! Kau ini... Aku pesankan makananmu dulu ya," Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mengacak rambut Suho dengan sayang dan menghilang di antara kerumunan mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang sibuk mencari makan.

"Ho, kau tidak lihat baozi? Soalnya aku dari tadi mengirim pesan tapi belum mendapat balasan" tanya Luhan.

"Minsoek-hyung sedang ada praktikum di lab, hyung. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak sempat membalas pesanmu" jawab Suho berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang nampak sedih.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dirasakannya handphonenya bergetar di saku-nya. Saat membaca isinya, wajahnya langsung tersenyum cerah. Ternyata pesan dari kekasihnya.

_Hanie, mianhe aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang.. Aku ada praktikum tambahan siang ini, makanya baru sempat membalas pesanmu. Huaaa... Padahal aku ingin makan siang bersamamu... Mianhe, Hanie... (Minsoek)_

Luhan langsung membalas pesan Minsoek :

_Gwenchana, Soekie, Suho sudah memberitahuku tentangmu. Setelah makan siang, aku akan menyusulmu ke sana nee.. Kebetulan aku sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah.. (Love-Luhan)_

Melihat wajah ceria Luhan, Kai langsung menodongnya, "Pasti pesan dari Minsoek-hyung"

Luhan nyengir sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Suho-hyung, kalau boleh tahu kalian semalam pergi kemana?" Tao bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Yang lain pun ikut-ikutan memasang wajah penasaran menunggu jawaban Suho.

"O-eh...kami cuman jalan-jalan di tepi Sungai Han kok," jawab Suho malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian semalam bersama Kris.

"Huwaaa...ternyata Kris-hyung romantis juga ya orangnya!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan.

"Dia memang romantis kok terhadap orang yang dia suka" timpal Luhan sambil mengerling jahil kepada Suho.

"Betul juga sih... Ingat tidak saat kita memergoki dia diam-diam memperhatikan Suho-hyung makan siang di kantin? Waktu itu pertama kalinya kita semua tahu kalau Kris-hyung naksir Suho-hyung... Sumpah wajahnya lucu sekali saat itu.." Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh geng kingka yang lain.

Suho menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Memang dia memperhatikanku diam-diam?"

"Sering kok, hyung, tidak cuman di kantin. Dimanapun kau berada kalau kebetulan dia melihatmu, dia akan diam-diam memperhatikanmu. Hyung saja yang tidak menyadarinya.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kami juga sering lho bantu dia menarik perhatianmu. Misalnya kami akan tertawa keras-keras atau bicara keras-keras... Tapi rupanya kau tidak menyadari nya" timpal Tao.

_Justru karena aku juga menyukai Yifan jadi tidak berani melihat ke arah kalian_, batin Suho.

Dalam hatinya dia tersenyum mendengar pengakuan sahabat-sahabat Kris ini.

Kris datang dengan sepiring mie goreng hangat ditangannya, "Maaf ya agak lama, habis antriannya benar-benar gila". Dia lalu meletakkan piring itu dihadapan Suho.

Suho tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau mau capek-capek memesankan saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih. Gomawo, Yifan"

"Tidak usah berterimakasih begitu. Sudah, ayo makan..nanti mie nya keburu dingin"

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, namun saat dia hendak memakan mie goreng yang masih panas itu, dia berhenti dan memandang kawan-kawannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kris heran.

"Aku tidak enak makan sendirian begini.." kata Suho sambil memandang Kris.

"Lho, tidak apa-apa, Ho. Kami semua kan sudah makan" sahut Luhan.

"Iya, hyung, makan saja... " timpal Kai.

"Atau kau mau kutemani makan?" tawar Kris.

"Memangnya kau belum makan?"

"Sudah sih... Nanti aku pesan makanan lagi untuk menemanimu makan. Eothe?"

"Eh, jangan.. Lebih baik kita makan ini berdua saja" cegah Suho.

"Kau kan belum makan, Myun, mana kenyang kalau berdua, nanti yang ada kau malah sakit karena kurang makan" bujuk Kris.

"Tidak mauu.. Kita makan ini berdua saja. Porsi makanku tidak banyak kok.. Ya ya ya.. " Suho menggoyang-goyang lengan Kris sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

Kris terkekeh geli. Ternyata kekasih imutnya ini sudah tidak malu-malu lagi menunjukkan manjanya di depan orang lain, dan tentu saja Kris dengan senang hati meladeninya.

"Iya iya...kita makan ini berdua. Aku ambil sumpit lagi ya..." Kris beranjak dari duduknya.

Terdengar kikikan setelah kepergian Kris. Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ternyata geng kingka sedang sibuk terkikik atau menahan tawa sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Eh..kenapa? Ada yang lucu ya?" tanya Suho polos.

"Ternyata Suho-hyung bisa bermanja-manja juga ya... Tadinya kami pikir kalian akan jadi pasangan yang dewasa. Dengan karakter Kris-hyung yang dingin dan Suho-hyung yang kalem. Ternyata tidak juga. Suho-hyung bisa juga manja, dan Kris-hyung sepertinya tidak keberatan. Kalian kerennnn!" Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

Suho ber-_blushing_ ria mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Memang sih, dia terkenal sebagai namja yang kalem dan dewasa. Tapi entah kenapa, kalau ada Kris sifat manjanya malah keluar. Karena dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Kris didekatnya.

"Heh, jangan ganggu mereka, Yeol..." Luhan melotot.

Chanyeol nyengir sambil memberi tanda_ peace_ kepada Luhan.

Tak berapa lama Kris kembali dengan sebuah sumpit di tangannya.

"Ayo makan.." ajak Kris. Suho mengangguk.

"Teman-teman, kami makan ya" kata Suho.

"Silakan makan, hyung, kami tidak akan mengganggu kok," Sehun ikut-ikutan menggoda, dan hanya tersenyum watados saat Kris menatapnya tajam.

Saat mereka tengah asyik makan, dan geng kingka yang lain sibuk mengobrol, Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Kai menyikut lengan Kai.

"Penggemarmu datang tuh" Sehun memberi kode dengan dagunya. Mau tak mau geng kingka yang lain langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun.

Dan Kai langsung merasa malas saat dilihatnya Krystal (yang notabene adik kandung Jessica.. masih inget kan? Hehehehe) datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, semuaa!" sapanya dengan centil.

"Anyeong," balas mereka berusaha ramah meskipun sedikit malas meladeni yeoja genit ini, kecuali Suho tentunya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kai, bisa bicara sebentar?" matanya tertuju pada Kai yang pura-pura sibuk dengan gadget di tangannya.

"Bicara saja langsung" jawab Kai tak acuh tanpa memandang Krystal.

Suho yang bingung dengan sikap Kai, memandang Kris heran, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan. Kris tersenyum dan meremas lembut jemari Suho, berusaha meyakinkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Mana mungkin aku bicara di depan orang lain. Aku ingin bicara berdua saja"

"Sudah kubilang padamu kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali sih?" Kai menatap tajam pada Krystal yang masih berdiri.

"Enak saja kau bilang begitu! Masalah di antara kita belum selesai, Kai!" pekik Krystal dengan suara melengking.

Oke...sekarang adegan ini menarik banyak mata yang ada di kantin itu, membuat suasana tidak nyaman.

"Krystal, pergilah. Kedatanganmu membuat suasana tidak nyaman" kata Luhan.

"Shireo! Sebelum Kai mau bicara denganku, aku akan tetap berdiri di sini!" yeoja itu bersikeras.

Kai berdecak sebal. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Krystal, dan dia yakin meskipun sekarang mereka bicara berdua, ujung-ujungnya yeoja itu akan tetap mengejar-ngejarnya.

Namun kekesalannya seketika menghilang saat gadget di tangannya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_Jongie, kau dimana? Aku tersesat ...hiks (Yixing)_

Kai tersenyum. Buru-buru Kai menelepon Yixing. Dalam hatinya dia geli juga, dasar Zhang Yixing.

"Yeobeoseyo, hyungie. Kau memang sekarang dimana?" tanya Kai.

"..."

"Oooo...arra arra... Aku kesana nde.. Kau tunggu disitu..."

Kai lalu beranjak dari kursinya, "Hyung, aku pergi sebentar. Tunggu ya" katanya pada geng kingka yang lain.

"Yak! Kau mau ke mana?" Krystal berusaha mencegahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kai ketus sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Geng kingka saling berpandangan heran. Mau kemana anak itu?

Sepeninggal Kai, suasana semakin tidak nyaman. Krystal sepertinya terlalu keras kepala dan tetap tidak mau pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Bukankah Kai sudah pergi?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku akan menunggu dia di sini. Dia kan bilang akan kembali ke sini lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin bicara dengannya, oppa," rengek Krystal.

"Percuma... Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu. Dia kan sudah punya kekasih.." kata Sehun.

Krystal menyeringai, oh sungguh sudah berapa kali dia mendengar alasan klise itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Oh Sehun. Alasan itu sudah basi... Mana buktinya kalau Kai sudah punya seseorang eoh?" tantang Krystal.

"Terserah kalau tidak percaya... Itu mereka datang," Sehun menjawab tak acuh.

Krystal menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Kai nampak menggandeng seorang namja manis, dan Krystal mengenalnya sebagai Zhang Yixing, salah satu mahasiswa baru yang datang hari ini.

Kai menuntun Yixing berjalan melewati Krystal tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, dan kemudian mereka duduk dibangku kosong yang tadi di tinggalkan Kai, setelah beberapa teman-temannya bergeser sedkit agar Yixing bisa ikut duduk.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Krystal-ssi?" bahasa formal yang digunakan oleh Kris cukup bisa membuat Krystal mendengus dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya yeoja itu gigih sekali ya," kata Chanyeol sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Biar saja... Aku tidak suka padanya, hyung. Aku harus bagaimana lagi sih supaya dia pergi menjauh? Cih!" erang Kai dengan nada frustasi.

"Memangnya yeoja tadi menyukaimu ya?" tanya Yixing.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku tidak pernah menanggapinya kok, hyung.. Sungguh.. Dia saja yang terlalu agresif dan terus memaksa."

Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai, "Yang penting kau tdak memberinya harapan, Jongie"

"Dari dulu juga tidak pernah, apalagi sekarang aku punya kau yang begitu imut, hyung" goda Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing yang perlahan-lahan memerah.

"Yak! Dasar pervert!" Yixing memukul pelan lengan Kai. Kai dan yang lain tertawa melihat ekspresi malu Yixing.

"Kau sudah makan siang, hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Aku masih kenyang, tadi makan roti yang kubawa dari rumah" jawab Yixing, "Jongie, nanti antar aku ke kelas lagi ya. Aku masih belum hafal, takut tersesat lagi."

"Sip! Pasti,hyung! Mungkin sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku harus selalu menemanimu supaya tidak tersesat lagi"

"Jinjja? Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kekasihku yang manis ini tersesat" lagi-lagi Kai mengeluarkan senyum menggodanya.

"Berhenti menggodanya, kkamjong," Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tahu betul dongseng nya yang satu ini memang agak-agak pervert.

"Ah, Luhan-hyung tidak bisa melihat orang senang," Kai mencibir.

"Habis aku malas melihat temanku yang polos ini harus berurusan dengan otak pervertmu," elak Luhan.

"Yak! Siapa yang pervert, hyung? Aku itu namja paling manis dan polos di sini," Kai menepuk dadanya.

"Huft! Sudah hitam, narsis lagi. Sungguh kombinasi yang buruk. Kau harus hati-hati, Yixing-hyung," serang Sehun.

"Betul-betul, Yixing-ge, kalau Kai macam-macam, langsung hubungi aku saja. Biar langsung ku-wushu dia," Tao ikut-ikutan.

"Yak! Mana mungkin aku macam-macam pada kekasihku sendiri! Aku itu namja yang bertanggung jawab tahuuu... Lagi pula kulitku yang gelap ini justru menambah keseksianku.." Kai tak mau kalah.

"Huuuu...kau saja yang merasa seperti itu. Kami sih tidak berpikir begitu," Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish! Kau malah ikut-ikutan lagi, hyung..." Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hyungie, jangan percaya pada kata-kata mereka. Aku ini namja baik-baik kok.. tidak akan macam-macam denganmu, kecuali kalau kau mengizinkan.. awwww (Yixing mencubit lengan Kai sambil melotot lucu)... Eh, tapi benar lho, Hyungie, kau harus percaya padaku" Kai menatap Yixing dengan wajah memohon. Demi Tuhan dia tidak mau Yixing percaya celotehan sahabat-sahabat gilanya tadi.

Sementara Sehun, Tao, Luhan, dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandang sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menjahili Kai.

Yixing tertawa geli dalam hatinya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan percaya celotehan kawan-kawannya tentang Kai tadi, karena dia tahu mereka hanya bercanda dan iseng ingin menjahili Kai. Tapi melihat wajah kekasihnya menjadi panik dan bingung seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya geli.

"Iya iya, Jongie, aku tahu kok mereka bercanda.." Yixing tersenyum ambil mengusap sayang pipi Kai.

Kai langsung tersenyum lega dan menggenggam tangan Yixing, "Hey, kalian jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi tentangku didepan kekasihku ini ya.." ancam Kai pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Ancaman main-main tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia marah pada sahabat-sahabat yang begitu dia sayangi.

Sementara itu, Kris dan Suho nampak tersenyum sambil menikmati pertengkaran lucu itu. Lihatlah Suho melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kris sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di lengan kokoh itu. Dan Kris akan sesekali membelai tangan atau kepala Suho dengan sayang. Cih! Sungguh pasangan yang bisa membuat iri siapapun yang melihat.

Setelah makan siang, geng kingka kita memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih mereka, karena sebagian dari mereka memang sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

**XIUHAN SIDE**

Luhan langsung menyusul Minsoek ke laboratorium praktikum (gak tau sih praktikum apa... author ngarang soalnya... Wkwkwkwk). Sesampainya di luar lab, Luhan mengintip Minsoek lewat jendelanya. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa geli nya melihat ekspresi Minsoek yang nampak serius dengan peralatan dan bahan-bahan yang berserakan di meja di hadapannya. Ughh..seandainya di dalam situ tidak ada dosen, ingin rasanya Luhan masuk dan melumat bibir Minsoek yang sedang manyun begitu.

Tak dipedulikannya tatapan mahasiswa lain yang kebetulan lewat di situ. Tatapan antara kagum dan aneh. Kagum karena yeahh...siapa yang tidak kenal Luhan, salah satu namja tampan anggota kingka. Aneh...mungkin lebih karena untuk apa namja tampan itu mengintip-ngintip ke dalam laboratorium? Senyum-senyum sendiri lagi. Apakah dia seorang _stalker_? Tapi apapun yang ada dipikiran mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain sudah tak masalah lagi buat Luhan. Karena dia telah memutuskan untuk menjadi _stalker, lover, protector, dan bodyguard _untuk baozi-nya (ewww...creepy -_-).

Minsoek nampaknya sudah hampir selesai karena tak berapa lama dia nampak membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke sebuah kotak kayu yang kemudian di masukkan lagi ke lemari kaca yang ada di sudut lab itu. Minsoek pamit pada dosen pengajarnya lalu berjalan keluar lab tanpa menyadari Luhan sudah ada di situ.

"DOR!"

Minsoek terpekik dan melonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Luhan muncul dari balik pintu dan mengagetkannya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan kedua tangannya dia letakkan di dadanya karena jantungnya yang terasa mau copot. Sementara Luhan tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Minsoek.

"Yak! Luhanie pabbo, kau mengagetkanku tahu!" pekik Minsoek. Dia semakin kesal karena Luhan malah semakin keras tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau...wajahmu..itu...hahahha..ya ampun..." Lihat saja. Bahkan Luhan tidak dapat mengucapkan satu kalimat pun dengan jelas gara-gara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ck...berhenti tertawa,pabbo! Tawa-mu terlalu keras.." Minseok memukul-mukul lengan Luhan, berusaha membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Dia takut jika tiba-tiba saja ada dosen yang lewat atau sedang mengajar melempar mereka dengan buku, penghapus, laptop, atau apapun yang bisa mereka lempar (asal jangan nilai E ajah... mewek mewek dah), karena menganggap tawa Luhan sangat mengganggu.

Tak lama kemudian bisa juga Luhan berhenti tertawa. Minsoek hanya menatapnya sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Mianhe, Soekkie, habis wajahmu tadi lucu sekali... Seperti hamster..." kata Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya.

Minsoek melotot karena di bilang wajahnya mirip hamster.

"Apa kau bilang? Yak! Beraninya kau mengatai wajahku mirip hamster! Ish, kau memang menyebalkan!" Minseok manyun.

"Aigooo...jangan cemberut begitu, chagi. Kau mau kucium di depan banyak orang eoh?" goda Luhan dengan seringai mesumnya.

Minsoek benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja semesum Luhan. Bahkan di tempat seperti ini sifat mesumnya bisa-bisanya keluar.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani!" sembur Minsoek galak, yang malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Iya iya...Jangan marah, chagi, aku kan hanya bercanda," bujuk Luhan sambil menggandeng Minsoek dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"Kau tadi mau apa ke lab, Hanie?" tanya Minsoek sambil mengayun-ayunkan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Tentu saja mau menemuimu. Kau kan janji menemuiku saat jam makan siang tadi," jawab Luhan.

"Mianhe, tadi tiba-tiba saja dosenku memberi tambahan kuliah praktikum," sesal Minsoek.

"Nah makanya itu aku menyusulmu saja..Aku merindukanmu soalnya," Luhan nyengir.

"Lho, kita kan baru ketemu tadi pagi, Hanie.." Minsoek menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Luhan heran.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku sudah merindukanmu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Luhan. Masak iya baozi-nya ini tidak merindukan dirinya? Padahal dia sudah rindu setengah mati.

Minsoek tampak diam memikirkan jawabannya, "Tidak sih.." Minsoek memasang tampang polos. Dia hanya akting. Dia ingin juga sekali-sekali menggoda Luhan, masak si rusa mesum itu terus yang menggodanya.

Luhan nampak membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget,"Mwo? Masak kau tidak merindukanku? Sedikit pun tidak?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Lagi-lagi Minsoek menggeleng dengan tatapan polosnya, tapi dalam hatinya dia tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sukses juga rencananya mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

Luhan memasang wajah cemberut, "Baiklah kalau begtitu. Mungkin ini akan membuatmu merindukanku setiap waktu," katanya.

Minsoek yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Luhan, hanya dapat mematung ketika tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tengkuknya dan melumat bibirnya selama beberapa detik. OMG! Perlu diingat bahwa mereka kini berdiri di tengah-tengah selasar kampus dimana beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan berjalan di situ tentu tidak mau melewatkan kejadian menarik itu.

Minsoek baru menyadari pipinya memanas setelah Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan memasang senyum jahil.

"Yak! XI LUHAN! APA-APAAN KAU EOH?!

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan langsung melesat pergi ketika dilihatnya Minsoek mengamuk. Dan seperti dalam film-film India, mereka pun melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran di kampus itu.

**CHANCHEN SIDE**

Chanyeol nampak menyusuri selasar kampus itu. Dia memang berniat menemani Chen yang sekarang sedang berlatih vokal di ruangan yang memang khusus disediakan untuk latihan menyanyi.

Di tangannya terdapat kantong kertas berisi beberapa bungkus roti dan air mineral yang sengaja dibelinya untuk kekasihnya itu, karena dia yakin Chen pasti belum makan siang.

Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup dia sudah bisa mendengar suara merdu kekasihnya, membuatnya tersenyum dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruangan itu.

Sesampainya di sana, perlahan dia membuka pintunya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa siapa-siapa di sana kecuali Chen dan pelatih vokalnya, Heechul Saem, yang mengiringi nyanyian Chen dengan piano.

Dengan lengkah perlahan, Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangan, tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Setelah Chen selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, dia tampak melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Heechul Saem, maaf aku mengganggu," sapa Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Heechul.

"Anyeong, Chanyeol-ah... Gwenchana, mari sini...kami hampir selesai... Chen, kita ulang lagu tadi ya.. Ada bagian yang suaramu tidak stabil," perintah Heechul.

Dan mereka pun kembali memainkan lagu itu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti di bagian mana suara Chen tidak stabil, karena baginya suara Chen terdengar merdu dan melodius.

Setelah selesai, Heechul nampak menyunggingkan senyum puas, "Bagus sekali, Chen, jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi. Suaramu memang bagus," puji Heechul.

"Ah..gomawo, Saem.." Chen membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Heechul, agak jengah juga dipuji begitu.

"Chanyeol-ah, kudengar kau bisa bermain gitar ya?" tanya Heechul pada Chanyeol.

"Eh...sedikit-sedikit bisa sih, Saem.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hmmm...kau bisa membaca not balok? Lagu yang Chen nyanyikan tadi bisa diiringi juga oleh gitar sebenarnya.. Dan aku memiliki not baloknya.. Kau ingin mencoba mengiringi Chen menyanyi dengan gitarmu," tawar Heechul sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang isinya adalah partitur musik.

Chanyeol mempelajari not-not balok yang ada di situ, matanya dengan teliti menelusuri satu-satu rangkaian benda bulat lonjong bertangkai tersebut yang lengkap dengan berbagai macam tanda musik yang melengkapinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku bisa, Saem..." katanya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Baiklah.. cobalah dengan gitar itu.."

Chanyeol lalu mengambil sebuah gitar kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan tersebut. Dia memetik senarnya satu persatu memainkan nada-nada tertentu. Bukan...nada yang dia mainkan bukan lagu yang akan mengiringi Chen menyanyi, melainkan nada untuk mengetes apakah ada suara senarnya yang sumbang. Jika ada yang sumbang, Chanyeol akan memutar-mutar _tuning pegs_-nya sampai suara yang dihasilkan senar-senar tersebut sesuai dengan nada yang dimainkan Chanyeol tadi.

Dengan sedikit gugup dia memposisikan dirinya di tempat duduk sebelah Chen. Aduhh...dia memang lumayan jago memetik gitar, tapi kalau untuk mengiringi kekasihnya menyanyi begini, ini jelas-jelas pengalaman pertamanya.

Chen juga tak kalah gugup. Dia takut jika tiba-tiba saja suara dia mendadak sumbang dan bergetar saking gugupnya.

"Kau siap, chagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chagi? Wow, rupanya mereka sepasang kekasih. Kalau begitu tidak salah dia tadi menduetkan keduanya. Toh lagu yang dinyanyikan Chen adalah lagu cinta.

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup, "Ne, hyung.. Aku siap.."

"Jangan gugup, tenang saja ya," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Chen.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tak lama kemudian mengalunlah petikan melodi indah dari gitarnya...sebagai pembuka dari lagu tersebut. Dan beberapa saat setelah petikan gitar Chanyeol mengalun, Chen masuk dan mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Ahhh...sungguh harmoni yang indah.

Heechul terkagum-kagum. Bukan karena mereka berdua terdengar harmonis, namun lebih kepada kekompakan mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka sekompak ini sedangkan sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah berduet?

Lagu itu diakhiri dengan petikan indah dari gitar Chanyeol. Heechul bertepuk tangan sambil bersiul-siul, menunjukkan kekaguman dan apresiasinya pada penampilan mereka berdua. Chanyeol dan Chen hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendapat reaksi begitu, dari pelatih mereka lagi.

"Woahhhh! Daebakkkk! Sungguh briliannnn! Fantastiss! _Masterpiece_! Ckckckck!" itulah kira-kira bentuk pujian yang dilontarkan Heechul, karena dia sungguh-sungguh tak bisa melukiskan kekagumannya lewat kata-kata. Terlalu indah! Terlalu brilian! Terlalu sempurna! (Lebayyyy! =_=)

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Saem," ujar Chen malu. Namun tak ayal hatinya bahagia. Selain karena mendapat pujian, dia juga berhasil berduet dengan kekasihnya. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum senang. Cengiran lima jarinya tak sadar muncul di bibirnya. Dia tak mennyangka juga sukses berduet dengan kekasihnya ini meskipun dalam percobaan pertamanya.

"Maukah kalian memainkan lagu yang lain? Ini aku ada satu buah lagu lagi yang melodinya sangat indah. Chen, kau pasti tahu lagu ini," lagi-lagi Heechul mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari tas-nya.

Chanyeol dan Chen menerimanya dan membaca isi kertas itu. Yang dipegang Chanyeol tentu saja not balok, yang dipegang Chen adalah lirik dari lagunya.

"Kau bisa menyanyikannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmmm...aku tahu lagunya sih, hyung, tapi sedikit tidak hapal. Gwenchana, hyung, aku baca saja liriknya. Kau sendiri bisa memainkannya?" Chen balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya bisa. Baiklah kita coba nee..." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengalunkan melodi indah dari petikan gitarnya, yang merupakan nada pembuka dari lagu tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara indah seorang Kim Jongdae melengkapi keindahan lagu tersebut.

Heechul tersenyum puas, ini memang lagu cinta favoritnya. Tanpa sadar dia memejamkan matanya ingin lebih menikmati lagu tersebut, sampai akhirnya-...

"Yak! XI LUHAN! APA-APAAN KAU EOH?!

Terdengar teriakan seorang namja dari luar yang sontak membuat mereka terkejut. Chanyeol dan Chen menghentikan penampilan mereka dan saling berpandangan horor. Mereka mengenal suara itu, apalagi yang diteriakkan oleh namja tadi adalah nama yang sudah tidak asing di telinga mereka.

Heechul yang merasa kegiatan spiritualnya (?) terganggu, mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aish! Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak begitu?! Berani-beraninya dia menginterupsi penampilan fantastis anak didikku! Urgh!" Heechul berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Chanyeol dan Chen lalu memandang keluar lewat jendela kaca yang ada di ruangan itu, penasaran akan ada adegan drama apa yang dimainkan seorang Kim Heechul terhadap Minsoek dan Luhan.

Oh, dia memang seorang dosen merangkap pelatih musik dengan tingkah laku paling absurd, _drama queen_, dan nyentrik...tapi dengan kejeniusan luar biasa.

Benar saja, Heechul nampak berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi galak, bersiap-siap menyemprot dua orang namja -siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Minsoek- yang sedang saling kejar-kejaran, yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

"Yak! Kalian berdua! Kalian pikir ini hutan?! Teriak-teriak segala! Lalu apa-apaan lagi pake kejar-kejaran? memangnya ini lokasi film Bollywood eoh?! Sadar diri dong! Kalian itu bukan Shahrukh Khan dan Kajol, dua bintang idolaku! Jangan coba menyama-nyamai adegan mereka!" semburnya bahkan sebelum Luhan dan Minsoek melewatinya.

"Mianhe, Saem, mianheee..." Luhan membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya begitu sampai di hadapan Heechul. Minsoek yang berhasil menyusul Luhan, ikut-ikutan membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya.

"Ya ya ya... Pergilah dari hadapanku... Aku ingin melanjutkan kegiatanku di dalam, menyingkirlah kalian," Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di udara, seolah-olah mengusir Luhan dan Minsoek.

Secepat kilat Luhan mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Minsoek yang sedang lengah, membuat Minsoek kembali membulatkan matanya dan mengejar Luhan yang sudah melesat berlari.

"Yak! Kalian itu benar-benar ya?! Sudah kubilang kan jangan coba-coba meniru adegan Shahrukh Khan dan Kajol! Aishh! Jinjja!" teriak Heechul.

Chanyeol dan Chen tertawa geli melihat adegan di luar. Ada-ada saja tingkah hyung tertua mereka itu.

"Chagi, kau sudah makan siang belum? Aku bawakan roti untukmu lho," tanya Chanyeol sambil menggandeng Chen untuk duduk kembali ke tempat semula.

"Jinjja? Ah, gomawo, hyung! Perutku memang sudah lapar." jawab Chen semangat.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambil kantong kertas yang tadi dibawanya dan mengeluarkan roti serta air mineral dari dalamnya. Chen menerimanya dengan senang hati dan segera membuka bungkus roti tersebut.

"Kau tidak makan, hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Ani, aku kan sudah makan siang tadi di kantin dengan teman-teman. Kau saja, kau kan belum makan," jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka tutup botol mineral untuk Chen.

"Yahhh..masak aku makan sendiri?" Chen cemberut.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit pipinya, "Arra arra, aku temani kau makan.. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya, hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Kau yang menyuapiku," goda Chanyeol.

Blush! Pipi Chen langsung bersemu merah mendengar permintaan Chanyeol. Dengan malu-malu dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yes! Chanyeol bersorak girang dalam hatinya.

Chen lalu mengambil sepotong roti dengan tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Chanyeol, "Buka mulutmu, hyung," pintanya.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan Chen memasukkan roti itu ke mulut Chanyeol. Kemudian dia mengambil sepotong lagi dan kembali di dekatkan ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau dulu yang makan, chagi, kan barusan aku sudah kau suapi. Atau kau mau kusuapi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hyung mau menyuapiku?"

"Tentu saja.. Apapun untuk _princess_-ku."

Jawaban Chanyeol sukses membuat wajah Chen memerah sempurna. Ya ampun! Namja sekonyol dia bisa juga romnatis.

"Ini, chagi, buka mulutmu... Aaaa..." titah Chanyeol yang sudah memegang potongan roti dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Chen menurut dan membuka mulutnya, dan roti itu sukses berpindah ke mulutnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba saja mereka saling berpandangan. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chen sambil bergantian memandang bibir dan matanya. Oh, ayolah...siapapun pasti bisa menebak apa niat Chanyeol. Chen mengerti itu. Dia pun ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihatnya. Dimiringkannya kepalanya..dan kedua bibir itu hampir menempel ketika-

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Suara Heechul menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, membuat tubuh mereka membeku.

Keduanya membelalakkan mata mereka dan menoleh ke samping, dimana Heechul nampak tengah berdiri memandang mereka dengan kedua mata dipicingkan dan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya.

Damn! Mereka lupa kalau pelatih nyentrik itu belum pergi! Trouble!

**KAILAY SIDE**

Selesai makan siang di kantin, Kai memutuskan mengajak Yixing berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kampus mereka. Kai memang berjanji untuk memperkenalkan kampus ini pada Yixing hari ini. Mengingat betapa teledor dan pelupanya Yixing, Kai tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yixing.

Yixing terkagum-kagum saat menyadari betapa luasnya area kampus SM ini, dia bahkan tak yakin bisa mengingat semuanya meskipun dia sudah kuliah bertahun-tahun di sini.

"Jongie, kampus ini besar ya... Aku tidak yakin bisa mengingat semuanya dalam waktu dekat," kata Yixing.

"Aku juga baru bisa hafal semua ruang dan tempat di kampus ini setelah 6 bulan kuliah, Hyungie. Gwenchana, lama-lama juga kau hafal kok, kan ada aku yang akan membantumu mengenali kampus ini," timpal Kai sambil tersenyum manis.

Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kampusku dulu di China juga lumayan besar sih... Sampai sekarang aku pindah ke Korea, aku belum hafal semua tempat dan ruang di sana," Yixing memasang pose berpikirnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada dagunya.

Kai mencubit pipi Yixing karena gemas dan Yixing tidak mau kalah balas mencubit pipi Kai (jiahh…malah cubit-cubitan…).

Tiba-tiba saja, langkah mereka di hadang oleh seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapan mereka.

Kai memandangnya malas. Yang benar saja? Ada apa dengan yeoja ini sih?!

"Mau apa, Krystal? Kau menghalangi jalan kami," Kai berkata dingin.

Yixing mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kai, membuat Kai menoleh kepadanya. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah-olah memberi tanda pada Kai agar Kai tidak berlaku kasar pada yeoja ini. Kai hanya mendesah sambil membelai rambut Yixing.

"Aku sudah bilang kan sebelumnya, aku ingin bicara saja denganmu…berdua tanpa ada orang lain," balas Krystal sambil melirik Yixing dengan sinis.

"Untuk apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" suara Kai melunak, demi Yixing.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kai, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku menyukaimu…" Krystal kini memohon.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal, Krys, kau tidak ingat kalau dulu kau yang mengkhianatiku?" mata Kai berkilat marah, meski nada suaranya masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

Yixing terkejut mendengar informasi baru ini. Oh, jadi mereka pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan aku benar-benar sangat menyesal, Kai. Aku sadar kalau aku masih mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku, Kai, tinggalkan dia.."

Seenaknya saja yeoja ini. Yixing menggerutu dalam hatinya. Meskipun ada rasa iba dalam hatinya, dia mana rela jika menyerahkan Kai begitu saja. Huh!

"Kau tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin.. Aku sudah mengubur dan melupakan semuanya, Krys. Lagipula aku sudah punya Yixing sekarang.. Pergilah, Krys, jangan ganggu kami. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu lagi.." usir Kai halus.

Dengan lembut Kai menarik Yixing untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Krystal yang masih termangu ditempatnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Mianhe, hyungie, atas kejadian tadi," sesal Kai. Yixing yang berjalan menunduk sambil memperhatikan langkah kakinya, mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kai.

"Minta maaf untuk apa, Jongie?"

"Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padamu gara-gara kejadian tadi. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubunganku dengan yeoja itu, hyung,"

Kai benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada namja Changsa ini. Bagaimana jika Yixing mengira dia masih mencintai Krystal? Ugh! Dia benar-benar tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Demi Tuhan, mereka baru jadian kemarin, masak sudah harus mengalami hal semacam ini? Membuat sebal saja. Huh!

"Lalu perasaanmu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Yixing sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kai serius.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya, hyung, lama sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Meskipun aku harus mengakui kalau kenangan tentang kami terkadang masih ada, tapi percayalah, hyung. Aku mencintaimu dan tak ada niatan sedikitpun dalam hatiku untuk meninggalkanmu demi dia atau orang lain," Kai menjawab dengan mantap, karena memang itu yang dirasakannya pada Yixing.

Meskipun baru mengenalnya kemarin, rasa cintanya pada Yixing sudah sangat dalam. Kai sendiri sampai terheran-heran. Cinta memang tidak masuk akal.

Yixing tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai, "Ya sudah," timpalnya singkat.

Kai melongo mendengar tanggapan Yixing. Dia sudah merangkai kata-kata indah bak dialog-dialog cinta yang ada di drama-drama di televisi yang selalu sukses membuat eomma-nya menangis saat menontonnya….dan tanggapan Yixing hanya begitu? It's UNBELIEVEABLE…!

"Kok cuman begitu saja, hyung?" Kai cemberut.

Yixing menatapnya polos, "Lalu maunya bagaimana?" tanyanya heran. Aneh, dia kan tidak marah. Kenapa Kai malah manyun begitu? Masak Kai mau dia marah?

"Yaa..masak hyung tidak terlihat cemburu atau bagaimana? Terus tanggapannya pendek saja. Padahal kan aku sudah bicara romantic, hyung…" Kai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lucu, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kai. Tak lama kemudian dia terkikik geli.

"Jujur ya…aku tadi sempat ingin melabrak Krystal saat dia bilang kau harus meninggalkanku dan kembali padanya. Enak saja dia bilang begitu. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa berani-beraninya mau mengambilmu dariku? Dia bahkan tidak menyapaku sama sekali, melirik juga dengan tatapan sinis, dasar tidak sopan. Aku sempat mencuri pandang ke arahmu, berusaha melihat matamu, ingin tahu apakah masih ada cinta darimu untuk yeoja itu. Tapi aku tak berhasil karena mataku silau oleh cahaya matahari. Kau tidak tahu tadi betapa tidak nyamannya aku tapi hmph-"

Kata-kata Yixing berhenti otomatis saat Kai sudah melumat bibirnya duluan. Kai menarik pinggang Yixing agar tubuh mereka menempel. Yixing yang terkejut awalnya hanya diam, namun setelah beberapa detik dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai dan membalas ciumannya.

Nafas mereka memburu saat saling melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ternyata kau banyak bicara juga ya, hyung," Kai tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi Yixing, dan kembali mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Yixing, menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari namja Changsa itu. Kai terkekeh karena gemas.

"Ya habis kau yang memintanya," wajah Yixing memerah karena malu.

Ya Tuhan. Mereka berciuman di taman kampus. Apa ada yang melihat ya? Yixing berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memanas.

Dan saat Kai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai…tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Soekkie, lihat… Mereka saja berciuman.. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menciummu?" tunjuk Luhan pada dua sejoli itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. What the..?

Minsoek yang baru berhasil menyusul Luhan, nampak terengah-engah, dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mautnya. Membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk lari lagi.

"Yak! Xi Luhan, tunggu jangan lari!"

Kai yang tersadar langsung berteriak frustasi, "Dasar Xi Luhannnn rusa mesummmm!"


	9. Chapter 8B

**HUNSOO SIDE**

Setelah dari kantin, Sehun langsung bergegas menuju taman di kampus tersebut. Dia memang janjian untuk bertemu Kyungsoo di sana, yang saat ini masih ada jadwal kuliah. Benar saja, di sana belum terlihat batang hidung Kyungsoo.

Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang letaknya agak tersembunyi. Bukan apa-apa, dia agak risih dengan tatapan mahasiswa-mahasiswi di sana padanya. Yah, resiko orang terkenal. Apalagi dia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo, tanpa ada gangguan berupa tatapan penasaran, iri, bisik-bisik, dan lain sebagainya.

Tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan muncul sosok yang sangat dicintainya, Do Kyungsoo. Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya.

Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mianhe, tadi dosennya agak panjang pelajarannya, makanya aku terlambat selesai," sesal Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa, hyung," Sehun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hunie, aku membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu," kata Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Jinjja? Mana, hyung, aku mau mencoba."

Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak plastik berwarna merah dari tasnya dan membuka tutupnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun memandang isinya dengan tatapan takjub. Nasi goreng dengan taburan kimchi, omelet yang dipotong-potong, daging cincang, dan 2 potong sosis sapi di salah satu sisinya. Oh, jangan lupa taburan kacang polong yang sengaja dibentuk hati dibagian paling atas. Manis sekali. Nasi goreng ini benar-benar terlihat lezat dengan bentuk hati di atasnya yang menambah manis tampilannya.

Hati Sehun benar-benar merasa hangat. Kyungsoo pasti bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatkan nasi goreng ini untuknya. Ahh...dia merasa tersentuh.

"Kau pasti bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan ini ya? Gomawo," ucap Sehun tulus.

"Aniya... Baekkie-hyung pasti tidak tidur semalaman menyiapkan makanan sebanyak itu untuk kita. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia. Tapi kalau kau mau aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, kau bilang saja nee.. Pasti kubuatkan..Kalau kau tidak minta juga tidak apa-apa, setiap hari aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Mudah-mudahan kau suka," Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jangan, hyung, nanti malah merepotkan kalau setiap hari kau memasak untukku. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan, hyung," Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi bulat Kyungsoo, yang sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di sana.

"Tapi aku ingin membuatkan masakan untukmu, Hunie, kalau aku memang sempat dan bisa, aku ingin memasak untukmu. Boleh yaa.." rengek Kyungsoo.

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi memelas Kyungsoo, "Arra..tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "Tapi kau janji akan memakannya kan?"

"Pasti akan aku makan. Apapun yang kau buatkan untukku pasti enak rasanya. Mana mungkin aku membuangnya, hyung," Sehun meyakinkan.

Wajah Kyungsoo bertambah cerah mendengar perkataan Sehun, membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Baiklah. Berarti besok akan membuatkanmu masakan yang lain, Hunie, kau ingin aku masakkan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun nampak berpikir sebentar, dan pikiran jahil menyeruak di otaknya, "Aku ingin memakanmu, hyung," jawabnya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo sehingga wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja, membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat dan pipinya bertambah merah.

Hah? Sejak kapan namja datar dihadapannya menjadi mesum begini? Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Sehun sambil memukul lengannya, "Yak! Dasar kau pervert!" Kyungoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Dia lalu mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya, "Ish, jangan ditutupi begitu, hyung, aku ingin menatap wajahmu." ujar Sehun lembut.

Kyungsoo tetap menundukkan kepalanya setelah wajahnya bebas dari tangannya yang dipegangi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum karena Kyungsoo masih malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Dia lalu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Awalnya Sehun hanya menempelkannya saja, karena sumpah demi apapun dia tidak pernah berciuman dengan orang lain sebelumnya.

Namun tak berapa lama dia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya yang untungnya dibalas oleh Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik mereka berciuman, sampai akhirnya kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen membuat Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit terkejut, memandang Sehun dengan mata bulatnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya, "Hunie, itu ciuman pertamaku," katanya.

Sehun kaget dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan. Dia lalu tersenyum sambil membelai pipi bulat Kyungsoo, "Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, hyung," katanya.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Memang kau tidak pernah berciuman dengan orang lain sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Masak namja sepopuler Sehun belum pernah berciuman? Tak bisa dipercaya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Memang belum pernah kok.. Kan aku memang baru sekali ini menyukai seseorang dan pacaran, hyung,"

"Kau bukannya banyak fans ya? Kau dan teman-temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tak percaya.

"Hehehe… yaaa… memang kami belum pernah pacaran sih selama kami kuliah ini. Mungkin hyung-hyungku yang lain pernah pacaran waktu mereka sekolah menengah dulu, dan tidak pernah lagi sejak kuliah… Kai pernah sih pacaran sebentar, tapi itu juga sudah lama putusnya. Nah, kalau aku benar-benar tidak pernah…" papar Sehun.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya ber-o ria.

"Kenapa? Pasti kau banyak mendengar gossip tentang kami pacaran dengan yeoja ini atau namja itu ya?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang benar sih apa yang diucapkan Sehun, banyak sekali gossip yang beredar di kampus tentang geng kingka ini. Kebanyakan tentang mereka yang menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja/namja yang juga populer di kampus mereka.

"Jangan percaya gossip-gosip yang beredar, hyung, semua yang mereka katakan tentang kami menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun itu tidak benar," ujar Sehun meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi, masih menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau masih tak percaya dengan kata-kataku ya?"

"Ani…bukan itu…" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Lalu apa, hyung?" Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Akuu…aku tidak mau dipanggil hyung…" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya (#plakk!). Aahhh…dia mengerti sekarang. Rupanya Kyungsoo juga ingin memiliki panggilan sayang, bukan hyung seperti yang biasa dia gunakan.

"Ooo…kau ingin aku memiliki panggilan sayang untukmu ya?" goda Sehun.

Kyungso tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah…biar aku pikir sebentar. Panggilan 'chagi' atau 'yeobo' itu sudah banyak yang menggunakan… Lalu enaknya apa ya?" Sehun memejamkan matanya, sementara Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ah…bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Soo baby saja atau Baby Soo saja? Kan itu lucu, hyung.. Lain dari yang lain," Sehun menjentikkan jarinya di udara.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang usul dari Sehun. Baby Soo? Soo baby? Manis juga.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang mendengarnya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kan memang itu panggilanku untukmu…" Sehun terkekeh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku suka panggilan itu."

"Benarkah…..Soo baby?" goda Sehun.

Kyungsoo langsung ber-_blushing_ ria mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Soo, kau benar-benar terlihat imut kalau pipimu merah begitu," puji Sehun sambil menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo. Namja ini memang benar-benar lucu, batin Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku terus, Hunieee…" rengek Kyungsoo gemas sambil mencubiti lengan atas Sehun.

Sehun tertawa sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri, menghindari hujan cubitan Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum makan siang kan? Ayo makan ini bersama, baby," ajak Sehun setelah mereka berhasil meredakan tawa mereka.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah makan tadi di kantin, tapi dia mana mungkin melewatkan kesempatan menikmati makan siang berdua dengan kekasih manisnya ini, makanan buatannya lagi.

"Aniya, kau saja. Aku sudah membawa ini. Nasi gorengnya untukmu saja nee.."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari dalam tasnya.

Sehun melongo melihat roti di tangan Kyungsoo. Mana bisa sebungkus roti menjadi pengganjal perutnya? Apalagi Kyungsoo kan belum makan siang.

"Yang benar saja, Baby Soo. Kau kan belum makan siang. Andwe… Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu hanya makan roti saja. Perutmu masih kosong…" bujuk Sehun.

"Tapi makanku memang tidak banyak, Hunie, lagipula perutku masih sedikit kenyang. Tadi pagi aku sarapan sangat banyak." Kyungsoo merajuk.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Pokoknya kau harus ikut makan nasi goreng ini juga untuk makan siangmu. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau makan."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sehun, "Ja-jangan, Hunie… Baiklah aku juga ikut makan, tapi kamu jangan marah ya, Hunie," Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Dia agak sedikit takut melihat Sehun yang dipikirnya marah padanya.

Sehun merasa bersalah melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis, padahal dia tidak berniat memarahinya tadi. Hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, "Mianhe, Soo, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena malas makan. Mianhe…" sesal Sehun sambil membelai punggung dan kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia bahagia karena Sehun perhatian padanya. Dan seperti kebiasannya, dia tidak membalas perkataan Sehun, tapi mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Sehun tahu arti bahasa tubuh Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, dan tanpa ragu dia juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ahhh…nyamannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ayo kita makan nasi gorengmu, baby.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Dia lalu menyendokkan nasi goreng itu dan menyuapkannya pada Sehun. Aihhh, ternyata Kyungsoo sudah mengerti keinginan Sehun tanpa meminta.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya saling suap-suapan, Kyungsoo melihat seseorang tengah berlari kencang ke arah mereka.

"Itu Luhan-hyung ya?" tunjuknya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo dan langsung terbelalak kaget, "Ya ampun! Itu memang Luhan-hyung dan Minsoek-hyung! Sedang apa mereka kejar-kejaran begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan dan Minsoek tampak semakin dekat, dan dengan seenaknya Luhan menyambar potongan sosis terakhir dari tempat makan Kyungsoo yang sedang di pegang Sehun, membuat Sehun melotot padanya.

"Minta ya, Hun!" dan langsung melesat lagi.

"Yak! Itu sosisku, hyung!" teriak Sehun tak terima sosis nya dimakan Luhan.

Minsoek lagi-lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya berucap maaf pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo, dan kemudian lari lagi mengejar Luhan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah laku absurd duo _fake magnae_ itu.

**TAOBAEK SIDE**

Tao melangkah tenang menuju kelas Baekhyun. Si panda itu memang berniat mengajak Baekhyun menikmati siang di kafe yang terletak di dekat kampus mereka itu.

Sesampainya di sana, nampak mahasiswa berjalan keluar dari kelas Baekhyun.

"Ooo…sepertinya kuliahnya sudah selesai," gumam Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memutuskan menunggu Baekhyun di luar kelasnya. Tubuh jangkungnya disenderkannya di tembok tepat di samping pintu kelas tersebut. Dia menyapa beberapa mahasiswa yang memang dikenalnya, dan hanya melempar senyum pada mereka yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, antara kagum, senang, dan bertanya-tanya. Heloooo….dia salah satu geng kingkaaa!

Namun setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun belum juga keluar dari kelas. Tao lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas dan Baekhyun nampak sedang mencatat di tempat duduknya.

"Baekkie, masih ada tugas ya?" sapa Tao sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya berbinar-binar melihat sosok Tao, "Chagi, duduk sini!" serunya semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Tao terkekeh dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Tugas apa, Baekkie?" tanya Tao.

"Bukan tugas, chagi, aku tadi ketinggalan mencatat makanya aku meminjam catatan temanku," jawab Baekhyun sambil manyun.

"Kok bisa ketinggalan? Memangnya kau tidak memperhatikan?" tanya Tao heran.

"Hmmm…di tengah-tengah aku agak kehilangan konsentrasi sih, melamun," Baekhyun nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya ampun… Kenapa bisa melamun? Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Tao geli. Bisa-bisanya dia melamun di hari pertamanya kuliah di sini.

"Aku tadi tiba-tiba teringat wajahmu… hehehe…" jawab Baekhyun watados.

Tao terbelalak. Dasar Byun Baekhyun. Namja ini memang lain dari yang lain. Unik dan nyentrik.

"Oke…kenapa tiba-tiba kau teringat wajahku?" Tao menyentil ujung hidung Baekhyun, membuatnya terkikik senang.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan teman baruku, chagi, siapa itu namanya…Sungjong… Ish..dia namja yang menyebalkan.." Baekhyun menggigiti bolpoinnya karena gemas membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Sungjong? Lee Sungjong maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao. Dengan lembut dia mengambil bolpoin malang yang sedang digigiti Baekhyun. Bisa keracunan dia nanti jika menggigit-gigit bolpoin seperti itu.

"Iya, Lee Sungjong. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Masak tadi pagi ketika kami berkenalan, dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasihmu.. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah selesai mencatat, chagi, ayo kita ke kafe," Baekhyun memulai ceritanya sambil beranjak dari duduknya, berniat mengajak Tao keluar.

"Jinjja? Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Tao. Tidak terlalu heran sebenarnya, mengingat Sungjong memang sudah lama naksir dia dan terkadang mengaku-ngaku kalau mereka sudah pacaran. Ada-ada saja.

"Iya, chagiiii!. Aku bilang saja padanya kalau aku pacarmu. Dia sepertinya tidak percaya dan bilang…'Ah, dasar kau saja yang suka padanya dan mengaku-ngaku'. Masak dia bilang begitu, chagi? Aku kan jadi kesal. Mana gayanya sok imut lagi, lalu dia bilang kalau seleramu itu namja yang imut seperti dia, dan aku jauh dari kategori imut karena aku terlalu bawel dan cerewet. Aish! Ingin sekali kusumpal mulutnya dengan mangkuk!" cerocos Baekhyun.

Tao mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun sambil membantunya merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel Baekhyun. Sesekali dia tersenyum bahkan tertawa geli. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat cerewet dan lucu.

"Jangan hiraukan perkataannya, Baekkie, dia memang suka bercanda," ujar Tao. Dia lalu membantu Baekhyun mengenakan ranselnya.

"Orang-orang bilang dia menyukaimu ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Tao dengan tatapan sedih.

"Lho, kenapa sedih, Baekkie.. Iya dia memang sudah lama menyukaiku. Tapi itu tidak penting kan? Sekarang yang penting kau lah yang aku cintai dan sudah menjadi kekasihku," Tao mengecup bibir Baekhyun, membuat mood Baekhyun seketika ceria.

"Kau benar, chagi… Kajja…Kita ke kafe sekarang," Baekhyun menggandeng Tao dan menariknya keluar dari kelas, membuat Tao terkekeh geli dengan ulahnya.

Sesampainya di luar kelas, mereka berpapasan dengan Sungjong yang menatap mereka tak percaya. Apalagi ketika melihat tautan jemari Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Anyeong, Sungjong…" sapa Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Jad-jadi benar ka-kalian pacaran?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata. Nafasnya terasa berhenti sekarang.

"Iya, Baekhyun memang kekasihku, Sungjong…" jawab Tao, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dan langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Tao, pamer.

"Mwo?! Aku tak percaya…aku benar-benar tak percaya..tak percaya…" Sungjong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Sungguh aneh!

"Chagi, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun karena merasa iba padanya.

"Mudah-mudahan dia tidak apa-apa, Baekkie. Sudah, ayo kita ke kafe.. Katanya kau mau beli bubble tea," kata Tao.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan dengan sedikit berjinjit dia lalu mengecup bibir Tao.

Dan ketika mereka hendak melangkahkan langkah mereka lagi, tiba-tiba teriakan terdengar dari arah depan mereka, tepatnya arah Sungjong.

"Awas awas….huaaaa!"

Sungjong jatuh terjungkal karena ditabrak oleh seseorang yang tengah berlari dari arah yang berlawanan.

Bibir Tao dan Baekhyun menganga lebar saat mengetahui siapa namja yang baru saja menabrak Sungjong, Xi Luhan.

Luhan tidak ikut jatuh terjungkal sih, namun dia tampak syok juga karena telah membuat Sungjong terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya begitu.

Tao dan Baekhyun buru-buru mendekati mereka untuk membantu Sungjong berdiri.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, ge? Kenapa lari-lari seperti itu sih?" tanya Tao heran. Sungjong meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya.

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Sungjong mengusap-usap pantat begitu, dan diam-diam berterimakasih pada Luhan.

"Sungjong-ah, mianhe nee.. Aku tidak sengaja.." sesal Luhan.

Minsoek yang berhasil menyusul Luhan menatap horror pada kekasihnya itu.

"Yak! Mau sampai kapan sih kau lari begitu? Lihat akibat ulahmu…menabrak orang begitu! Sungjong, mianhe nee.." Minsoek, entah untuk yang keberapa kali, membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"Ya habis kau terlihat mengerikan kalau marah begitu,kan lebih baik aku lari saja daripada jadi sasaran amukmu," jawab Luhan memelas.

"Kan kau yang memulai. Salahmu sendiri… Ya sudah aku tidak marah lagi, tapi kau jangan lari lagi ya. Aku capek, Hanie.." Minsoek cemberut.

Luhan lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya melihat bibir cemberut Minsoek, dan dikecupnya bibir yang mengerucut itu.

"Kajja, kita istirahat di kantin, Soekkie.. Kau pasti lapar kan?" tanya Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Minsoek. Mereka seperti lupa disitu ada Tao, Baekhyun, dan Sungjong yang tengah memandang mereka sambil terbengong-bengong.

Minsoek mengangguk sambil tersenyum imut, menambah kebengongan 3 pasang mata yang tengah memandang mereka.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dua sejoli itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dan bertatapan mesra.

"Aish! Luhan-ge! Dasar _fake magnae_!" teriak Tao frustasi, membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Sungjong…semakin mengelus-elus pantat tipisnya.

**KRISHO SIDE**

Sementara itu Kris dan Suho nampak tengah menikmati acara jalan-jalan menyusuri kampus SM ini. Jemari mereka saling bertaut. Meskipun Suho masih malu-malu, Kris nampak tidak peduli dan memang ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau Suho telah menjadi miliknya.

Sesekali Kris akan mengacak rambut Suho gemas saat malaikat kecilnya itu memasang ekspresi lucunya, dan Suho akan tertawa geli jika Kris, yang terkenal dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya, ternyata bisa juga melontarkan gurauan-gurauan yang lucu.

Dan jangan lupakan bisik-bisik para mahasiswa yang memandang iri sekaligus kagum pada pasangan itu. Ahhh..pasangan yang akan membuat siapapun iri melihatnya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, chagi?" tanya Kris sambil kembali menggandeng tangan Suho.

"Hmmm...kita ke lapangan basket yuk.." ajak Suho dengan tatap mata berbinar.

"Ke lapangan basket? Mau apa? Kan latihan basketnya masih sekitar 3 jam lagi, pasti disana belum ada orang, chagi," tanya Kris heran.

"Justru itu! Aku ingin melihatmu bermain basket sendiri, Yifan.." jawab Suho semangat.

Kris menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa, chagi?"

Suho mendadak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Kenapa ya? Sebenarnya dia ingin melihat Kris bermain basket tanpa ada orang lain yang menonton, hanya dia saja. Intinya, Kris bermain untuknya seorang, bukan untuk orang lain. Ibarat seorang penyanyi, yang menyanyikan lagu cinta yang dipersembahkan untuk kekasihnya, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya mereka berdua. Karena Kris adalah pemain basket, permainan basketnya lah yang menjadi 'lagu cinta' untuk Suho. Begitu kira-kira yang diinginkan Suho. Tapi bagaimana menyampaikannya ya? Pasti Kris akan menganggapnya konyol.

"Chagi?" panggil Kris lagi karena Suho masih diam.

"Yaa..karenaa..hmm..habisnyaa..ituu..." Suho tergagap.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin melihatku main basket tanpa ada orang lain di sekitar kita ya?" tanya Kris.

(Bingo! Ding ding ding! Tepat sasaran. Bravo bravo, Kris! Plok plok plok! Author _standing applause_ untukmu #author sinting)

Suho menatapnya terkejut. Bagaimana dia tahu? Apa begitu jelas tercetak di wajahnya?

"Ehh..hmmm...itu..." wajah Suho memerah karena malu.

"Kajja...kita ke lapangan basket. Aku akan bermain basket hanya untukmu," kata Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Suho yang wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket yang masih sepi Kris menyuruh Suho untuk duduk di salah satu bangku penonton, "Kau tunggu di sini ya, aku akan mengambil bola-nya dulu," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Suho.

"Eum.." Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan setengah berlari, Kris masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pemain yang sekaligus merangkap tempat penyimpanan peralatan basket. Diambilnya 2 buah bola basket yang ada di salah satu keranjang dan dipantulkannya ke lantai masing-masing satu kali, untuk mengecek apakah bola basket itu nyaman digunakan.

Setelah yakin dengan pilihannya, Kris lalu kembali ke lapangan. Suho heran karena ternyata Kris tidak mengganti pakaiannya.

"Lho, kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu, Yifan?"

"Nanti saja, pakai yang ini saja dulu, chagi..."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan berdebar-debar dia duduk dan menunggu Kris mulai beraksi dengan bola basketnya.

"Chagi, aku mulai ya..."

Mendengar itu, Suho langsung teriak dengan semangat, "Yifaniiiiiiie, fightingggg!" sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya dengan sedikit melompat-lompat.

Kris tertawa geli melihat tingkah Suho, karena terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Dia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan sebelum berlatih dan bertanding basket.

Daaan dimulailah aksinya...

Awalnya hanya gerakan _dribble_ biasa dengan berlari pelan, maklum dia kan tidak pemanasan. _Dribbling_ itu mungkin dijadikannya sebagai pemanasan. Semakin lama dia semakin cepat berlari sambil memantul-mantulkan bola itu ke lantai...

Suho yang memperhatikan aksi solo Kris menatapnya takjub. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip. Lihatlah gaya Kris saat dia melakukan gerakan _lay up_, atau saat matanya menatap tajam ring seolah-olah berkonsetrasi karena ingin melakukan tembakan 3 angka, atau saat dia dengan sukses memasukkan bola dengan gerakan _slam dunk_. Bahkan gerakan _dribble_ sederhana ala Kris sudah amat sangat keren bagi Suho. Di matanya Kris seperti pemain NBA betulan. Seksi dan keren (ya eyalahhh... coba kalo yang maen Haji Muhiddin, biar kata jago juga lo pasti gak bakalan bilang dia seksi dan keren. Bener gak, Ho? #authorditampolSuho).

Setelah cukup lama bermain, Kris lalu menghampiri Suho dan mengulurkan tangannya. Suho menatapnya heran.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya polos sambil menerima uluran tangan Kris. Padahal Suho masih belum puas menonton aksi Kris, kok Kris sudah mengajaknya pergi.

"Kita main bersama," kata Kris sambil menuntun Suho ke lapangan.

Suho membulatkan matanya, "Yifan, aku tidak bisa main basket," cicitnya. Memang sih waktu sekolah menengah dulu dia pernah main basket, tapi itupun hanya saat pelajaran olahraga, selebihnya tidak pernah.

"Gwenchana... aku ajari pelan-pelan..." kata Kris.

Dan ketika mereka sudah berada di lapangan basket, Suho berdiri dengan canggung di hadapan Kris.

Kris lalu mengulurkan bola basket yang dipegangnya kepada Suho, "Coba dipantul-pantulkan, chagi, untuk melemaskan otot-ototmu."

Suho menerima bola itu dengan pandangan ragu, dia menatap Kris dengan tatapan memelasnya. Dia ingin sih bisa bermain basket, apalagi kalau bisa bermain dengan Kris. Tapi pasti gerakannya aneh nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa, chagi, di coba saja dulu," Kris tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak surai coklat Suho.

Dan benar saja, gerakannya nampak canggung dan kaku saat memantul-mantulkan bola itu ke lantai. 3 pantulan dan bola itu meleset dari tangannya, membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Huaaa...bolanyaaa..!" pekiknya. Bukannya mengejar bola itu, Suho malah menutup wajahnya membuat Kris geli.

Kris dengan sigap berlari mengejar bola yang memantul ke pinggir lapangan dan kembali menghampiri Suho yang masih mematung.

"Mianhe..." gumamnya pelan.

"Untuk apa minta maaf heum? Tidak apa-apa, aku juga awalnya begitu.. Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan.. Sekarang coba lagi nee.."

Suho mengangguk dan kembali mencoba memantulkan bola itu. Lumayan, dia mulai lancar dan gerakannya sudah tidak terlalu kaku. Suho tersenyum bangga karena akhirnya dia bisa juga.

"Yifan, lihat aku bisa!" kata Suho girang, dan dengan perlahan dia mulai membawa bola itu sambil berlari pelan alias _mendribble_-nya.

Kris membiarkan Suho mendribble bola itu, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Semakin lama dia semakin terbiasa memantul-mantulkan bola ditangannya dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan bola itu ke ring. Namun meleset. Dia mencoba lagi...meleset lagi.

"Yahh..tidak masuk. Sulit sekali, Yifannn," rengek Suho sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Kris terkekeh melihatnya. Dia lalu mengambil bola itu dan melemparkannya ke arah ring...dan sudah pasti masuk.

"Wahhh...kau hebat, Yifann!" Suho bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Sekarang kau coba lagi yaa.."

Dan usahanya kali ini lagi-lagi gagal, membuat Suho frustasi dan menatap bola basket tak berdosa itu sambil cemberut.

"Bolanya sepertinya tidak menyukaiku.."

"Hahaha...mana ada yang seperti itu, chagi? Kau ini ada-ada saja," Kris mencubit pipi Suho karena geregetan mendengar komentar lucu malaikat mungilnya itu.

"Yifan, kau ingin aku bisa main basket ya?" tanya Suho saat melihat Kris kembali menembakkan bola basket itu ke ring dan...yeah...lagi-lagi masuk.

"Ani...tidak juga.." jawab Kris.

"Lalu kenapa mengajakku main bersama?" lagi-lagi Suho bertanya. Sedikit kecewa juga dia dengan jawaban Kris karena jawaban itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Dia inginnya Kris menjawab..._'Tentu saja,chagi, karena kalau kau bisa bermain basket, kita bisa sering-sering bermain bersama'_.

"Karena alasan yang sama denganmu ingin melihatku main basket," jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo? Kau ini ada-ada saja, Yifan, kau kan jago basket. Pasti keren melihatmu main basket. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Men-_dribble_ bola saja tidak becus, memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dari tadi tidak masuk-masuk, permainanku buruk. Pasti membosankan melihat permainan anehku," celoteh Suho.

Kris lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Suho dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat, membuat tubuh Suho sedikit gemetar dan kakinya lemas. Ugh! Tatapan Kris! Selalu saja bisa membuat dadanya berdebar dan wajahnya memanas.

"Chagi, apapun yang kau lakukan, sebagus atau seburuk apapun, di mataku kau selalu indah. Mungkin bagimu permainan basketmu tadi buruk dan aneh, tapi dimataku justru lucu dan menggemaskan, membuatku ingin memeluk tubuh mungilmu."

Oke...Kris mulai bisa gombal, tapi memang itu keluar dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Suho mengerjap-ngerjapan matanya lucu, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kris. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk, bagaikan ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di sana.

"Ish! Dasar naga gombal," kata Suho malu-malu.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi malu-malu Suho. Benar-benar membuatnya ingin menggigit namja mungil itu. Eits...tahan, Kris.

Suho langsung cemberut melihat Kris tertawa begitu.

"Yak! Wu Yifan! Jangan tertawa!" Suho langsung mengambil bola basket dan memantulkannya ke kaki Kris.

"Adawww!" pekik Kris sambil membungkuk dan memegangi kaki kanannya yang terkena bola, tepat di tulang keringnya. Dia lalu duduk di lantai lapangan itu sambil mengusap-usap kakinya.

Suho terkejut melihat Kris yang kesakitan, niatnya bercanda malah membuat Kris seperti ini. Dengan panik dia langsung duduk di hadapan Kris dan ikut mengusap-usap kaki Kris yang terkena lemparan bolanya.

"Mianhe, Yifan! Mianhe! Aku tidak sengaja... Aduh.. Sakit ya? Mianhe.."

O-ow... sepertinya Suho tidak menyadari ada bahaya di dekatnya. Lihat saja seringai jahil bin mesum dari namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Kakinya memang terasa sedikit sakit tadi, tapi sakitnya hanya sebentar kok. Dia memang ingin menjahili kekasihnya itu. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Suho, dan entah bagaimana caranya, tubuh tingginya kini sudah ada di atas tubuh Suho. Dia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya agar tidak menghimpit tubuh namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Suho benar-benar tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa karena benar-benar terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Kris. Oh My God! Kris sekarang menindihnya.. Mereka benar-benar dalam posisi yang...ughhh! Huaaaa... Suho langsung di landa panik akut.

"Yif-yifan...kau mau apa?" Suho gemetaran, kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada Kris, niatnya ingin mendorongnya, tapi kekuatannya mendadak hilang. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, di bawah naungan tubuh Kris seperti ini Suho merasa aman dan hangat (bilang aja doyan, bang.. agyagyagya..#authordisambitsandaljepitSuho).

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat wajahmu dari dekat," jawab Kris kalem sambil menatap lembut wajah memerah Suho.

"Kan kakimu sakit..." Benar-benar kalimat yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Kris sebelumnya.

"Tadinya memang sakit sih, tapi sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi," lagi-lagi Kris menjawab dengan santai, masih menatap wajah namja di bawahnya ini.

"Mwo? Jadi kau mau mengerjaiku ya?" Suho memukul dada Kris pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kris langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir manyun Suho dengan lembut. Sesaat Suho terkesiap, namun saat berikutnya dia sudah bisa membalas lumatan lembut di atas bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, jangan terlalu sering mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu.. Membuatku ingin menciummu," bisik Kris dengan nada menggoda, sesaat setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Blush! Ya Tuhan, Suho tidak tahu lagi semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu di dadanya, namun anehnya...dia juga bisa merasakan jantung Kris yang berdetak sangat cepat dengan telapak tangannya. Kris rupanya sama berdebarnya dengan dia.

"Wajahmu benar-benar manis, chagi, sangat cantik," puji Kris. Dia benar-benar terpesona dengan wajah malaikat ini. Putih, chubby, manis, dan lucu. Perpaduan antara boneka dan malaikat.

"Yifaaaannn..jangan membuatku maluuu..." rengek Suho.

Kris terkekeh, "Aku serius, chagi, kau benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku."

(Eaaaaaa...Kris korban iklan nih kayaknya =_=a)

"Dasar gombal..." kata Suho sambil tersenyum malu.

"Saranghae, Kim Joonmyeon," bisik Kris sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Suho, membuat Suho tertawa kecil karena sensasi geli pada ujung hidungnya.

"Nado saranghae, Wu Yifan," jawab Suho sambil tersenyum manis. Tubuhnya memang sudah bisa rileks sekarang.

"Hmmm...boleh aku menciummu lagi?" pinta Kris.

Meskipun dengan sedikit susah karena posisi tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring, Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan lagi...Kris merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali melumat bibir merah Suho lagi, lagi, dan lagi… (dasar naga mesum =_=).

Sore hari merupakan jadwal mereka berlatih basket. Di pinggir lapangan nampak Suho (yang memang ada di situ sejak tadi), Minsoek, Yixing, Chen, dan Kyungsoo menonton kekasih mereka berlatih.

Diam-diam mereka mengagumi aksi namja-namja itu di lapangan basket. Mereka terlihat keren, tampan, dan seksi. Memang tidak hanya geng kingka yang latihan, masih ada anggota tim lain yang berlatih. Tapi mana mungkin mata mereka melihat ke arah pemain lain, jika bagi mereka geng kingka terlalu cetar membahana untuk dilewatkan. Hahayyyy...

Tak lama kemudian, Tao dan Baekhyun datang sambil membawa bekal makanan yang tadi pagi dibuatkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama ya mulainya?" tanya Tao saat dirinya selesai merapikan barang-bawang bawaannya.

"Aniya, baru 15 menit kok" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tao-ie, kau mau mencicipi sandwich buatanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan imut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sandwich dari keranjang dan mengulurkannya pada Tao.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar" Tao mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil sandwich itu dari tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menarik tangannya membuat Tao heran.

"Aaaaa..." kata Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan sandwich itu ke bibir Tao. Oooo...rupanya Baekhyun ingin menyuapi Tao. Tao terkekeh geli lalu menggigit sandwich di tangan Baekhyun.

"Eothe? Enak tidak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

Mata Tao berbinar saat mengunyah sandwich itu. Rasanya sangat lezat. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia karena kekasihnya menyukai kue buatannya. Ahhh..tidak sia-sia dia capek-capek membuat semua ini semalam suntuk.

Baekhyun terus menyuapi Tao sampai sandwich di tangannya habis.

"Tao-ie, kau suka makan apa? Nanti aku masakkan untukmu..." tanya Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Tao dengan manja.

"Aku suka apa saja kok, Baekkie, asal kau yang masak pasti enak rasanya" jawab Tao sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Adawww...ihhh...kenapa kau cubit hidungku, Tao-ie?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habis kau menggemaskan" jawab Tao sambil tertawa.

Yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lucu pasangan itu. Setelah itu mereka asyik menikmati pertandingan basket yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan. Kadang kala salah satu dari geng kingka akan mampir ke pinggir lapangan hanya untuk sekedar minum air dari botol yang di pegang oleh kekasih masing-masing, sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan bercanda dengan mereka.

Kekasih mereka tampak sangat menikmati pertandingan itu, meskipun hanya latihan ternyata mereka serius juga melakukannya. Maklum, turnamen antar kampus sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Latihan itu selesai setelah kurang lebih 2,5 jam mereka berlatih. Mereka terlihat amat lelah dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Dengan nafas masih tersengal mereka mendekati kekasih mereka dan duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Terimakasih untuk latihannya ya!" teriak Kris kepada kawan-kawannya yang lain yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Sip, duizhang! Terimakasih juga!" mereka mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kris yang dibalas juga oleh Kris.

Terselip rasa bangga di hati Suho melihat Kris yang tampak disegani oleh anggota tim basketnya.

"Kalian lapar tidak? Ayo kita makan kue buatan Baekhyun. Enak lho" tawar Suho.

"O iya! Mari kita makan! Aku juga sudah sangat lapar!" Kai berkata dengan semangat. Yixing lalu mengambilkan sandwich untuk Kai.

Akhirnya terjadilah adegan suap-menyuap (berasa bahasa politik ala KPK ya? =_=) kue di lapangan basket itu. Semuanya begitu menikmati suasana. Meskipun tubuh mereka lelah sehabis bermain basket, rasa lelah itu tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia saat diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh kekasih mereka.

Namun….mereka tidak menyadari, dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka penuh benci dan dengki.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Hahh...akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini...

Mianhe soalnya panjang bgt, mudah-mudahan readers gak bosen ne #bow

Oya, next chapter udah author masukin konflik dikit-dikit ya... xixixixi...

Balesan Review :

**yongchan**

Belum, tapi belum kepikir mau dibikin sampe chapter berapa sih.. Hahaha

**RubikLuhan**

Author juga lagi mabok Krisho neh :p

**opikyung0113**

Emang rada-rada terinspirasi dari ftv-nya sctv sih... hihihihi

**feyy**

Sip...ini udah lanjut

**savEarth**

Hunsoo akhirnya ciumaaannnnn...kyaaaaaa...

**DragonAqua**

Iya...sama-sama, chinguuu... ;)

**LiezxoticVIP**

Hahaha..jadi malu dibilang kece... iya, author lanjutin ^^

**PANDAmuda**

Chap ini loveydovey, chap depan agak-agak konflik... xixixi

**kikiikyujunmyun**

Krisho emang selalu sweet dimanapun mereka berada yaa...

**sayaorchestra**

Bingo! Tepat tebakan reader, author emang ngefans juga sama Infinite... Malah duluan infinite yang nemplok di hati author, tapi kok kalo mau bikin yaoi tokoh infinite feel-nya gak dapet ya XP

**pikachuu**

Iya..gpp kok... sukses try outnya yaa.. hwaitinggg!

**LittleMyeon**

Waduh...jangan senyum2 sendiri atuh.. ntar dikejer2 om soman loh (?)

**LayChen Love Love 2**

Chap depan author mulai kasih konflik

**Fee Lee**

author juga diabetes bacain ripiu nya readerdeul...huwaaa..terharuuu...

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Gomawo neee... ^^

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Monggo mampir dan review juga buat yang suka sama mereka neee...

Review nya ya, chingu. Anyeonggggg!


	10. Chapter 9

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Bulan Kemudian**

"Guys, aku keluar sebentar yaa..!" Kris pamit pada geng kingkanya yang tengah asyik bermain game di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak mereka resmi memiliki kekasih. Dan malam ini mereka datang menginap di rumah Kris setelah pulang berkencan dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka seperti ini. Setiap malam minggu mereka akan menginap di rumah salah satu dari mereka. Pokoknya apapun kegiatan mereka hari itu, malamnya mereka harus menginap bersama. So sweet kan…. Hahahaha…

"Mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi. Dia sedang adu game dengan Tao.

"Mau menjemput Joonmyeon di kampus" jawab Kris sambil mengenakan jaketnya.

"Mwo? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini di kampus? Hari sabtu lagi" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah yang di bacanya. Tatapan heran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Molla… Aku tidak tahu.. Dia bilang ada tugas yang harus di selesaikan. Itu sebabnya kami batal kencan hari ini. Huh!" Kris cemberut.

"Oooo…ajak menginap di sini saja, hyung" usul Kai.

"Hmmm….boleh juga. Mudah-mudahan dia mau sih" Kris nampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Asal kau tidak macam-macam saja padanya, ge" sambar Tao.

"Yakk! Aku bukan namja _pervert_, panda!" sembur Kris. Namun tak ayal seringai jahil muncul di bibirnya.

"Wah, senyummu menakutkan" Luhan bergidik melihat seringai Kris.

"Aku berangkat ya… Titip rumahku!" teriaknya.

Sementara itu, Suho nampak sedang sibuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya di sebuah ruangan di kampus itu. Hari ini memang dia diminta untuk membantu salah satu dosennya untuk mengoreksi ujian mahasiswa yang ada di tingkat bawah. Sebagai salah satu asisten dosen, tentu Suho tidak bisa menolaknya, meskipun dia merasa kecewa karena itu berarti dia tidak jadi kencan dengan Kris.

"Hufttt…akhirnya selesai semuanya" desahnya lega. Dia lalu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 10 malam. _Yifan pasti sebentar lagi datang menjemput_. Batin Suho.

Kampus itu sudah sangat sepi. Nyali Suho agak ciut juga membayangkan hanya dia yang ada di gedung ini. Dia mempercepat pekerjaannya, membereskan ini dan itu ketika didengarnya suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Tubuhnya langsung menegang. Siapa yang malam-malam begini ada di sini? Tidak mungkin Kris karena Kris pasti akan menunggunya di parkiran. Kalaupun Kris ingin menyusulnya masuk, dia tidak mungkin tahu di ruang mana Suho berada jika dia tidak memberitahunya.

Namun senyum kelegaan muncul saat dilihatnya sosok yang familiar dengannya.

"Yunho-hyung, kau membuatku takut. Kau sedang ada tugas di sini, hyung?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Anyeong, Suho, lama tidak bertemu" sapa Yunho. Dia lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu dan menguncinya.

Perasaan Suho langsung tidak enak. Untuk apa Yunho mengunci pintunya? Apalagi dapat dirasakannya aura gelap keluar dari tubuh sunbaenya itu.

"H-hyung, k-kenapa pintunya kau kunci?"

"Suho-ya, kau tau kan aku jatuh cinta padamu? Bahkan jauh sebelum Kris sialan itu… Lalu kenapa kau justru memilihnya? Apa kekuranganku eoh?" seringai jahat muncul di bibir Yunho. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah. Dia maju perlahan-lahan mendekati Suho.

Tubuh Suho gemetar. Tidak pernah dia melihat Yunho seperti ini. Yang dia tahu Yunho namja yang lembut dan baik hati.

Reflek dia melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Namun setelah beberapa saat langkahnya terhenti karena punggungnya membentur tembok, membuat seringai di bibir Yunho semakin lebar.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu? K-kau kan tahu kalau aku hanya menganggapmu kakakku.." Suho gelagapan. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari jalan keluar. Sial! Hanya pintu itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Yunho semakin mendekat. Saat Suho berusaha menghindar dan lari, Yunho dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membenturkan tubuh Suho ke tembok. Suho merasakan sakit di punggungnya dan di kedua lengannya akibat cengkraman Yunho.

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dariku, Suho!" bentak Yunho.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini… Jeball.. Kita bisa bersahabat seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu seperti kakakku sendiri" pinta Suho.

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Yunho marah. Dia mengguncang tubuh Suho kuat-kuat dan semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya di lengan Suho. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, seperti kerasukan iblis.

Suho merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kedua lengannya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena tubuhnya diguncang begitu kuat oleh namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya ini. Ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang lelah akibat aktivitasnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang_. Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku pingsan_. Batinnya.

"S-sakit, hyung… Lepaskan aku… Kumohon…" suara Suho semakin lemah.

"Cih! Sakit yang kau rasakan ini tak seberapa dibandingkan sakit hatiku, Suho!" geram Yunho. Dan dengan kasar dia melumat bibir Suho. Suho membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho. Namun dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini, dia tidak berdaya.

Yunho terus menciumi bibir Suho dengan ganas. Dan dengan sekali hentak, dia membanting Suho ke lantai membuat Suho mengeluarkan pekik kesakitan.

"Hyung, hentikan! Jeballl! Tolo-hmmph" Suho berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun Yunho keburu melumat bibirnya lagi. Yunho sekarang sudah ada di atas tubuh Suho, memerangkapnya.

Suho berusaha mendorong, menendang, memberontak, menggeliat…segala upaya dia lakukan agar Yunho berhenti. Bisa dirasakannya rasa asin di sudut bibirnya yang mulai berdarah. Dengan kasar Yunho merobek kemeja Suho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?! Jangan! Hentikan!" Suho benar-benar merasa lelah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Dia tak mungkin membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya seperti ini, selain Kris kekasihnya.

_Yifan, kau dimana? Kumohon datanglah. Tolong aku, Yifan_. Ratap Suho dalam hatinya.

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang berlari mendekati ruangan itu dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendobrak pintu.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Kris berdiri di ambang pintu dengan amarah terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Sial!" umpatnya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Kris menendang Yunho membuat Yunho jatuh terguling dari atas tubuh Suho.

Suho tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat Kris samar dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya yang sayu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hyung?! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu!" teriak Kris sambil mencengkeram kerah Yunho dan mendorong tubuhnya dinding.

"Dia milikku, Kris! Kau telah merebutnya dariku!" teriak Yunho.

Perkelahian tak dapat dielakkan. Mereka saling menendang dan memukul. Untunglah Kris pernah belajar sedikit teknik wushu dari Tao. Saat merasa tak mungkin memenangkan perkelahian ini, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mundur dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Kris buru-buru menghampiri Suho yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"Joonmyeon, sadarlah… Bangunlah… Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi Suho pelan. Perlahan-lahan Suho membuka matanya dan dilihatnya Kris yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kris buru-buru menutup tubuh Suho dengan jaketnya dan membantu Suho untuk duduk.

Suho tak sanggup mengatakan apapun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kris langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Suho. Suho menangis di dada Kris. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemeja depan Kris dengan erat.

"Sshhh…tenanglah,chagi. Uljimaaa… Shhh…" Kris berusaha menenangkan Suho yang gemetar di pelukannya. Saat dirasakan Suho mempererat cengkeramannya di kemejanya, dia pun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tuhan, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada Suho-nya?

Suho terus saja menangis. Kris mengusap punggung Suho berusaha memberinya kehangatan. Berkali-kali dia menciumi puncak kepala Suho dengan sayang. Terkadang salah satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk membelai kepala Suho, berusaha meyakinkan pria mungil ini bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah beberapa saat, dirasakannya Suho mulai tenang dipelukannya. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang masih bengkak dan berdarah.

"Mianhe,chagi,mianhe aku terlambat…" bisik Kris berulang-ulang dengan nada menyesal.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Kris, "Bukan salahmu...Dia yang jahat,Yifan...hiks... Dia...dia...m-menyentuhku...hiks"

Hati Kris sakit saat mendengar kata-kata Suho. Sungguh dia tidak terima kekasihnya disentuh orang lain seperti ini. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata elangnya. Dia kembali mengecup puncak kepala Suho yang kembali terisak.

"Sshhh...jangan pikirkan dia lagi...tenanglah, chagi... Ada aku di sini... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian...Sshhh... Jangan menangis lagi, chagi.."

Yifan terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa menenangkan Suho. Akhirnya tangisan Suho berhenti.

Yifan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkp wajah Suho dengan kedua matanya. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap pipi suho untuk mengeringkan air matanya. Dia menatap Suho yang nampak sangat lelah dan lemas. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan merah.

"Myeonie, untuk sementara kau tinggal di rumahku ne.. Aku khawatir kalau kau kembali ke asramamu, dia akan kembali mendatangimu. Setidaknya kalau kau tinggal di rumahku, kau bisa aman. Lagipula teman-temanku sering menginap. Mereka juga akan menemanimu. Eothe?" Kris bicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut, karena takut Suho malah tambah ketakutan setelah apa yang menimpanya.

"N-nanti...a-aku hanya akan merepotkanmu, Yifan... Aku tak ingin mengganggumu" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Sejujurnya dia juga takut jika harus kembali ke kamar asramanya. Tapi di lain pihak dia tak ingin merepotkan kekasihnya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya di rumahnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Little Myeon, bagaimana mungkin aku merasa direpotkan oleh kekasihku sendiri. Aku ingin menjagamu, Myeon... Jebal...terimalah tawaranku.. Kau kan tahu kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Kanada, mereka jarang pulang. Aku tinggal sendirian... Yah, meskipun teman-temanku sering menginap. Mau ya?" Kris berusaha meyakinkan Suho yang masih nampak ragu-ragu.

"T-tapi nanti bagaimana jika orang lain tahu dan-"

"Aku tak peduli kata-kata orang lain, aku lebih peduli pada keselamatanmu. Setelah yang kau alami tadi, tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendiri" potong Kris cepat.

Suho melihat kesungguhan di mata Kris. Dia juga tak ingin sendirian dan dia sangat mencintai Kris. Dia ingin selalu dekat dengan namja tampan itu. Perlahan Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kajja kita pulang ke rumahku. Teman-temanku kebetulan menginap malam ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang diterima Kris, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kris.

Kris lalu menggendong Suho _bridal style_, membuat Suho sedikit kaget.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Yifan..." Suho memukul dada Kris pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kris karena malu. Pipinya merona. Tapi dia sebenarnya bahagia di gendong Kris seperti ini, karena dia merasa aman dan nyaman. Dia tidak ingin turun.

"Sudah, jangan protes, chagi... Kondisimu masih lemah. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula aku senang bisa menggendongmu begini" Kris menatap Suho sambil tersenyum hangat.

Suho terhipnotis tatapan Kris. Ahhh...benar-benar tampan.. Tanpa sadar dia menatap wajah tampan itu selama perjalanan menuju parkiran. Suho melebarkan matanya kaget karena ternyata Kris membawa mobil mewahnya. Mulutnya menganga karena takjub.

"Yifan, kau membawa mobilmu?" bisik Suho.

"Iya, rencananya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam" jawab Kris sambil mendudukkan Suho di kursi penumpang bagian depan dengan hati-hati, khawatir akan menyebabkan Suho terbentur.

"O begitu...gomawo..."

Kris lalu duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mulai mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jangan berterimakasih, Little Myeon, kau itu kekasihku, dan aku bertanggung jawab untuk menjagamu" Kris mengangkat salah satu tangannya agar bisa membelai kepala Suho, lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku andai saja kau tidak datang tadi... Hiks hiks..." Suho kembali terisak.

"Hey...jangan menangis lagi, chagi.. Aku janji aku akan menjagamu selalu... Ya ya ... " Kris mengusap pipi Suho.

Sisa perjalanan itu mereka habiskan dalam diam. Kris masih menggenggam tangan Suho yang masih agak gemetar.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah mewahnya. Saat Suho hendak membuka pintu mobil, Kris mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang bukakan, chagi. Lagipula aku masih ingin menggendongmu."

"Kau berlebihan, Yifan.." Suho mempoutkan bibirnya, namun diam-diam dia menikmati sifat posesif dan protektif Kris. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Suho.

"Aku pulang..." Kris memberi salam.

"Yayy...Kris-gege pulang.. Bawa makanan tidak,ge?" Tao melompat dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Kris, diikuti oleh geng kingka yang lain.

Mata mereka melotot horor melihat Suho yang ada di gendongan Kris. Suho mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya melihat wajahnya yang berantakan saat ini.

"Suho-hyung, kau kena-"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol dihentikan oleh tatapan mengerikan Kris yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan bertanya macam-macam dulu'.

"Kami ke atas dulu... Kalian lanjutkan saja acara kalian" kata Kris.

Geng kingka menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, meskipun tatapan khawatir tampak di wajah mereka.

Kris membawa Suho ke kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati dia membaringkan tubuh Suho di ranjang besarnya. Suho hanya bisa menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

"Kau ingin ganti baju, chagi?" Kris mengambil salah satu piyama dari lemarinya. Dia lalu duduk di samping tubuh Suho.

Melihat luka di bibir Suho, Kris memutuskan untuk mengobatinya dulu. Dia lalu mengambil kotak P3K dari dalam lemarinya.

"Chagi, kuobati luka diwajahmu dulu ya" bisik Kris. Perlahan-lahan Suho menggerakkan tubuhnya dan duduk menghadap Kris.

Sentuhan Kris begitu lembut di wajah Suho. Suho nyaris tidak merasakan sakit apapun saat kapas yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam alkohol itu di tempelkan ke luka di wajahnya. Wajah Kris begitu dekat. Mata elangnya, alis tebalnya, hidung mancungnya, rahang tegasnya...semuanya begitu jelas terlihat di depan mata Suho. Suho tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kris.

"Kau benar-benar tampan, Yifan" ceplos Suho polos.

Yifan menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula condong ke depan saat mengobati wajah Suho. Dia menatap Suho. Agak kaget juga mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Kris tersenyum hangat sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Suho.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu heum?"

Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Ahh...dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa Kris memiliki wajah yang tampan. Oh..tentu saja dia tahu Kris tampan, tapi sekarang dia sadar kalau Kris benar-benar tampan dimatanya.

Wajah yang tampan, dan perlakuan Kris padanya yang benar-benar telah membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta. Dan sekarang rasa takut tiba-tiba menyeruak di hatinya. Dengan wajah setampan itu, Kris bisa mendapatkan siapa saja. Setelah yang terjadi pada dirinya malam ini, setelah tubuhnya digerayangi oleh orang lain, akankah Kris bertahan disisinya?

"Yifan, setelah yang terjadi malam ini padaku...apaa-apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Suho lirih.

Kris menautkan kedua alisnya. "Myeonie, tentu saja aku masih sangat mencintaimu... Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, chagi?"

"Aku takut kau akan merasa jijik padaku" jawab Suho nyaris tak terdengar, namun cukup bisa didengar Kris.

Kris kaget dengan jawaban Suho. Apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa di matanya, Suho adalah malaikatnya? Apapun yang terjadi padanya, dia tetaplah sosok malaikat baginya. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Tapi Kris juga mengerti Suho saat ini pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri, setelah semua yang dia alami tadi.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, dimataku kaulah mahluk terindah,Myeoni, jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku padamu. Mana mungkin aku jijik padamu? Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi ya, aku sedih mendengarnya" Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Suho dan mencium punggung tangannya yang putih mulus itu, membuat Suho tersipu.

"Myeonie, sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat. Ganti bajumu dulu ya.."

Suho mengangguk. Kris lalu membantu Suho mengganti pakaiannya. Piyama Kris memang kebesaran di tubuh Suho yang mungil, namun justu Suho terlihat nampak imut dimata Kris.

Kris lalu memposisikan dirinya berbaring menghadap Suho yang juga tidur menyamping. Suho sedikit gugup saat Kris menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh mungil Suho. Suho merasakan Kris meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalanya. Ya Tuhan. Suho benar-benar merasa aman dan terlindungi dalam pelukan Kris. Suho merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Saat Suho mengira Kris sudah tidur, dia memberanikan diri mencengkeram piyama depan Kris dan menarik tubuhnya sendiri agar semakin rapat dengan tubuh Kris. Dia lalu menggesekkan hidungnya pelan di dada Kris, menghirup aroma maskulin di tubuh Kris.

Kris merasakan aktivitas Suho itu. Dia tersenyum.

"Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

Tubuh Suho menegang. Dia tak menyangka Kris ternyata belum tidur. Kris yang merasakan tubuh Suho menegang dipelukannya, hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa,Myeonie? Kau pikir aku sudah tidur ya?"

Suho mengangguk di dada Kris. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat malu ketahuan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu.

"Mianhe... Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu,Yifan" suara Suho teredam piyama Kris.

"Tidak kok... Aku justru senang kau melakukannya.."

"Waeyo?"

"Entahlah...yang kau lakukan sangat menggemaskan dan imut. Saat kau melakukannya, aku merasa kau telah mempercayaiku untuk menjagamu. Aku sangat bahagia, chagi.." Kris mengecup puncak kepala Suho.

"Aku memang merasa aman saat berada di dekatmu, Yifan... Aku merasa terlindungi.."

Kris menurunkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandang wajah Suho, tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di tubuh mungil itu.

"Gomawo karena telah mempercayaiku, Myeonie" Kris menatap Suho dalam.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan ke wajah Suho. Suho berusaha menahan Kris dengan menekan dadanya.

"Y-yifan, jangan... Bi-bibirku tadi-...hmph" kata-kata Suho terhenti karena Kris keburu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Suho dan melumatnya.

Ciuman mereka sangat dalam namun lembut. Suho yang awalnya agak menahan diri, perlahan-lahan mulai luluh dan menyerah saat Kris semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasakannya Suho memukul dadanya pelan karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan ciumanku agar kau bisa melupakannya..." Kris mengusap bibir Suho yang sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman mereka tadi dengan ibu jarinya.

Mata Suho kembali berkaca-kaca. Dia langsung merapatkan tubuhnya kembali dengan tubuh Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris. Dia menangis terisak-isak.

Kris membelai punggung dan kepala Suho dan membiarkan Suho menangis didadanya, melepaskan seluruh beban yang dia rasakan. Semakin lama, isakan Suho semakin pelan dan lama-lama berhenti sama sekali. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan digantikan dengan dengkuran halus si pemilik.

Kris merasa tenang karena akhirnya Suho-nya terlelap di pelukannya.

"Mimpi indah, chagi... I promise I will be your guardian forever" bisiknya.

Kris lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlelap dalam tidur yang penuh dengan mimpi indahnya dengan Suho.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Anyeong... Mianhe chapter ini pendek... Soalnya agak mentok sama ide-nya.. hehehe

Chapter ini memang khusus tentang Krisho, maaf ya untuk pair yang lain gak nongol... ^^V

Balesan Review :

**AlikaMalik**

Hahaha...abis suka geregetan sendiri kalo gak masukin komen2 absurd..

Haji Muhidin tuh tokoh di sinetron Tukang Bubur Naik Haji...xixixixi

**kikiikyujunmyun**

Buat author muka nya Kris emang mesum kok... Paling mesum malah... Hahahaha...

**opikyung0113**

Sippp...ini udah lanjuttt ^^

**savEarth**

Lumin author sengajain dikit, soalnya biar bisa nyempil2 di couple laen... wkwkwkwk

**feyy**

iya, soalnya biar nongol di couple yang laen... sipp...ini udah lanjut...

**WANDA**

Nih kejawab di chapter ini kan... Wkwkwk... Author juga rada bingung sih klo ngasih konflik xp

**DragonAqua**

Waduhhh...awas ntar ketangkep sama satpol pp dikira sama dengan orgil jembatan lho...hehehe...

**sayaorchestra**

yup, jessica itu yang naksir sama Kris... Sebenernya author rada gak pinter bikin konflik...huaaaa

**shinjihyun**

keep review yaa... makasih udah mau mampir.. panggil apa aja bole kok... Salam kenal jugaaa... ^^

**PikaaChuu**

sipooo...ini udah update... ^^

**AngAng13**

hehehe...sengaja emang dibikin pervert Luhannya... xp

**doubleAA10**

Berarti chapter ini puas dong yaa... soalnya full Krisho... agyagyagya...

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Gomawo neee... ^^

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Monggo mampir dan review juga buat yang suka sama mereka neee...

Review nya ya, chingu, jangan lupaaa... Anyeonggggg!


	11. Chapter 10

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Kris menggeliat saat dirasakannya sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Suho nampak masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Kris tersenyum melihat Suho yang tampak begitu nyenyak. Dia lalu membelai rambut Suho dan menghirup aromanya.

Suho terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Saat disadarinya tubuhnya masih ada dalam dekapan Kris, semburat merah menjalari pipinya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kris. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu, karena ternyata Kris juga sedang memandangnya.

Kris tersenyum hangat, "Selamat pagi, Myeonie... Nyenyak tidurmu semalam?" bisiknya. Tangannya membelai pipi Suho.

Suho tersenyum malu dan mengangguk, "Semalam aku mimpi indah sekali, Yifan" Suho kembali menempelkan wajahnya pada dada Kris.

"Oya? Mimpi apa?"

"Kau dan aku...bermain dengan anak-anak.." jawab Suho dengan suara pelan.

"Anak-anak? Kau ingin kita punya anak?" tanya Kris. Bayangan indah itu memang sempat mampir di otaknya. Suatu hari dia dan Suho akan menikah dan mengadopsi anak.

"Hmmm...aku suka anak-anak, tentu saja aku mau suatu saat nanti kita punya anak, Yifan"

"Tapi kita kan harus menikah dulu, chagi..."

"Iya aku tahu. Sebelum menikah kita juga harus lulus kuliah dulu dan mencari pekerjaan. Begitu kan?"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda.

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya dan memukul dada Kris pelan. Namun tak ayal pipinya tambah merona mendengar kata-kata Kris. Kalau boleh jujur, dia memang ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah denganmu, Myeonie" kata Kris akhirnya.

Suho kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, "Jinjja? Kau tidak bohongkan?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Kris mencubit pipi Suho gemas. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meragukan perasaannya? "Tentu, chagi. Kenapa? Kau masih meragukan perasaanku padamu eoh?"

Suho menggeleng. Dia percaya pada Kris. Dia percaya sepenuhnya kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai.

"Yifan, aku punya permintaan... Soal kejadian semalam" Suho berkata lirih.

"Permintaan apa? Kau ingin kita merahasiakannya dari orang lain?"

"Ani...kalau teman-temanmu tahu, aku tidak masalah. Asalkan mereka tidak membocorkannya pada orang lain. Hanya sajaa...hmmm...jangan bawa kasus ini ke dewan kampus ya. Jebal..." mohon Suho.

Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya. Dia memang berniat melaporkan kejadian ini pada salah satu dosen pembina mahasiswa mereka. Kejadian ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Tapi, Myeonie, kalau dibiarkan begini...bagaimana jika dia kembali mengganggumu eoh? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, chagi..."

"Kalau dia memang menggangguku lagi, baru kita laporkan. Tapi untuk sementara...biarkan saja dulu. Jebal, Yifan..."

Kris menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan jika memang itu keinginan Suho.

"Arra...aku tidak akan melapor" kata Kris akhirnya.

"Gomawo, Yifan"

"Heum..." Kris mengecup puncak kepala Suho.

"Kau lapar, Myeonie? Anak-anak pasti sudah membuatkan sarapan."

"Yifan, boleh tidak aku sarapan di sini saja? Sepertinya aku belum siap bertemu orang lain" jawab Suho sedih.

"Aku mengerti. Nanti aku bawakan sarapanmu kemari ya. Aku mandi dulu" Kris kembali mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening Suho sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Kris ke kamar mandi, Suho kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal Kris. Dia tersenyum saat menghirup aroma tubuh Kris di ranjang itu.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Myeonie, kau mau mandi? Kau bisa memakai pakaianku dulu" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping tubuh Suho.

"Iya,aku mau mandi" Suho lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Oke, aku ambilkan sarapan untukmu dulu ya..."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Di bawah, ternyata kawan-kawannya sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Tatapan mereka beralih ke arah Kris saat Kris menuruni tangga.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Kris.

"Pagi, hyung" jawab mereka serempak. Tatapan mereka mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Kris yang nampak sedang menyiapkan sarapan di atas nampan.

"Aku akan membawakan ini untuk Suho dulu" kata Kris setelah selesai menata sarapan di atas nampan itu.

"Apakah Suho baik-baik saja, Kris?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti pada kalian," jawab Kris sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya kembali di kamarnya, Kris melihat Suho berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Suho begitu menikmati pemandangan dari balkon kamar Kris. Di bawahnya terhampar taman bunga yang sangat indah. Suho tidak menyangka ternyata rumah Kris begitu indah dan menyenangkan, terlepas dari kesan mewahnya.

"Myeonie, sedang apa kau disitu? Udaranya dingin, Chagi.." Kris meletakkan nampan sarapan Suho dan menyusulnya ke balkon. Dia lalu memeluk Suho dari belakang.

"Rumahmu indah, Yifan.." puji Suho.

"Benarkah? Menurutku kau lebih indah.." bisik Kris.

"Yak! Aku serius, Yifan.." Suho memukul tangan Kris yang melingkar di perutnya. Namun tak ayal pipinya memerah mendengar kata-kata Kris. _Dasar naga gombal_. Batinnya senang.

"Lho, aku juga serius.. Dimataku kau yang paling indah kok.." elak Kris dengan nada serius.

"Dasar gombal…." Gumam Suho malu-malu.

"Kau ini tidak percaya padaku ya, Little Myeon.." Kris mencubit pipi Suho.

"Iya iya..terserah kau saja…" Suho akhirnya menyerah.

Suho lalu menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kris. Mereka menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari sambil menikmati pemandangan indah dari balkon itu dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Yifan, apakah teman-temanmu sudah tahu?" Suho memecah kesunyian.

"Belum, aku belum cerita pada mereka. Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Aniya.. Menurutmu apakah mereka akan jijik padaku jika mereka tahu?" Suho bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Jangan khawatir, Myeonie, mereka tidak seperti itu. Yah..meskipun mereka kadang menyebalkan sih.. tapi mereka sebenarnya orang-orang yang baik dan setia kawan.. Percayalah padaku.."

"Heum.." gumam Suho.

"Myeonie, kau harus sarapan dulu…"

"Kau sudah?"

"Belum… Nanti saja.. Yang penting sekarang kau dulu sarapan ya.."

"Yahhh…tidak mauuuu… Kau juga harus sarapan, Yifan…" Suho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan memelas dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Ya ampunnn! Kris gemas bukan main.

"Iya iya…aku juga makan.. Sekarang ayo sarapan… Itu punyamu sudah kubawakan.. Sebentar aku ambil untukku dulu ya.." Kris mengacak rambut Suho pelan.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kris sudah kembali lagi dengan nampan yang lain di tangannya.

"Nah, kajja kita sarapan…" ajak Kris.

Mereka lalu menikmati sarapan pagi itu dalam suasana romantis. Saling menyuapi, saling membersihkan bibir, saling memotongkan roti, atau saling saling yang lain…pokoknya romantis. (author keder -_-).

Setelah selesai sarapan, Suho lalu membantu Kris membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan mereka lalu bersiap-siap untuk turun. Namun Kris mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, chagi… Mau kau bawa kemana piring-piring itu?"

"Tentu saja ke bawah… Dapurnya di bawah kan?" tanya Suho bingung. Pertanyaan kekasihnya ini benar-benar aneh.

"Iya…dapurnya memang di bawah. Maksudku apakah kau sudah cukup sehat untuk kebawah?" tanya Kris lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris, Suho tertawa geli. "Ya ampun, Yifan, tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa.. Aku sudah kuat kok.."

"Kau yakin?" Kris menatap Suho khawatir.

"Eum.. Tentu saja aku yakin. Perasaanku juga sudah baikan. Malah aku takut kalau ditinggal sendiri di sini. Lebih baik aku bergabung dengan kalian saja," Suho berusaha meyakinkan.

"Baiklah jika kau memang sudah tidak apa-apa.."

Mereka lalu turun ke lantai bawah sambil membawa nampan bekas sarapan mereka. 5 pasang mata nampak mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka saat mereka masuk ke dapur untuk mencuci piring-piring itu. Setelah selesai, Suho melemparkan senyum pada 5 orang penasaran yang sedari tadi menunggu-nunggu berita dari Kris atau Suho.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman…" sapa Suho.

"Pagi…" balas mereka serempak. Mereka lalu saling melemparkan pandang.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti penasaran tentang kejadian yang menimpaku semalam. Begini…aku akan mengatakannya dengan singkat.. jangan tanyakan detail kejadiannya oke?"

Kris dan Suho lalu duduk di kursi kosong di meja makan itu.

Lagi-lagi ke-5 mahluk penasaran itu mengangguk-angguk. Yah, lebih baik dapat sedikit informasi daripada tidak sama sekali kan? Begitu kira-kira pikir mereka.

Suho lalu menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Semalam Yunho-hyung berusaha memperkosaku. Untung saja Yifan datang tepat waktu dan menolongku…"

Hening….

Hening…

Hening….

8 detik keheningan sebelum akhirnya….

"MWO?!" teriak mereka serempak, membuat Suho dan Kris melonjak kaget di kursi mereka. Suho sampai memegang dadanya karena merasa jantungnya hampir copot.

"Yak! Tidak usah pakai teriak seperti itu bisa kan?" sembur Kris kesal.

"Mianhe…" ucap mereka, serempak lagi. Membuat Kris melotot, sementara Suho malah tertawa karena merasa geli.

"Suho, kita harus melaporkannya pada pihak kampus.. Hal seperti ini kan tidak bisa dibiarkan," kata Luhan.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo…aku tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan ini. Biarkan begini saja. Kecuali jika memang nanti dia macam-macam lagi. Aku minta tolong pada kalian… jangan bahas lagi masalah ini ya.." pinta Suho.

Lagi-lagi mereka saling berpandangan, sepertinya tidak rela jika membiarkan masalah ini begitu saja. Namun demi memenuhi keinginan Suho, dan karena tatapan tajam setajam silet ala Kris yang sekarang terarah pada mereka, akhirnya mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Suho tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih, teman-teman," ucapnya tulus.

"Sama-sama…" dan lagi-lagi mereka menjawab dengan serempak, membuat Kris tambah melotot dan Suho tertawa keras.

.

.

.

1 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian buruk yang menimpa Suho. Perlahan-lahan Suho mulai bisa melupakannya. Sejak kejadian itu pula, Kris semakin protektif terhadap Suho. Setiap hari dia akan mengantar atau menjemput Suho ke kampus. Kalaupun mereka kebetulan berbeda aktivitas dan tidak bisa bersama, Kris akan meminta tolong salah satu geng nya atau kekasih geng-nya untuk menemaninya kemanapun, termasuk pulang ke rumah Kris tentunya. Kris masih belum merasa tenang untuk membiarkan Suho sendiri.

Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan tim basket kampus itu, dan kebetulan semua kekasih mereka bisa menemani.

Sementara geng kingka berlatih, termasuk Tao yang ingin ikut main basket, para kekasih mereka tampak bercakap-cakap di pinggir lapangan.

"Hyung, apakah kondisimu sudah benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Suho yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sontak yang lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari lapangan, menunggu jawaban Suho. Mereka memang sudah mengetahui kisah Suho dari kekasih mereka masing-masing sehari setelah kejadian itu. Itu sebabnya sebisa mungkin mereka akan menemani Suho kemanapun dia pergi.

"Yaaa..sudah tidak apa-apa sih. Cuma masih sedikit trauma saja, karena kejadian itu memang amat sangat memukulku…" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Yunho-hyung lagi setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Minsoek. Tangannya sedang menggenggam roti sandwich yang tinggal setengah.

"Ani, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Mungkin dia juga tidak berani lagi dekat-dekat dengan ku, kan selalu ada kalian yang menemaniku, terutama Kris.."

Mendengar jawaban Suho, Chen yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba menepukkan kedua tangannya, seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Belakangan terdengar rumor kalau sudah seminggu ini Yunho-hyung menghilang dari kampus, dia tidak pernah kuliah lagi.."

Tak ayal semuanya terkejut mendengar kata-kata Chen, terutama Suho.

"Jinjja? Kau memang tahu dari mana?" tanya Yixing tak percaya.

"Aku kebetulan mencuri dengar percakapan antara Junsu-hyung dan Jaejong-hyung, mereka bertiga sering terlihat bersama. Yaa…tidak sengaja mendengar sih, waktu kami sama-sama latihan di ruang latih vocal…" terang Chen.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Kok aku tidak pernah tahu? Kan aku juga sering ikut latihan. Kau pernah dengar tidak, Baek-hyung?"

Baekhyun nampak berusaha mengingat-ingat, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lupa waktu itu kau ke mana. Kalau Baekhyun-hyung sepertinya memang tidak latihan, ada jadwal manggung di XOXO café kalau tidak salah. Soalnya hanya ada kami bertiga di situ. Aku mendengar mereka bisik-bisik sih, tapi cukup jelas terdengar olehku." terang Chen.

Ada raut ketakutan di wajah Suho. Entahlah, dia takut jika tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dan kembali melakukannya.

"Gwenchana, hyung, kami akan selalu menemanimu… Kan dia tidak akan berani macam-macam jika ada orang lain di sekitarmu.." Yixing merangkul bahu Suho, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Iya sih… Aku khawatir saja… Kan tidak setiap saat kalian bisa bersamaku, dan yang lain juga… " gumam Suho pelan.

"Tapi selama kau masih tinggal di rumah Kris, menurutku tidak apa-apa," timpal Minsoek yang masih asyik mengunyah sisa sandwichnya, membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat pipi gembul Minsoek yang penuh dengan sandwich.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Soekkie-hyung… Pipimu menggemaskan," kata Baekhyun.

Suho, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Chen tersenyum geli saat melihat Minsoek yang manyun gara-gara dibilang menggemaskan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan manyun begitu, Soekkie, kau mau kucium eoh?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di samping Minseok sambil mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Ihhh…jangan dekat-dekat, Hannie, kau bau…" canda Xiumin sambil pura-pura mendorong tubuh Luhan agar menjauh.

"Masak sih? Bukannya kau suka bau keringatku? Bilang saja kau tidak kuat dekat-dekat karena aku terlalu seksi," seringai Luhan. Dia malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok, membuat Minseok jadi salah tingkah.

"Lama-lama kau ketularan mesumnya Kai, hyung," sambar Chanyeol sambil menerima handuk dan air minum yang diulurkan Chen padanya.

Kris, Sehun, Tao, dan Kai kemudian menyusul dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Nafas mereka nampak masih terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka.

Kai malah membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai pinggir lapangan basket itu, membuat Yixing terpekik kaget, "Jonginnie, jangan berbaring di situ! Itu kan kotor! Aish!" dia menarik-narik tangan Kai, berusaha membuat Kai bangkit.

"Ahh..tidak mau, Xingie, aku capek… Udaranya panasss…" rengek Kai manja, membuat anggota kingka yang lain merasa ingin muntah.

"Tapi disitu kotor, Jongie, berbaringnya di bangku panjang saja yaa.." bujuk Yixing sambil berjongkok di samping Kai.

"Tidak mauu.. aku ingin berbaring di sini saja…bersamamu…" nada bicara Kai benar-benar menggoda sekarang. "Itu sih maumu!" Yixing memukul lengan Kai dengan keras membuat Kai meringis kesakitan, dan bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Yakkk! Appo, chagi! Pukulanmu keras sekali sih… Memangnya kau mau tangan seksi ku hilang?!" Kai cemberut.

Yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan romantis gagal pasangan itu.

"Makanya jangan mesum," ledek Sehun.

"Diam kau, Oh-Sehun! Memangnya kau namja polos eoh? Kyungsoo-hyung, hati-hati lho… Di bawah ranjangnya dia menyimpan banyak majalah pria dewasa…" balas Kai sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sehun gelagapan, "Bu-bukan punyaku, Kyungie, sumpah! Itu i-itu punya Chanyeol-hyung," Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut langsung angkat bicara dengan lantang (udah begaya Bung Karno pas bacain proklamasi dia…ckckck).

"Woi, magnae! Enak saja asal tuduh begitu! Sejak kapan aku hobi membaca majalah pria dewasa hah? Memang sih aku terkadang membelinya, tapi tidak pernah kubaca! Cuman iseng-iseng!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun.

Tentu saja ucapan Chanyeol barusan sukses membuat Chen menganga, dan yang lain terkikik menahan tawa mereka.

Ya Tuhan, ternyata namjachingu-ku mesum, batin Chen dengan wajah agak pucat. Chanyeol yang sadar kalau dia keceplosan, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen.

"Omo! Chagi, bukan begitu maksudku! Sungguh…aku hanya membelinya! Tidak kubaca kok! Ya ya ya… Ekspresimu jangan seperti itu dong…" Chanyeol nampak sangat memelas.

Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takut sebelum akhirnya…."Huaaaa! Chanyeol-hyung perverttt!" Chen langsung menjauhi Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang Tao.

"Chagiiiii….kemari… Mau apa kau di belakang Tao? Ayo siniii…" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Tao dan menarik tubuhnya, "Minggir, panda, jangan dekat-dekat kekasihku," Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menuruti Chanyeol. Dia lalu berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari pasangan Chanchen.

"Andwee..! Aku tidak mauuu! Jangan mendekat!" lagi-lagi Chen berusaha melarikan dirinya, namun Chanyeol bergerak cepat sekarang. Dia berhasil menyambar pergelangan tangan Chen sebelum dia sempat melarikan dirinya lagi.

Chen meronta-ronta berusaha membebaskan diri dari Chanyeol, tapi tentu saja tidak berhasil. Chanyeol menyeringai, membuat Chen tambah ketakutan.

"Chagi, jangan lari lagi… Aku tidak akan macam-macam…" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau! Buktinya kau membeli majalah pria dewasa!" Chen menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia masih berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Ish! Sudah kukatakan aku hanya iseng membelinya… tidak pernah dibaca kok…" Chanyeol semakin frustasi. Apa yang harus dia katakan agar Chen percaya kalau dia memang tidak pernah membaca majalah itu. Dia hanya penasaran melihat cover depannya…tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun isinya yang pernah dia baca.

"Lalu kenapa disembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur Sehun?" Chen rupanya masih tidak percaya kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Aku takut ketahuan adikku… Soalnya dia suka sembarangan masuk kamar dan mengacak-acak barang-barangku. Percayalah, chagi…" mohon Chanyeol lagi.

"Benar begitu? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah membacanya?" Chen memicingkan kedua matanya, masih menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Aish! Sungguh tidak pernah kubaca, chagi… Yak!, Oh Sehun, jelaskan padanya! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Gara-gara kau, Chennie jadi ketakutan padaku," Chanyeol melotot pada Sehun.

Sehun cengengesan, "Hehehe…iya, hyung, dia membeli untuk lihat cover depannya saja kok, tidak pernah dibaca isinya. Soalnya sehabis membeli pasti langsung dia titipkan padaku," terang Sehun.

"Tuh, betul kan? Percaya padaku, chagi.." Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen.

"Tapi jangan lagi-lagi beli majalah seperti itu… Menakutkan, hyung.." Chen mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Chen, "Iya iya, chagi, aku janji tidak akan membeli majalah semacam itu lagi,"

Pipi Chen memerah saat merasakan bibirnya dikecup Chanyeol, di hadapan orang lagi.

"Ihiiiyyyyyy…..suit suit….. Romantisnya kaliaaannnn….!" teriak Kai heboh. Yang lain pun ikut-ikutan menggoda mereka.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya jadi ikut-ikutan memerah digoda teman-temannya begitu.

"Berisik sekali kalian itu..!" seru Chanyeol, yang malah membuat yang ada di situ semakin heboh mengganggu mereka.

Chanyeol menuntun Chen untuk kembali duduk.

Kris yang menyadari wajah Suho tidak seceria biasanya, menggenggam tangannya, "Myeon, kau tidak apa?" tanyanya pelan, agar tidak terdengar yang lain.

Suho mendesah pelan. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kris, dia malah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kris dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Kris tahu ada hal yang tengah mengganggu pikiran Suho saat ini, namun dia tak ingin mendesak kekasih nya itu. Dia yakin nanti Suho akan cerita jika dia sudah siap.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Ke-12 namja itu masih asyik dalam percakapan mereka.

"Omoo…sudah jam segini. Baekkie, Kyungie, Chennie, malam ini kan jadwal kita manggung di café!" pekik Yixing.

"O iya aku lupa, hyung! Chagi, aku ke café sekarang ya.." kata Baekhyun pda Tao.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya, "Lho, bukannya besok?"

"Aku lupa, Tao-ie, ternyata malam ini… hehehe…" jawab Baekhyun sambil cengengesan.

Tao menggeleng-geleng. Dasar kekasih mungilnya ini memang ceroboh. Dia mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Tao-ie, antar aku ke sana yaa…" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

"Apapun untukmu, chagi," jawab Tao mesra.

"Eh, lebih baik malam ini kita semua ke sana saja.. Sekalian makan malam. Bagaimana?" usul Luhan.

"Hmm…ide bagus… aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kris.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala mereka menyetujui usul itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sudah sampai di Kafe XOXO tersebut. Sesampainya di sana Baekhyun, Chen, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo langsung pamit karena ihendak mempersiapkan penampilan mereka.

Yang lain memutuskan untuk memesan makanan ringan untuk menemani malam mereka menikmati penampilan panggung kwartet itu.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka menikmati suasana, nampak seorang namja berjalan memasuki pintu kafe itu. Minsoek yang kebetulan duduk menghadap ke arah pintu masuk, terkesiap saat melihat siapa yang masuk. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram lengan Luhan di sebelahnya. Luhan yang sedang menikmati bubble tea-nya mengalihkan matanya pada Minsoek.

"Kenapa, baozi?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Minsoek tercekat, matanya membelalak lebar. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Minsoek, dan dia sama saja terkejutnya dengan Minseok.

Luhan memberi kode pada Kris dan Suho yang duduk diseberangnya yang notabene membelakangi pintu masuk. Saat mereka berdua menoleh, Kris menggeram marah ketika melihat Yunho mendekati mereka. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kris lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Yunho.

Wajah Suho memucat melihat Yunho, namja yang demi apapun sangat ditakutinya saat ini. Tubuhnya menegang dan seperti mati rasa.

"Mau apa kesini, hyung?" tanya Kris dingin. Mata elangnya menajam.

"Aku ke sini ingin mengajak Suho bicara," jawab Yunho berusaha tenang.

"Tidak bisa, hyung, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya lagi."

"Kumohon, Kris, biarkan aku bicara dengannya. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah ini dengannya. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan ingin minta maaf," nada sesal terdengar jelas dalam setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Yunho.

Suho yang awalnya takut setengah mati, merasa terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Dia lalu memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di hadapan Yunho.

"Maaf, hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Suho sendiri bersamamu," suara Kris melunak, namun dia tetap tidak mau membiarkan Suho sendirian dengan yunho.

Suho menggenggam tangan Kris, "Hyung, bisakah Kris ikut saja?" tanyanya pada Yunho.

"Kau masih takut padaku ya?" tanya Yunho sedih.

Suho bingung harus menjawab apa. Memang benar saat ini dia sudah tidak terlalu merasa takut pada Yunho, karena sekarang ada Kris di sampingnya. Tapi lain ceritanya jika dia dan Yunho hanya bicara berdua, dia merasa belum siap.

Melihat kebisuan Suho, akhirnya Yunho menyerah, "Baiklah, Kris, kita bicara bertiga di luar," putus Yunho.

Bertiga mereka berjalan keluar dari kafe itu. Ke-6 namja yang ada di meja makan itu saling melemparkan tatapan khawatir. Namun mereka tahu semuanya memang harus segera diselesaikan.

Sesampainya di luar, Yunho mengajak Kris dan Suho di dekat mobilnya terparkir. Di sana ada sebuah bangku kayu yang cukup panjang, dimana mereka mendudukkan diri mereka kini.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sebelum memulai, "Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar menyesal, pada kalian berdua, terutama padamu, Ho. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki ku malam itu, sampai-sampai nyaris menodaimu," Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafasnya.

Suho nampak bergerak tidak nyaman saat Yunho mengatakan 'menodai', sungguh menusuk hatinya. Kris berusaha menguatkan Suho dengan merangkul bahu Suho dan tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Suho.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, Kris, karena kau datang menyelamatkan kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika malam itu kau tidak datang. Sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal. Kalian tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya perasaanku seminggu belakangan ini. Hidupku tak tenang dan hatiku hancur." Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan genangan air di matanya yang nyaris tumpah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suho pelan, "Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padaku, hyung? Aku pikir kita sudah seperti saudara."

Yunho menatap lekat manik mata Suho, "Aku mencintaimu, Ho, lebih dari seorang kakak pada adiknya. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kakakmu, karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari itu. Saat aku mengetahui kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, hatiku rasanya tercabik dan sakit. Aku merasa ini tidak adil. Aku lebih dulu mendekatimu, tapi Kris yang justru mendapatkan cintamu. Aku tahu pikiranku ini sangat dangkal dan bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku berpikiran seperti itu. Sekarang aku datang di hadapan kalian, sekali lagi hanya ingin mengatakan penyesalanku. Mungkin aku bahkan tidak berhak mendapatkan maaf dari kalian, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha. Maukah kalian memaafkanku?" ucap Yunho tulus.

Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan sejenak. Kris memang masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Yunho, namun keputusan ini memang mutlak keputusan Suho. Jika memang Suho percaya pada kata-kata Yunho, biarlah. Yang jelas apapun yang terjadi, dia akan tetap menjaga Suho di manapun dia berada.

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yunho berdebar-debar. Apakah Suho akan memaafkannya?

"Hyung, aku memaafkanmu…" ucap Suho akhirnya, membuat Yunho melebarkan senyumnya, namun tatap mata Suho mengindikasikan kalau masih ada hal lain yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Tapi untuk saat ini, bisakah hyung tidak mengganggu kami?"

Dan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Suho, membuat Yunho tercekat. Itu artinya dia harus menjauhi Suho….

"Kenapa? Kau masih belum bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya?" tanya Yunho gemetar.

Suho tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya, hyung, bukan itu. Kurasa aku sudah bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya. Hanya saja…aku belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung, dan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku…merusak semuanya. Rasa sayangku padamu dan rasa percayaku. Kurasa…aku belum bisa memandangmu sama seperti dulu," Mata Suho berkaca-kaca.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Dia tahu akan sangat sulit mengembalikan kepercayaan Suho padanya setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat. Biar bagaimanapun, dia harus bisa menanggung konsekuensinya.

"Aku mengerti, Ho, aku tahu akan sangat berat bagimu untuk memperlakukanku sama seperti dulu. Aku harus bisa menerima keputusanmu, toh aku lah yang telah merusak semuanya. Mianhe, Ho, berbahagialah dalam hidupmu. Kris, jaga dia ya… Jangan membuatnya menangis. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku." Yunho berdiri dan menepuk bahu Kris dan Suho bergantian.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Yunho, sedangkan Suho memandang Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, namun seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Yunho pergi dengan mobilnya, meninggalkan Kris dan Suho di bangku kayu itu berdua. Kris memandang Suho yang masih menunduk dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Myeonie, gwenchana?"

Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kris, tangannya bergerak merapikan surai pirang Kris yang sedikit berantakan karena angin.

"Aku lega, Yifan, akhirnya aku bisa menghadapi Yunho-hyung dan mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkannya dekat denganku seperti dulu, setidaknya dia mengerti kondisiku."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, setidaknya kondisi Suho sudah membaik setelah bicara dengan Yunho.

"Kau mau masuk atau masih ingin disini?" tanya Kris.

"Masuk saja yuk… Udaranya dingin… Aku tidak ingin kawan-kawan khawatir…"

Kris lalu menggandeng Suho masuk kembali ke dalam kafe itu. Sesampainya di dalam, teman-teman mereka memandang mereka dengan tatapan khawatir dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kris?" panggil Luhan dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan apakah-semua-baik-baik-saja?.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, mudah-mudahan dia tidak akan mengganggu ku lagi…" jawab Suho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Tao sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Huaaa…itu mereka… mereka tampil!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk panggung dengan heboh.

"Biasa aja dong, hyung…." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas sambil memasang wajah datarnya. Namun tak lama kemudian matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat Kyungsoo naik ke atas panggung.

"Cih! Dianya sendiri terlihat seperti _fangirling_ seperti itu.." cibir Chanyeol.

"Aishh! Kalian berisik!" sembur Tao kesal sambil melemparkan remasan kertas yang entah dia dapat dari mana kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Chanyeol langsung cemberut dan Sehun melemparkan _deathglare_-nya, yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ juga oleh Tao.

"Ck…sampai kapan kalian saling tatap begitu?" tanya Luhan frustasi, "Ayolah kita nikmati penampilan mereka saja… Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil.."

"Kau kan juga kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Hanie…" sambar Minsoek sambil memasukkan potongan roti bakar ke mulutnya.

Tentu saja yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Minsoek yang seolah-olah mengkhianati Luhan.

Luhan melotot pada Minsoek, "Kok kau malah membela mereka? Kan harusnya kau membelaku, Soekkie, kekasihmu sendiri," ucapnya tak terima. Giliran dia yang cemberut sekarang.

"Tuh kan…cemberut… seperti anak kecil saja…" balas Minseok cuek.

Luhan semakin geregetan melihat ekspresi polos Minsoek, mulut imutnya yang sibuk mengunyah-ngunyah, dan pipi nya yang semakin gembul karena ada roti di baliknya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok.

"Yak! Dasar pervert!" Minseok yang terkejut dicium tiba-tiba spontan meninju bahu Luhan. Luhan malah cengengesan watados melihat Minseok yang melotot lucu.

"Ternyata benar, Luhan ge ketularan pervert-nya Kai…" Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Woi, panda, aku dari tadi diam saja kenapa malah diseret-seret?!" Kai gantian melempar kertas ke arah Tao.

Suho yang awalnya hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, melepaskan tawanya saat melihat adegan konyol geng kingka…ani…geng konyol ini.

Kris lega melihat tawa lepas Suho, dan dia pun ikut tertawa bersama Suho.

Tak lama dari arah panggung, terdengar lagu indah yang dilantunkan oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chen diiringi permainnan piano Yixing.

Mereka pun terlarut dalam alunan lagu merdu kwartet tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_**2 Minggu Kemudian**_

Kris dan Chanyeol nampak sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin. Yang lainnya nampaknya sedang ada kesibukan masing-masing, sehingga yang tertinggal hanya mereka berdua saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok yeoja cantik memasuki kantin dan berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Lama tidak ketemu ya, Chanyeol-oppa…" sapanya lembut.

_**TBC**_

Siapa ya kira-kira yeoja itu?

wkwkwkwk

.

.

.

Huaaa…mianhe untuk pair laen yang dikit banget nongolnya di chapter ini.. Chapter depan author usahain nongol lagi pair yang laen.. Mianhe nee… #bow

Mianhe juga TBC nya di situh… hehehehe….

Balesan Review :

**RainDropLover**

Ini author lagi berusaha cari ilham sih, enaknya konfliknya gmn… wkwkwkwk…

**Alika Malik**

Gak koo…gak diapa-apain, cuman dicium aja.. ^^

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

Hahaha…gpp kok, chinguu.. makasih ya udah mampir en ngasi review…

**Fee Lee**

Sengaja…soalnya si Luhan-nya author bikin pecicilan di sini… xixixi

**Riyoung17**

Sip..ini uda lanjut…

**kikiikyujunmyun**

Hihihi…iya, gak tau kenapa kok malah milih Yunho yg jadi tokoh jahatnya… .

**savEarth**

Masih berusaha cari ilham sih apa pengganggunya satu-satu atau gimana… hehehe…

**PANDAmuda**

Pengennya sih semua ya ada konfliknya… tapi masih bingung ngeramunya…

**Yunhoman**

Iyaa…hahaha…gak ngerti juga kok ujug-ujug malah yunho yang jahat… mianhee…

**DragonAqua**

Nah itu dia, author masih keder konfliknya entar gimana… .

**feyy**

Mudah-mudahan pair yang lain bisa manis juga yaa.. Author jadi deg-degan… (?)

**PikaaChuu**

Ini masih krisho… ^^

**Mirarose86**

Makasih yaa, chinguu… ini udah apdet.. mudah-mudahan suka…

**dyaredcassie**

Iyaa..mudah-mudahan chap depan ada xiuhan momen yaaa…

**Chilay**

Hehehe…makasih yaa ^^

**sayaorchestra**

hahaha…awalnya bikin epep ini niatnya pengen yg fluff sama romance doing sih, tp banyak yang request konflik… jadinya author usahain bikin…wkwkwk

**doubleAA10**

hihihi….makasih yaa… mudah-mudahan chapter ini suka… masih krisho soalnya

**Babychennie**

Makasih yaaa.. ^^

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Gomawo neee... ^^

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Monggo mampir dan review juga buat yang suka sama mereka neee...

Review nya ya, chingu, jangan lupaaa... Anyeonggggg!


	12. Chapter 11A

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**Author's Note :**

**Lagi-lagi chapter ini harus author bagi jadi 2 part ya... Kepanjangan soalnya... Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Chanyeol nampak sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin. Yang lainnya nampaknya sedang ada kesibukan masing-masing, sehingga yang tertinggal hanya mereka berdua saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok yeoja cantik memasuki kantin dan berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Lama tidak ketemu ya, Chanyeol-oppa…" sapanya lembut.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang mendengar suara itu. Kris membulatkan matanya kaget melihat siapa yang kini berada di belakang Chanyeol itu. Kris memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia pernah melihatnya dari salah satu foto yang ada di kamar Chanyeol yang mungkin sekarang sudah dibuang. Dan Chanyeol memang pernah cerita padanya tentang yeoja ini (cerita pada seluruh geng kingka tepatnya).

Yang Kris tahu, yeoja ini bernama Suzy, dia adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Mereka berpacaran sejak mereka duduk di sekolah menengah atas. Mereka berdua sangat serasi dan saling mencintai.

Namun ketika kedua orang tua Suzy dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika, Suzy diharuskan melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika bersama mereka. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika memang harus berhubungan jarak jauh seperti itu, tapi ternyata Suzy-lah yang tidak mau. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu untuk putus. Chanyeol sangat kecewa sebenarnya. Apalagi saat dia mengetahui Suzy menjalin hubungan dengan kawan satu kampusnya, hanya 3 bulan setelah keberangkatannya ke Amerika. Chanyeol merasa benar-benar hancur dan sakit hati. Begitulah kurang lebih sejarah Chanyeol dengan Suzy yang Kris tahu.

"Anyeong, Suzy-ah…" balas Chanyeol dingin setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"Dugaanku benar.. Kau memang marah padaku," ujar Suzy sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sempat membuat Chanyeol mabuk kepayang dan jatuh cinta…

"Suzy, perkenalkan temanku, Kris-hyung. Hyung, ini…Suzy" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan Suzy.

Kris lalu berdiri dan menjabat tangan Suzy dengan agak canggung. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Membiarkan yeoja itu terus berdiri jelas-jelas tidak sopan, tapi jika mempersilakan yeoja itu untuk bergabung dengan mereka, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menyukainya.

"Hmmm….baiklah, sepertinya kau masih enggan bicara denganku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau sekarang kami sudah kembali ke sini, dan mulai hari ini menjadi mahasiswa baru di sini. Aku dan Yongguk akan ada di kelas yang sama denganmu," ujar Suzy akhirnya. Dan saat dia hendak berjalan meninggalkan mereka, dia menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "Oppa, aku masih mencintaimu. Saranghae…". Dan Suzy pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ucapannya membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya dan Kris….dia sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya akibat tersedak minumannya tadi.

Setelah kepergian Suzy, suasana aneh menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol nampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya membuat Kris gelisah dan salah tingkah.

"Yeol…" panggilnya.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, kesedihan nampak jelas terpancar dari matanya.

"Apakah Chen tahu tentang nya?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

"Aku memang sempat cerita padanya," jawab Chen pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Kris lagi. Dia tidak yakin dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Pasti ada hal lain yang disembunyikan. Jika memang Chen sudah tahu tentang Suzy, seharusnya kan tidak masalah jika Suzy muncul lagi, kecuali jika Chanyeol diam-diam masih memendam cintanya, tapi itu juga tidak mungkin. Kris yakin Chanyeol bukan tipe orang semacam itu.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya masalah Chen dan Suzy saja, hyung," jawab Chanyeol.

Kris menaikkan alisnya heran, namun dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ini juga berhubungan dengan Baekhyun…" lanjutnya Chanyeol lirih, sangat lirih.

"Mwo? Memangnya ada hubungan apa Suzy dengan Baekhyun?"

"Sebenarnyaa…hmmm….Suzy memiliki seorang kakak, namanya Yongguk.. Yongguk tidak ikut orang tua mereka ke Amerika. Dia…hmm…memperkosa Baekhyun setahun setelah Suzy pergi," kali ini malah Chanyeol semakin memelankan suaranya.

Kris membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. What the- ?!

"Apakah kalian melaporkannya ke polisi?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Baekhyun tidak mau, hyung, padahal keluarga kami sudah memaksanya. Dia bersikeras menolak. Dia benar-benar trauma dan ingin melupakan saja kejadian malam itu. Sejak kecil aku dan Baekhyun sangat dekat, hyung, seperti kakak adik saja. Namun gara-gara kejadian malam itu, dia benar-benar menutup dirinya dari kami semua, termasuk dariku. Pertemuan kita waktu itu di kafe XOXO, itu 4 bulan setelah dia mau kembali membuka dirinya lagi. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai macam kegiatan menyanyi, yang lama dia tinggalkan. Aku bersyukur dia mau dekat lagi denganku karena aku merindukannya. Setelah kematian Sunggyu-hyung, hanya Baekhyun-lah saudaraku. Ditambah dengan hadirnya Tao, aku percaya Tao akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku sedikit terkejut sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa secepat itu jatuh cinta pada Tao, karena aku khawatir traumanya akan kembali. Ternyata si panda itu telah berhasil menaklukkan hati Baekhyun. Itulah sebabnya, Baekhyun sering bertingkah manja pada Tao, minta ditemani kesana-kemari. Bukan berarti dia manja, tapi memang dia sering takut sendirian, Tao memberinya rasa aman itu, sama seperti kejadian Suho-hyung padamu," papar Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum pahit.

Kris menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari-jarinya. Ternyata ini lebih rumit dari sekedar cinta terpendam! Hah!

"Memangnya sekarang Yongguk ada dimana?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Molla…. Kami tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabarnya setelah kejadian itu."

"Siapa saja yang tahu tentang hal ini ini, Yeol?"

"Baru kau termasuk Baekhyun sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun cerita pada Tao. Itu keputusannya, aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Namun aku jadi takut setelah melihat Suzy hari ini, jangan-jangan Yongguk akan muncul lagi." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Kris manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Semua yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Yeol, apakah kau masih mencintai yeoja itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris dalam, "Aku yakinkan padamu, hyung, aku sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Aku mencintai Chen dengan segenap hatiku, hyung, mana mungkin aku mengkhianatinya? Sungguh. Hanya saja kehadiran Suzy tadi memang mengejutkan dan sedikit mengingatkanku akan masa laluku. Itu saja. Tidak lebih. Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun sekarang."

Kris melihat kesungguhan di mata Chanyeol saat mengucapkannya. Kris percaya padanya.

"Laluu…apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Yeol?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, hyung, aku takut akan reaksi Baekhyun…"

"Reaksiku akan apa, Yeollie?"

Oow…ternyata Kris dan Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam percakapan serius mereka, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari Tao dan Baekhyun ternyata sudah ada di dekat mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kris melonjak kaget melihat mereka.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Byun Baekhyun!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Hehehe..mianhe… habisnya kalian kelihatan serius sekali. Ada apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun. Mereka berdua lalu ikut duduk bersama Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, ragu-ragu akan mengatakannya pada Tao dan Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Gege, kalian ini kenapa sih?" Tao memandang Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan heran.

"Baekkie…bisakah aku bicara berdua denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Taoie, kutinggal sebentar nee…" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Tao. Tao tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhe, Tao…" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Tao memandang Kris dalam.

"Ge, sebaiknya kau katakan ada apa sebenarnya," desaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Tao, sungguh. Sebaiknya kita tunggu mereka saja yaa.. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa," jawab Kris dengan nada memohon.

Tao merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dia sangat penasaran ada apa sebenarnya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk bersabar dan menunggu sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat duduk tak jauh dari kantin kampus itu.

"Ada apa, Yeollie, cepat katakan. Jangan membuatku takut," Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Baek, hari ini aku bertemu dengan Suzy…"

Mendengar nama itu, tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya melupakan kejadian itu.

"Baek?" Chanyel memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Apaa…apaa..dia bersama dengan…"

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek, yang jelas mulai hari ini Suzy menjadi mahasiswa baru di sini. Tadi sih dia sendirian saat menemuiku," potong Chanyeol cepat, tidak tega memaksa Baekhyun menyebut nama Yongguk.

Baakhyun terdiam... Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Tao tidak tahu tentang ini, Yeollie...Hiks..." Tumpah sudah air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Sungguh dia tak menyangka masa lalunya yang kelam akan kembali menghantuinya, saat dia sudah berhasil menata hati dan hidupnya lagi, saat dia sudah bahagia dengan kawan-kawan barunya, saat dia menemukan cinta dalam diri Huang Zitao.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Dia memeluk Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Uljima, Baek... Mungkin ada baiknya kau ceritakan semuanya pada Tao... Aku takut nantinya malah terjadi kesalahpahaman antara kalian jika kau menyimpannya sendiri.. Mudah-mudahan Tao mengerti kondisimu. Mianhe tadi aku menceritakannya juga pada Kris-hyung."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Mereka lalu kembali ke kantin di mana Kris dan Tao sedang menunggu mereka. Di sana ternyata sudah ada Suho. Tao mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk duduk, tapi Baekhyun malah menahannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Taoie," ujarnya pelan dan menarik Tao meninggalkan Kris, Suho, dan Chanyeol. Tao menaikkan alisnya heran, namun akhirnya dia menurut.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya Suho sepeninggal Tao dan Bekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya meluncurlah cerita tentang Baekhyun, Suzy, dan Yongguk.

Suho terkejut bukan main mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Dia tak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari yang pernah dia alami. Pantas saja Baekhyun tidak pernah menanyakan kondisinya pasca insiden malam itu dengan Yunho, rupanya dia takut traumanya akan kembali lagi.

"Yeol, apakah Suzy sudah tahu kalau Yongguk..."

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung, aku kan tidak pernah lagi menghubungi dia selama dia di Amerika. Fokusku saat itu adalah bagaimana supaya Baekhyun bisa sembuh. Aku benar-benar kalut melihat kondisinya, benar-benar mengenaskan..." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia lalu menatap Kris di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin menemani Baekhyun. Pasti dia sangat terguncang karena mengetahui Suzy kembali." katanya.

"Nanti saja, chagi, sekarang biarkan Tao dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalah mereka," ujar Kris.

Tak lama kemudian Chen muncul dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Hyung, mianhe... Aku tadi ada latihan vokal tambahan..." ucapnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh..gwenchana, chagi.. Sini duduk..." Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Chen.

Chen merasakan aura tidak enak dari mereka bertiga.

"Hmmm...ada apa? Ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Nanti aku ceritakan ne... Kau mau makan?" jawab Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum. Tangannya membelai rambut Chen.

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak lapar, hyung,"

"Mwo? Tapi kau harus makan, chagi, ini kan sudah waktunya makan siang..." Chanyeol menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung," jawab Chen bersikeras.

"Aish! Kau ini... Aku pesankan..." putus Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chen dia langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju salah satu kedai ramen yang ada disitu.

Chen hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu.

"Memang benar ada hal buruk yang terjadi ya?" Chen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan Suho yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Begitulah...tapi kau harus menunggu cerita dari Chanyeol, kami tidak enak jika cerita," jawab Kris sambil mengaduk-aduk jus apel nya dengan sedotan.

"Yifan, aku minta jus apelnya..." pinta Suho.

Kris hanya terkekeh dan menggeser jus apelnya ke hadapan Suho, "Tadi mau kupesankan tidak mau," Kris mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Habis gelasnya terlalu besar, aku tidak akan kuat menghabiskannya," Suho cengengesan.

"Kan bisa pesan gelas kecil, chagi..."

"Iya sih...tapi tidak ah... Yang punyamu saja.. hehehe.."

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan semangkuk besar ramen di tangannya.

"Tadaaaa! Makanan untukmu datang, Princess!" Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk itu di hadapan Chen yang tengah _blushing_ gara-gara dipanggil princess.

"Aku ini namja,hyung, masak dipanggil princess?" protesnya.

"Iya,...namja yang manis dan imut, kan tidak beda jauh dengan princess," Chanyeol menyentil ujung hidung Chen dengan telunjuknya.

"Huh! Tidak mau kalah..." sungut Chen cemberut.

"Hyung, ini terlalu banyak... Bantu aku habiskan ya.." Chen memandang Chanyeol dengan memohon. Perutnya memang tidak lapar saat ini, bisa mati kekenyangan jika dia harus makan ramen sebanyak ini.

"Ck..kau ini... Namja itu harus makan banyak... Lagipula tadi pagi kan sarapanmu cuma roti coklat, itu juga separuh aku yang habiskan, mana cukup untuk mengisi perutmu.."

"Aku memang tidak selera makan, hyung.."

"Jangan-jangan kau sakit ya?" tanya Suho khawatir.

Chen mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu, hyung, perutku memang rasanya sedang tidak enak.."

"Kok tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit? Aigooo! Kau seharusnya istirahat saja di rumah, chagi..." Chanyeol panik sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Chen. Agak hangat, batinnya.

"Chagi, keningmu agak hangat. Kau pulang saja ya.. Biar aku antar.. Ini habiskan dulu ramennya.."

Chen hanya pasrah jika sudah begini. Belakangan memang dia merasa sangat lelah dan sering merasa agak pusing. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah cerita pada siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol. Takut merepotkan orang lain.

"Bantu habiskan, hyung," rengek Chen saat dirasanya perutnya sudah kenyang dan tidak sanggup lagi jika harus diisi oleh ramen.

Chanyeol akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Chen dan mulai memakan ramen yang tersisa setengah itu dari mangkoknya.

Setelah habis dia lalu berdiri dan menggandeng Chen, "Kajja,,,kuantar kau pulang.." ajaknya.

"Heum.. Kami permisi dulu, hyungdeul.." pamit Chen.

"Nee..hati-hati yaa.." pesan Kris.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja.." bisik Suho.

"Aku malah mengkhawatirkan Tao dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana keadaan mereka ya..." timpal Kris.

_**TAOBAEK SIDE**_

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang telah menceritakan semuanya pada Tao, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Dia tidak berani menatap mata Tao, takut melihat ekspresi marah, benci, atau bahkan jijik di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun memang tak pernah menceritakan kejadian kelam itu pada siapapun. Hanya Chanyeol yang tahu. Selain karena malu, dia juga tak ingin trauma dan ketakutannya muncul lagi.

Semantara Tao hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka namja seceria Baekhyun ternyata menyimpan sakit yang amat dalam, masa lalu yang kelam. Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Ah..kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita? Apa dia takut aku akan meninggalkannya? Batin Tao.

"Baekkie, lihat aku, jangan menunduk terus..." panggil Tao lembut sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun masih saja menunduk. Air mata sudah mengaliri pipinya.

Tao akhirnya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas, agar dia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan takut-takut.

"Mianhe, Taoie, aku tidak pernah cerita, aku takut kau marah dan meninggalkanku.. Aku takut kau jijik dan benci padaku...hiks..." isakan pelan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Hati Tao sakit melihat air mata Baekhyun, lebih sakit lagi mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun berpikir kalau dia akan ditinggalkan?

Perlahan Tao merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di sana. Setelah dirasanya Baekhyun sedikit tenang, Tao lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam manik mata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Baekkie? Aku bukan orang semacam itu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu. Yaaa...meskipun aku agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan tentang masa lalumu ini, tapi sungguh aku tidak ada niat meninggalkanmu. Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Baekkie, itu membuatku sedih, karena aku merasa kau tidak percaya padaku,"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Taoie..hiks...aku percaya padamu.. Hanya saja..hiks..aku takut kau jijik padaku. Biar bagaimanapun tubuhku pernah...pernah...hiks.." Baekhyun tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlalu sakit untuk diucapkan karena akan membawa kembali memori kelam itu dalam ingatannya.

Tao langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Baekhyun agak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao padanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu... Kau boleh pegang janjiku, Baekkie... Itu adalah masa lalumu, aku tak mungkin bisa mengubahnya. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau harus tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang kami kenal, Baekhyun yang ceria, yang cerewet, yang banyak tingkah, dan terutama Baekhyun yang sangat kucintai," goda Tao.

Baekhyun yang awalnya cemberut setelah dikatai cerewet dan banyak tingkah, tak ayal ber-_blushing _ria mendengar kata-kata terakhir Tao.

"Jadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tidak."

"Kau juga tidak marah padaku karena tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau masih mencintaiku sama seperti sebelum aku cerita?"

"Tidak."

"Yak! Taoie..!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Tao, yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Tao.

"Bercanda, chagi... Habisnya kau ini benar-benar cerewet. Perasaanku tidak berubah, dulu, sekarang, nanti... Kau akan tetap menjadi Baekkie-ku," Tao menarik ujung hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Appooo!" protes Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun hatinya bahagia dan lega karena kekasihnya ini akhirnya tahu tentang masa lalunya yang kelam dan mau menerimanya.

"Baekkie, jika suatu hari Yongguk ternyata kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tao hati-hati. Kemungkinan untuk Yongguk kembali pasti ada, mengingat Suzy tiba-tiba muncul dan menjadi mahasiswa baru di sini. Bisa saja kan kakaknya mendadak muncul?

"Jangan menakutiku begitu, Taoie..." Baekhyun mencicit ketakutan.

Tao merasa bersalah melihat ketakutan di mata Baekhyun gara-gara pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Buru-buru dia kembali memeluk tubuh mungkil Baekhyun.

"Mianhe aku membuatmu ketakutan," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Tao.

Tao mulai berpikir untuk menjaga Baekhyun lebih dari sebelumnya, persis seperti yang Kris lakukan sekarang terhadap Suho setelah kejadian malam itu. Kemanapun Suho pergi, Kris akan selalu bersamanya, kecuali saat ada pelajaran kuliah tentu, mengingat mereka beda jurusan.

Mungkin itu akan membuat Baekhyun lebih aman dan merasa terlindungi. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, karena orang tua-nya dipindah tugaskan keluar kota beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hey, bagaimana jika dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk tinggal di apartemennya bersamanya? Ide yang bagus bukan?

"Baekkie, kalau kau mau...kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku...Yaa.,siapa tahu kau akan merasa aman, itu kalau kau tidak keberatan sih.." tawar Tao.

Baekhyun yang masih dipeluk, sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jinjja? Memang boleh?" tanyanya polos.

Tao tertawa geli melihat ekspresi polos Baekhyun, ditambah matanya yang masih sedikit berair. "Tentu saja boleh, chagi. Apartemenku satu gedung dengan Luhan-ge, dan saling berseberangan. Ada 1 kamar yang tidak terpakai, paling-paling Luhan-ge yang pakai kalau dia iseng menginap. Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Baekhyun girang dan langsung memeluk Tao lagi dengan erat. Ckckck...tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mau saja. Dasar Byun Baekhyun... T_T

"Kau masih ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Tao.

"Ani, aku rencananya mau pulang saja.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ooo...bagaimana kalau kau mengambil baju-bajumu untuk dipindahkan ke apartemenku?"

"Hmmm..baiklah.. Tapi setelahnya antar aku ya ke toko buku, Taoie"

Ah...akhirnya kemanjaan Baekhyun kembali lagi. Tao lega melihatnya.

"Ya sudah.. Kajja..."

_**KRISHO SIDE**_

Sore itu, Kris dan Suho memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di salah satu mall besar di kota itu. Awalnya Suho memang meminta Kris untuk menemaninya membeli cd-cd lagu di toko kaset, tapi Kris memutuskan sekalian saja sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berkencan sampai malam (modus T_T).

Toko demi toko mereka masuki. Kadang-kadang hanya sekedar melihat-lihat pakaian, buku, atau membeli makanan ringan. Kris yang memang maniak basket memilih-milih beberapa kaos basket, berniat membelinya.

"Yifan, kau kan masih punya banyak kaos basket di lemari pakaianmu. Jangan beli banyak-banyak, nanti tidak terpakai," kata Suho sambil mengambil beberapa kaos basket yang dipegang Kris untuk dikembalikan ketempatnya.

"Ayolah, chagi, kaos ini bagus-bagus.. Lihat, warna dan gambarnya keren-keren," bujuk Kris. Tangannya berusaha mengambil kembali kaos basket yang tadi diambil Suho dari tangannya.

"Andwe, Yifan, 2 hari yang lalu kau kan juga sudah membeli kaos basket. Masak sekarang belanja lagi? Andwe…" larang Suho. Tangannya berusaha berkelit dari jangkauan tangan Kris.

Kekasihnya ini bukan termasuk orang yang boros memang, malah dia sangat pintar mengatur keuangan. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk hal-hal yang berbau basket, dia bisa lebih kalap daripada yeoja-yeoja yang melihat tanda diskon pada baju-baju yang mereka mau. Huh!

"Jangan begitu, chagi, sekali ini saja… Ini yang terakhir untuk bulan ini, ya ya ya.." Kris mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya, yang malah tampak lucu dan menggelikan di mata Suho.

"Tidak boleh…pokoknya tidak… "

"Ck…kau itu sama saja cerewetnya dengan eomma ku, selalu melarangku belanja keperluan basketku," sungut Kris sambil cemberut.

Suho tertawa geli melihat wajah cemberut Kris. Di ciumnya pipi Kris kilat, membuat Kris tersenyum senang.

"Yahhh..masak cuman sebentar? Yang lama dong, chagi, tapi disini," goda Kris sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Yak! Dasar kau ini! Ini kan tempat umum, Yifan… Tidak mau!" tolak Suho sambil mendorong dada Kris karena tubuh Kris tiba-tiba saja menempel dengannya, cepat sekali gerakannya si naga ini. Wajah Suho sudah memerah parah.

"Aku mau kembalikan ini dulu," kata Suho dan cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Kris tergelak-gelak melihat sikap malu-malu Suho. Malaikat kecilnya ini masih suka malu-malu memang, tapi Kris sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah hal itu membuatnya merasa tertantang (duhhh…emang apaan, bang, pake acara nantang2? Tawuran RT?).

Kris akhirnya benar-benar membatalkan niatnya untuk membeli kaos basket. Kris suka dengan Suho yang terkadang cerewet menasihati ini itu, karena Kris tahu Suho melakukannya demi kebaikannya. Kris merasa diperhatikan dan yeah…merasa memiliki 'istri'. Ups!

Apalagi sejak tinggal di rumahnya, Suho sering memasakkan makanan untuknya, meskipun dia sudah melarang Suho karena khawatir Suho malah kelelahan. Tapi Suho tetap bersikeras. Alasannya masakan buatan sendiri itu lebih sehat dibandingkan kita membeli makanan di luar. Ya benar juga sih. Suho juga yang sekarang menjadi alarm Kris untuk bangun tiap pagi. Maklum, dia memang orang yang cukup sulit untuk dibangunkan. Alarm dari handphone, jam weker di samping kepalanya, jam dinding, semuanya berbunyi bersamaan terkadang tidak bisa membangunkan Kris dari _sleeping handsome_-nya. Kris selalu suka dengan cara Suho membangunkannya (jangan tanya caranya, author juga gak ngerti #plak!), apalagi sekarang dia selalu mendapat jatah _morning kiss_ dari Suho. Aihhh…manis nya! Ahhh…Suho memang calon pendamping yang diimpikan oleh Kris. Tanpa sadar Kris senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan semua itu.

"Yifan, kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Suho heran.

Kris gelagapan karena ternyata Suho sudah kembali ke sampingnya. Wah, jangan sampai Suho berpikir kalau dia sudah gila karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Suho yang melihat Kris gelagapan seperti itu menjadi curiga dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan Kris. Matanya membulat begitu melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minim yang seksi.

"Yak! Kau memperhatikan yeoja seksi itu ya?!" tanyanya sambil menunjuk yeoja seksi itu.

Kris membelalakkan matanya dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Suho. Memang sih ada yeoja cantik di situ, tapi sumpah demi apapun Kris sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan dia baru tahu setelah ditunjukkan oleh Suho barusan kalau ada yeoja itu di sana. Yang benar saja!

"Chagi, mana mungkin aku memperhatikannya? Sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Aku malah baru tahu ada dia di situ setelah kau tunjuk tadi," Kris panik, akan lebih parah jika Suho menyangka dia diam-diam memperhatikan yeoja lain.

"Bohong! Buktinya tadi kau senyum-senyum sambil melihat ke arahnya!" kata Suho tak percaya.

"Ya ampun, chagi, sungguh aku tidak melihatnya… Malah aku sebenarnya tidak melihat apapun tadi," alasan Kris memang terdengar bodoh.

"Kau kan tidak buta, mana mungkin tidak melihat apapun!" serang Suho lagi.

Eh iya juga ya… Kris merutuki kebodohan jawabannya barusan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya tadi. Percayalah padaku, chagi.." mohon Kris dengan nada putus asa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk meyakinkan malaikat kecilnya ini.

"Ahh…sudah ah..aku malas… Mau pulang saja…" Suho berjalan meninggalkan Kris.

Tuh kan, dia ngambek. Kris buru-buru menjejeri langkah Suho, "Chagi, jangan begitu dong… Ayolahhh… Aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan yeoja itu," mohon Kris lagi.

Suho lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kris dengan tajam, membuat Kris merinding. Ternyata kalau sedang marah dia menyeramkan juga.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ya ampun, Kris mati-matian menahan perasaan gemasnya melihat pose Suho sekarang. Suho terlihat lucu dan imut.

"Yaaa…itu…ituuu…aku membayangkanmu…hehehehe…" Kris cengengesan.

Suho nampak masih tak percaya dan memicingkan matanya, "Masak iya? Buat apa membayangkan aku? Di mall begini lagi," cecarnya.

"Memang tidak boleh membayangkanmu? Aku itu sedang mengingat-ingat kebersamaan kita, chagi. Betapa aku sangat bahagia karena kehadiranmu dalam hidupku sekarang. Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu," ucap Kris tulus.

Blush! Semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Suho. Kekasih tiangnya ini memang terlihat dingin dan datar, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Suho merona. Merasa spesial.

"Dasar naga gombal," gumamnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris, takut semburat merah itu ketahuan Kris.

Kris terkekeh melihat Suho yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu. "Sudah ya jangan marah lagi. Aku takut melihatmu marah begitu," bujuk Kris.

Suho kembali memandang Kris dan mengangguk, "Tapi kau juga janji jangan macam-macam, jangan melihat yeoja atau namja lain ya," kata Suho.

"Iya iya, chagi, kan sudah kubilang tadi itu aku tidak memperhatikan yeoja itu…" Kris mencubit pipi Suho gemas.

"Hehehehe…iya.. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Suho akhirnya.

"Hmm..kita ke toko cd saja dulu, kan kau bilang ingin membeli cd lagu.." usul Kris.

Suho mengannguk setuju. Kris lalu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Suho dan mereka berjalan memasuki salah satu toko CD terbesar di mall itu.

Saat mereka sedang asyik memilih-milih, mereka melihat Luhan memasuki toko itu dengan wajah cemberut. Kenapa dia?

"Hai, Lu… Ada apa kau kemari?" sapa Kris.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris dan Suho, "Mau beli bawang bombay!" jawabnya ketus.

Kris dan Suho menaikkan alis heran dengan jawaban Luhan, masak ke toko kaset mau beli bawang bombay?

"Aish! Kalian ini! Tentu saja aku ingin membeli cd! Masak iya aku masuk ke toko cd mau beli bawang bombay! Jinjja!" Luhan frustasi.

Kris dan Suho langsung cengengesan menyadari kebodohan mereka, iya juga ya… Eh, ada yang salah dengan namja rusa ini. Dia nampak sedang kesal.

"Kenapa denganmu? Sedang marah ya?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku memang sedang kesal dengan Baozi. Ck…" Luhan mengaduk-aduk tumpukan cd dengan asal, kelihatan sekali dia kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" tanya Suho.

"Masak dia membatalkan kencan kami gara-gara dia mendadak ada acara dengan…siapa itu namanya? Hmm..Lee Ho Won… Cih!" Luhan semakin mengaduk-aduk tumpukan cd malang itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam salah satu pelayan toko.

"Ooo…iya, hyung, memang klub kita kan akan ada acara minggu depan. Minsoek-hyung dan Ho-Won jadi seksi acaranya, makanya mereka terlibat kegiatan bersama," terang Suho.

"Iya aku tahu, Ho, aku kan juga anggota klub. Aku tahu ada acara itu. Tapi mereka itu terlalu dekat. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka seperti itu. Lagipula kau kan ketuanya, Ho.. Kenapa tidak memasangkan aku dengan Baozi sih?"

Ooo..Luhan cemburu rupanya… Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan dan tersenyum geli.

"Mianhe, hyung, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Soalnya aku khawatir kalau menunjukmu, kan kau sedang sibuk persiapan turnamen basket. Aku takut kau sulit membagi waktu."

Luhan memandang Suho dengan tatapan memelasnya, "Tapi, Ho, mereka itu tampak sangat dekat. Kemarin malah aku melihat Ho Won berani-berani nya menarik lengan Baozi, didepan mataku lagi. Cih, memang dia tidak tahu Baozi itu milikku? Awas saja kalau dia berani mencoba merebut nya dariku." Dan sekarang tatapan memelas berganti menjadi tatapan sadis. Aduh aduh…Luhannnn...

"Hahaha…sabar, hyung, mereka hanya berteman kok," ucap Suho, tidak yakin juga sih sebenarnya. Karena ada gossip yang beredar kalau Ho Won juga naksir Minsoek.

"Lagipula acara itu kan akan selesai minggu depan, Lu, jadi mulai minggu depan mungkin Minsoek akan punya waktu lagi bersamamu," timpal Kris.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Suho. Mungkin kecemburuannya terlalu berlebihan dan tidak beralasan. Ahhh…baozi-nya memang telah membuatnya gila.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang saja. Jadi tidak _mood_ jalan-jalan. Kalian teruskan saja jalan-jalan kalian," kata Luhan akhirnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Suho dan Kris yang belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Chagi, Ho Won itu siapa ya?" tanya Kris penasaran. Soalnya dia memang tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Ooo…dia itu mahasiswa baru juga, Yifan, baru sebulan ini sih. Dia langsung bergabung dengan klub matematika. Orang-orang sih biasa memanggil nya Hoya," jawab Suho.

Kris manggut-manggut dambil ber-o ria.

"Tapiii…aku sebenarnya khawatir juga sih…" kata Suho pelan.

"Mwo? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Soalnya aku memang sempat mendengar kabar kalau Hoya itu naksir sama Minsoek-hyung. Awalnya aku tidak percaya begitu saja. Tapi setiap kali melihat bahasa tubuh Hoya terhadap MInsoek-hyung, sepertinya kabar itu tidak sepenuhnya salah," terang Suho.

"Tapi selama Minsoek tidak terlalu menanggapi perhatian Hoya, aku yakin lama kelamaan Hoya akan lelah dan menyerah, apalagi sekarang kan sudah ada Luhan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan itu pacarnya Minsoek?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seharusnya sih dia tahu ya… Kan semua orang juga sudah tahu.." jawab Suho ragu.

"Ya sudahlah… Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menemukan cd yang kau cari?" tanya Kris.

"Eum..ini cd-nya… " jawab Suho sambil menunjukkan cd yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita makan ya… Perutku lapar," ajak Kris.

Setelah membayarkan cd itu ke kasir, mereka berdua lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju _foodcourt_ yang ada di mall itu.

Suasana cukup ramai di foodcourt, mereka hampir kesulitan menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong. Untunglah tak berapa lama kemudian ada tempat duduk yang baru ditinggalkan.

Mereka pun menikmati makan malam mereka dengan romantis (errr…ya tidak romantis sih, suasana ramai, penuh, dan…yeah…jangan lupakan pandangan tajam mata orang-orang yang juga merasa kelaparan pada mereka. Berharap mereka cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan agar tempat mereka bisa diambil oleh orang-orang itu).

**CHANCHEN SIDE**

Sesampai di rumah Chen, Chanyeol lalu membawa Chen masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Chen.

"Hyung, aku kan sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja. Hanya pusing sedikit," protes Chen. Chanyeol memang terkadang sangat berlebihan. Posesif dan protektif. Itulah dia.

"Tidak, pusing itu walau sedikit tetap saja namanya kau sedang tidak sehat. Kau berbaring saja di situ. Aku akan bawakan obat dan air hangat untukmu," perintah Chanyeol dan dengan gagah dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Memang kau tahu dimana kami meletakkan persediaan obat di rumah ini, hyung?" Chen tersenyum geli. Selain posesif, protektif, Chanyeol terkenal dengan sikap sok tahu dan konyolnya. Yaaa…lebih banyak konyolnya sih. Hahahaha…. Namanya saja Park Dobi.

"Tidak tahu sih… Memang di mana? Hehehe…" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan nyengir lima jari sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Sudah kuduga_. Batin Chen geli.

"Itu ada di salah satu lemari di bawah meja di dapur, Hyung, kau cari saja ada kotak putih berlambang palang merah," terang Chen sambil menahan tawanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali dengan sebuah kotak P3K di tangan kanannya dan segelas air putih di tangan kirinya (kok kayak lagu jadul Madu dan Racun ya? Oke.. Abaikan). Dia lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Chen dan membuka isinya.

Di dalamnya banyak sekali obat-obatan, Chanyeol sampai takjub melihatnya.

"Iniii…yang mana ya?" tanya Chanyeol konyol (kok berirama yaaa… Chanyeol konyol… wkwkwkwk).

Chen akhirnya bangun dari posisi berbaring dan duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Dia lalu mengambil obat yang memang biasa dia minum untuk mengobati sakit kepala.

"Nah, yang ini yang biasa aku minum, hyung," dia menunjukkan obat itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Ooo…yang itu yaa… Memang kau sering sakit kepala ya, chagi?" Chanyeol menatap Chen khawatir.

"Ani… belakangan saja aku sering merasa sakit kepala. Mungkin karena kelelahan, hyung. Tugas-tugas kuliah menumpuk, dan latihan menyanyi kami kan belakangan sangat intens," Chen menelan pil itu dan meneguk air putih yang dibawakan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, chagi, jangan sampai sakit," Chanyeol membelai pipi Chen dengan lembut. Nah, bisa juga si tiang konyol ini romantis.

"Hehehehe… aku tahu, hyung, maaf ya membuatmu khawatir," ucap Chen sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pipinya.

"Gwenchana, makanya lain kali kalau ada apa-apa cerita ya, jangan di simpan sendiri," kata Chanyeol.

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, Chen mendadak tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh, kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat ekspresi Chen.

"Hyung, hmmm…aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu tidak?" tanya Chen ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya kau mau bertanya apa heum?" jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Ituuu... Suzy sudah kembali ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chen, Chanyeol benar-benar syok. Darimana dia tahu? Dia kan belu cerita padanya.

"Darimana kau tahu, chagi?" tanya Chanyeol waswas.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi," gumam Chen pelan.

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa? Chagi, ceritakan padaku yang jelas.." desak Chanyeol. Mau apa Suzy menemui Chen?

"Tadi dia tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Aku kan tidak mengenalnya, lalu dia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, hyung. Awalnya aku pikir dia yeoja yang lain, tidak berpikir kalau dia itu mantan kekasihmu, sampai pada akhirnya dia bilang sendiri kalau dia adalah mantan kekasihmu..." Chen menghentikan ceritanya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Lalu?" buru Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang mulai hari ini dia mulai kuliah di kampus kita. Dan dia juga bilang kalau..." Chen menggantung ucapannya, ragu-ragu apakah harus diucapkan atau tidak.

"Dia bilang apa, chagi? Ayo katakan saja... Jangan membuatku penasaran..." desak Chanyeol lagi, tapi dengan suara yang lembut.

"Kalau dia masih mencintaimu," lanjut Chen lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol syok mendengar pengakuan Chen. Suzy bilang begitu padanya? Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu. Apa dia berniat merusak hubungannya dengan Chen? Tapi bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu tahu kalau dia dan Chen adalah sepasang kekasih? Kan dia baru datang hari ini ke kampus.

"Chagi, apakah dia tahu kalau kau kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, takut Chen salah paham.

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia tahu kok, hyung, tapi aku tidak tahu dia dapat info darimana. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa padanya.."

Chanyeol tercenung. Apa mau Suzy? Apa dia berniat jahat?

"Hyung?" Chen menggoyang lengan Chanyeol pelan karena Chanyeol nampak melamun.

"Ahh..ehh...iya, chagi.." Chanyeol tergagap.

Chen hanya tersenyum mendapati reaksi Chanyeol seperti itu. Apa Chanyeol masih mencintai Suzy? Batinnya sedih.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, chagi."

Chen membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa membaca pikirannya?

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi terkejut Chen. Dia lalu mengusap kepala Chen dengan sayang.

"Benar kan dugaanku... Kau pasti sedang berpikir jangan-jangan aku masih mencintai Suzy kan?" todongnya.

Chen tidak dapat menjawab apapun, lidahnya terasa kelu. Yah...memang itu kan yang ada dalam pikirannya. Mungkin itu sebabnya kepalanya mendadak pusing pasca pertemuannya dengan Suzy tadi, karena terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aigooo...kau ini. Dengar ya, chagi, aku sudah tidak menyimpan perasaan apa-apa terhadap Suzy. Bagiku dia sudah menjadi masa lalu, yang ada sekarang dalam hidupku kan kau.. Sungguh tidak terbersit sekalipun kalau aku masih mencintai yeoja itu. Yang sekarang aku cintai hanya kau, Chen alias Kim Jongdae, salah satu vokalis terbaik di kampus kita," Chanyeol menangkup wajah Chen dengan tangannya dan menatap dalam manik mata Chen.

"Jinjja? Hyung sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Chen sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kau tidak percaya? Mau kubuktikan?"

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menjawab keraguan kekasihnya dengan ciuman dan lumatan lembut dibibir Chen. Membuat Chen terbuai dalam kebahagiaan dalam dadanya. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kemudian menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Chen.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim Jongdae... Saranghae..." bisiknya.

(yess...akhirnya author sukses bikin happy virus ini jadi namja yang romantis... Agygagyagya..)

Wajah Chen merona hebat mendapat perlakuan manis kekasihnya, "Nado, hyung, nado saranghae..." Chen lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ada.

Setelah mereka melepas pelukan itu, Chen ternyata masih penasaran dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Hyung, lalu kenapa kau tampak sedih mengetahui Suzy kembali?" tanyanya sambil memeluk boneka jerapah pemberian Chanyeol (oke...jangan tanya author ya kapan boneka itu dibeliin Chanyeol... Meneketehe.. T_T).

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya dia memang harus menceritakan tentang kejadian kelam yang dialami Baekhyun agar kekasihnya ini tidak salah paham. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu, Chanyeol menceritakan kisah kelam yang dialami oleh sepupunya.

Reaksi Chen tentu saja tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Kris, Suho, bahkan Tao. Terkejut setengah mati!

"Apa Tao tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Chen dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah cerita pada Tao... Ahh..iya sebaiknya aku meneleponnya saja, menanyakan keadaannya."

Chen mengangguk setuju atas usul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu menekan nomor Baekhyun di handphonenya, beberapa kali nada dering dan akhirnya dijawab oleh Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, Baekkie, kau dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Mwo? Jinjja? Kau serius?"

"..."  
"Ahhh..aku turut senang mendengarnya,"

"..."

"Aku? Aku sedang di rumah Chen. Kenapa?"

"..."

"Yak! Jangan asal tuduh sembarangan! Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada kekasih manisku ini," Chanyeol melirik Chen dengan tatapan menggoda, membuat Chen menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan boneka jerapah yang sedang dipeluknya.

"..."

"Aish! Kau yang seharusnya jangan macam-macam di sana,"

"..."

"Baiklah, Baekkie, hati-hati ne.. Anyeong.."

Chanyeol lalu mmutus sambungan telepon dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Baekhyun bilang Tao sudah tahu semuanya. Dan sekarang dia sedang bersiap-siap mengangkut barang-barangnya karena untuk sementara ini dia akan tinggal dengan Tao di apartemennya. Paling tidak sampai segala sesuatunya jelas," papar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Senyum kelegaan merekah dari bibir Chen, "Syukurlah, hyung, setidaknya Baekkie akan aman jika bersama Tao."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku harap Yongguk tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dan merusak segala sesuatunya," harap Chanyeol.

(Lanjut ke part 2)


	13. Chapter 11B

**XIUHAN SIDE (TAOBAEK juga)**

Luhan kembali ke apartemennya dengan wajah lesu. Masih kesal dengan batalnya acara kencannya dengan nama bakpao itu. Sesampainya di depan apartemennya, dia menyadari pintu apartemen Tao terbuka lebar. Penasaran akhirnya dia pun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Ternyata selain Tao di sana sudah ada Baekhyun…..dan Minsoek.

"Oooo…ada Baekhyun dan Minsoek" gumam Luhan, masih belum menyadari sesuatu.

Ketika dia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke apartemennya, matanya tiba-tiba membelalak dan nafasnya tercekat (nah, baru sadar dia kalau yang di dalam itu adalah MINSOEK alias BAOZI alias kekasihnya -_-).

"Baoziii!" pekik Luhan girang dan langsung menerjang Minsoek yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan semangat. Tubuh Luhan menindih Minsoek yang memang tidak siap menahan pelukan tiba-tiba Luhan.

"Yak! Luhannieeee….! Ayo banguuunnn, berattttt!" Minsoek berusaha membebaskan diri dari tubuh Luhan yang malah memerangkapnya.

"Tidak mau! Ini hukuman untukmu karena membatalkan kencan kita!" jawab Luhan.

Lihatlah seringai mesum di matanya saat pelan-pelan dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Minseok, membuat Minsoek membelalakkan matanya lebar dan berusaha mendorong dada Luhan agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Hanie, mau apa kau? Yak! Luhanieee…" rengek Minsoek.

Luhan seolah-olah menulikan telinganya dan saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Minsoek sebuah bolpoin telak mengenai kepalanya.

Pletak!

"Yak! Appoooo!" Luhan langsung bangun dan mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan mesum di sini, ge, ini apartemenku," ujar Tao –si pelempar bolpoin- dengan watados. Tangannya sibuk melipat pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan melihat kejadian itu.

"Heh, panda! Seenaknya saja kau lempar-lempar!" bentak Luhan tidak terima kegiatan mesumnya (?) terganggu.

"Salahmu sendiri… sudah masuk ke apartemen orang tanpa permisi, teriak-teriak, ehh…ujung-ujungnya malah mau melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Minseok-hyung," kilah Tao sambil memandang tajam Luhan.

"Siapa juga yang mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?! Aku kan hanya ingin menciumnya.. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Luhan sekarang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

Minsoek yang sudah beranjak dari sofa, diam-diam mendekati Baekhyun untuk turut merapikan barang-barang bawaannya, takut diserang lagi oleh Luhan.

"Ckckck…yang aku lihat tadi kau tidak sekedar ingin menciumnya, ge…" cibir Tao.

Luhan mati kutu, memang sih untuk sesaat tadi terbersit keinginan tidak hanya mencium Minsoek, tapi lebih dari itu (eaaa….Luhan tambah mesum ajeee…).

"Baozi, kok kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya heran dan berjalan mendekati Minsoek.

"Tentu saja aku mencarimu. Dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungi handphone-mu selalu tidak aktif. Aku pikir kau marah padaku. Ya sudah aku datang saja ke sini, kau ternyata belum datang. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu di apartemen Tao, karena kebetulan pintunys terbuka," jawab Minsoek.

"Jinjja? Kau menghubungiku?" tanya Luhan sambil mengecek handphone dari saku celananya.

"Ahhh…mianhe, ternyata baterainya habis. Tadi aku jalan-jalan di mall sebentar… Mianhe nee…" sesal Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aniya, gwenchana, Hanie, salahku juga yang tiba-tiba membatalkan acara kencan kita. Mianhe…"

Ughhh! Siapa yang tidak meleleh melihat senyum manis seorang Minsoek. Luhan yang tidak tahan lagi-lagi menerjang tubuh Minsoek dan menciumi pipi bakpao-nya dengan gemas. Untung saja kali ini Minsoek lebih siap jadi tidak sampai terjungkal. Minsoek pasrah saja di perlakukan begitu oleh rusa posesif itu (perasaan geng kingka kok posesif semua ya -_-a). Dia malah tertawa-tawa karena kegelian.

Tao dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"Tao, kalian sedang membereskan apa sih? Kok dari tadi sibuk?" tanya Luhan setelah puas dengan baozinya… (ya ampun, lihat saja wajah Minsoek yang merah padam karena malu gara-gara diciumi Luhan.. huhhh!).

"Baru sadar sekarang kau, ge, kalau kami sedang sibuk?" ejek Tao.

"Yak! Tinggal jawab apa susahnya sih?" tanya Luhan.

"Kami sedang membereskan barang-barangku, hyung. Mulai malam ini aku tinggal di sini," kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"Ooo…jeongmal? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Rupanya Minsoek juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Tao, makanya dia ikut-ikutan Luhan memasang wajah penasaran.

"Hmmm…ituu…itu…" Tao bingung menjawab. Dia tidak mau menceritakan rahasia Baekhyun kalau memang dia tidak siap.

"Sebentar aku ceritakan pada kalian, tapi kalian tolong bantu aku dulu neee, hyungdeul…" Baekhyun memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Luhan dan Minsoek tertawa geli dan akhirnya membantu Tao dan Baekhyun.

Setelah semuanya beres, mereka lalu duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum memulai ceritanya, cerita kelamnya…

Luhan dan Minsoek tak bisa berkata-kata setelahnya, terlalu syok. Namun tak lama mereka bisa menguasai diri mereka.

"Ooo..jadi itu sebabnya kau memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Tao?" gumam Minseok lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Begitulah, hyung, tapi jangan cerita-cerita pada siapa-siapa nee… Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau teman-teman kita tahu tentang masa laluku.. Tapi jangan sampai tersebar ke yang lain… Aku maluu…" mohon Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, Baek, kami pasti bisa menjaga rahasiamu," Luhan menenangkan sambil tersenyum tulus.

Minsoek tiba-tiba terkesiap saat otaknya teringat akan sesuatu, "Omo!" serunya.

"Kenapa, baozi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menggenggam tangannya khawatir.

"Aku teringat sesuatu, Hanie… Hoya… Dia kan sepupu Suzy…" kata Minsoek.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Darimana kau tahu, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Aku ingat dia menyebut-nyebut nama Suzy beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang sepupunya itu akan datang ke Korea dan belajar di kampus kita. Aku yakin yang dia maksud adalah Suzy yang itu…" papar Minsoek.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Minsoek.

Luhan nampak berpikir keras. Apa ini semua suatu kebetulan? Suzy dan Hoya yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini? Ahhh…itu pasti hanya kebetulan. Luhan berusaha menghilangkan dugaan buruk yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Hanie?" Minsoek mengeratkan tangannya yang masih saling menggenggam dengan Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terkejut, "Eh...iya, Baozi?"

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Minseok.

"Ani...hanya sedikit khawatir saja... Tapi mudah-mudahan itu hanya perasaanku," Luhan memaksakan senyumnya.

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak pucat pasi. Ketakutannya muncul lagi. Hal ini tentu disadari oleh Tao.

"Baekkie, lebih baik kau istirahat saja, sudah malam. Atau kau mau makan malam dulu?" tanya Tao lembut sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Ini kan masih jam 7, Taoie, belum malam, lagipula aku tidak mengantuk..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau mau makan malam?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Tao menghela nafas, dia tahu Baekhyun sedang memikirkan kejadian kelam ini, dan itu pasti sangat membebani hatinya. Tapi Tao juga tak ingin Baekhyun sakit karena terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

"Kau harus makan, Baekkie, jangan sampai sakit," Minsoek ikut-ikutan membujuk.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja ya, badanku tidak enak, Taoie," rengek Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kajja.." Tao lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sebentar ya, ge.." pamit Tao pada Luhan dan Minsoek.

Tak berapa lama Tao kembali menemani Luhan dan Minsoek di meja makan itu.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, ge, hari ini pasti sangat melelahkan baginya," jawab Tao sambil membanting tubuhnya di kursi di hadapan Luhan dan Minseok.

"Tao, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luhan lagi saat dilihatnya dongsengnya itu sedikit melamun.

"Tidak ada sih, ge... Aku hanya khawatir pada keadaannya. Gege benar, semua ini terlalu aneh. Jujur saja aku sedikit takut dengan kemunculan Suzy. Siapa tahu Yongguk muncul lagi. Saat aku tanya Yongguk sekarang dimana, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu. Menakutkan. Dia bisa muncul kapan saja, dan aku benar-benar cemas hal itu akan terjadi. Arghhh!" Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan dan Minsoek memandangnya dengan tatapan simpati. Mereka mengerti perasaan Tao. Tao pasti sangat mencemaskan kondisi Baekhyun. Karena meskipun sekarang Baekhyun sudah tinggal di apartemen Tao, dia tetap tidak mungkin menjaga Baekhyun 24/7 kan? Pasti ada saat-saat dimana Baekhyun sendirian.

"Baozi, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartemenku malam ini? Woohyun-hyung sedang keluar kota lagi kan?" tawar Luhan.

"Wae? Kan aku sudah biasa sendiri kalau Woohyun-hyung keluar kota, Hanie."

"Yaaa…aku khawatir saja kau sendirian, entahlah. Setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun, ditambah dengan kedekatan Hoya denganmu, aku jadi sedikit paranoid," jawab Luhan.

"Hoya namja yang baik kok… Aku yakin dia tidak akan macam-macam padaku, Hanie," Minsoek tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Iya sih…tapi kan-"

"ANDWE!"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh teriakan yang terdengar dari arah kamar tidur Tao yang sekarang ditempati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" pekik Tao panik. Dia langsung melompat dan melesat masuk ke kamar itu. Ditekannya tombol lampu agar menyala.

Mata Tao melebar saat dilihatnya tubuh Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan keringat yang bercucuran, tapi matanya tertutup rapat. Sepertinya Baekhyun bermimpi buruk.

Tao bergegas duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Baekkie… Baekkie… Bangun, chagi… Hey…"

Baekhyun masih belum bangun juga, dan bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Tao mengguncang tubuhnya pelan dengan hasil nihil.

Luhan dan Minsoek yang sudah masuk ke ruangan itu membantu Tao mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan.

"Tao..Tao…andwe…jangan pergi…Tao…" gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, ini aku…aku tidak kemana-mana… Bangunlah… Chagiii…." Kali ini suara Tao lebih kencang dengan guncangan yang lebih kencang juga.

Sukses! Baekhyun terbangun dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekililingnya. Ada Luhan, Minsoek, dan….Tao yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Taoie?! Taoie!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Tao erat dan menangis di dadanya. Tao balas memeluk Baekhyun dan membelai punggung dan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil Baekhyun, Tao lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau mimpi buruk ya? Mimpi apa, Baekkie?" tanya Tao lembut.

"Aku mimpi…kau…kau pergi meninggalkanku setelah…setelah tahu masa laluku…hiks hiks…" isak Baekhyun.

Mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun, Tao kembali memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, chagi, aku akan menjagamu…" ujarnya pelan.

Setelah yakin keadaan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, Luhan dan Minsoek memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"Tao, aku kembali ke apartemenku dulu nee… Kalau ada apa-apa, kau langsung saja ke sana," pamit Luhan.

"Aku juga pamit ya, Tao… Jaga Baekkie yaa…" pesan Minsoek.

"Iya, hyung," jawab Tao karena Baekhyun masih memeluknya dan sepertinya masih enggan untuk melepas pelukannya. Masih terguncang dengan mimpinya tadi.

Luhan dan Minsoek hanya melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Tao kemudian mereka keluar menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Taoie, temani aku tidur di sini ya…" gumam Baekhyun di dada Tao.

"Iya, Baekkie,. Tapi sebentar nee… Aku kunci pintu depan dulu…" jawab Tao sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan memberinya senyum menenangkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Tao lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Ternyata Luhan dan Minsoek belum keluar dari apartemennya.

"Lho, gege, ada apa?" tanya Tao.

"Ani…aku hanya sedang membujuk Minsoek untuk tidur saja di apartemenku malam ini," jawab Luhan. Matanya masih menatap Minsoek yang tampak sedang berpikir sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Hannie, malam ini aku menginap di apartemenmu…" Minsoek mengangguk setuju.

"Hanya malam ini? Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau selamanya kau pindah ke apartemenku?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Tidak mungkinlah… Apa nanti kata Woohyun-hyung? Dia pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku. Yak! Xi Luhan, kenapa wajahmu dekat-dekat begitu? Jauh-jauh sana! Aish!" Minsoek berusaha mendorong wajah Luhan yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tao hanya tertawa geli melihat ulah Luhan yang semakin lama semakin mesum itu.

"Jangan-jangan malam ini kau akan dimakan oleh Luhan-ge, hyung," goda Tao sambil cengar-cengir.

"Mwo?! Andwe! Tidak mau! Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam, Xi Luhan!" ancam Minsoek.

"Ck…masak kau lebih percaya kata-kata panda daripada kekasihmu sendiri? Aku mana berani macam-macam padamu," jawab Luhan sambil mendelik tajam kepada Tao.

"Eh…aku kan belum bawa pakaian, Hanie.."

"Ahh..gampang, kau pakai saja pakaianku… Ukuran tubuh kita kan tak beda jauh, pasti cukup untukmu,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya tentu saja…" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu kita ke apartemenmu saja, Hanie, kasihan Tao dan Baekhyun ingin istirahat. Ini sudah malam," ajak Minsoek.

"Ada yang sudah tidak sabar rupanya eoh," goda Luhan lagi yang langsung dihadiahi _glare _maut Minsoek, yang justru terlihat imut di mata Luhan.

"Hehehe…iya iya… Oke, Tao, kami pulang.. Jaga Baekhyun nee…" kali ini Luhan benar-benar berpamitan.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Minsoek, Tao kembali masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak sudah kembali berbaring, namun matanya masih terbuka.

Tao lalu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Tao lalu menarik kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya dan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao.

"Tidurlah, Baekkie, kau pasti lelah…" Tao mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Taoie…" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Heum?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Iya, chagi, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku," jawab Tao sambil membelai rambut lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, membuat Tao tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, Baekkie, aku tak akan kemana-mana," Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan tak lama kemudian keduanya terlelap.

**XIUHAN SIDE **

Luhan benar-benar bahagia karena Minsoek malam ini menginap di apartemennya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang senantiasa dihiasi senyum cerah saat menggandeng Minsoek masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Tadaaaaa! Masuklah, chagiii!" serunya.

Minsoek mau tak mau tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan. Apartemen Luhan cukup rapi dan bersih, Minsoek kagum juga melihatnya.

"Apartemenmu rapi, Hanie, kau bersihkan sendiri?" Tanya Minsoek sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen itu.

"Iya, kadang aku bersihkan sendiri. Tapi kadanga Tao datang membantu, dan sebaliknya aku membantu dia. Pokoknya bergantian, baozi.. " papar Luhan semangat.

Minsoek manggut-manggut. Dia lalu menjatuhkan diri di sofa empuk yang panjang.

"Baozi, kau lapar tidak? Kalau kau lapar aku masak untukmu ya?" Tawar Luhan.

Minsoek tersenyum cerah, "Jinjja? Kau memang bisa masak?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"Iya, Hanie, perutku memang lapar. Kau memang mau masak apa?" Sungguh pipi Minsoek nampak semakin bulat jika sedang tersenyum cerah begitu. Luhan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Masak ramen..." Jawab Luhan sambil nyengur watados.

Minsoek langsung sweatdrop mendengar kata 'ramen' keluar sebagai jawaban.

"Itu sih semua orang juga bisa, Hanieee... Kau ini.. Ya sudah,aku saja yang masak, kau pasti juga lapar," Minsoek beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur mungil Luhan.

Luhan langsung berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan Minsoek. Asyiiiikkk! Batinnya bersorak girang.

"Baozi, aku bantu ya," kata Luhan sambil mengambil apron untuk mereka berdua. "Baozi, sini... Pakai ini dulu. Nanti bajumu kotor," Luhan menarik Minsoek yang sudah siap di depan kompor.

Wajah Minsoek langsung bersemu merah saat Luhan memakaikan apron berwarna pink di tubuhnya. Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar seperti suami istri.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang kau pakaikan punyaku nee.." pinta Luhan sambil menyerahkan apron berwarna biru ke tangan Minsoek.

Minsoek mengangguk dan mulai memakaikan apron itu di tubuh Luhan. Tiba-tiba, Luhan mengecup bibir Minsoek saat wajah Minsoek dekat dengan wajahnya.

Minsoek tersentak kaget dan memukul lengan Luhan sambil cemberut, "Ish! Kau ini senang sekali mengambil kesempatan!" Namun tak ayal wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Kau itu kenapa begitu menggemaskan sih?" Luhan geregetan. Tangannya kembali mencubit pipi Minsoek.

"Hanieeee, apppoo..!" Rengek Minsoek.

Luhan cuman cengengesan.

"Kau itu mengganggu saja.. Sebaiknya kau duduk di sana! Nanti ramennya tidak matang-matang.. Sana sana... Huss huss!" Minsoek mendorong-dorong tubuh Luhan keluar dari dapur mungil itu.

"Iya iya...tega sekali kau, Baozi, mengusir kekasihmu sendiri," gerutu Luhan.

Mendengar gerutuan Luhan, Minsoek menjulurkan lidahnya berniat meledek. Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di depan televisi. Di raihnya remote televisi dan menekan tombol 'on'. Acarr televisi malam hari begini ternyata membosankan sekali. Aroma sedap menggelitik hidung Luhan. Aneh, Baozi-nya kan hanya masak ramen, kok baunya bisa harum begini? Berbeda dengan bau ramen biasanya.. Luhan terheran-heran.

"Selesaiiii!" Seru Minsoek saat keluar dari dapur. Di tangannnya nampak sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat 2 buah mangkuk ramen panas. Luhan nyaris meneteskan air liur mencium harumnya.

"Kau masak apa sih? Kok wanginya enak?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini ramen spesial untukmu," jawab Minsoek riang. Dia lalu duduk di samping Luhan sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja di hadapan mereka.

Luhan memandang ramen itu. Ada telur nya, sayur mayur, daging sapi yang diiris tipis, dan jamur. Wowww! Daebakk! Batin Luhan.

"Sepertinya lezat, Soekkie.. Aku makan ya!" Dengan tak sabar Luhan menyumpit ramen itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya (ditiup bentar doang... Hadehhh..).Matanya seketika berbinar saat lidahnya mengecap kelezatan ramen itu. Ramen itu benar-benar berbeda dengan ramen yang pernah Luhan rasakam sebelumnya. Entah kenapa rasanya luar biasa lezat.

"Hmmmm...ini benar-benar enak, Baozi, kau campurkan apa ke dalamnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyumpit ramen itu lagi.

"Ya itu... Telur, sayur, jamur, dan daging. Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali.. Tapi masak iya hanya bahan-bahan itu? Pasti kau masukkan bahan lain."

"Aniyoo..memang hanya itu kok.. Mungkin karena aku membuatnya penuh perasaan untukmu, Hanie.." Minsoek tersenyum malu-malu.

Mendengar jawaban Minsoek, hati Luhan benar-benar tersentuh dan dijalari rasa hangat. Dia meletakkan mangkuk ramennya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Minsoek.

Minsoek mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena salah tingkah mendapat tatapan lembut dari Luhan.

"Memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu saat membuatnya?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Eh? I-itu...hmmm.. Ya aku ingin kau menyukai ramen buatanku. Makanya aku berusaha membuat ramen ini enak.. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan menyukainya sih," Minsoek menjawab gemetaran. Bagaimana tidak gemetar jika ditatap begitu oleh seorang Xi Luhan?

Entah kenapa Luhan sangat suka menatap Minsoek. Dia benar-benar tak pernah merasa bosan mendaratkan pandangannya pada namja bakpao ini. Baginya...Minsoek adalah mahluk terindah (OMG...Luhan bener-bener creepy).

"Hanie, jangan menatapku begituu.." rengek Minsoek.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Bukan begitu...hanya saja..hmmm..tapi kau jangan tertawa ya mendengar jawabanku?"  
Luhan mengangguk.

Minsoek menarik nafasnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak kuat lama-lama ditatap olehmu. Perutku rasanya geli dan tubuhku kadang gemetaran. Kalau aku berdiri, kakiku kadang merasa lemas."

Suara Minsoek lirih terdengar memang, tapi Luhan bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Jawaban Minsoek membuat senyum di wajah Luhan semakin mengembang. Dia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minsoek dan berbisik di telinganya, membuat Minsoek bergidik dan tubuhnya melemas, "Itulah yang dialami orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Baozi."

Minsoek belum sempat bereaksi apa-apa ketika Luhan menarik tengkuknya dan melumat bibirnya. Detik berikutnya, tanpa melepas ciumannya, Luhan menarik pinggang Minsoek agar tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Ya sudahlah kita tinggalkan saja mereka dengan kegiatan mereka.

**SESOO DAN KAILAY SIDE**

Sore itu Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing berjalan-jalan di mall yang berbeda dengan yang dikunjungi Kris dan Suho. Rencananya hari itu mereka ingin menonton bioskop. Terjadi percekcokan kecil saat mereka berempat memilih film apa yang akan mereka tonton, yaaa...yang cekcok memang cuma Sehun dan Kai sih, Kyungsoo dan Yixing cuma diam sambil tersenyum-seyum geli melihat perdebatan konyol mereka.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Soo baby itu takut kalau nonton film horor! Kenapa sih kau terus-terusan memaksa?!"

"Aku juga sudah bilang, Xingie sukanya nonton film horor! Makanya malam ini kita harus nonton film horror!" Kai tak mau kalah.

Begitulah kira-kira isi perdebatan mereka. Sementara mereka sibuk berdebat, Kyungsoo dan Yixing malah sibuk melihat-lihat poster film yang malam ini ditayangkan di bioskop itu.

"Mianhe, hyung, aku memang takut nonton film horror," sesal Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, gwenchana, Kyungie. Kita kan bisa nonton film lain," Yixing mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa lama memilih-milih (Sehun dan Kai masih setia dengan perdebatan konyol mereka -_-), akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film bergenre keluarga.

"Oke oke! Lebih baik kalian berhenti berdebat! Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan akan menonton film apa kita malam ini," lerai Yixing.

Sehun dan Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kau mau nonton film apa, Xingie?" tanya Kai.

"Mau nonton film yang itu," tunjuk Yixing pada salah satu poster yang ada di dinding.

Sehun dan Kai memandang horor saat mereka membaca judul film itu. Itu kan film keluarga? Mana seru? Setidaknya film action kek, atau horor kek, atau komedi kek… Masak nonton film keluarga?

"Soo baby, kalian yakin tidak salah pilih?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak mau? Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak mau. Kami berdua saja yang nonton. Kajja, hyung," ancam Kyungsoo dan menarik Yixing menuju tempat pembelian tiket.

Melihat kekasih mereka pergi, Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar mereka.

"Iya iya, Soo baby jangan ngambek dong… Kami ikut nonton deh…" rayu Sehun.

"Ya sudah, baguslah kalau begitu…" sahut Kyungsoo datar.

"Xingie, biar kami saja yang mengantri tiketnya, kalian duduk saja di situ," kali ini giliran Kai yang merayu (cih…dasar perayu ulung!).

"Benar kalian mau ikut nonton?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Sehun dan Kai mengangguk ragu-ragu, karena sebenarnya mereka tidak mau nonton film ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau kekasih mereka sudah memutuskan begitu.

"Ck…kalian saja tampak tidak yakin begitu… Sudahlah, yang nonton aku dan Kyungsoo saja, kalian nonton yang lain juga tidak apa-apa," Yixing ikut-ikutan ngambek.

"Wah, jangaannn… Pasti kami akan ikut kalian. Bagaimana kalau di dalam bioskop nanti ada orang iseng yang mesum padamu?" tanya Kai dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Paling-paling juga tidak akan mengalahkan kemesumanmu…" sambar Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yak! Albino, diam saja kau! Xingie, aku mau ikut nonton kooo… Ya ya ya… Kalian duduk saja.." bujuk Kai lagi.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu mereka dan akhirnya menuruti kata-kata duo magnae itu. Diam-diam senyum kemenangan terpatri di hati mereka. Hahahaha….

Benar saja! Sepanjang film diputar, Kai dan Sehun mati-matian menahan kantuk yang menyerang mata mereka. Ini demi Yixing dan Kyungsoo! Tekad mereka.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat menikmati filmnya, mereka beberapa kali terlibat pembicaraan selama film itu berlangsung, tanpa menyadari kalau kekasih mereka sudah sedikit tertidur.

Setelah keluar dari bisokop, mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sinchon Fashion Street, salah satu surga belanja terbesar di Seoul. Alasannya karena selain bisa mengunjungi toko busana, di sana juga banyak terdapat restoran dan kafe. Jadi jika sewaktu-waktu mereka lapar saat sedang sibuk melihat-lihat, mereka akan mudah mendapatkan tempat makan. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran mereka.

SInchon benar-benar ramai malam itu. Tentu saja ramai, selain penduduk Seoul, Sinchon merupakan salah satu tempat yang akan diserbu turis-turis lokal maupun mancanegara (ini kok malah cerita tentang Sincho-nya… ?).

Setelah lelah berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran yang ada di situ. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka menikmati makan malam mereka, 3 orang namja tinggi terlihat mendekati tempat duduk mereka (kebetulan mereka memang duduk di kursi restoran yang ada di luar).

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, bocah," sapa salah satu dari mereka sambil menyeringai.

Mereka berempat sontak mendongak setelah mendengar namja itu bicara. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun dan Kyungsoo, karena sekarang di hadapan mereka berdiri 3 preman yang dulu nyaris memeras Kyungoo.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Kai dan Yixing langsung merasakan aura tidak enak dari 3 namja di depannya ini. Kai menduga 3 orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang dulu pernah dikalahkan Sehun sewaktu menolong Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo! Kau memang tidak sopan ya, bocah. Begitu ya balasan sapamu pada orang yang lama tidak bertemu?" kata salah satu preman itu lagi.

"Yang jelas kedatangan kalian kesini bukan untuk beramah tamah dengan kami kan? Lalu untuk apa aku bersopan-sopan pada kalian?" Sehun masih dengan suara dinginnya.

"Ya sudahlah, kami kesini juga tidak ingin bersamah tamah padamu. Kami ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan bos kami."

Setelah berkata begitu, muncullah sesosok namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan mata yang tampak seperti orang…errr…ketua geng mungkin? Yah…tidak tahulah, yang jelas dia bukan orang baik-baik dimata keempat tokoh cerita kita.

"Hai… Senang bertemu dengan kalian," sapanya dengan manis…manis yang memuakkan!

Tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan palsunya. Bukannya mereka takut, tapi demi Tuhan, ini restoran…pusat keramaian.. Masak iya mereka mau cari ribut? Oke, mungkin Kyungsoo sedikit ketakutan, dilihat dari tubuh mungilnya yang agak gemetar.

"Ck! Ternyata benar kata anak buahku…kalian memang tidak punya sopan santun!"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kai tak sabar.

"Wowww…sabar, bocah. Bagaimana dari perkenalan dulu? Kenalkan, namaku Bang Yongguk imnida… Dan aku adalah bos mereka," katanya sambil menggerakkan dagunya pada 3 namja awal tadi.

"Dan maumu adalah?" Kai bersikeras dengan pertanyaannya, malas membuang-buang waktu. Ayolah! Mereka sedang kencan! Kenapa harus diganggu sih?!

Yongguk tertawa terbahak-bahak… sangat keras malah. Entah apa yang dianggapnya lucu sampai dia tertawa seperti itu, memegang perutnya, dan air matanya keluar dari kedua sudut matanya, mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain, bahkan orang yang lalu lalang melewati tempat itu.

"Kau benar-benar berani eoh? Baiklah….sederhana saja… Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin…balas dendam pada bocah ini," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Sehun, "Dia telah membuat ketiga anak buahku babak belur. Aku benar-benar tak terima."

Oke…ini benar-benar buruk… Bulu kuduk mereka meremang, apalgi ketika tiba-tiba mereka berempat sudah dikepung oleh kurang lebih..oh..tidak kurang lebih…tepat 20 anak buah Yongguk (Yixing menghitung jumlah mereka dalam hati). Ya ampun..darimana mereka? Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah ada di restoran itu tanpa mereka sadari?

"Maksudmu kau mau menantang kami berkelahi?" tanya Sehun. Dia bukan mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi lebih kepada Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Kai jelas jago berkelahi. Kyungsoo…dia bukan tipe seperti itu. Yixing…nah, Yixing belum diketahui kemampuannya, dan Sehun tidak mau ambil resiko. Anggaplah hanya dia dan Kai yang bisa berkelahi -(mencuri ilmu wushu Tao sedikit-sedikit plus pengalaman di jalanan. Hey, meskipun mereka kaya raya…bukan berarti mereka anak-anak manja yang bisanya mengiba-iba mengandalkan _bodyguard_ mereka untuk menjaga mereka bukan?)- dan Kyungsoo dan Yixing tidak bisa, berarti dia dan Kai masing-masing harus menghadapi 10 orang berandalan itu. Jumlah yang….well….banyak ya? Sehun menghitung-hitung dalam otaknya (kayaknya yang kayak gitu mah kagak usah diitung dah, bang… -_-).

"Kenapa, kalian takut?" ledek Yongguk, "…atau jangan-jangan kalian menkhawatirkan kekasih-kekasih kalian yang manis ini eoh?"

Mata Kai dan Yixing bergerak ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Sial! Mereka terkepung! Dan parahnya, tak ada satupun pengunjung yang lalu lalang berusahan melerai mereka. Atau jangan-jangan orang-orang itu berpikir kalau apa yang mereka lakukan ini hanyalah acting untuk film _action_? Itu lebih parah lagi.

Keempat namja itu saling merapatkan diri mereka, berusaha bersikap waspada.

"Baiklah, aku tahu jumlah kalian tidak sebanding dengan anak buahku. Begini saja…kita buat permainan ini menarik. Dalam hitungan 5 detik, kalian berempat harus lari dari hadapanku. Setelah itu aku akan kembali menghitung sampai 5…dan pada detik ke-6 seluruh anak buah ku akan mengejar kalian? Bagaimana? Aku baik hati bukan?" Yongguk menyeringai jahat.

Hening. Kai dan Sehun menatap tajam pada Yongguk.

"Aku anggap diamnya kalian adalah tanda kalian setuju akan ideku yang menarik ini. 1…2….3….4…5…"

Kai, Sehun, Yixing dan Kyungsoo langsung melesat begitu angka 5 terlontar dari bibir Yongguk. Mereka berlari secepat mereka bisa, tidak ingin mengambil resiko tertangkap atau terpaksa berhadapan dengan mereka mengingat jumlah mereka yang tidak seimbang.

Ternyata anak buah Yongguk pun melesat tidak kalah cepat mengejar mereka. Terlihat menyeramkan memang, saat segerombolan berandalan bertampang sangar mengejar 4 orang seperti itu, di tengah keramaian, dan orang-orang sepertinya terlalu takut untuk menolong.

Mereka berempat sampai harus bertabrakan dengan orang-orang atau bahkan tong sampah, agar bisa menjaga jarak dengan anak buah Yongguk. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, keringat deras mengucur dari tubuh mereka, kaki mereka sudah terasa lemas dan sakit.

Dan dari keempat orang itu, Kyungsoo-lah yang paling tidak kuat. Nafasnya nyaris putus. Saat mereka menemukan tempat yang cukup aman untuk bersembunyi (bukan aman sebenarnya, itu di belakang sebuah tong sampah besar, di ceruk dinding sebuah gudang...ya aman mungkin, tapi itu jorok bukan main...ewwww), Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat.

"Baby Soo, bertahan neee..nanti kalau mereka sudah kehilangan jejak kita, kita akan pulang..." Sehun menangkup pipi Kyungsoo berusaha membuatnya tetap fokus dan terjaga, karena Kyungsoo tampak sudah nyaris pingsan.

"Hah...hah...aku tidak kuat la-lagi, Hunie, nafas-nafasku sesak...hah..hah..." Ujar Kyungsoo dengn nafas tersengal.

Kai dan Yixing memandang Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Baby, lihat aku... Kau harus kuat...bertahanlah sebentar lagi...hey...,Baby..." kata Sehun.

"Kalau...kalau mereka datang, kalian per-pergi saja yaa... Aku tid-tidak ingin menyebabkan kalian tertangkap..hah..hah..." kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa, hyung? Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendirian? Kami tidak akan pergi," Kai meyakinkan.

"Tenanglah, baby, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kita akan keluar dengan aman bersama-sama," Sehun merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri, tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersiksa.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki orang melewati mereka, sepertinya anak buah Yongguk berhasil mencapai tempat ini.

"Sial! Kemana mereka?! Cepat sekali mereka lari! Tetap cari mereka!" Begitulah teriakan yang mereka dengar dari salah satu anak buah Yongguk.

Sehun, Kai, dan Yixing menahan nafas mereka. Kyungsoo yang memang sudah lemas, hanya pasrah di pelukan Sehun. Dengan berdebar-debar mereka menunggu sampai anak buah Yongguk benar-benar pergi dan tidak menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka.

Ternyata nasib memang masih berpihak pada mereka. Anak buah Yongguk mungkin tidak secerdas bos mereka. Lihat saja, mereka malah pergi dari tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk melapor pada bos mereka kalau mereka kehilangan jejak keempat orang yang mereka incar. Bodoh sekali bukan? Padahal tadi posisi mereka sangat dekat... Ckckckck... Untunglah mereka bodoh...

Setelah memastikan kondisi benar-benar aman, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang ke kediaman masing-masing.

"Sepertinya sudah aman, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Xingie, kau masih kuat lari kan?" tanya Kai sambil meremas tangan Yixing.

"Masih, Jonginie, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat," Yixing menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan separuh kesadarannya.

"Aku akan menggendongnya, hyung, kalian bantu aku menaikkan di punggungku ya..." putus Sehun akhirnya (huwaaaa...digendong Thehuuuuuunnnnn... Mauuuuu...).

Dan begitulah dengan langkah cepat mereka bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka tak mungkin berlari lagi karena tubuh mereka sudah lelah, kondisi Sehun yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo, dan suasana cukup gelap. Maklum, hari sudah malam.

"Kita kemana, Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita antar Kyungsoo-hyung saja dulu ke rumahnya, setelah itu kita antar Xingie," kata Kai dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yixing (perlu diketahui kalau selama aksi kejar-kejaran tadi sampai sekarang, mereka itu saling menggandeng kekasih masing-masing lho... Unyu kan? Gak penting banget infonya =_=).

Untunglah tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka menemukan taksi yang kebetulan lewat daerah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka lalu menyetop taksi itu dan bergerak menuju rumah Chen dan Kyungsoo.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

Ehemmm...gak tau kenapa kok author agak ragu dengan chapter ini... Keder mode on (=_=a), kok kayaknya feel-nya tambah gak dapet ya epep ini… Huhuhu…

Balesan Review :

**feyy**

ini udah lanjut, chingu ^^

**Alika Malik**

hahaha...bukan dara..tapi suzy ;D

**Fee Lee**

Hihihi...giliran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya wkwkwk

**Riyoung17**

Sipoo..ini uda lanjut ;)

**opikyung0113**

iya mianhe...sekarang giliran couple laen dulu nee... hihihi

**mirarose86**

ini dah lanjut, gomawo juga, chingu ^^

**elisabetwu**

ini dah lanjut ^^

**DragonAqua**

makasih buat doanya yaaa... hahaha...emang author butuhin banget.. (?)

**savEarth**

Suzy lah orangnya... hihihi

**sayaorchestra**

hahaha..ini udah kilat/petir/halilintar yaa...

**PANDAmuda**

keknya gak seru kalu gak ada pengganggu cewek...xixixi..(sebenernya author juga gak suka sih pengganggu cewek...kepaksa...xD)

**Junmyunyifan**

Kris mah dari dulu gombal mulu, tapi disimpen buat Suho seorang... kyakyakya

**anitahara**

ntar author usahain yaa krisho moment-nya ^^

**krishoshipper**

Jiahh..kok jadi deg-degan, chingu? hahaha..

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Gomawo neee... ^^

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Monggo mampir dan review juga buat yang suka sama mereka neee...

Review nya ya, chingu, jangan lupaaa... Anyeonggggg!


	14. Chapter 12

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

_**Sekilas Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_Suzy, mantan kekasih Chanyeol kembali ke Korea. Baekhyun yang pernah diperkosa oleh kakak Suzy, Yongguk, jadi ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di apartemen Tao. Sementara Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing malah harus dikejar-kejar oleh anak buah Yongguk yang pernah berurusan dengan Kyungsoo dulu. _

**.**

**.**

_**Masih Di Hari Yang Sama**_

**CHANCHEN, KAILAY, SESOO SIDE**

Di rumah nan mungil itu (bilang aja rumah Chen sama Kyungsoo), seorang namja tinggi dengan daun telinga lebar dan senyum yang juga lebar (hadehhh…itu Park Chanyeol! Ribet amat sehhh!) nampak sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir mungil berwarna putih dengan gambar bebek di sekelilingnya (ini author kenapa yak? Kok jadi sok puitis gini =_=).

Oooo…ternyata dari tadi siang, dia masih belum pulang ke rumahnya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sana sampai semalam ini? Mari kita tanyakan pada Dora dan Diego (#plakkk! Thor, serius dongggg!).

(Oke oke….balik serius nih author…. Ehem ehemmm…. Cek cek… tes tes….1..2..3!)

Chanyeol memang berniat untuk menginap di rumah Chen malam ini. Chen sendiri sudah tidur pulas dari tadi, mungkin karena efek obat yang diminumnya, membuatnya mengantuk.

Saat dia sibuk mengaduk tehnya, terdengar suara sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu. Karena penasaran, dia lalu mengintip lewat jendela. Dia agak kaget karena ternyata yang datang adalah sahabat-sahabatnya. Kai, Sehun, dan Yixing. Dia semakin kaget saat melihat Sehun nampak menggendong Kyungsoo di depan dadanya.

Cepat-cepat dia lalu membukakan pintu untuk mereka sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengetuk.  
"Lho, hyung disini juga?" tanya Kai kaget.

"Chen sakit, aku ingin menemaninya malam ini. Kalian dari mana sih? Kok terlihat kacau begini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo?" berondong Chanyeol.

"Aku baringkan Kyungie dulu ya…" kata Sehun sambil membawa tubuh Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kai dan Yixing lalu menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami hari itu. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terkejut setengah mati mendengar nama Yongguk di sebut.

"Yongguk? Bang Yongguk? Kalian yakin itu namanya?" ulangnya tak percaya.

Kai dan Yixing saling berpandangan sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Iya, hyung, dia memang menyebut namanya Bang Yongguk. Kenapa? Kau kenal dengan nama itu?" tanya Kai balik.

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya karena stress atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Yang benar saja. Suzy kembali, lalu sekarang tiba-tiba Bang Yongguk muncul. Apa-apaan ini? Omong kosong!

"Chanyeol, gwenchana?" tanya Yixing khawatir melihat Chanyeol terlihat tertekan.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja, hyung….uhhhh!" jawabnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hyung?" tanya Kai waswas. Bagaimana tidak waswas kalau kondisinya begini?

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu (dan Chanyeol benar-benar berharap ini adalah yang terakhir dia menceritakan tentang masa lalunya dan Baekhyun dengan Suzy dan Bang Yongguk) Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian nista itu. Kejadian dimana Yongguk yang memaksa Baekhyun melayani nafsu bejatnya. Chanyeol sampai berpikir kalau Yongguk adalah seorang masochist, mengingat kondisi Baekhyun yang benar-benar kacau dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya saat itu.

Reaksi Kai, Yixing, dan Sehun (yang kebetulan telah bergabung dengan mereka) pastinya sudah bisa ditebak. Kaget, terkejut, dan khawatir.

"Kok perasaanku tidak enak ya?" gumam Yixing. Entah kenapa dari tadi memang firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Tenanglah, Xingie, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Kai merangkul pundak Yixing dan membuatnya meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kai. Tak sadar sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Yixing. Entah karena kelelahan atau firasat tak enak yang dirasakannya sejak tadi. Yang jelas dia memang cenderung ingin menangis jika sedang dilanda firasat tak enak.

"Jangan menangis, hyung, kita akan saling menjaga…" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

"Lalu Baekkie-hyung sekarang dimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Untuk sementara dia pindah ke apartemen Tao. Tadi saat kutelepon Luhan-hyung sepertinya Minsoek-hyung juga menginap bersamanya," terang Chanyeol.

"Mungkin sebaiknya malam ini kita tidur di sini, hyung, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka," usul Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Xingie, kau menginap di apartemenku saja ya. Aku khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian," ajak Kai.

"Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Yixing sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kai.

Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata Yixing dengan telunjuknya, "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang kalau kau memang mau menginap di apartemenku. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Baiklah… Tapi kita ke apartemenku dulu nee… Aku kan belum membawa pakaian," kata Yixing.

"Okey, Xingie," Kai mengecup bibir Yixing singkat, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya memutar bola mata mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang sekarang saja,takut terlalu malam," ajak Kai yang diikuti anggukan dari Yixing.

"Hyung, Hun, kami pulang dulu nee… Hati-hati, tetap waspada ya," pesan Kai.

"Eh, kalian naik apa?" tanya Chanyeol, mereka kan tidak bawa motor.

"Hmmm…mungkin kami naik bis saja, hyung," jawab Kai.

"Andwe…pakai saja motorku. Ini kunci dan STNK nya (di Korea STNK tuh apa ya istilahnya? Wkwkwk…), terlalu bahaya kalian naik bus kota malam-malam begini" cegah Chanyeol.

"Gomawo," ucap Kai dan Yixing bersamaan.

Sepeninggal Kai dan Yixing, Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan khawatir.

"Apakah Kris-hyung sudah tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kris-hyung dan Suho-hyung sudah tahu perihal Baekhyun, Luhan-hyung dan Minsoek-hyung juga sudah tahu. Masalah kejadian yang menimpa kalian malam ini, mungkin sebaiknya besok kita ceritakan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ini semua berkaitan." jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun merasa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan saling berkaitan. Ini semua sungguh aneh.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menengok Kyungsoo di kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Kyungsoo tengah duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk lututnya dan nampak meneteskan air mata.

"Baby Soo, kenapa menangis? Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil membelai kepalanya.

"Semuanya gara-gara aku, Hunie," ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Apanya heum?"

"Kalian semua jadi terlibat karena aku.. Kan awalnya aku yang diganggu mereka, sekarang masalahnya malah melibatkan kalian semua.." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Soo.. Mereka memang dasarnya orang jahat, siapapun pasti akan jadi korban kejahatan mereka.. " Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar bersandar padanya.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Aku takut, Hunie.." bisik Kyungsoo.

"Jangan takut, Soo... Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji. " Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku merepotkanmu ya," sesal Kyungsoo.

"Sssttt... Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau itu terlalu banyak merasa tidak enak padaku. Aku tidak keberatan kau buat repot."

"Jinjja? Waeyo?" Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun polos dengan mata bulatnya.

Sehun mendadak blank mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo. 'Kenapa?' ...'Kenapa' katanya?

'Karena cinta, Soo, karena cintaa..'

Masak dia harus bergaya sinetron sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu? No way!

Sehun blank, Kyungsoo masih menatap polos. Karena geregetan, Sehun langsung menerjang Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya.

Kyungsoo sampai gelagapan dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya condong ke belakang dan...DUK...kepalanya membentur headboard.

"Awww!" pekiknya, memaksa ciumannya dengan Sehun terlepas.

Sehun buru-buru menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Baby Soo, mianhe, aku tidak sengaja, mianhe..." Sehun benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya barusan.

"Aniya... Sudah tidak sakit kok, Hunie,tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo masih merasa sedikit pusing sebenarnya. Hanya saja sakitnya berangsur-angsur hilang berkat belaian Sehun dikepalanya. Enak juga.. Batinnya..

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuk dulu, "Apa yang terjadi? Tadi Kyungsoo teriak ya?"

Sehun meringis, "Tadi dia terbentur kepala ranjang, hyung," jawabnya masih sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun, tidak berani melepaskan pelukan mereka. Takut Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum.

"Benar hanya itu? Kau tidak apa-apa,Soo?" Chanyeol memasang wajah tak percayanya, membuat Sehun dongkol setengah mati.

"Tidak apa-apa,hyung," jawaban Kyungsoo teredam kemeja Sehun, karena dia tidak mau memandang Chanyeol.

"Tidak percaya sekali padaku.. Ck... Sudah kau keluar sana, hyung, aku mau mengobati Baby Soo dulu.. Sana.." usir Sehun.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam, magnae," ancam Chanyeol sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Baby Soo, mianhe tadi aku kasar ya?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Tadi aku sempat kaget sih waktu kau tubruk begitu. Sesak nafas tauuu..." Kyungsoo menyerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Habis aku gemas karena kau bertanya seperti itu," dicubitnya pipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Tapi kepalaku sudah tidak apa-apa kok..." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri.

"Ooo..kalau kepalamu tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Sehun mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya.

"Hiii...kau menyeramkan... Shirreo, aku mau tidur," Kyungsoo mendorong dada Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya, dan buru-buru membaringkan tubuhnya, berniat langsung tidur.

Ups! Salah langkah!

Dengan gesit Sehun menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat si mata bundar kembali gelagapan.

"Hunie, mau a-apa?" suaranya tercekat karena panik. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah dibawah kungkungan Sehun. Sudah pernah dikatakan sebelumnya kan, Sehun sangat menyukai wajah panik Kyungsoo.

"Ssttt...tenanglah, Soo, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo-nya.

Ajaib! Kata-kata Sehun sukses membuat Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak-gerak dan mulai tenang.

"Baby Soo, kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Berhenti merasa tidak enak karena kau merasa merepotkanku, Soo. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Percayalah padaku.."

Blush! Wajah Kyungsoo merona mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Ya ampun, romantis sekali!  
Sehun sendiri tidak percaya dia mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis itu. Biarlah, yang penting Kyungsoo percaya padanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hunie... Mianhe.. Aku membuatmu berpikir begitu.." ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tak percaya pada namja datar di atasnya setelah semua ini? Meskipun hubungan mereka terbilang masih baru, sedikit banyak Sehun sudah menjaganya.

"Makanya kau harus berhenti bilang kalau kau sudah merepotkanku…arra?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

"Janji?"  
"Janji.."  
"Boleh aku menciummu, Soo?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

Sehun tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Segera saja dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

**KAILAY SIDE**

Kai dan Yixing sudah sampai di gedung apartemen Yixing. Mereka lalu menaiki lift menuju lantai 5 dimana apartemen Yixing berada. Namun betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Apartemen itu nampak habis kemasukan perampok. Barang-barangnya hancur berantakan. Hiasan-hiasan dinding jatuh dan pecah, kursi meja terbalik, bahkan tirai-tirai nya pun koyak, tempat tidur kacau, isi lemari pun bertebaran dimana-mana. Yixing langsung melesat ke dalam studio mini kesayangannya, tempat di mana dia menyimpan harta berharga baginya. Dan betapa hancurnya hati Yixing. Studio itu kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan yang lain. Hancur berantakan. Kaca di yang menempel mengelilingi dindingnya pecah, semua alat musik dan cd player yang ada di situ hancur.

Tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat, kakinya lemas, dia akhirnya merosot dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai, air matanya mengalir. Kai tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Mulutnya menganga lebat berusaha memikirkan segala kemungkinan bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi? Apakah ini perampokan?

"Yikcing ajuciiiiii!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka, muncul seorang bocah kecil yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun. Dia berlari mendekati Yixing dan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke leher Yixing yang masih bersimpuh.

"Donghae-ya, kenapa eoh?" tanya Yixing dengan suara serak sambil balas memeluk pria kecil ini. Donghae -bocah itu- menangis sesenggrukan di pelukan Yixing.

"Mianhe, Donghae tak bica menjaga kamal Juci... Mianheee... Tadi..tadi ada banyaaaaaakkkk cekali olang celem-celem datang tlus bikin lucak lumah Juci... Mianhee..." katanya terbata dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Yixing-ah," kini seorang wanita berusia 30 tahunan muncul di hadapan mereka.

Yixing lalu berdiri sambil menggendong Donghae. Namja cilik itu masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing, menangis. Kai yang tidak tega mendengar tangis bocah itu, membelai rambutnya sayang.

"Anyeong, Nyonya Lee," sapa Yixing sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh Kai. Kai kenal juga dengan tetangga Yixing ini. Nyonya Lee adalah wanita yang apartemennya tepat di depan apartemen Yixing.

"Mianhe, tadi ketika aku pulang bersama Donghae, aku melihat pintu apartemenmu sedikit terbuka. Aku pikir kau sudah pulang. Lalu aku penasaran dan mengintip ke dalam. Ternyata di dalam apartemenmu ada sekitar 10 orang berandalan yang sedang mengacak-acak semua barang-barangmu. Aku lalu masuk dan berusaha menghentikan mereka. Namun salah satu dari mereka...mengancam akan membunuh Donghae jika aku berani melapor ke polisi... Mianhee.." Nyonya Lee menjelaskan dengan suara gemetar.

"Apa Nyonya tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Kai.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mereka. Aku sudah cukup lama tinggal di apartemen ini, Kai, dan aku pasti tahu jika mereka adalah salah satu berandalan yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Tapi mereka sangat asing bagiku. Aku belum pernah melihat mereka," Nyonya Lee menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae, air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata indahnya. Kai merangkul pundak Yixing, berusaha memberinya kekuatan. Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Tapi tadi kebetulan Donghae sedang memegang handphoneku, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, dia berhasil memfoto mereka...meskipun gambarnya agak samar dan tidak jelas sih," Nyonya Lee menyerahkan handphone-nya pada Kai.

Kai lalu mengambil handphone itu dan memperhatikan foto yang terpampang di layarnya. Kai membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget. Yixing yang sedang sibuk dengan perasaannya dan belum melihat foto itu heran dengan sikap Kai.

"Kenapa, Jonginie?" tanyanya sambil ikut melihat foto yang ada di layar handphone itu. Yixing sangat syok!

Betapa tidak, meskipun fotonya tidak fokus dan agak buram, mereka bisa mengenali siapa-siapa saja yang ada di foto itu. Mereka adalah anak buah Yongguk yang tadi sore mengejar mereka...serta sorang yeoja...Krystal.

"Sial! Ternyata mereka sekongkol!" Kai menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarahnya yang menggelegak.

"Tap-tapi bagaimana bisa?" Yixing masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kalian mengenal mereka?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mereka memang berandalan yang sore tadi mengganggu kami, Nyonya."

"Nyonya, apakah selain di sini kau ada tempat tinggal lain? Aku khawatir mereka akan membahayakan nyawamu dan Donghae," tanya Kai cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, sekarang ini aku sedang menunggu kakak laki-lakiku datang untuk menjemputku. Kami akan tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara. Aku juga merasa tak aman jika tetap disini," jawab Nyonya Lee.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hmm...Nyonya, bisa tidak mengirim gambar nya ke nomorku?" pinta Kai.

"Baiklah, berikan nomor mu, Kai..."

Foto itu pun akhirnya berhasil terkirim ke handphone Kai, yang akan dia jadikan bukti keterlibatan anak buah Yongguk dan Krystal dalam tindakan keji ini.

"Amber, kalian sudah siap?! Kalian dimana?"

Seorang namja berteriak dari luar apartemen Yixing.

"Sebentar, oppa... Kami sudah siap! Donghae-ya, ayo kita pulang. Kita ke rumah Leeteuk Ahjussi nee..." Amber -nama Nyonya Lee- mengambil Donghae dari pelukan Yixing.

"Ajuci, Donghae pulang nee... Ajuci hati-hati," pamit Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya khas anak kecil. Sedikit hiburan untuk Kai dan Yixing yang sedang dilanda rasa kalut.

"Iyaa...kau juga hati-hati nee..Jaga eommamu..." balas Yixing.

"Baiklah. Yixing, Kai, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya. Selalu waspada. Aku khawatir sepertinya kalian berurusan dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya," pamit Nyonya Lee.

"Kau juga hati-hati, Nyonya, maaf jadi merepotkan," balas Kai.

"Ani, gwenchana. Kami pergi dulu ya... Anyeong..."

Sepeninggal Nyonya Lee dan Donghae, Yixing dan Kai mematung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebelum sesuatu menyentak alam bawah sadarnya. Dia lalu menghubungi nomor seseorang.

"Hyung, aku ingin minta bantuan... Bisa tidak kalian datang ke alamat ini? Jalan...No... "

"..."

"Nanti aku jelaskan, hyung... Cepatlah ke sini.. Jebal.."

"..."

"Gomawo,"

Kai lalu menutup teleponnya dan menggenggam tangan Yixing yang masih bengong.

"Xingie, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini... Di sini tidak aman bagi kita. Cepat kau bereskan semua keperluan yang akan kau bawa. Sebaiknya memang untuk sementara kau tidak tinggal disini. Kau tinggallah di apartemenku."

"Studioku, Jongie, hiks...aku me-menabung lama untuk...untuk bisa membeli alat-alat musik itu... hiks..hiks..." isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya meluncur juga.

Kai mendekap erat tubuh Yixing yang masih tampak terguncang. Yixing merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas sehingga sekarang dia malah agak bersender pada tubuh Kai.

"Uljimaaa...uljima, Xingie, mianhe semuanya jadi seperti ini... Maaf aku tidak cukup bisa menjagamu dengan baik sehingga keadaannya seperti ini," Kai tidak tahu untuk apa dia minta maaf. Tapi rasa bersalah menyeruak di hatinya, karena tidak bisa mencegah hal semacam ini terjadi pada Yixing, hal yang membuat Yixing menangis. Hatinya sakit melihat Yixing menangis seperti ini.

Yixing meremas kemeja belakang Kai melepaskan semua kesedihannya. Tangisnya semakin pecah. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai. Kai mengusap-usap kepala dan punggung Yixing, sebisa mungkin menenangkan namja changsa itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nampak 3 orang namja berpostur tinggi besar dengan setelan jas dan kacamata hitam memasuki apartemen itu.

Mereka cukup kaget juga melihat apartemen yang hancur berantakan itu.

"Err...Jongin-ah, bisa ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Yixing buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kai dan mengusap air mata di pipinya, saat menyadari ada orang lain di situ.

"Xingie, perkenalkan. Ini Eric-hyung, Kangin-Hyung, dan Shindong-hyung... Mereka ituu..hmmm..merekaa..." Kai tergagap.

Eric tersenyum, "Kami bodyguard yang dikirim Tuan Kim untuk menjaga Kai selama di Seoul," potongnya.

Yixing bertambah bingung. Bodyguard? Jadi selama ini Kai punya bodyguard? Kenapa Kai tidak pernah cerita padanya?

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendapat tatapan bingung Yixing.

"Dia tak mungkin cerita padamu, terlalu gengsi mengakui keberadaan kami. Dia merasa tidak butuh perlindungan kami," cibir Kangin.

Yixing membulatkan bibirnya ber-oo ria. Ahhh...jadi itu alasannya. Pantas saja dia selalu merasa ada yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka tiap kali mereka kencan berdua. Yixing bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"Jadi selama ini Hyungdeul selalu mengikuti kami ya? Pantas saja aku selalu merasa ada yang membuntuti," tanya Yixing sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Sudah bisa tersenyum rupanya. Kai lega saat melihat senyum itu.

"Yeah, begitulah. Tugas tetaplah tugas, meskipun Kai selalu menolak untuk dibuntuti... Tapi kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaganya, meskipun tidak setiap saat." papar Shindong.

"Dan sepertinya hari ini kami kecolongan eoh..." Kangin mengedarkan pandangannya ke spenjuru apartemen yang kacau balau itu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Bocah-bocah jaman sekarang memang sudah tidak waras.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Kai?" tanya Eric.

"Aku akan membawa Yixing untuk tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara, hyung. Xingie, kemasilah barang-barang yang perlu kau bawa ya..."

Yixing mengangguk lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, kalau masih utuh.

"Dan kami boleh menjalankan fungsi kami sepenuhnya, Kai?" tanya Eric.

"Hmmm...untuk masalah itu...harus aku bicarakan dulu dengan teman-temanku, hyung, karena sudah jelas kalau berandal-berandal ini tidak hanya mengincar Yixing dan aku, tapi teman-teman yang lain juga," jawab Kai dengan nada ragu. Yeah, mereka saat ini memang perlu untuk dijaga.

"Setidaknya biarlah kami menjagamu dari jauh, 24 jam, Kai. Kasihan appamu mahal-mahal membayar kami, padahal kami hanya 2 hari sekali membuntutimu. Kami merasa tidak enak, Kai." Eric bicara dengan nada memohon.

Kai nampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Hanya dari jauh ya, Hyungdeul, soalnya aku sebenarnya berniat membawa kasus ini ke kantor polisi. Makanya kalau mereka tahu ada bodyguard di sekelilingku, aku khawatir mereka malah tidak muncul-muncul, padahal aku ingin mereka muncul lagi dan bisa menangkap basah mereka."

Ketiga bodyguard itu mengangguk.

"Kai, apa kau yakin membawa Yixing ke apartemenmu? Tidak khawatir apartemenmu suatu waktu bisa disatroni berandal-berandal itu? Dan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Untuk malam ini aku yakin mereka tidak akan kembali, hyung, mereka pasti tidak akan gegabah dan ceroboh kembali ke tempat yang sama." Kai berkata yakin.

"Hanya ini yang tersisa, Jongie," Yixing kembali dengan tas di tangannya yang berisi beberapa potong pakaian, "Yang lainnya sobek.." dia menundukkan kepalanya sedih, membuat Kai iba.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa meminjam pakaianku. Kurasa ukuran kita tak berbeda jauh."

Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengantarmu ke apartemenmu," kata Eric.

"Tapi aku tadi ke sini pakai motor Chanyeol, Hyung, kami naik itu saja," tolak Kai.

"Andwe, Kai, terlalu bahaya. Biar Kangin yang membawanya, kalian berdua ikut mobil kami, dan jangan membantah." ujar Eric tegas.

"Arraseo..." jawab Kai pasrah.

Syukurlah tidak ada kejadian yang aneh selama perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Kai. Setidaknya malam ini mereka aman.

**KRISHO SIDE**

Kris nampak asyik memperhatikan Suho yang bergerak kesana kemari dengan lincah di dapur mewah di rumahnya, sementara dia sendiri duduk di atas salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

Suho memang sedang memasak di dapur itu. Mau tahu sekarang jam berapa? Ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Lalu untuk apa Suho memasak di tengah malam begini? Tentu saja gara-gara Kris yang terbangun dan mengeluh lapar. Kris sih berniat memasak yang praktis saja sebenarnya, mie ramen misalnya. Tapi Suho bersikeras memasakkan sup rumput laut untuknya, karena itu adalah salah satu makanan favorit Kris.

"Chagi, aku bantu ya?" tanya Kris sambil berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong sayuran (author gak tau resep sup rumput laut... jadiii..gak tau isinya apa aja... Yang pasti salah satunya rumput laut... hahahaha).

"Tidak usah, Yifan. Ini mudah kok, sebentar lagi selesai," tolak Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya.

"Mianhe, aku merepotkanmu," sesal Kris.

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kris yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, "Jangan minta maaf, aku senang melakukan ini kok..." Suho menangkup pipi Kris dengan tangannya, membuat Kris tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kau memang manis..." Kris mengecup ujung hidung Suho.

"Dan kau memang tampan, Tuan Wu," balas Suho sambil mengecup pipi Kris, "Sudah, duduk dulu sana, biar aku selesaikan ini dulu."

Kris terkekeh dan menuruti kata-kata Suho. Dia kembali meletakkan pantatnya di kursi. Terlintas ide jahil di otaknya saat Suho sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup di dalam panci. Tanpa bersuara, dia mengendap-endap ke belakang Suho, dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Suho memekik kaget.

"Yifan, kau mengagetkanku!" serunya sambil memukul tangan Kris yang melingkar di peritnya. Kris hanya menyeringai.

"Kau mau apa, Yifan? Ini sedikit lagi matang. Kau sudah lapar ya?" tanya Suho.

Bukan jawaban yang Suho dapat, melainkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di tengkuknya, membuatnya menggeliat karena kegelian.

"Yi-yifan, hen-hentikan...ge-geli...ahhh..." dan sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir Suho saat Kris menciumi dan menggigit pelan leher putihnya, meninggalkan jejak merah di sana. Kris menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

Tubuh Suho lemas akibat ciuman-ciuman Kris di lehernya. Seandainya saja tangan Kris tidak melingkar di perutnya dan menahan tubuhnya, pasti dia sudah melorot ke lantai, mabuk kepayang akan perlakuan Kris.

Menyadari Suho tidak menolak, Kris membalikkan tubuh Suho hingga mereka berhadapan dan melumat bibir nya. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Suho, sementara Suho mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris. Suho melenguh dalam ciuman mereka saat dirasakannya tangan Kris menyusup ke dalam kaosnya dan membelai kulit di punggungnya.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakannya tangan Suho sedikit mendorong dadanya akibat kebutuhan akan oksigen. Nafas mereka memburu. Kris menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Suho, tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Suho.

Kris memang tidak berniat bertindak lebih jauh, hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada kekasihnya ini lewat ciuman-ciumannya, dan Suho tahu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wu Jeonmyeon," bisik Kris, sambil menatap Suho dengan tatapan sarat cinta (eaaa...author _cheesy_...).

Suho terkekeh mendengar panggilan Kris untuknya barusan. Pipinya merona, "Margaku masih Kim, Yifan, kita kan belum menikah."

"Tapi kita nanti akan menikah, chagi, dan margamu pasti akan berubah menjadi Wu."

"Iya iya... Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu Yifan," Suho mengembangkan senyum malaikatnya.

Kegiatan romantis mereka terusik oleh suara gelegak air yang mendidih, sup nya rupanya sudah matang. Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan mematikan kompor itu.

"Supnya sudah matang, Yifan. Kau lapar kan? Ayo kita makan," ajak Suho sambil membelai rahang tegas Kris. Suho sangat suka membelai dan menyentuh wajah Kris yang menurutnya sangat _manly_ dan tampan itu (yaaa...menurut author juga sih... Kekekekeke). Membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung karena mendapatkan kekasih berwajah seperti dewa.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi melumat sebentar bibir Suho sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Suho.

Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dengan bersenda gurau. Malam itu memang cuaca cukup cerah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit hitam.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka lalu kembali membaringkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidur Kris. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kris menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya dan Suho akan dengan senang hati meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kris, menjadikan detak jantung Kris ditelinganya menjadi lagu pengantar tidur.

"Gomawo, chagi, masakanmu enak… Mimpi indah…" bisik Kris.

"Heummm.." gumam Suho karena dia merasakan matanya sudah sangat berat.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah melayang kealam mimpi masing-masing. Senyum damai terukir di wajah mereka. Namun rupanya kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama.

1 jam kemudian, tepatnya jam 3 pagi, handphone Kris berdering, menandakan ada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

Kris terbangun karena terkejut mendengar dering handphone-nya sendiri. Dia mengerang saat dirasakannya sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya. Suho sendiri ikut terbangun mendengar deringan handphone Kris.

"Aish! Siapa lagi mengganggu malam-malam begini?" Kris nampak gusar.

Diambilnya handphone nya dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Tidak tertera nomor maupun nama penelepon. Kris menautkan kedua alisnya dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tak dikenal itu.

"Yeobosseyo," sapanya dengan suara serak.

"Yeobeosseyo, Kris Wu…" terdengar suara pria dari seberang sana. Suara yang sama sekali tak dikenal oleh Kris.

"Ya, siapa ini?" tanyanya.

Terdengar kekehan mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk Kris berdiri, " Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, Kris. Ahh…aku yakin aku telah mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu dengan kekasihmu yang manis itu."

Mata Kris mendadak gelap mendengar kata-kata pria tak dikenal itu, Suho menangkap gelagat Kris dan memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Hahaha…tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau besok kau pasti akan mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan dari kawan-kawanmu. Yang pasti bukan kabar yang menyenangkan… Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Anyeong."

Klik!

Kris tidak sempat berkata apa-apa karena pria tak dikenal itu langsung menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

Kris mematung, apa maksud pria itu? Apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya?

Suho mengguncang pelan lengan Kris, "Yifan, ada apa? Siapa yang menelepon?"

Kris mengalihkan matanya pada Suho, "Aku tidak tahu, chagi, aku tidak mengenal suaranya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang kondisi kawan-kawanku yang katanya tidak menyenangkan."

Wajah Suho memucat mendengar itu. Apakah ini kasus pemerasan?

"Apa maksudnya, Yifan?" tanyanya bergetar.

"Tenanglah, chagi. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi mereka dulu ya…" Kris membelai kepala Suho.

Dia lalu menekan nomor telepon Chanyeol. Beberapa kali nada sambung sebelum akhirnya Kris mendengar seseorang menjawab telepon-nya.

"Yeobeosseyo, hyung…"

Tunggu…itu bukan Chanyeol, itu….

"Sehun?" Kris menaikkan alisnya. Sedang apa dia di rumah Chanyeol? Apa mereka sedang menginap di rumah Chanyeol.

"Iya, hyung, ini aku… Chanyeol-hyung sedang ke toilet makanya aku yang menjawab."

"Sedang apa kau di rumah Chanyeol? Kau menginap di sana?" tanya Kris heran.

"Ani…kami tidak sedang di rumah Chanyeol-hyung, kami di rumah Chen-hyung," jawab Sehun

"Tunggu tunggu… Kenapa kalian menginap di sana? Apa ada masalah?" Kris bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hhhh…ceritanya panjang, hyung, besok kami ceritakan. Soalnya ini menyangkut Kai dan Yixing-hyung juga," Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kai dan Yixing? Tapi kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Yeah…untuk sekarang kami memang baik-baik saja, hyung… Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kris-hyung menelepon kami subuh-subuh begini?" Sehun tak kalah heran.

"Barusan ada telepon aneh dari seorang yang tidak aku kenal. Dia mengatakan besok aku akan mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari kalian," jawab Kris sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Jinjja? Sepertinya ini tidak main-main, hyung.. Kurasa besok kita harus berkumpul secepatnya. Kalau bisa pagi-pagi sebelum kita semua kuliah," saran Sehun. Dia benar-benar cemas sekarang. Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka sedang diteror!

"Baiklah, coba kau hubungi Tao dan Luhan, aku akan mencoba menghubungi Kai," perintah Kris.

"Oke, hyung, tetap waspada ya, hyung," pesan Sehun.

"Arra…kau juga ya.." balas Kris.

Setelah memutus sambungan dengan Sehun, Kris buru-buru menekan nomor Kai, dan ajaibnya langsung diangkat oleh namja tan itu. Ada apa ini? Batin Kris bertanya-tanya.

"Yeobeosseyo, hyung," sapa Kai dari seberang.

"Kai, kenapa belum tidur?" todong Kris.

"Errr….tidak bisa tidur, hyung, hehehe…" kilah Kai. Memang sih dia sedang tidak bisa tidur, tapi itu lebih dikarenakan rasa khawatir yang tengah mengganggunya.

Matanya kembali dialihkan pada wajah damai Yixing yang tengah pulas di sampingnya. Mata Yixing masih sembab setelah lama menangis tadi. Kai membelai pipi putih Yixing dan memasang headset pada kedua telinganya, agar tangannya bisa leluasa memeluk Yixing. Yixing sedikit bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"Ssstt…tidurlah lagi, Xingie.." bisiknya, dan sukses menghentikan gumaman Yixing.

"Apa Yixing tidur bersamamu? Apa yang terjadi, Kai? Kalian baik-baik saja? Jangan coba-coba bohong padaku…" ancam Kris yang mendengar bisikan Kai pada Yixing barusan.

"Kau habis menelepon Sehun ya?" tanya Kai balik.

"Yah, begitulah… Sekarang katakan padaku.. apa kalian baik-baik saja?" desak Kris lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung, mungkin kondisi Xingie yang sedikit buruk. Aku memanggil bodyguard-ku untuk menjaga kami untuk malam ini. Setidaknya kami aman sekarang. Apa Sehun menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Belum, dia belum cerita. Ceritakan besok padaku oke… Kita kumpul pagi sebelum kuliah. Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak," perintah Kris.

"Arra, hyung, aku juga khawatir…mungkin memang lebih baik kita cepat-cepat membahas ini," jawab Kai.

"Oke…tidurlah, Kai, jangan sampai sakit karena kurang tidur," pesan Kris.

"Nee… Kau juga, hyung. Anyeong."

KLIK.

Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kai. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai macam dugaan dan prasangka, sampai suara Suho menyadarkannya.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho.

"Sepertinya kita diteror, chagi. Mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka hari ini, tapi aku yakin ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada mereka." Jawab Kris sendu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Suho.

"Besok pagi kita harus berkumpul dan membicarakan masalah ini, chagi. Kau harus ikut juga ya.."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak tenang dan pikirannya melayang.

"Tidurlah lagi… Kau harus istirahat," Kris mendorong tubuh Suho dengan lembut agar kembali berbaring.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Suho, sedikit memberontak dari dorongan tangan Kris, namun dia menurut juga.

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaan di sekitar rumah ini," jawab Kris.

"Mwo?! Andwe, Yifan, bahaya… Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau diserang… Andwe! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" Suho kembali duduk dan memandang Kris serius.

"Chagi, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengecek sebentar," Kris menangkup pipi Suho.

"Tidak mau! Kalau kau keluar, lebih baik aku ikut. Aku takut hal buruk terjadi padamu, Yifan," Suho menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia memang takut hal buruk menimpa Kris. Telepon tengah malam (subuh sebenarnya) dan berita dari teman-teman Kris sudah cukup membuat moodnya menjadi buruk. Sekarang Kris mau mengecek kondisi di sekitar mereka sendiri? Yang benar saja!

Kris menghela nafasnya. Kalau Suho sudah memberinya tatapan ala anak anjing hilang begitu, dia benar-benar tidak tega menolaknya.

"Baiklah, pakai jaketmu. Kita berangkat bersama…" ajak Kris akhirnya.

Senyum manis mengembang dari bibir Suho. Dengan girang dia langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan secepat kilat mengenakan jaketnya. Dia memandang heran pada Kris yang masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil bengong. Buru-buru dia duduk di samping Kris dan memandangnya heran.

"Lho, kenapa diam saja, Yifan? Tidak jadi yah?" tanyanya sambil memandang Kris imut.

"Kau ini…. Kita itu kan keluar rumah mau memeriksa keamanan, bukannya ingin jalan-jalan. Kenapa kau malah terlihat girang begitu, chagi?" Kris mencubit kedua pipi Suho dengan gemas. Malaikatnya ini semakin menggemaskan di matanya.

"Oh…hehehe…habis aku senang kita mau jalan keluar subuh-subuh begini, Yifan, ini benar-benar menegangkan," mata Suho berbinar-binar.

Kris mengacak surai hitam kecoklatan Suho dan kemudian bangkit mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di lemari. Dikenakannya jaket hitam favoritnya itu. Suho memandang Kris dengan kagum, karena dimatanya Kris benar-benar tampaaaaa….aaaannn sekali. Dasar Suho! Saat-saat seperti ini malah dia sibuk _fangirling_. Ckckckck…

Kris lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Suho, "Kajja, chagi…"

Suho mengangguk semangat dan menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

Setelah memastikan rumahnya dalam keadaan terkunci, Kris membimbing Suho mengitari pekarangan rumahnya yang cukup luas itu. Berbekal sebuah lampu senter di tangan mereka, mereka menilik setiap sudut pekarangan, tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa, Yifan," bisik Suho. Sebenarnya dia agak takut juga. Memang sih saat berada di kamar tadi dia semangat, tapi saat mereka mulai melangkah keluar rumah, rasa takut pelan-pelan menyergapnya. Tapi dia berusaha menutupi rasa takut dan gugupnya dengan cara mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kris.

"Kau takut ya, chagi?" goda Kris.

"Ani…aku tidak takut," jawab Suho sambil cemberut. Bagaimana mungkin dia ketahuan? Selama mereka berjalan kan dia selalu berjalan sedikit agak dibelakang Kris, jarang sekali mereka bersisian. Lalu Kris tahu dari mana dia ketakutan tanpa melihat wajahnya?

Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban Suho, "Terkadang tanganmu mencengkeram tanganku dengan kuat. Itu kan biasa kau lakukan saat takut atau gugup, chagi," kata Kris.

Glek! Skak mat! Yang Kris katakan barusan memang benar. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Suho pada Kris. Jika Suho merasa gugup atau takut, dia akan dengan tiba-tiba mengenggam kuat tangan atau lengan Kris. Itu semata hanya reflek, Suho terkadang tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Murni hanya reflek.

"Mianhe…" gumamnya pelan.

Kris menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Hey, kenapa minta maaf heum?" tanyanya lembut.

"Habisnya aku mudah merasa takut atau gugup. Pasti kau beranggapan aku namja yang cengeng dan merepotkan," Suho semakin manyun.

Mendengar penjelasan Suho, mau tak mau Kris tertawa geli, "Chagi, kau ini lucu sekali. Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu tentangmu. Well…iya sih, kau itu sepertinya mudah ketakutan dan gugup, tapi aku tidak keberatan kok.. Malah dimataku kau terlihat imut saat ketakutan."

Suho lalu memeluk Kris dengan erat, membuat Kris terkekeh pelan dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil Suho. Karakter Suho yang dewasa di kampus memang berbeda saat bersamanya. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Kris, justru sifat Suho yang manja jika bersamanya membuatnya merasa special di mata Suho.

Krak!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ranting terinjak. Mereka reflek melepaskan pelukan mereka. Untuk sesaat mereka mematung dan berusaha memasang kedua telinga mereka.

Kris lalu memberanikan diri berjalan ke tempat dari mana suara tadi berasal (menurutnya..). Tak lupa dia menggandeng Suho dan membiarkannya berjalan sedikit di belakangnya (lagi), karena Kris yakin Suho pasti tambah ketakutan.

Kris memicingkan kedua matanya berusaha memandang dalam gelap. Suara itu berasal dari pohon besar yang terletak di salah satu sudut pekarangan rumahnya (hiiiii…jangan-jangan ituuuu….kunti...kaburrrrrrr!).

Dengan langkah pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, mereka lalu mendekati pohon tersebut. Tanpa sadar Suho mencengkeram bagian belakang jaket Kris dengan tangannya yang tidak sedang digandeng Kris. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat dan keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran dari keningnya.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan pohon itu…ketika tiba-tiba sesosok namja berpostur tinggi besar muncul dari baliknya, membuat mereka melonjak kaget.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kris sambil mengarahkan senternya pada wajah orang itu.

"Ck…ini aku, Kris, turunkan sentermu, silau…" jawab namja itu sambil berusaha menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kangin-hyung?!" ekspresi terkejut jelas tercetak di wajah Kris. Dia buru-buru menurunkan senternya.

Suho yang memang tidak mengenal Kangin, memandang Kris dan Kangin bergantian dengan bingung.

"Iya ini aku," jawab Kangin sambil cengengesan.

Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Kris dan Suho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" tanya Kris.

"Ya apa lagi… Menjagamu pastinya…dan errr…kekasihmu ini…" jawabnya acuh.

"Yifan?" panggil Suho pelan.

"Oh, chagi, kenalkan ini Kangin-hyung, salah satu _bodyguard_ Kai," Kris memperkenalkan Suho dan Kangin. Mereka lalu saling membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa tidak bersama Kai?" berondong Kris lagi. Semuanya terasa membingungkan baginya.

"Eric-hyung yang menjaga Kai… Shindong menjaga rumah Chen dan Kyungsoo, dan di sinilah aku.. menjaga rumahmu. Kalau apartemen Luhan dan Tao tidak perlu dijaga, mereka kan punya sistem keamanan yang ketat…Ini permintaan Kai sendiri, Kris," papar Kangin.

"Berarti kau tahu semuanya, hyung? Apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temanku hari ini?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi tidak banyak. Sudahlah, besok biar mereka yang menceritakan padamu, Kris, kalian tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menjaga kalian di sini sampai pagi," jawab Kangin.

"Tapi, hyung - …"

"Ayooo…kalian tidur sanaaa… ini sudah hampir pagi. Apa kalian ingin besok pingsan karena kelelahan? Huss huss…." usir Kangin.

Kris dan Suho kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan seribu pertanyaan di benak mereka, terutama Kris. Tapi Kris tahu dia memang harus menunggu sampai besok ketika dia bertemu dengan mereka.

_**TBC**_

Aduhhh...author bingung kok ini epep ceritanya rada-rada bingungin... Huaaaa... Mianhe, readers #bow

Balesan Review :

**Alika Malik**

Hihihi...di sini krisho-nya nongol ^^V

**opikyung0113**

mangkanya author juga jadi demen sama Thehun...hahaha...

**savEarth**

namanya juga preman...pasti selalu nyari-nyari... wkwkwkwk..

**feyy**

Iyaa..makasih... Mudah-mudahan gak bingung ya sama konfliknya... XD

**mirarose86**

hihihi...dia diperkosa, chingu...ups! ^^

**sayaorchestra**

makasih ya, chingu, moga-moga gak bingung sama ceritanya...

**Fee Lee**

Author juga cinta sama Hoya kok... Tenang aja dia gak akan jadi orang ketiga di sini.. cuman selingan aja... ;)

**junmyunyifan**

sipo...krisho nya nongol banyak di sini... xixixixi

**babyyiming**

anyeong juga, chingu, makasih yaa… Iya ini dah lanjut.. ^^

**PikaaChuu**

Iya, chingu, sebenernya author niatnya gitu, tapi gak tau kenapa lupa mulu.. Minahe nee.. mulai chap ini author kasih resume dari chap sebelumnya yaa…

**LiezxoticVIP**

Iya, chingu, ini dah lanjut… ^^

**PANDAmuda**

Hahaha…konfliknya sebenernya pengen author bikin pendek aja sih.. Mudah-mudahan feel-nya dapet ya… XD

**Lyla Huang**

Iya ini dah lanjut.. ^^

**Hantu Malam**

Hahaha...iya, chingu... Ini dah lanjut.. Gomawo nee...

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Gomawo neee... ^^

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Trus author juga bikin oneshot nya **Krisho** yang judulnya '**Make Me Like You'**... Ditunggu juga reviewnya di sana yaaa... ^^

Monggo mampir dan review juga buat yang suka sama mereka neee...

Review nya ya, chingu, jangan lupaaa... Anyeonggggg!


	15. Chapter 13

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

_**Sekilas Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_Apartemen Yixing dirusak oleh orang-orang yang diduga anak buah Yongguk dan Krystal. Kai mengirimkan bodyguard untuk menjaga kawan-kawannya. Kris mendapat telepon dari orang tak dikenal yang mengatakan kalau kawan-kawannya dalam bahaya._

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya di Lapangan Basket**_

Pagi itu, lapangan basket kampus SM yang biasanya sepi, nampak tidak seperti biasanya. Di salah satu sudut lapangan, terlihat 12 namja yang sedang duduk melingkar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan geng kingka dan kekasih mereka?

Mereka sedang saling menceritakan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka hari sebelumnya. Kris mendengarkan cerita teman-temannya dengan seksama. Sebagai pemimpin yang baik, dia memang tidak ingin ada apa-apa pada teman-temannya itu, termasuk kekasih-kekasih mereka.

Kai adalah orang terakhir yang bercerita, sementara Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai. Dia masih terlalu lelah dengan kejadian menyakitkan yang menimpa benda-benda kesayangannya.

Masing-masing dari mereka tampak larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saling menduga ini dan itu. Namun tetap mereka bingung dengan kejadian yang menimpa mereka kemarin. Apa benar saling berkaitan?

Baekhyun yang tahu Yongguk telah muncul, tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Tao merangkul pundaknya yang tampak gemetar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris? Wahh…aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata kita bisa mengalami hal serumit ini," Luhan memandang Kris dengan serius. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka situasinya bisa serumit ini. Berawal dari masa lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan Suzy dan Yongguk, dan sekarang berakhir dengan serangkaian kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa mereka kemarin, ditambah dengan keterlibatan Krystal. Ini benar-benar gila!

"Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan semua kejadian ini berkaitan dan bermuara pada satu orang dalang, yang aku masih belum bisa menebak siapa. Bisa jadi Yongguk, Suzy, Krystal, Hoya, atau Jessica. Bahkan mungkin ada orang lain. Yang jelas pria yang meneleponku tadi malam suaranya benar-benar tidak aku kenal," Kris mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya lapor polisi, ge?" tanya Tao.

"Jangan... jangan dulu... Kita masih belum cukup memiliki bukti," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Bagaimana dengan foto yang ada di handphone Kai? Kan ada wajah mereka?" tunjuk Sehun pada Kai.

"Di foto itu hanya tampak wajah mereka, Hun, tidak tampak apa yang mereka lakukan kan? Tidak cukup kuat..." Kris sependapat dengan Luhan. Bisa jadi polisi hanya menganggap mereka main-main atau bahkan itu hanya tawuran antar mahasiswa biasa.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku takut..." cicit Baekhyun. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara kita semua tinggal di satu tempat? Memudahkan untuk saling mengawasi dan menjaga," usul Kris.

"Ide bagus, hyung, dengan begitu bodyguard-ku tidak harus aku pencar lagi. Mereka cukup menjaga kita di satu tempat saja," Kai menjentikkan tangannya

"Boleh juga usulmu, Yifan, tapi dimana?" tanya Suho.

Setelah berpikir sejenak Kris akhirnya menjawab, "Di rumahku saja... Saat ini aku tinggal berdua saja dengan Suho di sana. Kalau di apartemen Luhan atau Tao atau Kai atau rumah Chen, tidak akan cukup untuk kita tinggal ber-12. Di rumah Sehun dan Chanyeol itu juga tidak mungkin, aku tidak ingin melibatkan kedua orang tua kalian. Kasihan mereka pasti akan khawatir."

"Benar tidak apa-apa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terus terang aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kalian. Setidaknya jika kita terus bersama-sama, kita bisa saling mengawasi dan menjaga. Bagaimana? Kalian ada yang keberatan?" tanya Kris.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan, hyung, hanya saja apa kau dan Suho-hyung yakin tidak akan apa-apa jika kami tinggal di sana. Siapa tahu kegiatan 'iya-iya' kalian terganggu karena kedatangan kami."

Ya ampuuuunnn, dasar Park Chanyeol! Dalam kondisi seperti ini sempat-sempatnya bercanda. Wajah Suho memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dan Kris langsung menjitak kepalanya. Sementara yang lain sibuk menahan tawa mereka (kecuali Baekhyun dan Yixing tentu).

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok... Malah aku senang kalau semakin ramai nantinya," ujar Suho sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan tas ranselnya.

"Baiklah, berarti semua setuju?" tanya Kris.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan beberapa bahkan mengacungkan jempol mereka.

"Baiklah, mulai malam ini kalian semua tidur di rumahku. Pulang kuliah nanti kalian mulailah membereskan barang-barang keperluan kalian. Ingat ya, stand-by kan handphone kalian, agar mudah saling menghubungi jika ada apa-apa. Kai, apakah hyung-hyung mu itu bisa di sebar lagi menjaga teman-teman?"

"Beres, hyung, mereka pasti bisa... Tapi paling hanya di 3 tempat," jawab Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa, terserah saja kau menugaskan mereka dimana," timpal Luhan.

"Oh, satu lagi. Aku mohon kalian bersikaplah biasa saat bertemu dengn Suzy, Hoya, Krystal, atau Jessica. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kita mencurigai mereka atau sejenisnya. Jika kalian kurang pandai berakting, sebisa mungkin kalian hindari mereka ya," pesan Kris.

Dan lagi-lagi saat itu, Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan _fangirling_-nya. Bukan karena tampannya wajah Kris, tapi lebih karena terpesona dengan kepemimpinan Kris dalam mengendalikan suasana dan menenangkan teman-temannya. Ahhh...Suho semakin jatuh cinta.

Untunglah hari itu mereka lalui tanpa ada kejadian yang aneh-aneh. Mereka bahkan selalu berusaha menghindari siapapun yang mereka curigai terlibat dalam kejadian kemarin.

Malam harinya nampak mereka semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Kris. Eric, Kangin, dan Shindong nampak mengawasi rumah itu dari jarak yang agak jauh, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan siapapun.

Yixing dan Baekhyun yang memang masih sedikit terpukul, memutuskan untuk tidur duluan karena merasa lelah. Tao dan Kai mengantar mereka tidur. Perlu diketahui rumah Kris memang memiliki 6 kamar tidur yang tersebar di lantai 1 dan 2 rumah itu (sengaja author pas-pasin sama jumlah pasangan di epep ini...hyahahahaha!).

Sepeninggal mereka berempat, 8 orang yang tersisa kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tidak banyak sih yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya duduk di karpet di depan televisi, namun tidak benar-benar menontonnya.

"Aku kasihan pada Baekhyun dan Yixing. Pasti mereka sangat terpukul dengan kejadian kemarin," desah Luhan. Tangannya sibuk membelai-belai pipi Minsoek yang tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Aih, manis sekali wajahnya saat tidur. Batinnya.

"Aku tetap merasa kita perlu melibatkan polisi, hyung, biar bagaimanapun yang mereka lakukan kan tindakan kriminal," Chen bersuara.

"Tapi kita belum cukup bukti, chagi," timpal Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita memang harus menunggu sampai mereka bergerak lagi agar kita bisa mendapatkan bukti akurat untuk dibawa ke polisi," ujar Sehun.

Kris hanya diam tak bersuara. Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya, memandang Kris.

"Yifan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh...iya, gwencaha, chagi... Aku hanya khawatir saja," jawabnya sambil meraih kepala Suho agar bersender di bahunya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Yifan... Mudah-mudahan semuanya cepat selesai," bisik Suho.

"Aku tahu, chagi. Kau mengantuk? Mau istirahat?" tawar Kris.

"Ani, aku di sini saja kalau kau masih mau disini. Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian di kamar," rengek Suho.

"Arra araa... Sini kamu tidur di pangkuanku saja. Seperti Minsoek dan Luhan," Kris menepuk-nepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan agar Suho meletakkan kepalanya di sana.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Suho langsung meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kris dan menyamankannya. Kris membelai surai lembut Suho dengan sayang, membuat Suho sedikit terbuai dan akhirnya mulai mengantuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Suho sudah tertidur pulas, membuat Kris tersenyum melihatnya.

"Selama tidur, chagi," bisiknya sambil mencium kening Suho.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, ke-8 namja itu malah berakhir tidur di ruang tengah rumah itu. Tak ada satupun yang beranjak dari sana sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar mereka sudah tertidur pulas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA**_

**CHANCHEN SIDE**

Chanyeol terlihat begitu menikmati pemandangan di taman kampus mereka. Berbagai jenis tanaman tumbuh berkembang di sini. Di tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah kolam dengan air mancur di tengah-tengah nya. Indah sekali.

Chanyeol sedang menunggu Chen yang siang ini ada kuliah tambahan. Mereka berencana akan makan siang bersama di kafe dekat kampus.

Namun mood Chanyeol seketika jadi buruk saat yeoja yang begitu dia hindari malah menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, oppa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sapa Suzy, yeoja itu.

Chanyeol sebetulnya tidak membencinya, hanya saja dia malas jika berurusan dengan yeoja itu.

"Sedang menunggu Chen," jawab Chanyeol malas sambil mengotak-atik handphone-nya.

"Ooo..begitu ya. Kukira kau sendirian di sini.. Hehehe.." timpal Suzy sambil tertawa renyah.

"Sekarang memang sendirian, tapi sebentar lagi Chen datang."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Suzy tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyepl menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahuapakah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mengambilmu kembali," jawab Suzy sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Sudah berakhir...kau dan aku. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Kau pikir mudah bagiku melakukannya?" tanya Suzy sinis.

"Dan kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu agar kita mengakhiri hubungan kita waktu itu?" balas Chanyeol sengit. Enak saja yeoja ini itu bicara, seolah-olah hubungan mereka bubar adalah salahnya. Batinnya tak terima.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, oppa," suara Suzy meninggi.

"Dan aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, Sue," Chanyeol mulai kesal sekarang. Apa-apaan sih yeoja ini?

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, oppa?" suara Suzy lirih dan dia mulai meneteskan air mata.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tak tersentuh melihat air mata Suzy. Sedikit sih...tapi ya biasa saja.

"Kan sudah kubilang tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan selain mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Sue. Aku sudah bahagia sekarang. Aku tak ingin menghancurkannya lagi. Dan aku juga tak akan membiarkan orang lain menghancurkannya," tegas Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan nampak Chen berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dia agak tertegun melihat Chanyeol bersama Suzy. Chanyeol yang melihat Chen, langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Chen.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sue. Maaf aku benar-benar tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu," Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Suzy semakin terisak saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Hyung, dia menangis?" tanya Chen saat Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Biar saja, chagi, kajja kita pergi," Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Chen meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia masih mencintaiku dan ingin aku kembali padanya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Terus hyung bilang apa?" terdengar nada khawatir dari suara Chen. Siapa yang tidak khawatir mengetahui hal semacam ini.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chen sambil terkekeh, "Jangan takut, chagi, aku dan dia sudah berakhir. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Arra?" Chanyeol meyakinkan dengan tatap mata dalam.

Chen terpesona oleh tatapan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan jika sedang serius begitu.

"Janji?" tanya Chen sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Chen yang menggemaskan itu. Dia lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Chen, "Janji!" ujar Chanyeol mantap, membuat Chen berbunga-bunga.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sebentuk seringai licik muncul di wajah cantik Suzy.

.

**XIUHAN DAN KRISHO SIDE**

Minsoek menghela nafas saat dirasakannya handphonenya bergetar (lagi) di sakunya. Di ambilnya benda persegi itu dan tampaklah sebuah pesan masuk di layarnya.

Pesan dari Luhan yang berbunyi :

'_Berdirinya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, baobei'_

Minsoek membacanya dan tersenyum. Tanpa membalas dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya bahagia dengan sifat posesif Luhan.

Suho yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya berbisik, "Dari Luhan-hyung lagi ya?" Suho tersenyum geli.

Diliriknya Kris yang sedang duduk di sofa di seberang ruangan yang sedang memandangnya juga. Suho seolah-olah memberi kode pada Kris.

Kris mengerti arti pandangan Suho. Di sikutnya Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Luhan menoleh dan melempar pandangan mautnya pada Kris, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar kesal.

Oke…mungkin ini membingungkan.

Ceritanya hari itu Kris dan Luhan sedang menemani Suho dan Minsoek yang kini tengah sibuk dengan persiapan kegiatan Klub Matematika mereka. Jadi sementara Suho dan Minsoek bekerja, Kris dan Suho duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan klub itu.

Tentu saja tidak hanya Suho dan Minsoek yang bekerja. Bersama mereka ada Hoya yang membantu. Luhan tentu tidak akan membiarkan baozi-nya dekat-dekat dengan Hoya, yang terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatian lebihnya pada Minsoek. Sebenarnya dia berusaha membantu pada awalnya. Tapi karena dia kurang mengikuti perkembangan kegiatan itu (maklum, awalnya kan dia bergabung juga karena ada motif tertentu kan?), dia malah jadi menghambat pekerjaan mereka dan memutuskan untuk duduk saja bersama Kris.

Lama kelamaan hatinya panas saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Minsoek dan Hoya nampak bergitu dekat. Hoya rupanya tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Luhan, karena berkali-kali dia dengan sengaja menyentuh tangan Minsoek atau merangkul pundaknya, hal yang tidak dilakukannya pada Suho.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Luhan sampai bolak-balik mengirimkan pesan pada Minsoek yang isinya menunjukkan kecemburuannya, seperti misalnya… '_Jangan tersenyum padanya'_, '_Jangan bicara dengannya', 'Apa-apaan dia merangkulmu begitu? Menjauh darinya, Soekie!', 'Cih! Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh tanganmu. Belum tahu dia berurusan dengan siapa jika macam-macam denganmu!'_, dan beberapa pesan lain yang isinya kurang lebih sama.

Minsoek sebenarnya tidak diam saja. Dia menyadari sikap Hoya padanya berbeda dengan sikapnya pada Suho. Apalagi Suho sempat bilang kalau Hoya diam-diam menyukai Minsoek. Oleh karena itu dia meminta bantuan Suho agar menjauhkan Hoya darinya jika Hoya sudah keterlaluan.

Suho setengah mati menahan tawanya melihat kejadian lucu ini. Demi Tuhan mereka benar-benar menggemaskan. Luhan yang cemberut di ujung sana, Minsoek yang wajahnya merona merah dan salah tingkah karena sikap Luhan, dan Hoya yang seolah-olah tidak mau tahu kalau ada Luhan di situ. Suho berusaha sebisanya menjauhkan Hoya jika dia sudah menunjukkan gejala akan mendekati atau menyentuh Minsoek, tapi dia juga kan memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, jadi tidak selamanya dia bisa melakukan itu.

Suho merasakan aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Luhan. Ditambah tatapan tajamnya yang seolah-olah mengatakan…'Suho, jangan biarkan Hoya melakukan itu! Awas kalau kau lengah!'.

Berkali-kali Suho dan Kris saling melempar pandang sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kris melirik Luhan disampingnya yang tengah melempar tatapan mautnya pada Suho.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali, hyung. Sudahlah biarkan mereka bekerja, supaya cepat selesai dan kau bisa kembali mengambil baozi-mu itu," bisik Kris.

"Mereka terlalu lama, Kris, aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kedekatan mereka," Luhan balas berbisik-bisik.

"Dekat dari mananya sih? Mereka itu sedang ada kegiatan, hyung, wajar lah kalau terlihat dekat. Lagipula kan di situ juga ada Suho," Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

Si rusa ini memang biasanya ramah, tapi jangan harap dia akan ramah jika ada orang yang mengganggu bakpao-nya itu. Lihat saja wajahnya sekarang. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

Luhan nampak mengatupkan rahangnya rapat saat dilihatnya Hoya lagi-lagi mencoba untuk merangkul Minsoek. Untung saja Suho dengan sigap menarik Minsoek, berpura-pura merangkulnya juga. Suho melirik Luhan yang demi apapun….nampak siap membunuh siapapun sekarang.

"Hyung, Luhan-hyung sepertinya marah sekali," bisik Suho pada Minseok.

Minsoek memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh dan melihat Luhan (sejak tadi dia memang tidak berani melihat Luhan, takut jantungan). Benar saja, tatapan Luhan benar-benar membuatnya lemas.

Daripada masalah semakin rumit, Minsoek berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan menariknya agar berdiri. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, namja berpipi bulat itu menuntun Luhan ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Soekie?" Luhan terheran-heran saat dilihatnya Minsoek malah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara Luhan duduk canggung di sampingnya. Apa maksud Minsoek?

"Sudah, kau duduk saja di sini, Hanie. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu dari tadi kau menatapku terus? Aku salah tingkah tahuu… Apalagi dengan pesan-pesanmu… Ish! Aku semakin tidak konsentrasi… Makanya kalau kau cemburu, kenapa tidak duduk saja di sampingku, supaya tidak ada yang bisa menggangguku. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Minsoek berkacak pinggang sambil melotot lucu.

Kris dan Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan terus terang Minsoek. Luhan terbengong-bengong.

Sementara Hoya hanya tersenyum simpul. Yah…dia sebenarnya tak berniat mengganggu hubungan mereka. Dia memang menyukai Minsoek, namun dia cukup tahu diri karena Minsoek sudah milik orang lain. Tapi dia sendiri tak dapat mengelabui perasaannya untuk dapat berdekatan dengan Minsoek.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau di sini. Sana duduk lagi…" Minsoek mendorong Luhan karena sebal dengan reaksi Luhan yang hanya bengong.

Luhan sadar dari bengongnya dan menangkup wajah Minsoek sambil tertawa kecil, "Iya iya, baozi, aku mau duduk di sini. Kau kenapa tambah lama tambah menggemaskan sih?" Luhan betul-betul geregetan.

Minsoek mem-poutkan bibirnya. Kalau tidak ingat di situ ada orang lain, sudah di lumatnya bibir lucu itu. Sayang sekali!

"Aku bantu kau saja ya.. Masak aku hanya diam tanpa membantumu?" Luhan menawarkan dirinya.

"Tidak usah, tadi juga kau membantu tapi malah lama. Sudah duduk saja di sini," perintah Minsoek.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Untuk apa dia duduk diam disamping Minsoek, sementara kekasih bakpaonya itu sibuk melakukan ini itu. Kalau Luhan nekat kembali duduk di samping Kris, dia takut Minsoek marah. Serba salah.

Suho iba melihat kebingungan Luhan. "Luhan-hyung, bantu aku menulis ini saja ya.. Ini berkasnya.. Kau tinggal mengikuti tulisan-tulisan di atasnya," Suho menaruh setumpuk kertas di meja di hadapan Luhan.

"Ooo…itu sih mudah, Ho.. Sip, bisa kulakukan," Luhan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Suho. Luhan mencolek-colek lengan Minsoek sambil cengengesan. Minseok menujulurkan lidahnya meledek Luhan.

Kris yang jengah hanya duduk diam akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri mereka, "Chagi, aku bantu apa kek… Bosan duduk diam saja," kata Kris pda Suho.

"Kalau begitu kau bantu Luhan-hyung saja, Yifan, mudah kok…" Suho menunjuk kertas yang sedang di pegang Luhan.

Kris menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mulai bekerja sesuai instruksi Suho. Dia menggeplak tangan Luhan yang lebih sering menjahili Minsoek daripada bekerja. Pantas saja Minsoek tidak mau membagi pekerjaannya dengan Luhan.

"Hyung, berhenti mengganggu Minsoek-hyung! Kau tidak ingin cepat selesai?" tanya Kris kesal.

Luhan cengengesan watados dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dia kembali menjahili Minsoek. Mencolek pipinya, lengannya, bahunya, hidungnya, apapun yang dia bisa sentuh. Yaa…dasarnya mesum jadi hobinya grepe-grepe. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan melotot Minsoek, soalnya buatnya melototnya Minsoek itu lucu. Minsoek juga tidak bisa marah pada Luhan, jadi dia pasrah saja.

Tinggal Suho dan Kris yang jengah melihat tingkah mereka. Apalagi Hoya yang tidak punya pasangan. Poor Hoya.

Namun entah kenapa, Minsoek merasakan firasat tidak enak dalam hatinya. Dia berusaha keras mengusir pikiran buruk yang hinggap di kepalanya. Tapi firasatnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

**SESOO DAN KAILAY SIDE**

Sementara itu, Kai dan Sehun sedang berlatih menari di ruang klub menari di kampus itu. Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu hobi menari, tapi dia lumayan bisa. Yixing ingin ikut latihan juga, tapi dia sedang lelah, sehingga hanya duduk melihat mereka ditemani Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kagum pada Kai dan Sehun yang sedang menari. Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka. Yixing terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar terpesona ya?"

"Mereka keren ya, hyung, aku ingin bisa seperti mereka. Kai bilang kau juga jago menari, hyung, seharusnya kapan-kapan kalian duet," saran Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm…boleh juga, tapi tidak ah. Aku tidak bisa kalau berduet dengan Kai. Pasti akan sangat gugup nanti," Yixing tersenyum malu-malu membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

"Hahahaha….kan belum dicoba, hyung. Kalau aku sih tidak mungkin berduet dengan Sehun, aku kan tidak bisa menari," Kyungsoo manyun.

"Tapi kau jago menyanyi, Kyungie… Sehun pasti suka suaramu," hibur Yixing.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Tentu saja, Kyungie… Coba saja kau nyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya, pasti dia senang mendengarnya.." Yixing berkata antusias.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Kai dan Sehun sudah selesai menari dan kini menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa yang menyanyi lagu cinta, Xingie?" tanya Kai sambil duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Itu..Kyungsoo kan jago menyanyi. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau sekali-sekali dia menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk Sehun," jawab Yixing.

"Eh, ide bagus tuh… Kau sepertinya harus mencobanya, hyung," kata Kai.

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil, "Baby Soo, sepertinya harus dicoba. Masak kau menyanyi lagu cinta untuk orang lain terus. Buat aku kapan?" bujuk Sehun.

"Tapi aku malu, Hunie, pasti aku gugup kalau melakukannya. Suaraku pasti hilang," elak Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh…tidak mungkin. Coba kau menyanyi untukku..lagu apa saja deh terserah kau," pinta Sehun sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak.

"Iya iya…tapi kau jangan tertawa ya kalau suaraku fals karena gugup.." Kyungsoo menyerah.

Tapi sumpah demi apapun, duduk di hadapan Sehun dan menyanyi lagu cinta untuknya, justru malah membuatnya sakit perut saking gugupnya. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Saat dia membuka mulutnya hendak menyanyi, suaranya mendadak tercekat.

"Hunie, jangan melihatku begitu, aku gugup…" pintanya.

"Lho, aku kan ingin melihatmu menyanyi. Masak aku harus memejamkan mata dan hanya mendengar suaramu?" Sehun heran.

"Ya tapi aku maluuu…." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, hwaitiiiiingggggg!" Kai bersorak menyemangati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup dan Sehun semakin semangat.

Yixing mencubit lengan Kai,"Nanti Kyungie tambah gugup, Jongie," kata Yixing. Kai meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. Karena gemas dia lalu mencuri kecupan kilat di bibir merah Yixing, membuat Yixing terkikik senang.

"Hmm...aku berdiri saja ya kalau begitu..." kata Kyungsoo menutupi kegugupannya. Dia lalu berdiri di hadapan 3 namja itu, yang kini sedang duduk bersila sambil memandangnya.

Ugh!Ternyata sama saja gugupnya! Batin Kyungsoo bermonolog. Ah, dicoba saja.

Setelah berdehem pelan, mengalunlah suara merdu Kyungsoo memenuhi ruang _dance_ itu. Mau tahu apa yang Kyugsoo nyanyikan? Dia menyanyikan lagu balada yang dipopulerkan oleh boyband Westlife yang berjudul When You Tell Me That You Love Me. Romantis bukan?

Ketiga namja yang sedang menontonnya benar-benar terpukau dengan suara merdu Kyungsoo, ditambah lagi Kyungsoo menyayikan lagu itu denga penuh penghayatan. Kyungsoo memang sering gugup di awal lagu, tapi kalau sudah ditengah-tengah lagu, dia akan lupa sekeliling dan terlarut dalam lagu yang dia nyanyikan.

Sehun mengulas senyum manisnya. Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu indah itu untuknya, meskipun di itu ada Kai dan Yixing yang juga menontonnya, Sehun tahu pasti isi lagu itu merupakan luapan perasaan Kyungsoo padanya.

Diam-diam Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu berdiri di belakangnya. Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah memejamkan matanya menghayati lagu itu, tidak menyadari sampai dirasakannya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Dia reflek membuka mata dan menghentikan nyanyiannya, "Hun-Hunie..." lagi-lagi suaranya tercekat dan jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar. Kakinya lemas seketika. Untung saja tangan Sehun melingkar di perutnya.

"Sttt...teruslah menyanyi, Baby Soo," bisik Sehun ditelinganya, membuat wajah Kyungsoo memanas.

Tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan ulah Sehun. Kai dan Yixing yang melihat merekapun hanya bisa menganga melihat adegan mesra itu.

Yang paling kaget pastinya Kai. Dia tak menyangka magnae mereka yang biasanya dingin dan datar bisa juga beradegan mesra seperti itu. Aish! Aku dikalahkan oleh si muka datar itu. Batin Kai bermonolog. Dia melirik Yixing di sampingnya yang juga tengah memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

Kai lalu menggeser duduknya ke belakang tubuh Yixing, dan menarik tubuh Yixing agar bersandar di dadanya. Yixing tersenyum saat Kai melingkarkan tangannya di perutnya.

"Tidak ingin kalah dari mereka, Jongie?" tanya Yixing sambil menggenggam tangan Kai di perutnya.

"Saranghae, Zhang Yixing," itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Jawaban yang menggambarkan perasaannya pada Yixing. Kai mengecup pundak Yixing.

"Dasar gombal.. Nado saranghe, Jongie.." balas Yixing sambil menyamankan punggunnya di dada Kai.

Keduanya kembali menikmati suara merdu Kyungsoo yang kembali mengalun setelah beberapa saat berhenti.

Kyungsoo rupanya sudah bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya dan menyanyikan lagu indah itu sampai selesai.

.

**TAOBAEK SIDE**

Siang itu Baekhyun menemani Tao yang sedang berlatih wushu di gelanggang olahraga kampus mereka.

Baekhyun bertingkah aneh sejak mendapat kabar tentang Yongguk. Biasanya dia akan berteriak-teriak heboh untuk menyemangati Tao, namun kali ini berbeda. Dia hanya duduk diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Teman-teman wushu Tao heran dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Tao, kekasihmu sakit ya? Kok sikapnya aneh?" tanya Myungsoo di sela-sela latihan mereka.

Tao menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Hatinya sedih melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Selesai latihan, Tao menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mianhe, chagi," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Tao mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Sikapku aneh... Aku dari tadi hanya diam saja dan pikiranku ke mana-mana. Aku tidak menyemangatimu seperti biasa. Bahkan terkadang aku melamun dan pikiranku kosong, sama sekali tidak memperhatikanmu latihan. Terus aku lupa membelikanmu air minum atau roti. Aku benar-benar kacau, chagi." cerocos Baekhyun.

Oke...mungkin dia memang sedang merasa tidak nyaman, tapi ternyata cerewetnya tidak berkurang. Hal itu sangat disyukuri oleh si namja panda.

Tao terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, "Tidak apa-apa, chagi, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Bagiku asal cerwetmu tidak hilang, tidak masalah kok." Tao tersenyum menenangkan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menggenggam tangan Tao, "Mianhe nee.." sesalnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf terus, Baekkie. Sekarang kau mau ke mana? Mau pulang?" tanya Tao.

"Kita pulang saja yuk, chagi. Aku masih agak takut untuk jalan-jalan kemana-mana," pinta Baekhyun.

"Arra... Kita pulang saja. Kajja.." Tao menggandeng Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke rumah Kris.

Sesampainya kembali di rumah Kris, teman-temannya yang lain ternyata belum pulang. Baekhyun lagi-lagi melamun."Chagi, jangan melamun terus," ujar Tao lembut.

Air mata tiba-tiba mengaliri pipi putih Baekhyun, membuat Tao terkejut. Buru-buru dia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sssttt..uljima, chagii… Kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks hiks…kejadian itu sepertinya selalu kembali dalam ingatanku, chagii… Aku ingat betul kejadiannya," isak Baekhyun.

"Jangan diingat-ingat lagi, chagi,"

Tao memang tidak tahu detil kejadiannya. Baekhyun hanya bilang kalau Yongguk memperkosanya dulu. Tapi dia tak mau mendesak Baekhyun untuk menceritakan detail kejadiannya, takut membuat namja mungil itu ketakutan lagi.

"Waktu itu dia dan anak buahnya menyeretku ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap...dan dan...mengikat tangan dan kakiku pada kaki ranjang dan setelah itu...setelah itu dia..dia... hiks hiks..." Baekhyun semakin keras menangis.

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, chagi... percayalah padaku.." bisiknya berulang-ulang.

.

.

**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

1 minggu telah berlalu dan tak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka. Mereka mulai beraktivitas dengan normal, tanpa dihantui rasa cemas dan was-was berlebihan. Yixing sudah bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya karena Kai yang terus-terusan menghiburnya. Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya karena Tao selalu menjaganya. Tentu saja teman-teman yang lain juga berusaha membantu mereka.

Namun mereka tetap bersikap waspada, takut kalau-kalau ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa salah satu dari mereka lagi. Lagipula, mereka bertekad menyeret para pelaku ke penjara. Oleh karena itu apapun yang terjadi, bukti tambahan harus mereka dapatkan. Dan bukti itu hanya bisa didapatkan apabila mereka kembali bergerak.

Sore itu, Kris dan Suho nampak menikmati waktu santai mereka di sebuah kafe di dekat kampus mereka. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka mengobrol, handphone Suho berdering. Suho melihat siapa yang menelepon. Ternyata Chen.

"Yeobesseyo, Chenie.." sapa Suho.

Terdengar isakan dari seberang sana, membuat kedua mata Suho membola.

"Chenie, kenapa menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Suho gugup. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak.

Kris yang sedang mengiriskan _beefsteak_ di piring Suho (awww...unyu banget ciiii..), langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Suho dengan pandangan cemas.

"H-hyung, kau dimana? K-kami di rumah sakit... Hiks..hiks..." terdengar suara Chen berkata terbata-bata.

"Di rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit, Chenie?"

"Aku disini bersama Chanyeol-hyung. Minsoek-hyung...dia...dia ditabrak mobil ketika menyeberang jalan... Hiks hiks... Yang menabrak melarikan diri, hyung... Sebenarnya aku juga nyaris ditabrak...t-tapi Minsoek-hyung mendorongku ke pinggir."

"Mwo?! Ya Tuhan, lalu kondisi kalian bagaimana?" tanya Suho panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung, hanya lecet-lecet saja. Sudah ditangani rumah sakit, dan sekarang masih diobati. Hanya saja...Minsoek-hyung... kondisinya kritis karena mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya... Luhan-hyung nampak sangat terguncang sekarang, Chanyeol-hyung sedang bicara dengan pihak kepolisian. Cepatlah ke sini, hyung, a-aku takut... Jeballl..." mohon Chen dengan isakan yang memilukan.

"Arra arra... Kalian tunggulah di sana nee... Tenanglah, Chen, jangan panik. Aku dan Yifan akan ke sana..."

Suho langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Kris dengan gugup.

"Yifan, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. Minseok-hyung dan Chen mengalami tabrak lari... Kasihan Luhan-hyung kebingungan," mata Suho berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya, membayangkan kondisi mereka di rumah sakit.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kris langsung menarik Suho pergi setelah mereka membayar makanan mereka yang bahkan belum sempat mereka sentuh.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kris mengemudikan motornya menuju rumah sakit, membuat jantung Suho terasa mau copot karena ketakutan setengah mati dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti ini. Suho mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di perut Kris.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan pasien tabrak lari yang baru masuk di sini. Si perawat yang bertugas langsung mengecek daftar pasien di komputernya.

"Apakah nama mereka Kim Minsoek dan Kim Jongdae?" tanyanya.

"Betul itu mereka.." jawab Kris cepat.

"Mereka ada di lantai 3 Ruang IV. Kalian bisa naik lift di depan in," tunjuk suster pada lift di belakang mereka.

"Terimakasih, suster," ucap Kris dan Suho bersamaan.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang dimaksud, nampak Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di luar ruang 4.

Kris dan Suho bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Luhan-hyung, bagaimana keadaan Minsoek-hyung dan Chen?" tanya Kris.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris dan Suho dengan pandangan nanar dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Chen masih di dalam menjalani pemeriksan. Minsoek masih kritis.. Dokter bilang kita harus menunggu kondisinya stabil.. Aku-aku menyesal tidak menemani mereka pergi tadi...ak-aku..." Luhan menutup wajahnya dan terisak.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya merangkul bahunya memberinya kekuatan, "Sudahlah, hyung, ini kecelakaan... Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa saja agar kondisi Minsoek-hyung segera membaik," hibur Chanyeol. Biar bagaimanapun ada rasa salah terselip dihatinya karena tidak ikut menemani Chen dan Minsoek ke minimarket sepulang dari kampus tadi.

"Bagaimana jika ini ternyata bukan murni kecelakaan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

_**TBC**_

Suara siapa kah itu?

Huaaaa...mianhe untuk semua Xiuhan shipper... Huks huks... Gak bisa ngomong banyak author... #bow

Balesan Review :

**LiezxoticVIP**

Hihihi...ini dah apdet, chingu ^^

**junmyunyifan**

muah muah juga deh.. Ini dah apdet yaa.. Biarpun rada jarang krisho-nya XD

**Fee Lee**

Setelah baca chap ini masih tegang gak, chingu? hihihi...

**diahmiftachulningtyas**

Sekarang tambah penasaran gak? ^^V

**Emmasuho**

Sip, chingu, ni dah apdet ^^

**DragonAqua**

Hahaha...mianhe bikin dag dig dug... Soalnya author kadang suka kebablasan kalo lagi bikin cerita tegang.. wkwkwk..

**PANDAmuda**

Ho oh, ceritanya Amber tuh Nyonya Lee (gak kepikir nama laen XD), Kyungsoo gak luka kok, cuman kecapekan tapi udah ilang dipeluk Thehun..

**sayaorchestra**

Hahaha...maksudnya sih _bridal style_, cuman author pengen bahasain ke Indonesia (ntu namanya apa ya gaya bridal style?).. keder..

**savEarth**

Yup, emang ada nama Krystal... :D

**PikaaChuu**

Ternyata Minsoek yang masuk rumah sakit... Huhuhu

**Genieaaa**

Makasih yaa... Hmmm, mianhe Minsoek-nya harus begini... XD

.

.

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Gomawo neee... ^^

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Trus author juga bikin epep **KRISHO** yang judulnya **'Make Me Like You'**... Don't forget to Read and Review yaaa... #bow

Review nya ya, chingu, jangan lupaaa... Anyeonggggg!


	16. Chapter 14

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

_**Sekilas Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_Minseok dan Chen mengalami tabrak lari dan harus di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Chen baik-baik saja, tapi Minseok mengalami koma._

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana jika ini ternyata bukan murni kecelakaan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Mereka berempat menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih berwajah tampan tampak berjalan mendekati mereka, diikuti oleh Kangin, Eric, dan Shindong di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun-hyung?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

Kyuhyun adalah salah satu detektif kenalannya di Korea ini. Ayah Kris memang memiliki koneksi dan kenalan petinggi kepolisian Seoul, jadi tidak heran jika Kris juga mengenal beberapa detektif dan polisi di sini.

"Anyeong, Yifan, lama tidak bertemu," sapanya sambil memeluk tubuh Kris.

"Wahhh...sekalinya bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kau terlalu sibuk sih, hyung," ledek Kris.

"Hehehe...maklum, aku kan sedang asyik dengan kasus-kasusku," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang berdiri agak dibelakang tubuh Kris.

"Ahh...hyung, perkenalkan ini Joonmyeon, biasa di panggil Suho. Dia itu- "

"Kekasihmu... Ya ya ya... aku tahu. Mereka sudah cerita padaku tadi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Suho-ya," Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Suho.

"Sama-sama, hyung...Senang bertemu denganmu juga," jawab Suho.

"Baiklah... cukup basa-basinya. Aku ke sini ingin memberitahukan kalian informasi terkait kasus ini. Kuat dugaan kasus ini bukan sekedar tabrak lari biasa, si pengemudi mobil memang sengaja menabrak mereka," terang Kyuhyun.

Yang ada di sana hanya membeku mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ulah Yongguk lagi?

"CCTV lalu lintas kebetulan merekam kejadian penabrakan itu, dan bisa menangkap plat nomor mobil yang menabrak teman kalian. Kalian benar-benar beruntung. Setelah kuselidiki, mobil itu terdaftar atas nama Bang Yongguk. Kalian tahu nama itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap bergantian keempat sekawan itu.

Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat,sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Suho dan Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua mata mereka. Sedangkan Luhan...dia tampak sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini adalah Minseok segera stabil dan sadar dari komanya.

"Aku mengenalnya, hyung. Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia dan anak buahnya selalu mencari masalah dengan kami," Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Begitu ya? Tapi yang mengemudikan mobil itu sepertinya bukan dia. Ada 2 orang yeoja di dalamnya. Ini mereka. Kalian mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jasnya dan menunjukkan pada mereka bertiga (Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho).

Lagi-lagi mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat di dalam foto itu. Meskipun agak kurang jelas, mereka dapat memastikan bahwa yang mengemudikan mobil itu adalah Suzy, dan Krystal yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Jadi mereka pelakunya eoh? Brengsek! Akan kuberi pelajaran mereka!"

Chanyeol dan Kris nampak benar-benar marah dan gusar. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Suzy dan Krystal sanggup melakukan hal sekeji itu. Bukankah itu percobaan pembunuhan namanya?

"Jadi benar kalian mengenal mereka. Saat ini anak buahku sedang melacak keberadaan mereka. Dan sepertinya aku harus membawa kalian ke kantor polisi untuk kumintai keterangan terkait kasus ini. Apalagi jika benar ada orang lain bernama Yongguk terlibat," Kyuhyun memasukkan foto itu kedalam sakunya lagi.

"Hyung, bisakah kita menunggu kawan kami yang lain? Kai...dia memiliki sebuah foto di handphone-nya yang...yah...mudah-mudahan bisa dijadikan bukti. Anak buah Yongguk melakukan perusakan di apartemen Yixing, teman kami, dan seorang anak kecil tak sengaja memotret mereka," papar Kris.

"Jinjja? Wah, kalian ini kenapa tidak lapor pada polisi eoh? Sepertinya kasus ini lebih rumit dari kelihatannya," Kyuhyun nampak sangat terkejut.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, mereka menyesal juga kenapa tidak melaporkan kejadian yang lalu kepada polisi, malah menunggu sesuatu terjadi lagi. Itu benar-benar bodoh. Urghhhh!

Seorang namja tampak menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Woohyun-hyung..." Luhan berdiri menymbut kedatangan namja itu yang ternyata adalah Woohyun, kakak kandung Minseok.

"Luhan, bagaimana keadaan adikku?" Woohyun bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dokter bilang dia masih kritis, hyung..." jawab Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Mianhe, hyung, aku tidak bisa menjaganya," suara Luhan tercekat.

Woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaruh tangannya di pundak Luhan, "Bukan salahmu, Luhan, ini semua kecelakaan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri oke?"

Tak lama kemudian Tao, Baekhyun, Kai, Yixing, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo tiba di sana.

"Kai, Yixing, bisakah kalian ikut aku dan Chanyeol ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan?" tanya Kris tanpa menunggu waktu lama.

Kai dan Yixing agak kaget di todong begitu, namun mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Nanti kami jelaskan di sana," tambah Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ini yang bernama Kai dan ini Yixing. Mereka yang tadi kuceritakan padamu. Kai, Yixing, ini adalah Kyuhyun-hyung, detektif yang akan membantu kita," terang Kris memperkenalkan mereka.

Setelah saling berjabat tangan Kyuhyun langsung mengajak mereka untuk ikut bersamanya.

Jadilah Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Yixing pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk ikut Kyuhyun ke kantor polisi.

Suho lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan tentang semua yang terjadi.

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tangisnya mendengar cerita Suho. Untung Tao langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, jika tidak Baekhyun pasti udah merosot ke lantai karena kakinya gemetar hebat. Dia benar-benar benci dengan masa lalunya yang berhubungan dengan Yongguk. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram kemeja depan Tao sangat erat.

Tao tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan punggung Baekhyun. Dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Tak ada kata-kata atau kalimat apapun yang dapat menenangkan kekalutan Baekhyun sekarang. Oleh karena itu dia memilih diam.

Kondisi Kyungsoo sedikit lebih baik. Meskipun air matanya kini keluar, dia masih bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Soo?" bisik Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berair, yang sukses membuat hati Sehun mencelos sakit.

"Uljima, Soo..." Sehun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya, yang justru membuat air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras mengalir. Sehun melakukan apa yang dilakukan Tao pada Baekhyun. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo dan membiarkan namja bermata bulat itu menangis di dadanya.

"Ini semua salahku, Hunie..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil terisak. Gumamannya teredam sweater Sehun.

"Ssshhh...jangan bicara begitu, Soo, tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Kalaupun harus ada yang disalahkan, salahkan mereka yang melakukan tidakan jahat ini pada kita. Jangan membebani hatimu sendiri, Soo... Jeball..." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Luhan memandang mereka dengan matanya yang bengkak, "Kita semua harus saling menguatkan. Jangan menyerah. Kita akan bersama-sama menghadapi ini ya... Kalian harus kuat," suaranya masih parau.

Suho agak terkejut mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Luhan, mengingat kondisinya yang masih sangat terguncang. Namun diam-diam dia bersyukur mendengarnya. Akhirnya Luhan sudah dapat menguasai dirinya.

Tao dan Sehun menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju dengan perkataan Luhan. Kondisinya sudah terlanjur seperti ini.

"Hmmm...aku akan keluar sebentar. Mungkin membeli roti dan minuman untuk kalian. Kalian tunggulah di sini," Woohyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Luhan. Dia lalu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

.

_**DI KANTOR POLISI**_

Sementara itu di kantor polisi, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Yixing, nampak duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja dii ruangan Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang ada di situ, ada juga rekannya yang bernama Sungmin.

Bergantian mereka menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami. Chanyeol memulainya dengan kasus perkosaan yang dilakukan Baekhyun,lalu kembalinya Suzy dalam kehidupan mereka. Lalu Kai melanjutkan dengan kejadian kejar-kejarannya dengan Yongguk dan anak buahnya, yang diakhiri dengan perusakan apartemen Yixing oleh orang yang diduga anak buah Yongguk dan Krystal, lalu telepon aneh yang diterima Kris dari seorang pria tak dikenal pada malam harinya, dan berakhir dengan cerita Chanyeol tentag kejadian tabrak lari yang menimpa Minseok dan semuanya mereka ceritakan dengan detail tanpa ada yang terlewat. Sampai perihal mereka yang berakhir dengn tinggal bersama di rumah Kris untuk sementara. Kai juga menunjukkan foto yang ada di dalam handphone-nya pada mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendengarkan cerita mereka dengan seksama. Sesekali mereka akan menginterupsi cerita keempat namja ini hanya untuk meyakinkan dan menanyakan dugaan-dugaan yang ada di benak mereka. Mereka nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

Seteah selesai mengetik di laptopnya, Sungmin lalu memandang keempat namja di hadapannya itu, "Dugaanku benar. Sepertinya kejadian-kejadian ini memang saling terkait. Aku curiga ada dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini yang merancang semuanya," paparnya.

"Tapi kita harus menunggu bukti-buktinya dulu. Mudah-mudahan rekan-rekan kami berhasil menangkap Suzy dan Krystal, karena dengan begitu kita akan lebih mudah mengorek keterangan mereka. Oya, kalian harus bisa membujuk Nyonya Lee untuk memberi laporan di sini, karena dia yang menyaksikan berandal-berandal itu merusak apartemenmu, Xing," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin, hyung, soalnya kami takut nanti malah dia yang akan di incar, apalagi dia kan punya seorang anak," timpal Yixing ragu.

"Jika memang dia bersedia untuk memberi kesaksian, kami pasti akan mengirimkan orang untuk menjaganya, Xing," Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Chanyeol, menurutmu apakah Baekhyun mau jika diminta untuk memberi keterangan pada kami terkait kejadian itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ragu Baekhyun akan mau melakukannya. Dulu saja dia menolak mentah-mentah ide untuk memperkarakan kasus ini.

"Molla, hyung... Aku tidak tahu... Bagamana jika dia tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jika memang dia terbukti terlibat dalam kasus yang menimpa kalian ini, ya hukumannya hanya sebatas pada kasus ini saja. Namun jika Baekhyun mau memberatkan dengan keterangan tentang perkosaannya dulu, dia bisa dihukum seumurhidup, Chanyeol-ah," jawab Sungmin.

"Jinjja, hyung? Seumur hidup?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Kris,Kai, dan Yixing pun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Eumm... tidakkah kalian tahu? Hukuman untuk pemerkosa bisa lebih berat daripada pembunuh, karena dampak dari perkosaan biasanya jauh lebih hebat dari pembunuhan. Korban perkosaan akan mengalami trauma dan depresi berat, ibaratnya mereka bagaikan mayat hidup," terang Sungmin (yang ini sumpah author ngarang... gak ngerti sistem peradilan di Korea sono. Author ambil berdasarkan serial-serial detektif Amrik sono... hehehehe).

Keempat namja tampan itu terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin. Mereka baru tahu kalau kasus pemerkosaan itu lebih berat daripada kasus pembunuhan.

Kris lalu teringat kejadian Suho-nya yang nyaris diperkosa oleh Yunho. Bisakah kasus itu diperkarakan? Ah...sebaiknya tidak. Toh Yunho sudah minta maaf pada mereka, dan sampai sekarang memang tidak pernah mengganggu mereka lagi.

"Aku akan menoba membujuk sepupuku itu untuk memberi keterangan tentang kejadian malam itu, hyung. Mudah-mudahan bisa," kata Chanyeol meskipun dengan nada ragu.

"Cobalah, Yeol, akan sangat membantu kami untuk menyeret dia ke penjara," Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang, hyung?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"Untuk sementara, tetaplah tinggal bersama. Aku akan mengirim polisi menjaga rumahmu, dan juga di rumah sakit. Kami juga akan membuntuti jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang keluar atau pergi. Kami khawatir akan ada tragedi tambahan, mudah-mudahan tidak sampai terjadi. Kami akan terus melakukan penyelidikan terhadap kasus ini. Jangan khawatir, sekarang kalian kembalilah ke rumah sakit atau puanglah untuk istirahat. Kalian tampak sangat lelah. Aku akan mengantar kalian."

Kyuhnyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendahului mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah sebelumnya pamit pada rekannya.

"Kami pulang dulu, Sungmin-hyung," pamit Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Yixing bersamaan.

"Nee...hati-hati, tetap waspada ya, doakan rekan kami berhasil menangkap Suzy dan Krystal," Sungmin tersenyum pada mereka.

.

_**DI RUMAH SAKIT**_

Sesampainya mereka kembali di rumah sakit, mereka disambut oleh teman-teman mereka. Chen nampak sudah berkumpul bersama yang lain di koridor depan kamar Minseok di rawat. Mata Chen tampak sembab karena menangis hebat. Minseok menyelamatkan hidupnya. Chen tahu yang menjadi sasaran mobil itu adalah dirinya.

Suho yang melihat kedatangan Kris, langsung berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, diikuti oleh Chen yang juga memeluk Chanyeol.

"Minseok-hyung jadi begini karena salahku, hyung," tangis Chen di dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, chagi, sttt..uljimaa... Jangan menangis lagi. Kita serahkan kasusnya ke polisi ya.. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri... Uljima.." Chanyeol berusahan menenangkan Chen.

"Sudah ada perkembangan keadaan Minseok-hyung?" tanya Kris.

Suho menggeleng karena memang kondisi Minseok masih sama dengan tadi.

Kris hanya menarik nafas berat, namun dia lega saat dilihatnya Luhan yang tampak mulai tenang dan mengobrol dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Lu, bagaimana kondisimu?" sapa Kris.

"Yahhh..begitulah.. Aku mulai bisa tenang sekarang, karena memang tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Mudah-mudahan pelakunya tertangkap dan Minseok cepat sadar dari komanya," jawab Luhan dengan suara yang masih agak parau.

Kris mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Luhan, "Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan ada bersamamu, Lu."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di kantor polisi, Yifan?" tanya Suho.

"Mereka akan mengirimkan orang untuk berjaga-jaga di rumahku dan di rumah sakit ini. Kyuhyun-hyung menyarankan agar kita semua tetap tinggal di satu tempat sampai penyelidikan kasus ini benar-benar selesai," papar Kris sambil merapikan rambut Suho yang agak berantakan.

"Apa sudah ada kabar tentang keberadaan Suzy dan Krystal?" tanya Sehun.

"Masih belum...hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal. Kyuhyun-hyung meminta Baekhyun memberi keterangan tentang kejadian yang menimpanya dulu, tentang Yongguk. Itu bisa memberatkan hukumannya. Tapi aku tak yakin Baekhyun bersedia," papar Kris lagi.

"Kasus ini tidak bisa dibiarkan seharusnya. Aku tetap berharap Baekhyun-hyung mau memberi keterangan, agar namja gila itu bisa dipenjara seumur hidup dan tidak keluar-keluar lagi," geram Kai.

"Hmm..sepertinya Chanyeol akan bicara dengan Baekhyun sekarang," Yixing menunjuk ke tempat dimana Chanyeol, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chen berada... Tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka.

"Baekkie, tadi kami kan bicara di kantor polisi..." Chanyeol memulai ceritanya dengan ragu.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung memulai ceritanya dari mana, "Kyuhyun-hyung bilang seandainya kau mau memberi keterangan tentang kejadian antara kau dan Yongguk dulu, kemungkinan besar dia bisa dipenjara seumur hidupnya." papar Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Hal ini adalah hal yang paling dia takutkan. Dimana pada akhirnya dia harus menghadapi traumanya dan memperkarakan kasus ini.

Tao meremas tangan Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, chagi? Aku takut..." kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Baekkie... Kalau kau memang sudah cukup siap menghadapi ini semua, lakukanlah. Jangan biarkan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu...dan sekarang juga berusaha menghancurkan kita, lolos begitu saja," jawab Tao.

"Benar yang Tao katakan, hyung, kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau tidak usah takut lagi nee.." bujuk Chen.

Mata Baekhyun nampak berkaca-kaca, untuk sesaat dia bimbang atas keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil. Di satu sisi dia membenarkan perkataan kekasih dan teman-temannya ini, namun di sisi lain dia merasa sedikit ragu dan takut.

"Hmm..baiklah, Yeollie, kalau memang mereka memintaku untuk memberikan keterangan tentang Yongguk, aku akan melaporkan kejadian itu," kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Jinjja? Kau yakin Baek? Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau memang tidak siap," Chanyeol menatap sepupunya itu khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ani, siap tidak siap aku harus menghadapinya, Yeollie. Dia sudah menghancurkan hidupku, menginjak harga diriku. Dia pikir dia siapa hidup dengan seenaknya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Dia tahu pasti aku terlalu pengecut untuk melaporkannya ke polisi, makanya sampai sekarang dia hidup tenang-tenang saja, dan malah melakukan hal buruk pada kita semua. Minseok-hyung jadi seperti ini pasti ada campur tangan dia juga, namja brengsek itu. Aku akan melaporkannya, Yeollie, aku harus melakukannya. Dia harus menerima hukuman untuk semua yang telah dia lakukan."

Chanyeol menatap bangga pada sepupu mungilnya itu. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil, "Nah, begitu dong, Baekkie...itu baru sepupuku!"

Chanyeol lalu narik tangan Chen untuk memberi kabar bahagia itu pada Kris dan yang lainnya. Sepeninggal mereka, yang tertinggal hanya Tao dan Baekhyun di situ.

"Kau benar-benar yakin, Baekkie?" tanya Tao lembut,

Baekhyun tersenyum mantap, "Nee..aku yakin, chagi. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku menghadapinya."

"Hmmm...kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuat Yongguk bisa hidup tenang setelah semua yang terjadi padamu? Maksudku...apa dia mengancammu?"

Tao merasa ganjil juga dengan kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun. Biasanya kan seseorang jika melakukan kesalahan, pasti akan ketakutan dan bersembunyi, apalagi jika yang dilakukannya merupakan tindakan kriminal. Tapi kenapa Yongguk dengan bebas berkeliaran dan dengan seenaknya melanjutkan hidupnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kenapa dia tidak takut Baekhyun melaporkannya ke polisi?

"Dia mengancamku, chagi... Dia...dia merekam seluruh kejadian itu dengan sebuah handycam. Dia mengancamku akan menyebarkan video-nya di internet jika aku berani melapor. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu diketahui orang lain, itu memalukan, chagi. Appa dan eomma ku pasti akan syok dan malu, meskipun mereka juga yang mendorongku untuk melapor, tapi aku tidak tega jika nantinya mereka dihina karena aku. Aku tidak mau," Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

Tao langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, "Ssshh...tenanglah, Baekkie.. Mianhe aku bertanya tentang hal ini," sesal Tao.

Baekhyun menggeleng didada Tao, dia tahu Tao hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang memang masih ada di situ terlihat senang mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun akhirnya mau melapor.

"Hyung, Baekhyun bilang…saat kejadian itu, namja itu merekam dengan sebuah kamera video. Jika memang dia masih menyimpannya dan kaset nya ditemukan, bisa jadi barang bukti kan?" tanya Tao.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika cerah, entah kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Salah satu alasan kenapa dia takut melapor adalah karena dia merasa tak punya bukti yang cukup.

"Jinjja?! Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya ya… Baekhyun, kau siap memberi keterangan?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, tidak ingin terlalu memaksa Baekhyun.

"Boleh ditemani tidak?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Tentu saja," Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Chagi, temani aku nee.." pinta Baekhyun manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Tao.

Tadi dia menangis ketakutan, sekarang sudah manja-manjaan lagi. Dasar, Byun Baekhyun.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun, "Tentu saja, Baekkie.. Aku akan menemanimu ke sana."

Dan berangkatlah mereka ke kantor polisi.

Sepeninggal Tao dan Baekhyun, Yixing memutuskan untuk mencoba menghubungi Nyonya Lee, untuk membujuknya memberi kesaksian. Dia berjalan menjauh dari yang lain agar bisa berbicara lebih jelas

Kai berdiri di sampingnya dan menempelkan telinganya pada handphone Yixing. Meskipun tidak jelas terdengar, Kai tahu kalau hasil percakapannya dengan Yixing berakhir bagus. Nyonya Lee bersedia untuk bersaksi di kantor polisi.

"Woah…gomawo, Nyonya Lee, bantuanmu sangat kami hargai… Gomawo.." ucap Yixing girang.

"Syukurlah dia setuju untuk bersaksi," Kai menghembuskan nafas lega sambil merangkul pundak Yixing, "Aku akan memberitahu yang lain.. Kau coba hubungi Kyuhyun-hyung ya.." Kai mengecup kening Yixing sebelum berlalu menghampiri teman-temannya memberi tahu kabar bagus ini.

Yah setidaknya, ada kemajuan walau sedikit. Saksi-saksi dan bukti-bukti sedikit-sedikit telah mereka dapat, tinggal menunggu kabar dari polisi dan menjaga Minseok yang masih koma.

.

.

_**1 Minggu Kemudian**_

1 minggu berlalu setelah kejadian tabrak lari Minseok. Dan selama 1 minggu itu juga masih belum ada kabar dari pihak kepolisian. Bahkan Jessica, kakak Krystal ikut-ikutan menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Baekhyun dan Nyonya Lee sudah memberikan keterangan dan kesaksian mereka di kantor polisi.

Mereka semua harus bolak-balik ke kantor polisi untuk memberi keterangan ini dan itu yang diperlukan oleh polisi. Mereka tidak keberatan, demi tertangkapnya orang-orang itu.

Karena kasus ini juga mereka jadi dekat dengan Nyonya Lee dan anaknya, Donghae. Terkadang Nyonya Lee dan Donghae akan menginap di rumah Kris. Kyuhyun yang menyarankan begitu, agar polisi lebih mudah mengawasi dan menjaga mereka.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana situasi kampus setelah mengetahui tragedi itu dan jangan tanyakan juga darimana mahasiswa seantero kampus mengetahuinya. Kampus benar-benar geger dengan berita menghebohkan itu. Ke mana pun geng itu pergi, pasti akan ada bisik-bisik yang mengiringi mereka, bahkan ada yang dengan berani menanyakan langsung. Yaaa…meskipun hanya mereka jawab dengan senyuman atau gelengan kepala atau 'belum ada kabar' atau 'doakan saja semua selesai', persis seperti komentar artis-artis di televisi saat wartawan menanyai mereka perihal skandal yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Popularitas mereka langsung melonjak drastis, mereka selalu jadi _headlines_ di kampus mereka. Kita semua tahu kalau namja-namja ini awalnya memang sudah terkenal karena status kingka yang mereka sandang (kekasih mereka otomatis terdongkrak juga kan), namun ketenaran mereka benar-benar bertambah dahsyat dan _booming. _Apapun yang mereka lakukan atau katakan selalu jadi berita heboh kampus. Bahkan mungkin, _boyband_ EXO yang saat ini sedang naik daun dengan popularitas meroket, kalah tenar dibandingkan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita kita. Ckckckck…hebat bukan…?

Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata mereka justru merasa risih dengan kondisi ini. Karena toh kejadian yang menimpa mereka bukanlah hal yang bagus atau indah untuk dibicarakan. Terlebih dengan kondisi Minseok yang masih belum menunjukkan kesembuhan, bahkan dia masih koma. Jangan lupakan kondisi Luhan sebagai kekasihnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia jarang istirahat, jarang makan, bahkan seminggu ini dia tidak berangkat ke kampus. Kawan-kawannya sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di rumah, toh mereka silih berganti menjaga Minseok, apalagi Woohyun juga selalu menjaganya. Namun Luhan memang keras kepala. Dia bersikeras menjaga Minseok siang dan malam, berharap ada keajaiban datang dan Minseok membuka matanya. Dia bilang dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Minseok saat nanti dia membuka matanya. Sungguh suatu kalimat yang bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menangis karena terharu.

.

_**DI RUMAH KRIS**_

Hari itu, geng kingka kita dan kekasih mereka (kecuali Luhan dan Minseok tentunya), memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan diam di rumah. Mereka masih tinggal di rumah Kris. Namun suasana kali ini sungguh berbeda. Tidak ada canda tawa, tidak ada pertengkaran kecil karena berebut stik playstation, atau sekedar bermain hompimpa. Semua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Masih belum ada kabar dari Kyuhyun-hyung ya?" tanya Sehun pada Kris.

Kris hanya menggeleng lemah. Ya..sampai sekarang Kyuhyun memang belum memberi info apa-apa padanya, atau pada yang lain.

"Kris-hyung, menurutmu Jessica-noona terlibat juga?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, Yeol. Tapi mengingat dia menghilang tiba-tiba begitu, aku jadi curiga juga. Tapi sekali lagi, kita tak bisa menuduhnya tanpa bukti..."

"Bahkan Minseok-hyung pun belum sadarkan diri..." gumam Kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes mengingat namja bakpao yang kini masih koma itu.

Sehun memeluknya dari samping, "Jangan menangis, Baby Soo, kita berdoa saja agar Minseok-hyung cepat sembuh dan berkumpul dengan kita semua ya..."

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun dan menangis terisak. Yang lain tampak tidak dapat menahan air mata mereka. Karena mereka juga merindukan Luhan dan Minseok untuk berkumpul lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone berdering, handphone Kris. Matanya membulat saat dilihatnya siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Yeobeoseyo, hyung.." sapa Kris.

"Yeobeoseyo, Kris, aku membawa kabar baik untukmu. Kami berhasil menangkap Suzy dan Krystal," jawab si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Wowww...Jinjja, hyung?! Syukurlah...kami memang sudah menunggu kabar baik ini, hyung! Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

"Sekarang kami sedang menginterogasi mereka, mengorek-ngorek keterangan apakah ada pihak lain yang terlibat. Sejauh ini mereka menyebut keterlibatan Yongguk dan seorang yeoja lain bernama Jessica, kurasa itu nama kakaknya Krystal. Benar begitu kan, Kris?"

Kris tanpa sadar mencengkeram handphone ditangannya mendengar nama Jessica, namun dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Iya, hyung, benar.. Apa yang dapat kami bantu, hyung?"

"Untuk sementara tidak ada. Kami tidak ingin melibatkan kalian. Serahkan kasus ini pada kami. Meskipun kau pikir kau bisa membantu kami, kau tidak bisa gegabah, Kris, banyak orang lain disekitarmu yang bisa terancam," Kyuhyun mewanti-wanti.

"Aku mengerti, hyung..."

"Jika kami berhasil menangkap Yongguk, Jessica, dan anak buah mereka, kami harus memanggil Baekhyun dan Nyonya Lee untuk mengenali tersangka, Kris, karena mereka yang melihat secara langsung," tambah Kyuhyun.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, seolah-olah Kyuhyun diseberang sana bisa melihatnya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik dan tetaplah waspada meskipun kalian selalu kami awasi. Nanti aku kabari lagi jika sudah ada perkembangan kasus ini,"

"Baiklah, hyung, kami tunggu kabarmu ya. Gomawo, hyung…"

Klik! Sambungan pun terputus.

Kris melemparkan pandangannya pada 9 pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ehem... Kyuhyun hyung bilang mereka berhasil menangkap Suzy dan Krystal. Dan berdasarkan hasil interogasi polisi, Yongguk dan Jessica adalah dalang dari semua kejadian ini. Polisi akan mencari mereka. Dan jika mereka sudah tertangkap, Baekhyun dan Nyonya Lee harus datang ke kantor polisi untuk mengenali tersangka. Kau bisa melakukannya, Baek?" Kris memandang Baekhyun khawatir.

Namun di luar dugaan semua orang yang ada di situ, Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "Aku siap, hyung, aku benar-benar ingin menyeretnya ke penjara... Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang harus aku lakukan agar dia mendekam di sana..."

"Gomawo, Baek... Untuk sementara itu info yang diberikan Kyuhyun-hyung. Mudah-mudahan mereka berhasil menangkap Yongguk dan anak buahnya..." Kris mengakhiri pemberitahuannya (kayak pembaca pengumuman rt aja dia...fufufufu).

"Yifan, sepertinya kita harus berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang. Hari ini giliran kita menjaga Minseok-hyung," kata Suho sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Kris.

"O iya… Kajja, chagi… Kita berangkat sekarang saja…"

Kris membantu Suho berdiri dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah melaju ke rumah sakit dengan motor Kris.

.

_**DI RUMAH SAKIT**_

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Luhan dan Woohyun nampak sedang bercakap-cakap di ruang rawat Minseok.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Luhan ditengah percakapan mereka.

"Katakan saja, Lu, toh dari kemarin kan kita sudah banyak bicara," Woohyun terkekeh geli.

"Yaaa…iya sih.. Hanya sajaa…hmmm…begini, hyung…jadiii…" Luhan bergerak-gerak gugup. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan pada kakaknya Minseok ini, namun dia agak ragu.

"Lu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau membuatku takut," Woohyun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ehemmm….aku ingin melamar Minseok, hyung," kata Luhan akhirnya, "Setelah dia sembuh, aku ingin melamarnya. Dan aku meminta izin darimu untuk menikahinya setelah kami lulus nanti."

Woohyun melongo mendengar perkataan Luhan. Adik kesayangannya dilamar oleh seseorang… Dilamar.. Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di otaknya.

Luhan gelisah melihat reaksi Woohyun. Apa dia tidak menyukainya? Apa dia tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Minseok? Luhan berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban dari Woohyun.

"Lu, kau tidak main-main kan?" suara Woohyun bergetar, perasaannya campur aduk, antara bahagia, khawatir, dan takut. Bagaimana jika Luhan hanya mempermainkan Minseok? Ahh…tidak mungkin. Luhan nampak benar-benar mencintai adiknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua Luhan yang ada di Cina sekarang? Mereka orang terpandang dan kaya raya, sedangkan dia dan adiknya hanya orang biasa saja. Apa mereka akan setuju?

"Tentu saja aku tidak main-main, hyung, aku benar-benar mencintai Minseok. Kondisinya yang seperti sekarang seolah-olah menyadarkanku kalau aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku ingin menikahinya, hyung. Apa kau mengijinkan?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Kedua orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkan pilihanku, hyung… Lagipula mereka kan sudah mengenal Minseok dan bicara dengannya, yaa..meskipun lewat telepon sih. Apa dia tidak cerita?" tanya Luhan heran.

Minseok beberapa kali memang pernah bicara dengan eommanya lewat telepon, dan dia tidak keberatan dengan hubungannya dengan Minseok. Malah eomma dan appa nya menyuruh Luhan untuk cepat-cepat lulus dan melamar Minseok. Sebagai anak satu-satunya, kedua orang tuanya pasti berharap Luhan segera menikah dan bahagia.

Woohyun menaikkan alisnya heran. Minseok memang tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padanya. Belakangan dia sering meninggalkan adiknya itu untuk tugas kantornya keluar kota dan jarang bicara dengannya. Ahhh…mungkin itu sebabnya. Minseok pasti kesepian di rumah. Untung sekarang dia punya Luhan.

"Pasti karena belakangan aku sangat sibuk," sesal Woohyun sambil mengusap wajahnya, "Jika memang kedua orang tuamu merestui, aku tidak keberatan, Lu… Tapi kau harus benar-benar menjaganya ya.."

Luhan tersenyum cerah. Kelegaan terpancar dari wajahnya. Dia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Woohyun untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

"Gomawo, hyung….Xiexie…" ucap Luhan tulus. Dia tak dapat menahan air mata bahagianya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Lu, kau mau menjaga dan mencintai Minseok. Gomawo.." balas Woohyun sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf aku mengganggu.." suara seseorang terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Luhan dan Woohyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kini tengah berdiri di pintu ruang rawat itu. Luhan melebarkan matanya….

Hoya...

_**TBC**_

.

.

Errr...kok author ngerasa chapter ini jelek ya? Berasa kurang puas... (+_+a)...

Mianheeee kalo chapter ini jelek, gak memuaskan, dan agak membosankan... #bow

Dan satu lagi, author bener-bener ngerasa pabbo karena selama penulisan epep ini author salah nulis namanya Minseok (berkat kritikan dari chingu yang review di sini...). Huaaaa...sumpah author langsung kesel sama diri author sendiri pas tahu...hiks hiks hiks.

Buat semua Xiumin shipper di luar sana (padahal author juga Xiumin shipper..hadehhh #jedotin pala ke tembok), author bener-bener minta maaf... #bow...#bow

Akhirnya anggota Suju ngongol juga di ep ep ini... Hahayyy!

.

.

.

Balesan Review :

**savEarth**

Jessica mah di chap satu, chingu, dia yang naksir sama Kris, kalo Krystal di chap 8A,dia mantannya Kai yang masih naksir sama Kai ^^

**LiezxoticVIP**

Ho oh, chingu, itu Suzy... wkwkwk... Iya, kasian Minseok, author juga gak tega sebenernya.. XD

**sayaorchestra**

Waduh, ampun bang ampun, aye kagak sengaja...ampun bang #ngumpet di belakang xiumin# tapi mau dilamar tuh sama babeh... xixixixi...

**mirarose86**

Iya, chingu, ini udah apdet ^^

**kimjoon**

Masih penasaran gak, chingu... XD

**lee minji elf**

Ini dah apdet, chingu... makasih yaa...^^

**diahmiftachulningtyas**

Hihihihi...mian mian... Sekarang dah gak penasaran kan, chingu? ^^

**Emmasuho**

Makasi, chingu... Ini dah apdet... ^^

**DragonAqua 1**

Itu suara abangnya author, Kyuhyunnnn... #plakk

**PikaaChuu**

Awalnya emang pengen nyeritain Xiuminnya pas ketabrak sih, cuman author juga gak tega... hiks hiks...

**feyy**

Ini dah lanjut ya, chingu.. ;)

**Babychennie**

Author juga suka sama Chanchen...tapi jarang ada yang bikin ttg mereka...

**lyra**

Gak pa-pa, chingu, author seneng kok chingu dah baca ep ep author.. Gomawooo ^^

**PANDAmuda**

Itu suara Kyuhyun nan ganteng... wakakak...

**Genieaaa**

Iya, emang Suzy ama Krystal jahat udah nabrak Xiumin... Huwaaa...

**DragonAqua 2**

Suara Kyuhyun ganteng... Xixixixi...

**salahgauljessicaesenesdeh**

Ini dah apdet, chingu ^^

**Ve Amilla**

Iya, chingu, ternyata author salah nulis... Hiks hiks... (padahal dulu pernah ada yang ngasih tau, tapi author gak ngeh... #authorpabbo)

**lee seokkie**

Ini dah lanjut ya, chingu, makasih yaa... ^^

**tehehe**

100 untuk chingu... Hehehe... Ternyata suka ke AFF juga ya? Iya emang sempet mau author publish di situ (prolognya doang) tapi gak tau kenapa ditengah jalan mendadak ilang mood... XD. Yang punya bodyguard emang cuman Kkamjong, chingu^^ Author juga seneng kok ama crackpair...hihihi. Makasih banyak yaa, chingu ^^

.

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah baca, review, follow, atau favoritin epep ini dan epep author yang lain... Semoga Tuhan YME ngebales kebaikan chingu-chingu semua... #bow

.

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Trus author juga bikin epep **KRISHO** yang judulnya **'Make Me Like You'**... Don't forget to Read and Review yaaa... #bow

Anyeonggggg!


	17. Chapter 15

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

_**Sekilas Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi detektif yang menyelidiki kecelakaan Minseok yang ternyata dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh Suzy dan Krystal. Suzy dan Krystal berhasil di tangkap. Ternyata Yongguk dan Jessica terlibat dalam serangkaian kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka. Kemunculan Hoya di Rumah Sakit mengejutkan Hoya yang notabene sepupu Suzy terlibat juga?_

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Woohyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kini tengah berdiri di pintu ruang rawat itu. Luhan melebarkan matanya….

Hoya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hoya?" tanya Luhan dingin. Luhan tidak membenci Hoya, namun fakta bahwa Hoya adalah sepupu Suzy, orang yang menabrak Minseok dan Chen tempo hari, membuat amarah kembali muncul dalam hatinya.

"Mianhe, Lu, aku hanya ingin menengok Minseok," jawab Hoya ragu. Dia mengerti sikap dingin Luhan padanya.

"Kau temannya Minseok? Aku kakaknya Minseok, Woohyun imnida" Woohyun membungkuk sopan, dia tidak tahu siapa Hoya dan kenapa sikap Luhan begitu dingin, tapi siapapun orang yang menjenguk Minseok pasti temannya kan?

"Iya, Hoya imnida. Aku teman kuliah Minseok...dan…sepupu Suzy…" Hoya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan sedikit takut saat menyebutkan statusnya sebagai sepupu Suzy.

Woohyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hoya, namun sejurus kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyuman..

Tepat saat itu, Kris dan Suho masuk ke ruang rawat Minseok. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Hoya sudah ada di dalam.

"Hoya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Suho heran melihat teman satu klubnya itu.

"Hmm..sebaiknya kita bicara di luar. Kasihan Minseok-hyung, di sini terlalu banyak orang. Mari kita bicara di luar saja," ajak Kris.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan duduk di bangku yang ada di koridor.

"Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kedatanganku yang membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Tapi aku ke sini benar-benar ingin menjenguk Minseok, karena biar bagaimanapun dia kawanku," sesal Hoya.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan dingin. Kris meremas bahunya lembut untuk menenangkan. Dia tahu Luhan pasti sangat tidak suka melihat Hoya di sini.

"Dan…dan…jika kalian tidak keberatan…aku ingin membantu kalian," gumam Hoya pelan.

"Membantu apa maksudmu?" tanya Woohyun heran.

"Aku ingin membantu kalian menemukan saudara-saudaraku." Hoya menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan serius.

Semuanya terdiam. Apakah Hoya bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana jika dia sekongkol dengan Suzy dan Yongguk?

"Aku tahu kalian pasti meragukan niatku dan berpikir kalau aku sekongkol dengan mereka. Tapi percayalah..aku benar-benar tidak ada niat begitu. Aku ikut merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Minseok. Aku mencintainya," Air mata Hoya tumpah sesaat setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Luhan, Kris, Suho, dan Woohyun tak dapat mempercayai telinga mereka. Mereka memang tahu kalau Hoya naksir Minseok (kecuali Woohyun tentunya), hanya saja mereka tak menyangka Hoya akan dengan berani mengatakannya di depan mereka (dimana ada Luhan yang notabene adalah kekasih Minseok), terutama pada situasi sekarang ini.

"Tapi aku tidak berniat mengambilnya darimu, Luhan, dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tahu dari caranya memandangmu dan dia tak pernah berhenti bercerita tentangmu waktu kami sedang terlibat dalam kegiatan bersama. Semuanya selalu tentangmu, membuatku iri padamu. Luhan begini, Luhan begitu. Kau benar-benar namja yang beruntung mendapatkanya, Lu," Hoya tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Hoya, "Gomawo.." ucapnya canggung.

"Aku ingin membantu kalian, setidaknya untuk membantu menemukan Suzy dan Yongguk… Percayalah padaku,"

"Suzy dan Krystal sudah tertangkap," kata Kris akhirnya, membuat Luhan, Woohyun, dan Hoya menoleh kepadanya.

"Dan yahhh…Yongguk terlibat, bersama dengan Jessica juga. Polisi sekarang sedang memeriksa Suzy dan Krystal, untuk mencari tahu dimana Yongguk dan anak buahnya. Namun sepertinya agak sulit mengorek keterangan dari mereka. Menurutmu…kau bisa memberi keterangan pada polisi? Apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Yongguk mungkin?" tanya Kris pada Hoya.

Hoya nampak mengingat-ingat, "Aku tidak tahu Yongguk tinggal di mana. Tapi setahuku ada satu tempat dimana dia biasa ke sana dengan teman-temannya. Nama tempat itu adalah Fit2U, sebuah diskotik atau bar kecil yang gelap. Tapi mungkin tempat itu merupakan salah satu tempat nongkrong favorit mereka."

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" Luhan memicingkan matanya, memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Bisa saja kan Hoya menjebak mereka?

"Untuk apa aku bohong, Lu, meskipun aku berstatus sepupu mereka, aku tidak dekat dengan mereka," elak Hoya.

"Yaaa..bisa saja kan kau tidak dekat dengan mereka selama di kampus tapi selepas dari kampus..siapa yang tahu kalian melakukan apa?" Luhan berkata sengit.

"Sudahlah, hyung, mungkin sebaiknya kita beritahu polisi untuk menyelidiki tempat itu. Tidak ada salahnya di coba kan? Yifan, coba hubungi Kyuhyun-hyung," Suho memberi kode pada Kris.

Kris mengangguk, dan berjalan agak menjauh dari mereka. Dia ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun di tempat yang aman. Karena sejujurnya dia juga belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai Hoya.

Sepeninggal Kris suasana mendadak canggung.

"Hmm..sebaiknya aku mengecek kondisi Minseok dulu," pamit Woohyun, dan beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan Minseok.

Beberapa saat setelah dia masuk, Woohyun kembali keluar dengan terengah-engah.

"Luhan, tangan Minseok bergerak-gerak…dia tadi menggerakkan tangannya!" pekik Woohyun.

"Benarkah, hyung?! Kau tidak bohong kan?!" Luhan tak percaya.

Woohyun menggeleng keras-keras, "Aku sungguh-sungguh…Lihatlah sendiri, Lu,"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," kata Suho (hmm..kan di kamar rawat tuh ada tombol buat manggil dokter bukannya..?)

Sementara Hoya tersenyum lega mendengar berita itu. Akhirnya kondisi Minseok mengalami kemajuan.

Luhan masuk dan berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Minseok dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Baozi, kau bisa mendengarku?" bisiknya sambil menatap lekat wajah damai Minseok. Dirasakannya tangan Minseok bergerak-gerak dalam genggamannya, membuat jantung Luhan berdebar-debar.

"Aku di sini, baozi, bukalah matamu… Kumohon.. Aku merindukanmu…kami semua merindukanmu.." bisik Luhan lagi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan pelan dari bibir Minseok. Luhan dan Woohyun terlonjak mendengarnya.

"Baozi…kau sudah sadar?" lagi-lagi Luhan berbisik.

Tuhan menunjukkan keajaiban-Nya. Perlahan-lahan Minseok membuka kedua matanya, dan dengan susah payah berusaha menyesuaikan kedua matanya dengan sinar yang masuk ke matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati Luhan yang tengah tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya. Seulas senyum hangat tersungging di bibir Minseok. "Hanie…."

Dan sumpah demi apapun, adegan ini mengingatkan Luhan pada film kartun Disney yang berjudul Sleeping Beauty, saat sang putri terbangun oleh kecupan sang Pangeran dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi baginya, Minseok tampak lebih cantik dan menawan saat ini, lebih dari si putri tidur, dia tampak bersinar. Suara Minseok saat menyebut namanya benar-benar terdengar bagai nyanyian bidadari surga.

"Baozi, kau sudah sadar… Ya Tuhan…." suara Luhan tercekat. Air mata bahagia mengalir dari matanya. Dia menciumi punggung tangan Minseok.

Woohyun yang melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu juga tak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Minseok-ah…." panggilnya, dia menggenggam tangan Minseok di sisi yang lain.

"Woohyun-hyung…" Minseok ikut menangis saat melihat air mata di pipi kakaknya.

Dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti Suho di belakangnya.

"Tuan Kim dan Tuan Xi, tunggulah di luar. Kami harus memeriksa kondisinya," perintah dokter itu dengan lembut.

Woohyun dan Luhan mengangguk. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Luhan menyempatkan diri mencium kening Minseok sekilas, membuat wajah pucat Minseok dijalari rona merah. Dokter dan perawat yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum-senyum.

Saat mereka keluar, Hoya ternyata masih menunggu di luar bersama Kris.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Kris sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Suho.

"Dia sudah sadar, Kris… Dia sudah sadar!" pekik Luhan girang. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Syukurlah, Lu, aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Oya, saat ini Kyuhyun-hyung dan tim nya sedang memata-matai diskotik yang bernama Fit2U. Hoya benar, mereka memang terlihat masuk ke sana. Mereka tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menggerebek Yongguk. Kita tunggu saja kabar darinya, mudah-mudahan mereka berhasil." kata Kris.

Mendengar itu, Luhan mendadak merasa tidak enak pada Hoya. Dia sudah mencurigainya berlebihan, meskipun curiga itu perlu, tapi setidaknya tadi dia bisa bersikap sopan padanya. Toh Hoya benar-benar telah menunjukkan niat baiknya pada mereka.

"Hoya…aku…minta maaf atas sikapku tadi," ucap Luhan.

Hoya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Lu, aku juga mungkin akan bersikap sama jika jadi kau.."

"Ternyata kau memang teman yang baik ya," Luhan nyengir sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Hahaha…ya begitulah aku…" celetuk Hoya sambil tertawa, yang lain pun ikut tertawa mendengar candanya.

Dokter dan perawat nampaknya sudah selesai memeriksa kondisi Minseok. Dokter itu menghampiri mereka. "Keadaan Tuan Kim sudah stabil sekarang. Ini mukjizat. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kapan dia sadar, dan kalaupun dia sadar aku tidak yakin kondisinya akan sama dengan sebelumnya. Namun..yahhh…ternyata dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang kondisinya memang masih lemah. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga masih ada yang lukanya belum sembuh benar. Dia masih harus menjalani perawatan intensif di sini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu… " papar dokter itu sambil menepuk pundak Luhan pelan.

Helaan kelegaan keluar dari bibir mereka. Akhirnya ada juga berita baik setelah seminggu ini mereka benar-benar dalam kondisi tertekan dan frustasi.

"Sebaiknya aku mengabari yang lain," kata Kris. Dia lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol memberitahu tentang kondisi Minseok yang sudah sadar.

"Hoya, kau ingin menengok Minseok kan? Ayo aku temani," kata Luhan.

"Baiklah… Gomawo, Lu.."

Sore harinya, seluruh geng kingka dan pasangan masing-masing nampak tiba dengan motor mereka di rumah sakit itu. Mereka ingin menengok Minseok yang katanya sudah sadar. Karena tidak boleh ada terlalu banyak orang yang masuk, mereka akhirnya bergantian.

Yang paling merasa lega adalah Chen. Dia benar-benar merasa beban berat di hatinya terangkat begitu mendengar kabar Minseok sudah sadar. Yang lain seolah-olah mengerti dengan hal itu. Mereka memberi kesempatan pada Chen agar bisa menengok dan mengobrol dengan Minseok lebih lama.

Kris, Suho, Luhan, dan Woohyun kembali bercakap-cakap di luar sementara yang lainnya bergantian menengok Minseok.

Ditengah percakapannya dengan mereka, handphone Kris kembali bergetar.

"Yeobesseyo, hyung.." sapanya.

"Kris, kami berhasil menangkap Yongguk dan anak buahnya," itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun pada Kris.

Kris terpaku. Jika Yongguk sudah tertangkap, berarti kasus ini sudah selesai kan?

"Hyung, benarkah itu? Kau tidak bohong kan? Berarti…berarti kasus ini selesai kan?" tanya Kris. Dia membelai pipi Suho yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku ragu, Kris," terdengar desahan frustasi dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kris menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa, hyung?"

"Saat kami menangkapnya tadi…dia meneriakkan nama Yunho… Kau mengenalnya? Dia bolak-balik bilang kalau Yunho adalah dalang dari semua kejadian yang menimpa kalian…" papar Kyuhyun.

Kris merasa bagaikan disambar petir. JUNG YUNHO? Namja yang dulu hampir memperkosa Suho? Dia yang merencanakan semua ini? Bukankah dia berjanji tidak akan mengganggu lagi? Kris mendadak pusing mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Kris? Kau masih disana? Kau mengenal Yunho?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, karena Kris tidak juga menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Ya, hyung, tentu saja kami mengenalnya. Dia….eh..dia salah satu sunbae kami di kampus," Kris urung mengungkapkan pada Kyuhyun tentang peristiwa antara Suho dan Yunho. Dia tidak tega melihat Suho harus kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi.

Tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Suho ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Suho yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Kris hanya diam saja dan membalas pelukan Kris dengan erat. Apapun yang menyebabkan Kris melakukannya, pasti ada berita buruk dari Kyuhyun. Jantung Suho berdebar-debar karena merasakan firasat buruk menyerangnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

"Jadi benar dia salah satu mahasiswa di sana? Apakah kalian pernah bermasalah dengannya sehingga dia melakukan semua ini? Kami perlu tahu motif apa yang menyebabkan dia melakukan semua ini, Kris," desak Kyuhyun lagi.

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal, "Dia mencintai Joonmyeon, hyung, dan…yeah…mungkin dia sakit hati pada kami."

Suho yang mendengar kata-kata Kris, akhirnya mulai mengerti arti sikap Kris. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua matanya, membasahi kemeja Kris.

Kris berusaha menenangkan Suho dengan membisikkan kata-kata penenang, di sela-sela percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ooo…jadi begitu.. Kami akan terus mengembangkan penyelidikan terhadap kasus ini, Kris. Sekarang aku membutuhkan Baekhyun dan Nyonya Lee ke kantor polisi… Bisakah kau menghubungi Baekhyun? Aku akan menghubungi Nyonya Lee," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan Baekhyun memang ada di sini kok, hyung… Nanti aku beritahu dia," jawab Kris.

"Baiklah…aku tunggu dia, Kris, dan aku baru mendapatkan kabar dari anak buahku. Mereka mendapatkan video-video Yongguk, dan salah satunya adalah video perkosaan itu. Dan rupanya dia memang seorang maniak. Seluruh kegiatan kotornya di rekamnya. Kegiatan sex terutama… Ewww….Oke, tugas menantiku. Pai pai…" Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya.

Suho semakin keras terisak saat Kris menutup teleponnya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Uljima, chagi… tenanglah… Aku yakin dia tidak akan berani untuk mendekati kita sekarang. Dia pasti tahu kalau polisi sedang mencarinya."

Suho tidak menjawab dan masih menangis.

Yang lain bingung melihat Suho menangis di pelukan Kris begitu.

"Hyung, kenapa Suho-hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku jelaskan ya, Kyungie.. Tunggu dia tenang dulu.. Oya, Baek, Yongguk tertangkap.. Kyuhyun-hyung memintamu datang ke sana, untuk mengenali tersangka… Tao, kau temani dia ke kantor polisi ya.." Kris memberi kode pada Tao.

"T-tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan di sana, hyung? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya," cicit Baekhyun ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, membayangkan akhirnya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan penjahat yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya, Baekkie… Di sana dia tidak bisa melihatmu, hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya. Kau cukup tunjuk dia di depan detektif yang nanti akan mendampingimu," papar Tao berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jinjja? Benarkah aku tidak harus bertemu dengannya? Aku takut, chagii…" rengek Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disana…" Tao memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap punggung dan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak akan bertemu muka dengannya kok, Baek, aku sudah minta tolong Kyuhyun-hyung jangan sampai kalian ketemu jika suatu saat mereka berhasil menangkap Yongguk," Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Baiklah… Aku ke sana.. Chagi, kau ikutkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Tao dengan tatapan anak anjing hilangnya.

"Iya, Baekkie… " Tao menarik ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Hyung, minta Shindong-hyung mengantar kalian saja.." saran Kai, "Dia sedang menunggu di luar."

"Arrasso… Ayo, Baekkie.."

.

_**BAEKTAO DI KANTOR POLISI**_

Tao merasakan tangan Baekhyun basah digenggamannya. Dia menoleh ke samping. Benar saja...wajah Baekhyun benar-benar pucat.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantor polisi. Tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang didalamnya terdapat kaca yang menghubungkan mereka dengan ruangan lain di sebelahnya. Nanti di ruangan itu, akan masuk 6 orang calon narapidana yang masing-masing diberi nomor. Para calon napi itu tentu saja tak bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan mereka, karena yang mereka lihat dihadapan mereka nanti adalah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan mereka sendiri.

Lain halnya dengan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan Baekhyun saat ini. Mereka bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun harus menunjuk satu diantara 6 napi yang telah memperkosanya dulu, Yongguk.

Bersama Baekhyun dan Tao, ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendampingi mereka.

"Tenang, chagi.. Kau harus kuat..." bisik Tao berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Aku takut, chagi," suara Baekhyun terdengar gemetar.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Bawa mereka masuk!" Kyuhyun berbicara pada sebuah interkom.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah 6 buah napi ke dalam ruangan itu.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak saat dilihatnya sesosok namja yang sampai sekarang tidak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan, namja yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya, Bang Yong Guk. Jantungnya berpacu, nafasnya tersengal, keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya.

Tao merasakan ketakutan Baekhyun. "Hyung, bisa lakukan ini dengan cepat?" tanya Tao pada Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan punggungnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengerti maksud Tao.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah menemukan orangnya? Katakan nomor berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan sekali lagi melihat melalui kaca itu. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "nomor...nomor 3," ujarnya akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas, karena yang ditunjuk Baekhyun adalah Bang Yongguk.  
"Kerja bagus, Baek, terimakasih atas kerjasamamu. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang," Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Tao dan Baekhyun.

Dengan lembut Tao menarik Baekhyun yang masih nampak ketakutan karena melihat Yongguk kembali setelah sekian lama.

Ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

"Kyuhyun-hyung, hmmm...boleh aku menemui Yongguk?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Tao sangat kaget dengan permintaan Baekhyun, namun dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau mau menemuinya? Bisa saja sih.. Tapi apa kau yakin, Baek?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi Tao boleh ikut juga kan, hyung?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau masuk saja ke ruangan itu, nanti kami akan memanggil Yongguk," Kyuhyun memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengantar Tao dan BAekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada di situ.

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah saat menunggu Yongguk datang. Tao merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar dia tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok yang selalu Baekhyun takuti selama ini. Yongguk.

Yongguk memasang wajah datar saat duduk di seberang mereka. Tatapannya dingin seolah-olah tidak ada emosi apapun di sana.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, sampai dirasanya Tao meremas lembut tangannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Kenapa?" hanya satu kata itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa apanya?" balas Yongguk dingin.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Apa salahku padamu?" suara Baekhyun bergetar.

Yongguk menatap Baekhyun tajam membuat Baekhyun gemetar. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Yongguk.." desis Baekhyun.

Senyum miring tercetak di wajah dingin Yongguk. Tao mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan emosi yang ada di hatinya. Karena demi apapun, sebenarnya dia tak pernah sudi untuk bertemu dengan Yongguk, pria yang pernah menodai kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Dia pria yang beruntung..." ujar Yongguk.

Baekhyun terpaku. Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan...

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yongguk malah terkekeh jahat, "Byun Baekhyun, aku tak menyangka kalau kau begitu tidak peka terhadapku. Aku mencintaimu... Tidakkah kau tahu itu? Tidakkau kau menyadari perasaanku padamu?"

Baekhyun bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik mendengar pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir Yongguk.

"Hahaha...aku tahu kau pasti tidak menyangka sama sekali. Yeah...aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, sejak Suzy mengenalkanmu padaku. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak pernah tahu, atau mungkin aku yang tak pandai menarik perhatianmu? Entahlah..." Yongguk mengendikkan bahunya.

Tao hanya diam. Cinta? Cinta dia bilang? Sepertinya namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar sakit jiwa. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyakiti orang yang dia cintai? Benar-benar tidak waras.

"Dan malam ituu...kesempatanku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya datang juga.. Aku berhasil membawamu paksa dengan bantuan teman-temanku dan akhirnya...bummm! Aku berhasil memasukimu," tawa setan Yongguk pecah setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi. Kata-kata menjijikkan yang barusan dikatakan Yongguk seolah-olah melemparnya kembali pada malam kejadian itu. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Nafasnya tersengal.

Tao buru-buru menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah mereka berhasil keluar, Tao mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebuah kursi di dekat meja Kyuhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menatapnya khawatir.

"Hyung, bisa minta air putih?" pinta Tao.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Baekhyun.

"Chagi, minum ini dulu agar kau tenang.." Tao menyodorkan gelas itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menurut dan meminum air putih itu sampai habis.

Tao dengan sabar menunggu sampai keadaan Baekhyun tenang sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Gwenchana, chagi... Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.. Kita kembali ke rumah sakit ya," kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Selama dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Tao sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Tao sambil memejamkan mata. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa waktu.

"Chagi..." suara Baekhyun memecah kesunyian

"Heum?"

"Saranghae.." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Namja panda itu mengulas senyum manisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Nado saranghae, Byun Baekhyun." Tao mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju alam mimpinya.

.

_**BACK AT HOSPITAL**_

Sepeninggal Tao dan Baekhyun, Suho yang sudah bisa menghentikan tangisnya, meminta Kris menemaninya ke kantin rumah sakit itu.

Kantin itu tidak besar, namun nyaman dan bersih. Kris memesankan 2 buah jus apel untuk mereka berdua.

"Chagi, jangan dipikirkan…" Kris menggenggam tangan Suho, "Minum ini dulu nee, mungkin kau akan lebih tenang."

Suho mengangguk dan menyedot jus nya perlahan. Tenggorokannya mendadak sakit dan sulit untuk menelan.

"Aku merasa bersalah, Yifan," gumam Suho.

"Lho, bukan salahmu, chagi… Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas semua yang terjadi. Lagipula memang dasarnya mereka orang jahat. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan ya tanggung jawab mereka sendiri, chagi.." bujuk Kris. Dia sedih melihat Suho seperti ini.

"Menurutmu apa dia akan menampakkan dirinya di depan kita?" Suho memandang Kris. Ada ketakutan tersirat di tatapannya.

"Kalaupun dia kembali kami akan menjagamu, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal-hal buruk terjadi padamu. Mudah-mudahan Tuhan selalu memberiku kesempatan dan kekuatan untuk menjagamu," kata Kris.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Yifaannn….Kau membuatku takuttt…." rengek Suho sambil memeluk Kris yang duduk di sampingnya. Terdengar isaknya di dada Kris.

"Mianhe, chagi… Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis," Kris merasa bodoh. Bukannya menenangkan, dia malah membuat Suho-nya menangis.

"Jangan bicara begitu lagi…janji, Yifan… Kau harus selalu ada bersamaku, jangan pergi ke mana-mana nee…" gumaman Suho teredam kemeja Kris.

"Aku tidak akan bicara begitu lagi, chagi, aku janji.."

Suho mengangguk. "Yifan, aku ngantuk," Suho berkata dengan nada manjanya.

Kris terkekeh mendengarnya, "Baiklah, kau tidurlah di pangkuanku sini," Kris menepuk pahanya.

Suho dengan senang hati meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kris dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Suho sebelum benar-benar terlelap (kebetulan kursi yang mereka duduki itu bangku kayu panjang yang ada senderannya, dan kebetulan juga kursinya mepet tembok).

Kris tersenyum memandang wajah damai Suho saat terlelap begini. Dengan tangannya dia membelai surai lembut Suho, mengusap bibir merahnya, membelai pipi Suho, dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung hidung Suho dengan telunjuknya. Suho yang manis, yang selalu bisa membuat Kris tersenyum dan tertawa. Yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya bergetar. Suho mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya, mungkin sedikit terusik dengan kegiatan Kris pada wajahnya, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Suho kembali terlelap. Kris menghembuskan nafas lega karena Suho tidak jadi terbangun.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya dan menyusul Suho ke alam mimpi.

Entah berapa lama dia tertidur, sampai dirasakannya sesuatu menusuk-nusuk pipinya, dan ada suara cekikikan seorang anak kecil. Perlahan-lahan Kris membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan dilihatnya Tao yang tengah menggendong Donghae yang sibuk terkikik-kikik dan bertepuk tangan.

Kris tersenyum pada Donghae. Dia melirik ke bawah, ternyata Suho masih terlelap.

"Fanfan Juci!" pekik Donghae girang, karena berhasil membangunkan Kris.

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Donghae. Dia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, "Ssttt...Myeoni Ajussi sedang tidur..." bisiknya pada Donghae..

Donghae manggut-manggut dan ikut-ikutan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir sambil memonyongkan bibir mungilnya, berusaha mengeluarkan suara 'ssttt', membuat Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Tao gemas bukan kepalang.

"Kalian sudah kembali ya? Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Kris.

Tao dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi di seberang Kris, Donghae duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun. Dia asyik bermain dengan boneka dinosaurus yang tadi dipegang Baekhyun.

"Yah, begitulah, hyung. Aku memberanikan diri bertemu dengannya. Dan yah...aku masih belum ingin menceritakannya pada kalian. Nanti saja ya aku ceritakan. Kebetulan di sana kami bertemu Nyonya Lee dan Donghae sebelum aku disuruh untuk mengenali orang itu. Nyonya Lee kemari ingin menjenguk Minseok-hyung juga," Baekhyun membelai kepala Donghae lembut.

"Hyung, aku mendengar tentang keterlibatan Yunho sunbae.." ujar Tao dengan suara pelan, takut membangunkan Suho.

Kris memandang Suho di pangkuannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Tao, "Yah..begitulah. Itulah sebabnya aku dan Suho bisa berakhir tidur di sini. Tadi Suho cukup terguncang mengetahui Yunho-lah yang menjadi otak semua kejadian ini, dan memintaku menemaninya di kantin."

"Aku mengerti perasaannya. Pasti dia ketakutan mengetahui Yunho ternyata berani melakukan ini semua," Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Apa yang lain tahu? Tentang Yunho maksudku.."

"Yang lain tahu, hyung, tadi kami kemari kan diantar oleh Kyuhyun-hyung. Dialah yang mengabari teman-teman," jawab Tao.

Kris tersenyum. Biar bagaimanapun cepat atau lambat yang lain akan mengetahui tentang ini.

"Donghae-ya, kau lapar?" tanya Kris lembut.

Donghae yang masih asyik dengan dinosaurusnya, mengangkat kepalanya, "Eum... Donghe lapal, juci..."

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak bilang, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Donghe malu cama juci... Kata eomma Donghe tidak boleh minta-minta cama olang... Gitu kata eomma," jawab Donghae polos.

Kris, Tao, dan Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengar celotehan Donghae.

"Kau mau makan apa? Nantu aku ambilkan..." tanya Tao.

Donghae memasang wajah berpikirnya, sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya imut.

"Hmmm...Donghe mau loti cama cucu cokat boleh, juci?" tanyanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, seolah-olah membuat permohonan. Aigooo! Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang... Sebentar nee, ajussi belikan," Tao beranjak setelah mengacak rambut Donghae.

Tao kembali dengan sebungkus roti dan segelas susu coklat hangat di tangannya. Tao lalu membuka bungkus roti tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae yang sedari tadi memandang roti itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kau mau ajussi suapi?" tanya Tao.

Donghae menggeleng, "Donghe bica cendili...". Dia lalu menggigit roti tersebut dalam potongan besar dan mengunyahnya dengan lahap. Pipinya sampai menggembung karena penuh terisi roti.

"Heyy..pelan-pelan, sayang, nanti kau bisa tersedak," bujuk Baekhyun. Dia lalu mendekatkan gelas berisi susu nya ke hadapan Donghae. Dengan kuat, Donghae menghisap susu itu dengan sedotan.

"Ya ampun, kau rupanya benar-benar lapar ya?" Kris terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan imut namja cilik tersebut.

Donghae menatap Kris dengan mata lucunya dan manggut-manggut, melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa peduli tatapan gemas orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang sangat bahagia karena Minseok akhirnya sadar dari komanya, benar-benar tidak pernah meninggalkan Minseok. Dia senantiasa duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang Minseok, sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Luhanie, kau tidak lelah? Tidurlah..." Minseok masih lemah sebenarnya, dia tak boleh banyak bicara.

"Ssstt..jangan banyak bicara, baozi, yang seharusnya tidur itu kau, bukan aku.."

"Tapi aku sudah terlalu lama tidur, Hanie, aku pusing kalau tidur terus.. Kau harus tidur," bisik Minseok lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan aku... Kau istirahatlah.. Biar aku menjagamu di sini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok." Luhan mengusap jari-jari Minseok dengan ibu jarinya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir merahnya, senyum bahagia.

"Luhanie, saranghe..."

"Nado, saranghe, my baozi..." bisik Luhan. Dia lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencium bibir pucat Minseok. Dia melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepasnya karena dia tahu kondisi Minseok masih lemah.

"Tidurlah, baozi.. agar kau cepat sembuh ya.." Luhan mengecup kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi, dan kembali melumat bibir Minseok.

Minseok merindukan ini semua. Meskipun dia dalam keadaan koma, entah kenapa dia bisa menyadari betapa dia sangat merindukan kakaknya, teman-temannya, dan terutama Luhan-nya.

Luhan belum mengatakan apapun tentang niatnya melamar Minseok, mengingat kondisi Minseok masih lemah. Dia menunggu sampai Minseok benar-benar sehat dan pulih, meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengatakannya.

.

1 minggu dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Yunho. Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya masih belum juga menemukan petunjuk. Mengorek-ngorek keterangan dari anak buahnya benar-benar sia-sia saja, karena mereka mengaku sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan Yunho. Mereka berkomunikasi hanya lewat telepon, itu pun Yunho duluan yang menghubungi mereka jika ingin memberikan instruksi. Dan sialnya lagi, Yunho selalu menelepon dari telepon umum, sehingga keberadaannya benar-benar sulit dilacak.

Selama satu minggu ini memang tidak ada kejadian aneh atau membahayakan mereka. Minseok sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, meskipun harus banyak beristirahat dan belum berangkat ke kampus.

Malam itu Kris dan Suho nampak bergandengan tangan keluar dari kampus mereka. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hari ini Kris memang menemani Suho mengerjakan tugas tambahan kuliahnya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka bercanda, segerombolan orang menghadang mereka, membuat mereka menghentikan langkah.

Suho membelalakkan matanya melihat pria-pria itu, sementara Kris berusaha tenang. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak, sekitar 15 orang. Dan beberapa dari mereka membawa senjata.

Sial! Kris merutuk dalam hatinya. Dia tak mungkin menang melawan orang sebanyak itu.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Kami hanya ingin kau menyerahkan Suho pada kami," jawab salah serorang dari mereka.

"Menyerahkan Suho? Jadi benar dugaanku, kalian anak buah Yunho. Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tantang Kris.

Kris menarik Suho yang tampak ketakutan agar bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan sombong, Kris. Kau tak mungkin menang melawan kami. Ayolah, kita buat ini menjadi lebih mudah. Kau serahkan kekasihmu itu pada kami, dan kau bebas pergi dari sini."

"Jangan harap..." desis Kris.

Dengan tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik Suho lari menjauhi mereka.

Berlari cepat bukanlah masalah bagi Kris, karena dia seorang atlet basket. Yang dikhawatirkannya adalah Suho. Suho terlihat kewalahan mengimbangi larinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Tapi Kris tak ingin mereka tertangkap oleh anak buah Yunho. Meskipun tak tega, dia tetap menarik Suho dan sedikit memaksanya mengimbangi larinya yang cepat.

"Yi-yifan, a-aku..."

"Jangan bicara, chagi...Tetap bernafas..."

Kris tahu arah bicara Suho. Suho ingin bilang nafasnya sudah tak kuat. Kris tak boleh membiarkan Suho berhenti.

Orang-orang Yunho tak jauh di belakang mereka. Kris lalu membawa Suho berbelok memasuki jalan sempit di antara dua buah gedung tinggi.

Naas bagi mereka karena tiba-tiba dari arah depan mereka, muncul sekelompok pengendara bermotor yang menghadang mereka. Suasana cukup gelap saat itu, ditambah dengan sinar lampu yang berasal dari motor-motor tersebut, membuat Kris tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa mereka.

Dan ketika dia hendak berbalik...anak buah Yunho sudah menghadang mereka. Mereka terjebak! Tidak ada jalan keluar karena di kanan kiri mereka adalah tembok gedung.

Sial! Sekali lagi Kris merutuk dalam hatinya. Dia menarik Suho ke pelukannya.

Suho sudah sangat kepayahan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, sehingga dia sedikit terhuyung dan malah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Kris. Dia tak peduli lagi apa yang akan menimpa mereka. Yang penting saat ini Kris ada bersamanya.

"Hahaha...kalian terjebak eoh? Aku tak menyangka Yunho mengirimkan anak buah lagi untuk mengejar kalian. Ckckck..dia memang jenius. Jadi...bagaimana, Kris? Serahkan Suho pada kami dan kau kami bebaskan!" tawa licik terdengar dari salah satu anak buah Yunho.

"Siapa bilang kami anak buah Yunho?!" kini giliran salah satu pengendara bermotor itu yang bicara.

Kris reflek menoleh ke arah mereka dan membelalakkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara itu..

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

Hayooo...tebak ini suara siapa lagi? Hahahaha... (author ketawa nista #plakkk!)

.

.

Huaaa...gimana-gimana dengan chapter ini, chingu?

Gak tau mau komen apa... Terus terang chapter ini agak susah author nulisnya..

Entah kenapa..

Trus author juga ngerasa kok alurnya kecepetan...(saking gak sabar buat bangunin Minseok... XD).

Jujur nih, awalnya author pengen bikin Hoya jadi dalang semuanya, tapi malah gak tega soalnya Hoya juga biasnya author.. #plak, malah author munculin tokoh lama... jeng jeng jengggggg... YUNHOOOOO! (lebay mode on =_=)

.

.

.

Balesan Review :

**lee soekie**

itu Minseok-nya dah bangun, chingu... Yongguk-nya juga dah ketangkep... ^^

**diahmiftachulningtyas**

Udah bangun kok, chingu... ;)

**lee minji elf**

Hihihi...ini dah apdet, chingu ^^

**SungRaeYoo**

Iya, gak pa-pa, chingu... Ini dah lanjut.. :)

**tehehe**

Hoya mah kagak jahat, chingu, kagak tega bikin dia jadi tokoh jahat.. #plakk..Hahaha...ho oh..makasih ya, chingu , soalny author juga gemes en penasaran sendiri sama cerita ini.. (nah lho?)

**savEarth**

Hoya baik kok... ganteng lagi... huehehehe..

**sweetsorrow**

Enggak kok, chingu, ternyata author juga gak tega... soalnya bias author juga...#curcol

**AngAng13**

Minseoknya sadar...tapi Hoya baik kok... Bantuin mereka... Jangan dikapak nee... Hihihi

**Emmasuho**

Yongguk juga ketangkep kok... Tapi ternyata ada tokoh laen yang terlibat... Hahaha..

**PikaaChuu**

Udah ketangkep kok Yongguknya.. Emang Kris author jadiin leader geng ini selalu..

**DragonAqua**

Hoya-nya bantuin mereka... Suka kyumin juga yak? Sama dong kayak author...wkwkwk

**LiezxoticVIP**

Berkat doa chingu semua akhirnya Minseok sadar dari koma-nya (?).. Author juga gak tega bikin dia koma lama-lama, kasian sama Lulu...

**saya orchestra lupa login plak**

Hahaha...sumpah author ngakak baca namamu... Ooo..yeoja ya, berarti mpok dong ya... Umin dah sadar tuh... Yaa, biarpun masih lemes-lemes gitu deh...(babe Lu-nya malah maen sosor ajee..)

**saya orchestra **

Ternyata dalangnya bukan yang itu lohhh…. (Seringai evil ala Kyuhyun)… #kecupbalikdeh# hihihihi

**Genieaaa**

Udah siuman tuh... Langsung di encun sama Luhan malah... huhuhu

**mirarose86**

Ini dah lanjut ya chingu... ^^

**Ve Amilla**

Makasih banyak buat 4 jempolnya, chinguu... Iya gpp, chingu, author juga makasih banget udah dikasi tau.. XD.. Saranghae jugaaa (heart shape ala Ryeowook)

.

.

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah baca, review, follow, atau favoritin epep ini dan epep author yang lain... Semoga Tuhan YME ngebales kebaikan chingu-chingu semua... #bow

.

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Trus author juga bikin epep **KRISHO** yang judulnya **'Make Me Like You'**... Don't forget to Read and Review yaaa... #bow

Anyeonggggg!


	18. Chapter 16

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**.**

_**Sekilas Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_Yongguk tertangkap berkat informasi yang diberikan oleh Hoya, namun ternyata perjuangan mereka belum berakhir karena ternyata dalam dari semua kejadian yang menimpa mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yunho, senior mereka yang dulu pernah mencoba memperkosa Joonmyeon. Sementara itu Minseok sudah sadar dari kondisi komanya._

**.**

**.**

Kris reflek menoleh ke arah mereka setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara itu..

"Duizhang, kalian tidak apa-apa?" itu suara Luhan.

Mereka berlima berjalan menghampiri Kris dan Suho yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Cih, bisanya main keroyokan. Pengecut! Kalau berani ayo lawan kami!" tantang Chanyeol.

"Owwww...rupanya kalian teman-teman Kris... Ckckck...punya nyali juga kalian menantang kami. Jumlah kami lebih banyak padahal. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengalah pada kalian.. Teman-teman, serang mereka.."

"Hyung, telepon polisi!" seru Sehun sebelum berlari menghadapi anak buah Yunho.

Kris menarik Suho ke pinggir dan mengambil handphone dari saku jinsnya. Dia menekan nomor Kyuhyun. Begitu tersambung dia langsung menjelaskan situasi mereka pada Kyuhyun dan keberadaan mereka.

"Chagi, kau tunggu di sini.. Aku harus membantu teman-teman. Oke?" Kris menangkup pipi Suho yang memerah karena habis berlari tadi.

"Tap-tapi, Yifan..."

Cup!

Kris melumat bibir mungil Suho selama beberapa detik, "Saranghae.." bisiknya.

Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Kris tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Suho dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Suho dengan ekspresi ngeri menyaksikan pertarungan tak seimbang itu. Jumlah anak buah Yunho jauh lebih banyak, ditambah banyak diantara mereka yang membawa senjata. Tapi rupanya geng kingka ini bukan namja biasa saja. Terlepas dari Tao yang memang jago wushu, yang lain pun tak kalah lihai berkelahi.

Satu persatu anak buah Yunho terkapar pingsan di jalanan beton itu sampai akhirnya beberapa dari mereka melarikan diri.

Suho berlari menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya, "Syukulah kalian tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil menangkup pipi Kris. Wajah Kris memar di beberapa bagian, tapi tidak terlalu parah.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung, paling lecet-lecet sedikit," Tao mengacungkan jempolnya sambil membantu Luhan berjalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya sedikit terkilir.." Luhan duduk di atas jalan beton itu. Tao berlutut di hadapannya dan memeriksa kaki Luhan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kai pada Tao.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir... Hanya perlu dikompres es saja."

"Hahhh...syukurlahhh..." Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hmm...ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Kris heran.

"Oh, kau harus berterimakasih pada Sehun, hyung. Dari tadi dia ribut ingin menyusul kalian ke kampus. Dia bilang perasaannya tidak enak. Ketika kami hendak berangkat, kami melihat dari GPS lokasi kalian. Kalian tidak mengarah ke rumah, dan kami langsung curiga. Jadi di sinilah kami..." papar Chanyeol.

Sehun cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kris mengacak rambut Sehun, "Gomawo, magnae... Dan kalian juga."

Dari kejauhan terdengar sirine mobil polisi mendekati lokasi mereka.

"Aish! Terlambat sekali mereka.." sungut Kai.

Beberapa mobil polisi datang dan mengangkut anak buah Yunho yang tersisa di situ.

Dengan ekspresi menyesal, Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dan meminta maaf, "Maaf kami datang terlambat. Biasa ada banyak yang harus kami kerjakan..."

"Aniya, gwenchana, hyung... Beberapa melarikan diri, hanya sedikit kurasa yang lari. Sisanya ya mereka ini," ujar Kris.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Perlu kami bawa ke rumah sakit?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Mereka serempak menggeleng, "Tidak usah, hyung, biar kami obati sendiri saja. Ini hanya luka ringan." Chanyeol memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi aku atas nama kepolisian minta maaf untuk keterlambatan kami. Kami pergi dulu. Berdoalah semoga dengan ditangkapnya mereka dapat membawa kita kepada Yunho. Oya, sepertinya mulai hari ini kami benar-benar akan menjaga kalian 24 jam penuh. Aku khawatir hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Kris, akan kukirim ke rumahmu malam ini." pamit Kyuhyun.

Kris mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal polisi, mereka lalu pulang ke rumah Kris dan disambut oleh teriakan heboh Baekhyun, "Omoo! Chagi, kalian tidak apa-apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" pekiknya sambil memeriksa wajah Tao.

"Gwenchana.. Kami tidak apa-apa. Nanti kami ceritakan. Sekarang bantu kami mengobati luka kami ya," Kris menenangkan.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil peralatan P3K dari salah satu lemari Kris.

Dengan telaten Suho, Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chen mengobati kekasih mereka masing-masing. Untungnya mereka tidak terluka parah. Hanya lecet dan memar di beberapa bagian.

"Apa perlu kita panggil dokter untuk mengobati luka kalian?" tanya Suho khawatir. Dia takut jangan-jangan ada luka dalam.

"Tidak usah, chagi, kami tidak apa-apa kok," Kris meyakinkan.

Malam itu mereka benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Rasa cemas menghantui pikiran mereka. Meskipun di luar sudah ada beberapa orang polisi berpakaian preman yang menjaga, tetap saja perasaan mereka tidak tenang.

"Kita harus bertemu dengan mereka, Kris," ucap Luhan.

Kris menaikkan alisnya, "Mereka siapa maksudmu, Lu?"

Luhan menelan salivanya gugup sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Krystal dan Suzy."

"Untuk apa bertemu dengan mereka, hyung?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Entahlah, aku merasa kita perlu bertemu dengan mereka... Hmm..aku sih yang ingin bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku. Tentang Minseok.." jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa denganku, Hanie?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku...masih memendam rasa marah pada mereka.."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak ingin orang lain melihat kilatan amarah di matanya. Yah, meskipun dia terlihat baik-baik saja, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia memendam amarah kepada dua yeoja yang nyaris membuat Minseok kehilangan nyawanya. Minseok adalah hidup dan jiwa Luhan, jika Minseok sampai meregang nyawa, sama saja mereka membunuh Luhan. Sampai sekarang dia masih tak terima dengan kejadian itu.

Semua yang ada di situ terdiam mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Mereka mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Wajar saja jika sekarang Luhan memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Suzy dan Krystal.

"Hanie.." bisik Minseok lirih.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minseok yang duduk disampingnya, "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada mereka.. Aku hanya ingin bicara. Oleh karena itu, aku..aku mohon salah satu dari kalian menemaniku, agar aku tidak meluapkan emosiku di sana.." Luhan memandang teman-temannya.

Kris tersenyum, "Arra, Lu, aku akan menemanimu. Sekalian ingin mendesak mereka mengatakan dimana Yunho berada. Meskipun mereka mengaku tidak tahu pada polisi, siapa tahu mereka akan jujur pada kita."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut, biar bagaimanapun niat Suzy awalnya adalah menabrak Chen, jadi kurasa masalah ini harus kubereskan juga," kata Chanyeol akhirnya

"Aku juga ikut, hyung, aku ingin menjambak rambut yeoja itu. Seenaknya saja dia merusak apartemen Xingie! Cih!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya karena marah.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Hanie," Minseok menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Aku ikut ya, Yifan," pinta Suho. Kris mengangguk.

"Boleh tidak aku di sini saja? Aku..aku tidak ingin ketemu dia. Aku takut kenangan buruk tentang studioku kembali," Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Arra, Xingie, kau di rumah saja ya.. Istirahat.." Kai membelai pipi Yixing.

"Gomawo, Jongie.." Yixing memamerkan senyum dimple nya.

"Chenie, mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku di rumah saja tidak, hyung? Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya.." mohon Chen.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti. "Gwenchana, Chenie..."

"Oke, berarti yang akan menemui mereka aku, Joonmyeon, Luhan, Minseok, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Ada yang lain?" tanya Kris lagi.

Yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menelepon Kyuhyun-hyung dulu, memberitahunya besok kita akan kesana," kata Kris yang diikuti anggukan yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Disinilah mereka ber-6, di sebuah ruangan di kantor polisi, menunggu kedatangan Suzy dan Krystal. Semuanya menunggu dengan gugup. Mereka takut tak bisa menguasai emosi mereka saat bicara dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun masuk membawa Suzy dan Krystal yang nampak sangat...lusuh. Wajah yang biasanya bersinar dan cantik, kini nampak lusuh dan lelah. Tubuh mereka mengurus, pipi mereka tirus, mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku akan ada di luar jika kalian membutuhkanku," pesan Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Untuk beberapa lama, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka juga bingung untuk memulai percakapan dari mana, sampai akhirnya Luhan lah yang memecah kebuntuan.

"Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele dengan kalian. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau...yang telah kalian perbuat dan dampaknya bagi orang lain sangat buruk. Sungguh... Aku tidak menyangka ada wanita keji seperti kalian. Untungnya Minseok dan Chen tidak apa-apa. Apa kalian sadar kalau kalian nyaris membunuh orang?" papar Luhan sambil menatap tajam kedua yeoja yang masih menunduk itu.

Minseok meremas tangan Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Yang lain menahan nafas mereka mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang tampak sangat marah sekarang.

Kedua yeoja itu mulai terisak. "Mianhe..." ucap mereka lirih diantara isakan mereka

Keenam namja itu jadi serba salah melihat mereka menangis, tapi tidak kasihan atau percaya juga. Bisa saja itu air mata palsu.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kami kemari bukan untuk mendengar tangisan kalian," tukas Kris tajam.

"Kami menyesal, Oppa," ujar Krystal.

"Ya ya ya.. Sekarang saja kalian menyesal. Ke mana rasa sesal mu saat merusak apartemen Yixing dan menabrak Minseok-hyung?" sindir Kai.

Minseok menepuk pundak Kai sambil melotot. Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, habis memang dia tidak percaya pada air mata buaya mereka.

"Kami hanya disuruh, Oppa..." sergah Suzy.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Kris dingin.

Krystal dan Suzy saling berpandangan. "Yunho-oppa yang menyuruh kami..hiks hiks.." jawab Suzy.

"Suzy-ah, maukah kau menceritakan pada kami bagaimana ceritanya sampai kalian terlibat?" tanya Minseok lembut, sama sekali tidak ada kebencian atau amarah dari ekspresinya. Minseok memang namja yang baik hati.

"Mianhe, oppa. Aku akan ceritakan sedikit," jawab Suzy sambil menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya Yunho-oppa dan Yongguk-oppa saling mengenal sejak lama, sejak kami kecil. Dan...yah aku tidak tahu juga kenapa kakakku terjerumus dalam dunia hitam. Dia menjadi liar sejak sekolah menengah, bahkan kedua orang tua kami sudah lelah menghadapi kelakuannya, sampai akhirnya dia diusir dari rumah. Saat itu aku pacaran dengan Chanyeol-oppa. Sejak saat itu kami tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabarnya. Bahkan saat aku kuliah ke luar negeri, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya. Sampai aku kembali ke Korea dan bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol-oppa. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Oppa, dan aku berharap bisa kembali padamu. Namun aku benar-benar sakit hati dan marah saat mengetahui kau ternyata sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Yongguk-oppa lagi dan aku tahu kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun-oppa. Dia menawariku untuk membantuku merebut kembali kau dari dia. Awalnya aku menolak, Oppa, aku berani bersumpah aku menolak. Hanya saja dia menjanjikan uang yang sangat banyak jika aku sukses melaksanakannya, dan bodohnya aku tergiur. Uang yang digunakan untuk membayarku, adalah uang Yunho-oppa. Sepertinya Yunho membayar kakakku untuk mencari orang-orang yang ingin membalaskan dendam pada kalian, dan dia yang akan membayar upahnya. Termasuk didalamnya Krystal yang juga ingin membuat Kai menderita, dan kakaknya, Jessica-eonnie. Bedanya, Jessica-eonnie sekarang saling kerjasama dengan Yunho-oppa untuk mengincar Kris dan Suho-oppa."

Suzy menghela nafas setelah mengakhiri ceritanya,sementara Krystal hanya diam saja. Karena baginya tak ada lagi yang perlu diceritakan, toh Suzy sudah mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Jadi dengan kata lain Yunho membayar kalian berdua plus Yongguk dan Jessica untuk melakukan semua? Dan tujuan utamanya adalah membuatku dan Suho menderita begitu?" tanya Kris.

Suzy dan Krystal mengangguk.

"Katakanlah memang Yongguk adalah orang brengsek, wajar saja jika dia setuju melakukan pekerjaan kotor asalkan mendapat uang. Tapi kalian dan Jessica? Kenapa mau menjadi bonekanya dan melakukan pekerjaan kotor? Oke, mungkin kalian dendam pada Chanyeol dan Kai dan sakit hati...tidak bisakah kalian membalaskan dendam dengan cara yang lebih baik, tidak dengan cara kotor seperti ini? Okelah kalian benci pada Chen dan Yixing karena kalian merasa mereka merebut namja yang kalian cintai, tapi bagaimana dengan Minseok-hyung? Minseok-hyung bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal kalian! Dia juga tidak pernah punya masa lalu atau kisah dengan kalian!" berondong Kris. Meskipun nada bicaranya tidak tinggi, namun tampak jelas dia sedang menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

Suho memegang lengan Kris, dia tahu Kris yang dingin bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Krystal dan Suzy semakin menundukkan kepala mereka karena takut memandang keenam namja dihadapan mereka. "Mianhe, kami benar-benar tak sengaja. Mianhee...hiks hiks" cicit mereka.

"Tidak sengaja bagaimana sih? Jelas-jelas kau itu sengaja hendak menabrak Chen kan? Tapi Minseok-hyung menolongnya! Itu sama saja sengaja! " bentak Chanyeol, membuat semua yang ada di situ terkejut.

"Chanyeol.." Kris memperingatkan dengan tatapan matanya.

"Dimana Yunho dan Jessica sekarang?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Suzy dan Krystal menggeleng bersamaan.

"Jangan bohong!" sambar Kai.

"Sungguh kami tidak tahu, Kai. Selama ini kami hanya menerima perintah dari Yunho-oppa melalui telepon... Kami tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku juga sudah lama tidak ketemu dengam kakakku, sejak kami terlibat dalam rencana ini. Sungguh kami tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang. Kami mengatakan yang sejujurnya.." Krystal bicara dengan nada memelas.

"Apa kau tahu rencana Yunho terhadap Kris dan Suho?" tanya Minseok.

"Kami tidak tahu pasti. Intinya dia akan membuat kalian berdua menderita dengan cara mencelakai orang-orang terdekat Kris-oppa dan Suho-oppa, dalam hal ini ya kalian semua," jawab Suzy.

Kris dan Suho terdiam mendengar penjelasan Suzy. Jadi semua yang terjadi gara-gara mereka?

Seorang polisi masuk ke ruangan itu, "Waktu kalian habis, Tuan-tuan!"

Keenam namja itu langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Suzy dan Krystal dengan seribu penyesalan di dada mereka.

"Yang mereka katakan pada kalian sama dengan yang mereka ungkapkan pada kami. Sepertinya mereka jujur.. Kami akan terus berusaha melacak keberadaan Yunho, kalian harus tetap waspada." kata Kyuhyun.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Kris, Kris dan Suho hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kris, Suho, jangan kalian coba-coba menyalahkan diri kalian atas semua yang terjadi," cetus Minseok tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di situ spontan menoleh kepada Minseok, termasuk Suho yang duduk di depan. Kris yang memgemudikan mobil itu, hanya melirik sekilas melalui kaca spion.

Minseok menghela nafasnya, "Sungguh, aku tahu arti raut wajah kalian. Ini semua bukan salah kalian berdua, atau salah siapapun. Tidakkah kalian sadar, semua kejadian buruk ini telah mengeratkan persahabatan kita? Meskipun kemarin aku sempat koma, aku tidak menyesal atau marah. Aku justru bersyukur, dengan begitu aku tahu siapa yang bersamaku melewati masa-masa beratku, dan kalianlah yang bersamaku. Kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Jadi kumohon, kita harus tetap bersama melewati ini, jangan ada yang saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Jika suatu hari nanti kita berhasil melewati ini semua, aku yakin kita akan merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung karena telah menemukan arti persahabatan sejati," papar Minseok bijak.

Kata-kata Minseok benar-benar menyentuh hati yang ada di situ. Tanpa sadar air mata membasahi pipi mereka. Minseok benar. Mereka harus selalu bersatu menghadapi ini semua.

"Jadi...kalian akan tetap bersama kami kan, Suho, Kris?" tanya Luhan.

"Gomawo, Minseok-hyung." ucap Suho tulus.

"Ish! Kalian berdua belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Luhan pura-pura kesal.

"Tentu, Lu, kita akan bersama-sama menghadapi ini. Kau setuju, chagi?" kata Kris sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Suho.

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pimpin kami yang benar ya, Duizhang!" celetuk Kai.

"Your wish is our command!" timpal Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Kris mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka menceritakan hasil percakapan mereka dengan Krystal dan Suzy.

"Berarti Jessica sekarang kerjasama dengan Yunho begitu, ge?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Aku khawatir sih begitu," jawab Kris.

"Ck! Kelihatannya lembut tapi ternyata iblis juga dia. Keterlaluan!" Sehun berdecih.

"Lalu rencana kita apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk sementara kita serahkan kasus ini ke polisi dulu. Jangan ada yang bertindak gegabah. Berdoa saja semoga Kyuhyun-hyung dan timnya bisa cepat menangkap Yunho dan Jessica," jawab Kris.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar letusan senapan dan keributan dari luar, membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget. Belum sempat mereka keluar untuk melihat, pintu rumah Kris didobrak dan masuklah sekelompok pria bersenjata yang menodongkan pistolnya kepada mereka dan mengepung mereka.

Ke-12 namja itu berdiri saling merapatkan punggung mereka masing-masing. Mereka kini dikelilingi oleh pria-pria bersenjata dan mengenakan topeng.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya dengan kalian.. Hahahaha... Yah, kita memang berjodoh sepertinya," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Kris mengenal suara itu, dia adalah orang yang mengejarnya dan Suho tempo hari. "Apa mau kalian?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Kalian semua ikut kami... Awas jangan berani macam-macam. Salah satu dari kalian berulah, pistol ini akan meledakkan kepala kalian!" ancamnya.

Beberapa dari mereka lalu merangsek maju dan memisahkan ke 12 namja itu.

Mereka sama sekali tak bisa melawan, karena takut dengan pistol yang masih ditodongkan ke arah mereka. Tangan mereka diikat kebelakang dengan sebuah tali tambang dan mata mereka ditutup dengan sehelai kain.

Sungguh, ini benar-benar pengalaman yang sangat menakutkan bagi mereka. Dengan mata tertutup seperti ini mereka tidak bisa mengetahui kondisi sekitar mereka dan tak bisa melihat teman mereka.

Yang paling panik adalah Baekhyun, karena dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. "Taoie! Taoie! Kau dimana?!" pekiknya panik.

Tao yang bisa merasakan kondisi sekitarnya meskipun dengan mata tertutup, bisa merasakan Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Aku di sini, Baekkie, aku tidak jauh…" balas Tao dengan nada menenangkan. Dia tak ingin Baekhyun semakin panik yang akan menyebabkan orang-orang itu menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Myeon, tenang… jangan takut…" bisik Kris, meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya adalah Suho.

"Aku takut, Yifan," cicit Suho yang kebetulan memang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah.." bisik Kris lagi.

Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang jahat itu. Mereka hanya mendengar suara orang-orang itu mengacak-acak rumah Kris dan suara benda-benda berjatuhan.

Kemudian terdengar salah satu dari mereka berteriak, "Semuanya beres! Cepat bawa mereka!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka ditarik dan di dorong oleh orang-orang itu.

Mereka merasakan tubuh mereka digiring keluar rumah Kris. Ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Kyungsoo sedikit terisak karena ketakutan. Sehun mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sepertinya agak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Soo, uljima…. Jangan takut.." ucap Sehun. Dia berharap Kyungsoo mendengarnya, dan ternyata Kyungsoo memang mendengarnya. Dia sedikit merasa tenang karena ternyata Sehun bisa mendengar suaranya.

Mereka ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah…sepertinya mobil. Mungkin truk, karena mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat.

Detik berikutnya, mobil (atau truk?) yang mereka tumpai mulai bergerak perlahan.

Entah berapa jam perjalanan mereka, yang jelas selama dalam perjalanan mereka tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yg duduk di samping, atau depan belakang mereka.

Jalan yang mereka lalui berkelok-kelok dan berbatu. Tubuh mereka terguncang-guncang, bahkan sedikit terbanting ke kanan kiri karena tangan mereka diikat, sehingga tidak bisa berpegangan.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di suatu tempat.

Dengan berdebar-debar dan nafas yang tak teratur mereka menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuh mereka. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu mobil itu dibuka.

"Kita sudah sampai! Kalian harus turun!"

Dengan kasar tubuh mereka ditarik dari mobil itu sehingga beberapa dari mereka nyaris terjatuh. Tubuh mereka benar-benar remuk dan sakit. Mereka berjalan selama kurang lebih 100 meter dan tubuh mereka didorong sampai-sampai terjatuh. Mereka merasakan tubuh mereka di kumpulkan di suatu ruangan.

"Buka penutup mata mereka!" terdengar perintah seseorang.

Satu persatu penutup mata mereka di buka. Mereka mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Mereka memperhatikan sekeliling. Ternyata mereka di bawa ke sebuah gudang besar. Di setiap sudut ruangan banyak orang-orang bersenjata yang nampak berjaga-jaga.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di lantai dingin, tubuh mereka saling berdekatan untungnya. Mereka saling berpandangan, memastikan kondisi satu sama lain. Syukurlah tidak ada yang terluka, hanya memar di beberapa bagian.

"Lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian," sapa sebuah suara.

Ke-12 namja itu reflek menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka langsung tercekat.

Yunho nampak berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Wajahnya dingin dengan seringai kebencian tercetak jelas. Di sampingnya berdiri Jessica dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah dingin.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Kai.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kami menginginkan Kris dan Suho..." jawab Yunho sinis.

"Untuk?" tanya Luhan sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Yaa...mudah saja pilihannya. Menjadi milik kami, atau mereka mati, atau kalian semua mati." jawab Yunho lagi.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat semua yang ada di situ terkejut, tak terkecuali ke-11 teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Yunho kesal.

"Aduh aduh! Maaf maaf..aku hanya merasa geli. Pertama, untuk apa kau melakukan hal semacam ini hanya untuk memaksakan perasaan kalian pada mereka? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak mencintai kalian, dan mungkin semakin membenci kalian setelah semua hal menjijikkan yang kalian lakukan. Kedua, enak saja kau mengatakan akan membunuh mereka didepan kami. Memangnya siapa kau berani-beraninya mengancam begitu? Kami tak akan pernah rela menyerahkan mereka pada manusia menjijikkan semacam kalian! Langkahi dulu mayat kami!" Park Chanyeol ternyata bisa juga mengatakan hal-hal yang berani dan keren.

"Park Chanyeol!" Kris melotot padanya.

Dia bukannya marah, justru dia sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Kris hanya khawatir sikap Chanyeol justru membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

"Cih! Lancang sekali kau!" hardik Jessica.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan tak akan merubah apapun! Jangan harap kami akan menyerahkan mereka!" cetus Sehun dingin.

"Bawa saja kami..." ucap Suho tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, andwee.. Apa-apaan kau? Tidak mau!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah sepakat! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" bentak Minseok.

Suho memandang teman-temannya satu persatu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kris mengerti apa yang dirasakan Suho. Suho pasti merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang menimpa mereka, karena ternyata semua masalah ini dalangnya adalah Yunho, yang notabene mengincarnya.

Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama sebenarnya. Bagaimana ini?

Sementara teman-temannya ribut dan saling berdebat, Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Luhan yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Kris, menyenggol lutut Kris dengan lututnya.

Kris menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum, seolah-olah berusaha meyakinkan dan menenangkannya.

Yunho tiba-tiba menepukkan kedua tangannya di udara. "Hei hei! Kalian kenapa ribut eoh?!" Ke-12 sahabat itu reflek menutup mulut mereka. "Begini saja! Kalian akan kutinggalkan sebentar. Sementara itu...terserahlah kalian diskusi bagaimana. Yang jelas nanti malam keputusan kalian harus sudah jelas. Kalian menyerahkan Kris dan Suho, atau...kalian semua mati. Dan jangan coba-coba lari dari sini. Anak buahku sangat banyak di luar," ancam Yunho.

"Cepat ikat kaki mereka!" perintah Yunho.

Anak buah-nya lalu bergerak cepat dan mengikat kaki mereka masing-masing.

Setelah itu Yunho dan Jessica keluar dari gudang itu diikuti oleh pria-pria bersenjata yang sedari tadi berjaga-jaga di dalam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar deru suara mobil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepeninggal mereka, ke-12 namja itu terdiam. "Tinggalkan saja aku di sini," suara Suho yang lirih memecah keheningan.

"Chagi, kalau kau tinggal, aku juga tinggal," timpal Kris.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian," tegas Minseok.

"Iya, hyung, kita harus memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari sini bersama-sama," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian lagi.. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang timbul gara-gara aku. Bahkan sampai membahayakan nyawa kalian. Aku tak mau lagi. Jebal.. Pergilah kalian. Kau juga, Yifan. Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kalian," mata Suho berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung, jangan bicara begitu.." mohon Yixing yang sedih mendengar perkataan Suho.

"Biar bagaimanapun kami tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini," Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Suho semakin terisak mendengar kata-kata mereka. Sesak memenuhi rongga dada nya.

"Chagi, uljima...ssstt...jangan menangis," Kris berusaha menenangkan.

Untung saja mereka duduk bersebelahan, jadi Kris bisa sedikit menenangkan Suho meski hanya lewat gesekan antara kedua bahu mereka. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan, pikirannya mendadak buntu.

Disatu sisi dia ingin menyerahkan dirinya saja pada mereka, daripada harus mengorbankan kawan-kawannya, namun disisi lain kawan-kawannya bersikeras tidak akan menyerahkan mereka.

Tapi bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari tempat ini? Batinnya benar-benar berkecamuk.

Ketika Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba saja bergerak-gerak dan...kedua tangannya terbebas dari tali.

Kris membelalakkan matanya sementara Luhan sibuk membuka tali di kakinya. Dia memandang Kris sambil cengengesan. Bagaimana dia bisa membebaskan diri begitu?

Luhan mengangkat pisau lipat di tangannya, "Aku selalu membawa ini kemanapun untuk berjaga-jaga." bisiknya.

Chanyeol yang juga melihat Luhan bebas, langsung melebarkan senyumnya sambil memberi kode pada Tao yang tengah memandang heran padanya.

Tao menoleh dan membelalakkan mata pandanya tak percaya. Sejurus kemudian seringai muncul bibirnya.

Luhan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar mereka tidak bersuara. Kai memandang takjub pada si rusa, bisa-bisanya dia memotong tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya belakang.

Setelah Luhan bebas, dia membantu Kris melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya. Mereka lalu saling membantu melepaskan ikatan pada kawan mereka.

Setelah semuanya bebas, mereka lalu mulai berunding. "Aku melihat lubang di tiap sisi dinding. Bisa kita gunakan untuk mengintai kondisi sekitar," kata Kai sambil menunjuk tempat lubang-lubang yang dimaksud.

Kris memandang keempat lubang itu dan mulai memberi instruksi, "Oke. Luhan, Chanyeol, Tao, dan aku masing-masing akan mengintip di satu lubang. Kai, kau periksa pintu itu, apakah terkunci atau tidak. Kalau memang terkunci, kau periksa kemungkinan apakah kau bisa membongkarnya tanpa suara. Kau kan ahli membobol brankas orang tuamu."

Kai cengengesan mendengar kata-kata Kris. Memang sih, dulu dia sering diam-diam membongkar lemari atau brankas appa-nya untuk mencuri sedikit uang. Bukan untuk apa-apa, uang itu dia gunakan untuk membeli game keluaran terbaru.

Yixing menatap kekasihnya sambil melongo. Ternyata Kai seorang pencuri kecil. Ckckck...

"Magnae, kau jaga yang lain. Dan ingat, jangan sampai membuat suara. Setelah selesai, kalian harus segera kembali ke posisi semula, di sini. Kalian mengerti?" lanjut Kris. Semuanya saling berpandangan dan mengacungkan jempol mereka.

"Oke, hitungan ke-3 kita mulai bergerak. 1...2...3..."

Mereka lalu mulai berpencar ke tiap sisi dengan langkah sangat pelan. Masing-masing mengintip lewat lubang kecil yang ada di situ. Ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap. Di luar tampak anak buah Yunho berjaga-jaga dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka nampak sedang menumpuk kayu bakar untuk menyalakan api unggun.

Sementara itu, Kai memeriksa satu-satunya pintu di gudang itu dengan seksama. Sial! Terkunci! Kai mengamat-amati pintu itu. Sejurus kemudian sebuah seringai tercetak di bibirnya. Sepertinya kuncinya bisa kubobol. Dia lalu mencari-cari semacam kawat atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk mencungkil lubang kunci. Ah, tentu saja benda itu bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Namun Kai tidak langsung mencungkilnya, karena harus kembali ke teman-temannya dulu.

"Ge, di sisi kanan ini ada 6 orang bersenjata sedang berjaga, dan setelah kuperhatikan gudang ini ternyata ada di lembah di tengah hutan. Sisi kanan ini juga ternyata mengarah ke jalan setapak ke tengah hutan," lapor Tao.

"Aku tidak melihat banyak hal di sisi kiri ini. Hanya ada 2 orang, itu pun sepertinya mereka tertidur," ujar Luhan.

"Di belakang tadi aku hanya melihat tong-tong besar dan 1 orang penjaga. Sepertinya sisi belakang tidak dijaga terlalu ketat," giliran Chanyeol melapor.

"Oke... Berarti sisi depan ini paling banyak penjaganya. Ada kurang lebih 10 orang penjaga, dan aku melihat di sudut kanan mereka akan menyalakan api unggun. Tapi di depan ini juga banyak tong dan batu-batu besar untuk kita bersembunyi. Kai, bagaimana pintu nya?" Kris memandang Kai.

"Terkunci, hyung, tapi kurasa aku bisa mencongkelnya. Aku sudah dapat alatnya nih.." Kai memamerkan sebuah kawat yang panjangnya kurang lebih 15 cm sambil nyengir.

"Ahh...jalan setapak itu juga ada banyak pohon dan batu di kiri dan kanannya, jadi kurasa kita bisa memanfaatkannya," Tao menambahkan.

"Tapi mereka bersenjata," cicit Baekhyun dengan tubuh agak gemetar membayangkan senjata yang tadi ditodongkan pada mereka.

"Kita bisa menggunakan tongkat-tongkat ini sebagai senjata kita. Atau apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Yaa..memang tidak akan sebanding dengan senapan, tapi setidaknya kita punya pertahanan," usul Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing gudang.

Di situ memang banyak tongkat kayu dan besi dan berbagai macam perkakas lain.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat, Kris, sebelum Yunho kembali," ujar Luhan.

Kris mengangguk. Dia lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kai, "Kkamjong, kami bergantung padamu sekarang. Jangan sampai menimbulkan suara. Saat kau berhasil membuja kuncinya, beri kode pada kami. Saat itulah kita bersama-sama keluar. Kalian mengerti?" Kris memandang wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

Tampak sedikit ketakutan di mata mereka, tapi mereka memang tidak punya pilihan. Jika mereka tetap di sini pun kemungkinan mereka dihabisi tetap ada, jadi percuma saja berdiam diri tanpa memcoba melakukan apapun.

Kris memandang Suho yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan raut ketakutan. "Jangan takut, kita akan saling menjaga," ujarnya sambil membelai kepala Suho.

Suho mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, Kkamjong, mulailah membuka pintu itu. Yang lain siap-siaplah." Kris mengomando teman-temannya.

Kai mulai bergerak ke arah pintu. Dengan hati-hati dimasukkannya kawat itu ke lubang kunci berusaha mencari-cari kaitan kunci di dalamnya. Beberapa kali usahanya selalu gagal, pintu ini ternyata tak sebodoh yang dia kira (pintu kok dikatain bodoh, bang.. =_=).

Yang lain menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, berharap Kai berhasil membuka pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara 'klek' kecil dari dalam lubang pintu itu, suara yang membuat Kai menyeringai. Berhasil! Kai memberi kode pada teman-temannya.

Ke-11 namja yang lain berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Dengan amat sangat hati-hati, Kai membuka pintu itu. Semuanya menahan nafas karena khawatir pintu itu akan menimbulkan suara ketika di buka. Namun rupanya Kai memang mantan pencuri ulung. Dia berhasil membuka sedikit pintu itu tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali, agar bisa mengintip kondisi di luar.

Dewi Fortuna memang berpihak pada mereka. Para penjaga itu nampak sedang tertawa-tawa dan berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Ini benar-benar kesempatan emas.

"Teman-teman, ini kesempatan kita. Mereka sedang berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun," bisiknya.

Yang lain mengangguk. Dengan berdebar-debar mereka mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk melakukan aksi melarikan diri ini. Kai membuka pintu itu sedikit lebar agar cukup untuk keluar.

Satu persatu mereka berhasil melewati pintu itu dan menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik deretan tong besar yang terletak tepat di depan pintu. Para penjaga nampak masih belum menyadari kalau tawanan mereka saat ini sudah berada di luar.

Jalan setapak yang menuju ke hutan terletak agak disebelah kanan depan tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang. Sebenarnya para penjaga itu berkumpul tepat di sudut kanan gudang ini. Jika mereka nekat, bisa saja mereka melesat berlari karena memang ujung jalan setapak itu tidak dijaga.

Namun mengingat penjaga itu bersenjata, tentu terlalu riskan jika mereka nekat. Apalagi jarak antara ujung jalan setapak dengan tempat para penjaga itu berkumpul tidak terlalu jauh.

Di depan barisan tong tempat mereka bersembunyi, terdapat satu penjaga yang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

Kris memandang geng kingka-nya (Luhan, Chanyeol, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun). Dia memberi perintah dengan bahasa isyarat melalui tangannya. Sementara ke-6 namja yang lain melongo dan bengong melihat Kris. Apa maksud Kris? Apa rencana mereka?

Oho, jangan salah! Meskipun hanya lewat gerakan tangan, geng kingka mengerti arti nya. Mereka menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Kris mengangkat 3 jarinya seolah-olah hendak menghitung mundur.

6 kekasih mereka menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan berdebar-debar. Saat hitungan jari Kris menunjuk 0, Tao bergerak cepat menyelinap diantara tong besar dan mengendap-endap di belakang penjaga di depan mereka.

Baekhyun tercekat melihat gerakan Tao yang tiba-tiba itu. "Taoie.." bisiknya.

Suho meremas bahunya menenangkan, padahal dia sendiri khawatir bukan main.

Ketika Tao tepat berada di belakang penjaga, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menekankan ujung jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanan nya ke leher penjaga itu. Penjaga itu tercekat sesaat sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Si mata panda kemudian menarik tubuh penjaga itu ke belakang tong besar dimana teman-temannya bersembunyi. Hebat! Dia melakukannya tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali.

Kekasih geng kingka terbelalak kaget melihat pria yang tergeletak di hadapan mereka ini. "Apa dia...dia mati?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya pingsan."

6 orang namja itu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Tao melakukannya. Tapi mereka tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Geng kingka melucuti senjata yang ada di tubuh penjaga itu. 2 buah pistol, 2 buah granat, dan peluru. Chanyeol lalu bergerak ke sudut kiri, mengintip ke sisi kiri gudang, ada 2 orang penjaga di sana. Dia lalu memberi kode pada Kris. Kris mengangguk.

Kapten tim basket itu menyerahkan 1 pistol pada Chanyeol, sementara dia sendiri membawa 1 ditangannya serta sebuah granat. Kris menepuk pundak Sehun, yang diikuti anggukan Sehun.

Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun mengendap-endap ke sisi kiri gudang itu, mendekati penjaga yang tengah asyik mengobrol.

Kini giliran Suho, Chen, dan Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka horor. Jantung ketiganya berdebar tak keruan. Bahkan Chen sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras.

Sepeninggal Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun, Kai berbisik pada teman-temannya. "Dengar, hyungdeul, setelah terdengar ledakan dan perhatian para penjaga itu teralihkan, kita langsung lari ke jalan setapak itu. Oke?"

"T-tapi, tidak menunggu mereka dulu?" tanya Chen.

"Mereka akan menyusul kita," jawab Luhan sambil menggeleng.

Tentu saja jawaban Luhan mendapat reaksi keras. "Andwe, hyung, kita harus menunggu mereka.." pinta Suho.

"Mereka bisa berlari cepat, Ho, jangan khawatir." Luhan meyakinkan.

Pandangan khawatir dan ragu masih menggelayuti wajah Suho, Chen, dan Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah pada mereka. Mereka pasti akan menyusul kita," ujar Luhan mantap. Perlahan ketiganya menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan ragu.

Sementara itu, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun berusaha mengendap-endap mendekati 2 orang penjaga di sisi kiri gedung. Kris dan Chanyeol menodongkan pistol di tangan mereka ke belakang kepala 2 penjaga itu. "Jangan bergerak atau bersuara, atau peluru di pistol ini akan bersarang di kepala kalian," ancam Kris.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua penjaga itu gemetar ketakutan. Mereka tidak berani berbalik atau sekedar menoleh ke belakang. Keduanya mengangkat kedua tangan mereka.

Sehun melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan Tao. Dia menekan leher kedua penjaga itu dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyebabkan mereka pingsan.

Kris menoleh pada teman-temannya yang lain yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak gerik mereka. Luhan dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke, temamn-teman, siap-siap lari ya," titah Luhan.

Kris menarik pengunci granat tangan yang tadi di bawanya kemudian melemparnya jauh ke bagian belakang gudang. Suara ledakan yang cukup keras terdengar dari tempat jatuhnya granat tersebut, menimbulkan keributan dan kericuhan penjaga yang sedang berkumpul di sekitar api unggun.

"Suara apa itu?", "Siapa di sana?!" Terdengar teriakan-teriakan mereka.

Setelah semua penjaga itu berlari menuju sumber suara ledakan, ke-9 namja yang menunggu di balik tembok itu langsung melesat menuju jalan setapak, di belakang mereka menyusul Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.

Namun sial bagi mereka. Salah satu penjaga ternyata melihat mereka yang tengah berlari di jalan setapak itu. "Mereka melarikan diri! Ayo kejar!"

Para penjaga itu berlari mengejar ke-12 namja itu. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun berhasil menyusul teman-temannya.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki orang berlari dan desingan peluru di belakang mereka.

Ke-12 namja itu berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Geng kingka menarik tangan kekasih masing-masing, memaksa mereka berlari cepat meskipun sedikit tersandung-sandung. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Ranting dan daun yang mereka lewati berjatuhan terkena luncuran peluru. Beberapa kali tubuh mereka tergores oleh ujung-ujung ranting pohon yang mereka lewati, namun mereka tak peduli. Mereka tahu sekali mereka berhenti atau melambatkan langkah mereka, riwayat mereka akan tamat.

Di belakang mereka, anak buah Yunho semakin dekat.

Oh Tuhan...oh Tuhan.." suara Kyungsoo tercekat, dadanya benar-benar sakit. Diantara mereka, mungkin dia dan Suho yang paling tidak kuat berlari. Lihatlah wajah pucat Suho sekarang.

Kris sadar kalau lari mereka mulai melambat. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melebarkan matanya. Para penjahat itu ternyata sudah dekat. "Teman-teman, cepat! Janhan berhenti!" serunya.

"Sial! Lari mereka cepat juga!" seru Tao.

Suho benar-benar kehabisan nafas dan nyaris pingsan. Meskipun tangan Kris menariknya, kakinya tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Larinya mulai melambat, "Yifan, pergilah! Tinggalkan aku di sini!" serunya sambil terengah-engah.

Mereka serempak menghentikan lari mereka.

"Jangan gila, hyung!" seru Chanyeol.

"Kita harus terus lari, Ho," bujuk Minseok.

Suho menggeleng kuat, "Aku tak sanggup lagi berlari. Aku hanya akan memperlambat kalian."

Anak buah Yunho ternyata sudah ada tepat di belakang mereka. "Jangan bergerak kalian!" Mereka semua mengacungkan senjata di tangan mereka pada ke-12 namja yang nampak sangat terkejut itu.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar derap langkah kaki berlari mendekati mereka. Mereka semua mematung.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

.

Mianhe kalo chapter ini lagi-lagi gantung. Jujur aja author bingung kelanjutannya gimana... .

Ini juga ceritanya udah nyimpang jauh banget dari rencana author semula... Huaaa... (jedot-jedotin pala ke tembok).

Mudah-mudahan author gak kena penyakit yang namanya _Writer Block_, gegara gak tau ni ceritanya mau lanjut kemana... Hiks hiks hiks... #deep bow

Tapi chingu tenang aja, author pasti kelarin nih epep!

Chingudeul masih sabar kan yak nungguin ni epep kelar? Sabar dong pastinyaa...ya dong ya.. Sabar dong ya.. ya nggak? Pokoknya harus iya... #plakk..(maksa mode on).

.

.

.

Balesan Review :

**kimjoon**

Sekarang malah author yang penasaran blom nemu ide kelanjutan ceritanya..

**babyyming**

Hahaha...emang niatnya Yunho sih, chingu.. Soalnya kalo Yongguk kan sebenernya gak ada kaitan langsung sama mereka, maksudnya sakit atinya paling sama Baekhyun...

**diahmiftachulningtyas**

Wakakak...bener banget... Bisa ketebak yak? hihihi...

**savEarth**

Yupiiii...100 buat chingu.. ^^

**DragonAqua**

Tenang, chingu, Yunho udah author masukin ke kamar author kok...biar gak kemana-mana sama author aja... Hahaha.. #authormesum. Weleh, kok bisa nano-nano? Gimana kalo silverqueen aja, biar manis kek Kai.. #plakk... Hihihihi

**Genieaaa**

Beuh...readersnya pada pinter-pinter ya... Wkwkwk..

**tehehe**

Bukan, chingu, itu suara geng kingka... Ooo..iya, makasih penjelasannya, chingu, ttg napi sama tersangka..(manggut2). Lho emang kpn exo comeback? Author juga rada lumutan nungguin... .

**lee seokie**

Bisa kok... Kris kan gentle banget sama Suho... Jadi pengen gantiin Suho.. #plakk..

**sayaorchestra**

Hihihi, seneng ya Minseok dah sadar, sama author juga. Myungsoo mah temen wushunya Tao di sini, chingu... Hihihi... Nih Jessica-nya nongol... Wkwkwk...

**DaeKim**

Pasukan motornya geng kingka, chingu... ^^ Chanchen ya? Hmmm...mudah-mudahan nanti author dapet feel-nya ya, chingu.

**del10**

Ternyata kasusnya masih belum kelar, chingu... XP

**LiezxoticVIP**

Joonma gak kenapa-kenapa, malah mereka semua sekarang ketangkep. Author sepertinya rada kebablasan bikin mereka sengsara... Hadehhh...

**Emmasuho**

Itu suara geng kingka, chingu... Hihihi... Ini dah lanjut, chingu ^^

**PikaaChuu**

Menang kok, kan dibantu sama geng kingka yang ujug-ujug nongol... Hahaha.. Kris pasti jagain Suho di sini kok... Perangnya ternyata belum puncak, chingu.. Wkwkwk...

**Riyoung17**

Sipoo...Ni dah lanjut, chingu ^^

**PANDAmuda**

Iya gpp, chingu ^^ Gak ada tokoh baru (atau belum ya...hihihi), itu geng kingka kita..

**lee minji elf**

Ni dah apdet, chingu... Penuh teka teki malah author sekarang keder... Huaaa... (nangis bombay di pojokan)

.

.

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah baca, review, follow, atau favoritin epep ini dan epep author yang lain... Semoga Tuhan YME ngebales kebaikan chingu-chingu semua... #bow

.

Oya, ada yang suka KRISKAI couple tak? Soalnya author bikin epep laen judulnya **'I Love You, Kai'**...pairingnya Kriskai... hehehe

Trus author juga bikin epep **KRISHO** yang judulnya **'Make Me Like You'**... Don't forget to Read and Review yaaa... #bow

Anyeonggggg!


	19. Chapter 17

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**Author's Note :**

**Chapter ini bener-bener author bikin dalam keadaan rada stress… wkwkwk… Stres karena bingung mau gimana ceritanya… Maap yak kalo jelek….^^V**

**.**

_**Sekilas Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_Geng Kingka dan kekasih mereka diculik oleh Yunho dan anak buahnya. Mereka berhasil lolos dari sekapan anak buah Yunho, namun berhasil terkejar. Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya?_

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar derap langkah kaki berlari mendekati mereka. Mereka semua mematung.

Langkah siapa lagi itu? Apakah anak buah Yunho yang lain? Tidak mungkin. Karena anak buah Yunho pun nampak kebingungan mendengar derap kaki yang sepertinya berjumlah banyak itu.

Entah dari mana datangnya, sesuatu nampak melompat dan menerjang anak buah Yunho, dikuti oleh yang lain.

Ke-12 namja itu menganga karena tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Sekawanan serigala menyerang anak buah Yunho dan mencabik tubuh mereka. Terdengar geraman dari bibir serigala-serigala itu ketika mereka mencabik-cabik tubuh anak buah Yunho yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

Suasana semakin mencekam. Anehnya, bukannya melarikan diri, ke-12 namja itu malah mematung di tempat mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kawanan serigala itu untuk menghabisi nyawa seluruh anak buah Yunho. Mereka lalu beralih menatap 12 namja yang nampak masih membeku. Dengan gerakan perlahan, seluruh kawanan itu mendekati 12 namja tersebut.

Tatap tajam serigala-serigala itu seakan-akan menghipnotis mereka sehingga tubuh mereka benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan. Serigala-serigala itu berdiri mengelilingi mereka, membuat mereka semakin saling merapatkan tubuh. Tadi mereka dikepung pria bersenjata, sekarang di kepung serigala. Yang benar saja!

Seekor serigala dengan tubuh sedikit lebih besar dari yang lain, berjalan mendekati mereka. Apakah dia ketuanya?

Dia sedikit menggeram dengan mata berkilat. Di sudut bibirnya terdapat bercak darah sisa-sisa gigitan pada tubuh anak buah Yunho tadi. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kris dan menatap matanya tajam.

Suho meremas lengan kris sambil memandang serigala itu ketakutan. Sementara yang lain menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Apa serigala itu akan menyerang Kris?

Untuk beberapa saat serigala besar itu saling berpandangan dengan Kris. Kris berusaha tenang, karena dia tahu jika dia terlihat ketakutan dia malah akan diterkam.

Namun diluar dugaan semua orang, serigala itu kemudian berbalik dan pergi menjauhi mereka, diikuti oleh kawanannya yang lain.

Semuanya benar-benar tercengang ketika melihat serigala dan kawanannya itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Apakah serigala-serigala itu memang berniat membantu mereka?

"Hyung, jangan-jangan kau keturunan serigala... Sampai-sampai serigala itu hormat padamu," celetuk Chanyeol asal.

Kris mendelik mendengar perkataan asal Chanyeol, "Yang benar saja, Yeol, jangan konyol.."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa tadi mereka hanya menatapmu lalu pergi begitu saja?" desak Sehun.

"Ya mana aku tahu..." jawab Kris lagi.

"Tapi kau keren ya, hyung, tadi sama sekali tidak gentar waktu serigala besar itu menatapmu," puji Kai kagum.

"Kalian tidak tahu saja kalau jantungku berdetak tak karuan... Kalian pikir aku tidak ketakutan apa? Kalau tidak ada kalian, mungkin aku sudah melarikan diri dari tadi," Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yifan keren ihhh..." Suho menatap Kris dengan tatap mata berbinar, membuat Kris semakin jengah dipuji terus-terusan dari tadi, apalagi sekarang pujian datang dari kekasih mungilnya. Kalau sekarang suasananya terang, pasti mereka bisa melihat pipi Kris yang kini sudah memerah.

"Aish! Kalian ini ingin membuatku malu ya? Jangan memuji-mujiku terus dong..." rengeknya, yang kontan membuat semua teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak tertawa jika mendengar seorang Duizhang merengk begitu.

Suho saja sampai gemas dan mencubit pipi Kris, "Aigoo... Ternyata kau bisa juga bertingkah menggemaskan ya...Hihihi..."

"Sudah ah... Ayo kita jalan lagi, kita harus cari jalan keluar dari hutan ini," ajak Luhan menengahi. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan usul Luhan.

Mereka lalu berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak diantara pohon-pohon besar di tengah hutan tersebut. Suasana benar-benar gelap, karena sumber penerangan mereka praktis hanya sinar bulan. Itupun sedikit tertutup daun-daun dan ranting-ranting pohon-pohon besar. Ditambah lagi mereka tidak yakin apakah jalan yang mereka tempuh sekarang merupakan arah yang benar menuju keluar hutan.

Udara malam itu benar-benar dingin. Tubuh mereka sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan. Situasi tersebut semakin membuat suasana mencekam.

"Ge, apa menurutmu kita berjalan ke arah yang benar?" tanya Tao ragu, karena mereka sudah sangat jauh berjalan tapi sampai sekarang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka sampai di tepi hutan.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggenggam lengannya erat karena dingin sekaligus ketakutan.

"Chagi, aku ingin buang air kecil," cicit Baekhyun.

"Duizhang, mungkin sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk istirahat saja. Tidak mungkin kita terus berjalan tak tentu arah begini, nanti malah semakin tersesat. Terlalu gelap.." usul Luhan lagi.

"Aku terserah kalian saja. Jika kalian memang ingin istirahat, kita mencari tempat yang cocok untuk istirahat, karena tidak mungkin kita tidur di ruang terbuka seperti ini. Setidaknya mencari tempat yang agak terlindung. Tapi jika kalian masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, aku ikut saja. Bagaimana?" Kris bertanya pada kawan-kawannya.

"Istirahat saja, Hyung, kasihan Minseok-hyung sudah kelelahan. Dia kan masih belum terlalu pulih kesehatannya," jawab Kai.

"Wow, apakah aku salah lihat? Sepertinya aku melihat ada sebuah gua di sana..." tunjuk Sehun.

Semuanya lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Dia benar, memang ada sebuah gua kecil tidak jauh dengan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Oke, tempat itu cocok untuk kita beristirahat. Kalian setuju malam ini kita beristirahat di sana?" tawar Kris.

"Iya, kita istirahat saja di sana, Hyung" jawab Chen, karena dia juga sudah sangat lelah.

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju gua yang tadi ditunjuk Sehun. Gua itu tidak hanya gua kecil, tidak terlalu menyeramkan untungnya, sehingga bisa mereka jadikan sebagai tempat istirahat malam ini.

Meskipun tidak terlalu nyaman ditambah dengan udara dingin, tubuh mereka yang lelah rupanya membantu mereka akhirnya terlelap di lantai gua yang dingin. Beberapa memang ada yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding gua, tapi tidak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk beristirahat.

Waktu terus bergulir. Perlahan-lahan, dinginnya udara malam tergantikan dengan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi.

Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama kali membuka mata diantara mereka. Dia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku. Diliriknya Sehun yang masih terlelap di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Sehun memang selalu tampan bahkan di saat dia tertidur begitu.

"Hunie, bangun..." ujarnya pelan sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sehun.

Sehun sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya sebelum membuka kedua matanya, "Baby Soo, jam berapa ini?" tanyanya serak sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tidak tahu, aku kan tidak memakai jam tangan, Hunie.. Tapi yang jelas matahari sudah muncul. Kita harus cepat bergerak. Aku khawatir nanti tiba-tiba ada yang muncul dan mengejar kita lagi," Kyungsoo menatap Sehun ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Baby Soo.. Ayo, kita bangunkan mereka nee.." Sehun membelai puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua lalu mulai membangunkan yang masih tertidur pulas. Untungnya tidak ada yang sulit untuk dibangunkan. Bahkan Kai, si tukang tidur, langsung terbangun berkat belaian lembut Yixing di kepalanya. Yang lain tentu saja melongo dan memasang ekspresi O.O khas Kyungsoo.

Ke-12 namja itu kembali menyusuri hutan berharap segera keluar dari hutan yang cukup lebat itu. Untungnya sinar matahari benar-benar membantu mereka untuk menentukan arah. Setelah kurang lebih 3 jam berjalan kaki, Chen memekik sambil mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

"Teman-teman, lihat! Itu sepertinya jalan raya!"

Dengan antusias, ke-11 namja yang lain melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Chen. Memang belum pasti benar itu adalah jalan raya, namun mereka mempercepat langkah mereka ke situ.

Ternyata benar! Itu adalah tepi hutan. Kini mereka berdiri di tepi jalan raya yang sangat lengang.

"Huwaaaa! Akhirnyaaa!" pekik Kai senang sambil memeluk Yixing.

"Tapi ini di mana?" Yixing memutar kepalanya berusaha mencari-cari papan penunjuk jalan atau tulisan apapun yang bisa memberikan informasi keberadaan mereka.

"Mungkin kita harus coba berjalan menyusuri jalan ini, siapa tahu kita menemukan perumahan atau apapun.. Jangan diam di sini. Aku khawatir anak buah Yunho masih akan mengejar kita lagi. Kita kan tidak tahu apakah yang semalam itu sudah semua anak buahnya atau tidak. Aku yakin Yunho pasti sudah mengetahui kita melarikan diri dan sekarang sedang mencari kita," usul Kris.

"Bagaimana jika kita menumpang kendaraan besar atau bis yang kebetulan lewat ke sini. Siapa tahu mereka menuju Seoul," saran Chanyeol.

"Ide yang bagus, Yeol, ayo kita mulai jalan saja. Aku agak takut juga jika kita diam di satu tempat begini." ajak Minseok.

"Kita harus menghubungi Kyuhyun-hyung dulu. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menjemput kita kemari," ucap Suho.

Lagi-lagi mereka bernasib sial. Beberapa dari mereka tidak membawa handphone, kalaupun ada yang membawa, baterai nya habis atau tidak ada sinyal. Heloooo...mereka kan di daerah pedalaman antah berantah.

Ternyata tidak mudah menemukan kendaraan yang lewat di daerah itu. Sudah cukup jauh mereka berjalan, kendaraan yang lewat hanya satu dua kendaraan, itupun kendaraan pribadi jenis sedan. Mana bisa mengangkut mereka ber-12.

Matahari sudah mulai terik. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Mereka kelaparan dan kehausan, belum lagi rasa lelah yang mendera tubuh mereka. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka yang letih.

Setelah sekian lama mereka berjalan, mereka melihat sebuah toko kecil sederhana di pinggir hutan. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir mereka.

Ternyata pemilik toko itu adalah sepasang suami istri dengan usia lanjut, tapi cukup kuat dan sehat.

"Kalian memang ada yang membawa uang untuk membeli makanan?" bisik Kris pada teman-temannya.

O iya, kalau mau membeli makanan dan minuman di situ kan harus pakai uang! Semuanya saling berpandangan dan merogoh saku masing-masing.

Ternyata di antara ke-12 namja itu, hanya Luhan yang membawa sedikit uang di saku celananya. Ckckck...ternyata rusa kita benar-benar orang yang penuh perhitungan.

Wajah mereka seketika berseri-seri saat Luhan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya, "Aku bawa tapi tidak banyak. Beli seperlunya saja ya, teman-teman, aku khawatir uangnya tidak cukup."

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

Saat mereka sedang berkeliling, Tao melihat ada sebuah telepon di situ. Dia lalu mendekati kakek yang sedang berjaga di belakang kasir, "Maaf, kek, apakah kami boleh menumpang menelepon? Kami tersesat dan kami perlu menghubungi rekan kami. Nanti akan kami bayar biaya teleponnya," pinta Tao, meskipun dia tidak yakin bagaimana perhitungan biaya telepon nanti.

Kakek itu tersenyum ramah, "Aniya... Pakai saja, anak muda. Tidak usah bayar. Ayo silakan.." ucapnya dengan baik hati.

"Wah, sungguh, Kek? Terimakasih banyak, Kek... Sungguh terimakasih," Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali pada kakek itu.

"Kenapa, Tao?" tanya Kris sambil mendekati Tao.

"Ge, kakek mengizinkan kita meminjam teleponnya. Kita bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun-hyung!" papar Tao semangat.

"Benarkah, Kek? Terimakasih banyak, Kek!" Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Iya tidak masalah. Lagipula aku kasihan melihat kondisi kalian sepertinya butuh pertolongan. Pakai saja teleponku ya.."

Kris mengangguk. Dia lalu mengangkat gagang telepon itu dan menekan nomor yang sudah sangat di hapalnya.

"Yeobosseyo.." sapa Kyuhyun dari seberang.

"Hyung, ini aku..."

"Kris?! Oh Tuhan, kalian kemana? Kepolisian sedang mencari kalian! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?! Apa yang terjadi?" berondong Kyuhyun.

"Kami diculik, Hyung, oleh Yunho dan anak buahnya, tapi kami berhasil melarikan diri," jawab Kris.

"Kalian sekarang dimana? Beritahu lokasi kalian. Kami akan mengirimkan tim untuk menjemput kalian. Sekarang katakan dimana lokasi kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak sabar.

Kris memberitahukan alamat mereka berdasarkan keterangan dari kakek pemilik toko. Ternyata lokasi mereka berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Kota Seoul.

"Okay, kalian tunggu di sana. Jangan kemana-mana. Jika ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi aku lagi. Usahakan jangan lari terlalu jauh. Kami berangkat!" Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada kakek itu, mereka lalu menunggu dengan berdebar-debar. Apakah polisi bisa menemukan mereka di sini? Atau malah anak buah Yunho yang lain yang justru akan menemukan mereka?

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam menunggu, mereka menghela nafas lega saat melihat beberapa mobil polisi tiba di depan toko itu. Kyuhyun turun dari salah satunya dan langsung masuk.

"Hyungggg!" mereka langsung berebutan memeluk Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Ya ampun! Yak! Yang benar saja! Oke oke...aku tahu kalian pasti sangat senang melihatku tiba di sini! Tapi lepaskan dulu pelukan kalian.. Sesak nafas..." Kyuhyun mencoba membebaskan diri dari pelukan mendadak itu.

Ke-12 namja itu langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka sambil cengengesan, membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian bilang kalian diculik kan? Bisa tunjukkan dimana tempat mereka menyekap kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak yakin, hyung, soalnya mata kami ditutup ketika di bawa ke tempat itu. Saat melarikan diri semalam juga suasananya sangat gelap. Tapi akan kami coba mengingat-ingat," jawab Kris ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Oke. Sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang. Sudah keburu malam." ajak Kyuhyun.

Setelah berpamitan pada kakek dan nenenk pemilik toko, mereka lalu naik ke salah satu mobil polisi itu dan bergerak mencari tempat yang diperkirakan menjadi tempat penyekapan mereka semalam.

Ternyata cukup sulit menemukan tempat itu. Mengingat hutan ini sangat lebat, dan semalam mereka berlari benar-benar tak tentu arah. Akhirnya mereka menemukan gudang tempat mereka di sekap.

Kyuhyun dan tim-nya turun dari mobil setelah mempersiapkan senjata mereka, namun beberapa polisi tetap tinggal di mobil untuk menjaga ke-12 namja itu.

Ke-12 namja itu menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Namun meskipun Kyuhyun dan tim-nnya berhasil masuk ke dalam gudang itu, tidak ada suara apapun yang menandakan terjadi kontak senjata atau suara orang berkelahi. Berarti gudang ini benar-benar sudah kosong.

Kyuhyun kembali dan memberitahukan kabar mengejutkan kepada ke-12 namja itu, "Sudah kuduga gudang ini kosong. Tapi kami menemukan seorang yeoja yang sudah tak bernyawa." Kyuhnyun memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya yang tengah membawa kantung berisi mayat untuk mendekat.

Kantung itu lalu diletakkan di tanah dan dibuka. Semuanya tercengang melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kantong itu. Jessica.

"Dia ditembak di dadanya, waktu kematiannya diperkirakan tadi malam." terang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, apa hanya dia yang ditemukan di sana? Tidak ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Kai.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hanya dia yang ada di sana."

Ke-12 namja itu saling berpandangan. Berbagai macam dugaan berkelebat dalam benak mereka saat ini.

Anak buah Yunho yang mengejar mereka semalam tewas diterkam serigala. Saat mereka melarikan diri, Yunho dan Jessica belum kembali. Itu artinya, kemungkinan Yunho-lah yang membunuh Jessica.

"Hyung, kami rasa Yunho lah yang membunuh Jessica," ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun, meskipun dalam hatinya membenarkan kemungkinan semacam itu bisa terjadi.

Ke-12 namja itu bergantian menceritakan apa yang mereka alami semalam, dari mulai mereka diculik, sampai mereka bisa melarikan diri, dan berakhir di toko kecil tadi.

"Serigala? Kalian serius? Jangan main-main!" Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan cerita tentang serigala itu. Yang benar saja? Jika memang semalam anak buah Yunho tewas diterkam serigala, kenapa 12 namja ini dibiarkan pergi?

"Kami serius, hyung..." Kai meyakinkan.

"Oke, bisa kalian tunjukkan lokasi dimana kalian diselamatkan oleh serigala-serigala itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak yakin juga sih, hyung... Namanya juga kondisi gelap," jawab Sehun.

"Tapi kita tetap harus bisa menemukan mereka. Cobalah kalian mengingat-ingat oke.." kata Kyuhyun.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan pencarian di hutan itu. Cukup sulit menemukan lokasi mereka diterkam serigala semalam.

"Pak, sepertinya kami menemukan sesuatu," salah satu anak buah Kyuhyun yang berada di mobil terdepan melapor lewat _walkie talkie_-nya.

Mereka lalu berhenti dan turun dari mobil. 200 meter kemudian mereka menemukan anak buah Yunho semalam.

Semuanya menatap horor tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang bergelimpangan di tanah. Karena gelap, semalam ke-12 namja itu benar-benar tidak memperhatikan kondisi tubuh-tubuh yang dicabik oleh serigala-serigala itu.

Sekarang suasana cukup terang dan mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas. Benar-benar mengerikan. Tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah sudah menangis tertahan. Mereka langsung di bawa oleh Tao dan Sehun untuk menjauh. Suho dan Chen bersembunyi di balik punggung Kris dan Chanyeol. Hanya Yixing dan Minseok yang cukup kuat melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini," Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng frustasi sambil memijat keningnya, "Ini benar-benar mengerikan…" lanjutnya.

"Kita harus memanggil bantuan untuk mengevakuasi mayat-mayat ini. Cepat hubungi pusat dan minta mereka mengirimkan bantuan kemari!" perintah Kyuhyun pada anak buahnya.

"Sekarang kau percaya pada cerita kami kan, hyung?" tanya Kris lagi dengan nada bicara seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa kubilang?'.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan lelah, "Ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi selama karierku menjadi polisi, Kris."

"Lalu kami bagaimana?" tanya Suho gemetar.

"Kami akan lebih ketat mengawasi kalian. Benar-benar ketat. Kami juga akan menambah personil selama pengawasan. Kita tidak pernah tahu berapa jumlah anak buah Yunho dan apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Dia ternyata benar-benar maniak. Malam ini kalian pulanglah ke rumah Kris. Kami akan mengantar kalian. Dan ingat…jangan kemana-mana tanpa pengawasan kami." Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Setelah berhasil mengangkut seluruh mayat anak buah Yunho, mereka lalu kembali ke Seoul. Ke-12 namja itu pulang ke rumah Kris dengan tubuh yang amat sangat lelah.

10 orang personil polisi berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah Kris. Eric, Shindong, dan Kangin masih dirawat di rumah sakit akibat luka yang mereka derita setelah berjibaku dengan anak buah Yunho yang menyerbu rumah Kris kemarin.

.

.

**2 Minggu Kemudian**

2 minggu berlalu dan Yunho masih belum juga di temukan, membuat mereka semua semakin merasa waswas. Kemanapun mereka pergi, polisi dan bodyguard Kai selalu menjaga mereka. Hal itu memang sedikit banyak memberi mereka rasa aman.

Tidak banyak informasi yang bisa diperoleh dari anak buah Yunho yang malam itu tertangkap. Mereka menjawab sama dengan yang lain, tidak mengetahui di mana Yunho berada saat ini.

Minseok sendiri berangsur-angsur pulih. Dia bahkan sudah bisa mengikuti kuliah, meskipun tidak sampai _fulltime_. Kampus mengerti kondisi Minseok, oleh karena itu mereka memberinya dispensasi jika ada ujian atau kuis atau tugas yang tidak Minseok kerjakan, Minseok boleh menyusulkannya kapan pun dia siap.

Luhan dan teman-temannya selalu menjaga Minseok kemanapun dia pergi, terutama Luhan. Dia terlihat begitu protektif terhadap kekasihnya ini, karena memang Minseok terkadang memaksakan diri dalam melakukan sesuatu tanpa menyadari kondisi tubuhnya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Kris tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Semenjak mengetahui keterlibatan Yunho, dan kejadian ketika mereka dihadang oleh anak buah Yunho,dia semakin protektif. Kris benar-benar takut jika Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Suho, dan dia tak ada di sana. Tidak! Kris tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Para anggota kingka dan kekasih mereka berusaha menjalani kehidupan mereka senormal mungkin, meskipun sampai sekarang mereka masih tinggal di rumah Kris. Mereka kuliah seperti biasa, berlatih basket, Tao dengan wushu-nya, dan terkadang mereka sudah berani untuk berjalan-jalan di mall, meskipun masih dalam pengawasan polisi. Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil resiko melepaskan mereka dari pengawasan dan pengawalan polisi berbaju preman, mengingat Yunho sekarang bisa ada dimana saja dan menyamar menjadi siapa saja.

Seperti hari ini misalnya. Hari ini adalah pertandingan pertama turnamen basket antar kampus nasional tahun ini. Geng kingka tentu harus ikut bertanding, karena biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah tim inti basket. Namun, untuk berjaga-jaga, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan beberapa anggota kepolisian yang menyamar ikut datang dan duduk membaur diantara penonton.

Di ruang ganti, geng kingka kita nampak sedang diberi wejangan oleh pelatih mereka, Yesung Saem.

"Oke, anak-anak, ini adalah pertandingan perdana kita tahun ini. Aku harap kalian sudah siap secara mental dan fisik. Aku tidak menampik jika kemenangan adalah target utama turnamen tahun ini, mengingat tahun kemarin kita kalah di partai final. Namun…jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku hanya ingin kalian menjadi diri kalian di lapangan. Nikmatilah pertandingan ini, bersenang-senanglah… Karena aku adalah tipe orang yang percaya jika kita menikmati pekerjaan kita, hasil maksimal akan kita dapat. Aku yakin kalian adalah pemuda-pemuda dengan kemampuan dan bakat luar biasa. Tapi aku sangat suka melihat wajah-wajah kalian yang menikmati permainan basket kalian, terlihat sangat menarik dan menyenangkan, membuat siapapun yang menonton pasti akan ikut merasakan cinta kalian pada basket."

Mereka mendengarkan wejangan dari Yesung Saem dengan sungguh-sungguh. Apa yang dikatakan pelatih mereka benar. Sebesar apapun talenta, bakat, dan kemampuan yang seseorang punya, semua yang dia lakukan akan sia-sia jika melakukannya tanpa menikmatinya dan hanya terpaksa saja.

"Nah, sudah saatnya kita masuk ke lapangan. Kris, pimpinlah mereka dengan baik ya…" Yesung Saem menepuk pundak Kris.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, teman-teman berkumpul.." Kris mengomando teman-temannya.

Mereka lalu berdiri membentuk lingkaran dan menyatukan tangan mereka di tengah.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin mengatakan 2 hal. Bermainlah dengan hati kalian dan percayalah pada tim ini. Aku percaya kita bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini," kata Kris sambil memandang wajah teman-teman satu timnya bergantian.

Mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dalam hati masing-masing mereka percaya bisa memenangkan pertandingan perdana ini. Selain karena mereka saling mempercayai, mereka juga percaya pada Kris, kapten mereka.

"Oke dalam hitungan ke-3. 1..2…3… "

"We are One!" seru mereka kompak.

(eaaaa….exo bangetttt!)

Sementara itu, di lapangan, penonton dan pendukung kedua kubu nampak sudah memadati tribun penonton.

Tak terkecuali para tokoh dalam cerita kita. Mereka duduk di tengah-tengah tribun penonton, tempat yang cukup strategis. Mereka terbagi menjadi 2 baris. Di baris yang lebih atas ada Tao, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Chen. Sedangkan di baris di bawah mereka ada Kyungsoo, Minseok, Yixing, dan ternyata Nyonya Lee ikut datang dengan Donghae yang duduk di pangkuannya. Donghae nampak bersemangat meskipun dia tidak terlalu mengerti yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, yang jelas dia senang berada di antara para ajussi yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia tertawa-tawa, bertepuk tangan, melonjak-lonjak girang di pangkuan ibunya, membuat Nyonya Lee kewalahan memeganginya.

"Nyonya Lee, sini kugendong…" Baekhyun menawarkan diri. Dengan riang Donghae langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun menggendongnya, dia tertarik pada benda berwarna-warni yang dipegang Baekhyun. Ya…Baekhyun memang memegang pompom ala cheerleader yang akan dia gunakan selama pertandingan berlangsung.

Setelah berpindah di pangkuan Baekhyun, Donghae memekik girang saar berhasil menyentuh pompom itu. Dia mendongak ke samping menatap Tao sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pompomnya, seolah-olah mengatakan…'Lihat yang aku punya…'

"Kenapa, sayang, kau menyukainya?" tanya Tao sambil mensejajarkan matanya pada Donghae.

"Ini apa, juci? Luthu…. Hihihi…"

"Ini namanya pompom… Nanti kau harus lambai-lambaikan pompom ini kalau ajussi-ajusii main nee…" Baekhyun menerangkan sambil mencubit pipi Dongahe.

"Ooo…liat, juciiii…." Donghae memegang salah satu pompom dan melambai-lambaikannya di udara.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar MC mengumumkan kalau kedua tim akan segera memasuki lapangan. Penonton langsung bersorak sorai menyambut masuknya anggota kedua tim, termasuk tim SM.

Dengan setengah berlari mereka memasuki lapangan yang ternyata sudah sangat ramai dan dipadati penonton.

Gemuruh sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan penonton menyambut mereka, maklum mereka kali ini memang bertindak sebagai tuan rumah, jadi wajar saja mayoritas pendukung yang datang adalah mahasiswa dari kampus mereka.

Sebelum pertandingan di mulai, wasit memberi waktu untuk kedua tim pemanasan sekitar 5 menit. Geng kingka mengedarkan pandangan ke arah penonton, mencari-cari dimana tempat duduk kekasih mereka plus Tao.

Tidak sulit menemukan mereka, berkat pom-pom warna warni yang dikibar-kibarkan oleh Baekhyun dan Donghae. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka pada tim basket yang ada di lapangan. Dengan semangat mereka meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat sambil ikut melompat-lompat seperti yang lain. Donghae jelas tambah semangat mengibar-ngibarkan pompomnya sambil memekik-mekik girang. Tim basket kita tersenyum bahagia melihat dukungan yang diberikan oleh kekasih dan teman-teman mereka.

Priiiiitttt!

Peluit wasit menandakan pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Kapten kedua tim berhadapan di tengah lapangan, bersiap-siap berebut bola yang akan di lempar oleh wasit.

Dan begitu bola dilempar oleh wasit, kedua kapten pun melompat dan….dimulailah pertandingan basket itu.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru dan alot. Kedua tim saling kejar-kejaran poin. Maklum, mereka termasuk musuh bebuyutan, dan merupakan salah satu tim terkuat di negara itu, yang sayangnya harus berhadapan di babak-babak awal berdasarkan undian yang dilakukan oleh panitia penyelenggara. Ck! Sayang sekali….

Suporter kedua tim tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan yel-yel tim mereka. Ketegangan menyelimuti hati pemain maupun mereka yang menonton. Adrenalin mereka meningkat seiring tensi pertandingan yang meningkat dan suasana yang memanas.

Suho tanpa sadar selalu menahan nafasnya saat Kris mencoba melakukan tembakan tiga angkanya, dan akan bersorak kegirangan saat bola meluncur masuk ke dalam ring.

Kyungsoo selalu membulatkan matanya saat Sehun mencoba melakukan _slam dunk_, atau Xiumin yang selalu tegang saat tubuh Luhan, yang memang terbilang mungil harus menyusup membawa bola di sela-sela pemain-pemain lain yang notebene lebih tinggi, atau Yixing dan Chen yang terkadang harus menutup mata mereka jika Chanyeol atau Kai ditabrak lawan (maklum posisi mereka lebih sebagai _shooting guard_ yang lebih banyak bertahan).

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun dan timnya tidak fokus pada pertandingan, melainkan lebih fokus memperhatikan deretan penonton atau area lain lapangan, siapa tahu Yunho menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk muncul dan berbuat kejahatan.

Ada 1 orang yang gerak-geriknya sangat mencurigakan, yang duduk tak jauh dari nya. Orang itu mengenakan jaket berhoodie serta masker penutup wajah. Yaa…,meskipun bisa saja dia menggunakan jaket dan masker karena sedang terserang flu atau sakit yang lain. Namun yang membuatnya curiga adalah, orang itu selalu menyembunyikan tangannya di saku jaketnya dan tidak pernah ikut berdiri atau bersorak sorai, hanya memperhatikan pertandingan dalam diam.

Kyuhyun tidak hanya fokus pada orang itu saja, dia juga berusaha memperhatikan orang lain, siapa tahu orang aneh itu hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan tim SM dengan selisih skor yang sangat tipis. Para pendukung SM bersorak sesaat setelah bel tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi. Pemain lawan dengan sportif memberikan selamat pada tim SM. Kwon Ji Yong, kapten mereka terlihat menjabat tangan Kris sambil tersenyum, "Selamat, Kris, terimakasih untuk pertandingan yang hebat ini," ucapnya.

Kris tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Ji Yong, "Sama-sama, GD, kapan-kapan kita harus bertanding lagi… Timmu hebat.."

Dan begitulah akhir dari pertandingan itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahaya yang mengintai mereka. Semua terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan.

Suho, Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsooo, Chen, Tao, dan Baekhyun, berniat menghampiri anggota tim basket yang masih berkumpul di lapangan, saat tiba-tiba terdengar letusan senapan.

DORR!

Suasana menjadi gaduh dan tak terkendali. Teriakan histeris menggema dimana-mana. Semua yang ada di situ lari kocar-kacir.

Tubuh Kris mematung saat dilihatnya Sehun, tiba-tiba oleng.

"Sehunnn!" serunya, dan cepat-cepat menahan tubuh Sehun dengan tangannya sebelum benar-benar roboh.

Lengannya mengeluarkan darah, rupanya peluru tadi mengenai lengan kirinya.

"Chanyeol, cepat cari Tao!" teriak Kris. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya melihat kondisi Sehun yang sedang dipapah Kris.

"Taooo….! Taooo….! Sehun terluka!" Chanyeol berlari mendekati Tao dan yang lain yang masih nampak bingung. Kris menyuruh Chanyeol mencari Tao karena Tao pernah belajar ilmu pengobatan saat di China.

Sehun mengerang kesakitan. Tim basket yang lain buru-buru membantu Kris memapah Sehun ke pinggir lapangan.

Suho dan yang lainnya, bukannya melarikan diri, malah ikut turun dan mendekati Sehun.

Donghae menangis ketakutan karena suasana yang mendadak kacau. Chen yang sedang menggendongnya berusaha menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, agar Donghae mau diam, tapi rupanya dia benar-benar ketakutan sekaligus khawatir melihat Sehun yang kesakitan, ditambah kaget karena letusan tadi.

"Hueeee….Thehun juciiii….Donghae mau ke Thehun juciiii…" Donghae memberontak menggeliat-geliat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun, mungkin maksudnya ingin menghibur Sehun.

"Sayang, Sehun Ajussi sedang kesakitan, jangan ke sana dulu yaa… Ssttt…uljima.." Chen berusaha menenangkannya.

"Biar kugendong, Chennie, maaf merepotkanmu… Sini sama eomma, sayang.." Nyonya Lee tidak tega melihat Chen yang kesulitan menenangkan Donghae, dia langsung menggendongnya.

Kyungsoo membelalak melihat darah mengucur dari lengan atas Sehun. Dia panik melihat Sehun nampak menahan sakitnya. Sehun duduk bersender pada tubuh Kris di lantai di pinggir lapangan itu.

"Tenanglah, Hun, sebentar lagi Tao datang," Kris berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang semakin pucat. Darah yang keluar banyak sekali.

"Hunie, tenang nee…" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun. Dia berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

Tao langsung menyambar kaos basket yang entah milik siapa, merobeknya menjadi potongan kain panjang, dan berusaha menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Sehun.

"Maaf..permisi..permisi…" katanya susah payah.

Tao berlutut di hadapan Sehun dan memeriksa lengannya. Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Syukurlah, hanya tergores, pelurunya tidak bersarang. Kyungsoo hyung, permisi dulu yaa.. Aku akan membalut lukanya," Tao tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang nampak masih panik, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau kondisi Sehun tidak parah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberi ruang pada Tao.

Dengan cekatan Tao membersihkan darah yang ada di sekitar luka Sehun.

"Tahan sedikit ya, Hun, ini akan sakit," kata Tao.

Tao lalu menekan lukanya dan membebatnya dengan kaos yang tadi dia robek. Untung saja kaos itu bersih dan bukan habis dipakai orang. Sehun sedikit mengerang dan air mata tanpa sadar keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan perlahan, Hun, bisa meredakan sakitnya," perintah Tao. Sehun menuruti kata-kata Tao. Beberapa kali dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tao benar. Sakitnya sudah tidak begitu terasa. Dia merasa lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tao.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak sakit lagi," Sehun tersenyum. Tao langsung berdiri dan kembali memberi ruang pada Kyungsoo.

Semua orang yang semula memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hunie..." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baby Soo..." Sehun membelai pipi chubby Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit, hyung," usul Kai.

"Jangan dulu...aku masih ingin beristirahat di sini... Tidak apa-apa..." cegah Sehun. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Dia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan lelah itu.

"Baiklah...tidak apa-apa kok... Sehun hanya terserempet peluru," Tao menenangkan.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

Mereka lupa pada keadaan sekitar yang kacau karena terlalu fokus pada kondisi Sehun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar letusan kedua disertai suara orang berteriak, membuat tubuh mereka membatu. Suasana mendadak terasa sangat mencekam.

"Berhenti disana, Yunho-ssi! Jangan bergerak lagi atau kami akan menembakmu!" itu suara Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya sedang mengarahkan pistol-pistol mereka pada punggung seseorang yang nampak ingin melarikan diri keluar dari lapangan itu. Orang itu berhenti berlari.

"Bagus! Sekarang berbaliklah dan letakkan pistolmu di lantai! Cepat!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Perlahan-lahan pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya mereka bisa melihat wajahnya. Semua yang ada disitu terkesiap saat mengetahui siapa pria itu, terutama Suho.

Matanya membelalak, jantungnya berdebar, tubuhnya gemetar. Kris yang menyadari Suho masih berdiri dan ketakutan, buru-buru menarik tangannya lembut untuk duduk di sampingnya. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar Suho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kris. Genggaman hangat pada tangannya-lah yang berhasil menyadarkan dia sepenuhnya dari keterkejutannya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kris tersenyum hangat padanya. Suho yang tahu Kris berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, membalas senyumnya. Bibirnya bicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa", yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kris.

Yunho, dengan amarah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, memandang garang pada Kyuhyun dan anggota polisi yang lain. Tapi dia menyadari dirinya saat ini sudah terkepung.

"Yunho-ssi, sekali lagi aku perintahkan kau untuk meletakkan senjatamu dan angkat tanganmu ke atas," perintah Kyuhyun tegas.

Yunho melirik ke arah Suho yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Sesekali memang Suho melihat ke arahnya, itu pun dengan tatapan takut. Hatinya mendadak sakit seperti ditusuk pisau, saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Suho. Bukan pandangan seperti itu yang diharapkan dari Suho. Dia ingin Suho melihatnya dengan tatapan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Pandangannya beralih pada Kris, yang tengah menatapnya dingin. Yunho benar-benar benci pada namja tinggi itu. Sinar kebencian keluar dari kedua matanya. Betapa dia ingin membunuh Kris sekarang juga dihadapan Suho. Dia tak peduli jika pada akhirnya dia di penjara, asal Kris tidak bisa lagi memiliki Suho.

"Yunho-ssi!" bentak Kyuhyun tak sabar saat dilihatnya Yunho malah memandang ke pinggir lapangan.

Dengan berat dia meletakkan pistolnya di lantai dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Amarah, sakit, dan dendam bercampur di dadanya.

"Bagus! Sekarang tendang pistolnya ke arahku!" perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

Setelah Yunho melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan, Kyuhyun memberi kode pada anak buahnya. Anak buahnya lalu mendekati Yunho dan menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang punggungnya dan memborgolnya.

Semua yang ada di situ mendesah penuh kelegaan. Yunho sudah tertangkap. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Kyuhyun dan polisi yang lain memasukkan pistol mereka kembali ke kantungnya.

"Yunho-ssi, Anda kami tahan atas tuduhan perencanaan, percobaan, bahkan melakukan pembunuhan serta penculikan Anda punya hak untuk tetap diam dan apapun yang anda katakan bisa dipakai sebagai bukti di muka pengadilan untuk memberatkan kasus anda. Jika Anda tidak sanggup menyewa pengacara untuk membela Anda, negara yang akan menyediakan pengacara untuk Anda. Sekarang Anda ikut kami." Itu adalah kalimat yang sering diucapkan Kyuhyun saat dia dan tim-nya berhasil menangkap penjahat. Kalimat yang menimbulkan rasa bangga di dadanya.

Di luar dugaan semua orang, Yunho mulai memberontak dari cengkeraman polisi yang memegang lengannya sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Suho, aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu! Kumohon jangan membenciku! Lepaskan akuuuu! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" begitulah isi teriakan Yunho. Polisi yang memegangnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyeretnya keluar.

Suho menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kris, dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Yunho.

Melihat kejadian itu, Donghae tiba-tiba menangis kencang, "Hueeeeee…. Donghae takut cama Juci itu, eommaaa…. Mukanya celeemmmm….Hueeee!" tangisnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho.

Mendengar itu, amarah Yunho semakin meledak.

"Heh! Siapa yang kau bilang seram, bocah jelek?!" teriak Yunho dengan kilatan amarah di wajahnya. Suaranya menggelegar bergema di lapangan ini.

Donghae semakin takut dan mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tunggu dulu! Jangan bawa dia dulu! Chanyeol-ah, tolong gendong dia sebentar," Nyonya Lee tiba-tiba berteriak dan menyerahkan Donghae pada Chanyeol yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya.

Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Orang-orang yang ada di situ tentu bingung melihat tingkah Nyonya Lee. Mau apa dia? Apakah dia ingin bicara dengan Yunho? Mengucapkan perpisahan mungkin? Bukankah dia tidak pernah mengenal Yunho sebelumnya?

Yang selanjutnya terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan semua orang yang ada di situ.

BUAGH!

Yup, Nyonya Lee meninju wajah Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya, di hidungnya tepatnya. Hidung Yunho mengeluarkan darah dan dia nampak terhuyung-hyung. Untung saja lengannya di pegangi oleh dua orang polisi di kiri kanannya. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan ambruk ke lantai.

Suasana mendadak hening, benar-benar hening. Semuanya terkesima dan terpana melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan Donghae menghentikan tangisnya setelah melihat eomma-nya meninju wajah Yunho. Matanya yang berair membulat karena takjub. Sesekali dia menyedot ingusnya yang beberapa kali mencoba keluar dari hidungnya.

"Dengar ya... Jangan sekali-kali mengata-ngatai anakku jelek! Kau pikir kau siapa eoh?! Berani-beraninya bilang begitu dan membuatnya ketakutan! Cih! You're not my style!" bentaknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tak sedikit diantara orang-orang yang ada di sana berusaha menahan tawanya setelah mendengar kata-kata Nyonya Lee. Benar-benar seorang ibu yang protektif pada anaknya. Ckckckck...

"Hmmm...kau sudah selesai, Nyonya Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun canggung. Sumpah demi apapun, kejadian ini pertama kali terjadi selama karir kepolisiannya.

"Ah iya, mianhe, Kyuhyun-ssi, bawa saja dia..." mendadak sikap Nyonya Lee kembali manis, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik.

Sebelum keluar, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu.. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," pamitnya.

"Gomawo, hyung!" teriak mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun nyengir dan berlalu dengan tim-nya membawa Yunho keluar dari situ.

Sepeninggal Yunho, semua yang ada di situ tanpa sadar bersorak sorai.

"Yessss! Kasusnya selesaiiii! Yunho tertangkap!" Kai melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil memeluk Yixing dengan erat.

Luhan tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Minseok erat. Sejak tragedi yang menimpa Minseok, dia memang tidak lagi menjadi namja yang hiperaktif, karena menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi tubuh Minseok yang masih dalam masa pemulihan.

Baekhyun nampak tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagianya, dan langsung menangis di dada Tao..."Akhirnya semuanya berakhir, chagi... Hiks hiks..." isaknya.

"Iya, Baekkie, syukurlah.." Tao mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Donghae, membawa Chen menari berputar-putar dengan tangannya yang lain. Donghae memekik girang dan bertepuk tangan karena dia merasa seolah-olah berada di atas komedi putar.

Sementara 2 pasangan kita yang lain?

Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya diam menikmati kemenangan mereka. Bahkan terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Sehun, menandakan dia sudah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang berbantal pundak Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, chagi... Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi.." bisik Kris sambil menarik kepala Suho agar bersandar di bahunya. Mereka masih duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Aku tahu, Yifan. Lagipula tak ada yang aku takutkan asal selalu bersamamu," balas Suho.

Kris terkekeh mendengarnya, "Sejak kapan kau jadi bisa menggombal begini heum?"

"Ish! Kau ini bisanya merusak momen romantis," Suho mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kris dan memukul lengannya.

"Arra araa...mianhe..." Kris kembali menarik kepala Suho ke bahunya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kris.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Suho balik. Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kris yang dirasanya ambigu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu setelah semuanya berakhir? Kok malah balik bertanya," tanya Kris heran.

"Ooo…makanya bertanya yang jelas, Yifan," Suho mencubit pinggang Kris karena gemas, membuat Kris mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yaaa…mungkin aku akan kembali ke asramaku, lalu melanjutkan kuliah seperti biasa. Kau sendiri?"

Kris mendadak merasa sedih mendengar jawaban dari Suho. Kenapa Suho tidak mau tinggal lagi di rumahnya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris murung.

"Kenapa apanya sih? Wu Yifan, kalau bertanya itu satu kalimat penuh dong, jangan 1 kata begitu. Aku mana mengerti arti pertanyaanmu…" Suho cemberut.

"Hehehe…mianhe… Habisnya aku sedih kau mau pindah kembali ke asramamu," Kris ikut-ikutan cemberut.

Suho terkekeh melihat bibir cemberut Kris. Suho mengusap bibir Kris dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kan memang aku hanya sementara saja tinggal di rumahmu. Setelah situasinya normal aku harus kembali ke asrama, Yifan," ujar Suho.

"Tapi aku tidak mauuu…" rengek Kris.

Astaga! Ternyata si datar ini bisa juga merengek. Suho tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Ya terus maumu bagaimana?" tanya Suho sambil memandang Kris lekat.

"Hmmm…aku ingin kau tetap tinggal di rumahku. Ayolah, chagi, kan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kita tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," tatapan Kris terlihat sangat memohon.

Suho memandang Kris ragu. "Aku tidak enak, kesannya aku mencari gratisan dengan tinggal di rumahmu."

"Kau kan sering memasak untukku, anggap saja itu bayaran untukku. Ayolahh, chagiii…." Kris memandang Suho dengan tatapan anak anjing hilang gagal-nya, karena benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

Suho tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kris, "Ya ampun, Yifan, wajahmu benar-benar lucu… Hahahaha… Baiklah baiklah…Aku setuju. Tapi benar ya kau jangan melarangku memasak atau membersihkan rumahmu. Hitung-hitung itu ongkos menumpang di rumahmu. Arra?"

Kris tersenyum bahagia, "Siap, bos!" Dia memeluk tubuh mungil Suho dengan erat.

"Fanfan Juciiii….Donghe juga mau di eluuukkk…" terdengar Donghae yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan mereka.

Suho tertawa geli melihat Donghae yang menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, seolah-olah minta di peluk.

"Sini sama Ajussi…" Suho menarik donghae dan memangkunya, membuat batita itu tertawa girang.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja? Kita harus membawamu ke rumah sakit," Kris tiba-tiba teringat dengan kondisi Sehun. Dia lalu menengok ke samping.

"Dia tidur, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan lukanya begitu?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

"Kurasa memang tetap perlu di bawa ke rumah sakit. Takut lukanya infeksi," timpal Tao.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun yang memang merebahkan kepalanya di bahunya, "Hunie, bangun… Kau harus ke rumah sakit…"

"Heummm…" Sehun melenguh dan bangun dari tidurnya, "Aku ngantuk, Baby Soo…"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Cih! Sok imut kau! Bangun, Hun, nanti lukamu tambah parah," Chanyeol mencubiti kaki Sehun.

"Yak! Sakit, hyung! Ish! Iya-iya aku bangun! Dasar mengganggu orang sedang mesra-mesraan saja," gerutu Sehun sambil berusaha berdiri dibantu Kyungsoo.

"Mesra-mesraan apanya? Jelas-jelas kau tidur…" cibir Luhan. Minseok mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"Aduh, kenapa kau mencubit pipiku, Seokkie?" Luhan mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Habis kau mengganggu Sehun terus. Kasihan kan…" jawab Minseok sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah, kita beres-beres dan pergi ke rumah sakit menemani Sehun. Setelah itu kita istirahat di rumah." Putus Kris. Dia lalu mengambil Donghae dari pangkuan Suho, agar Suho bisa berdiri.

"Kris, sepertinya aku langsung pulang saja ya.. Donghae-ya, sini sama eomma.. Kita pulang ya, sayang," kata Nyonya Lee sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil Donghae dari gendongan Kris.

Di luar dugaan, Donghae menolak. Dia melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Kris erat-erat, "Chileo, eomma… Donghe mau main cama Juciii…" rengeknya.

"Sayang, jangan begitu. Ajussi mau pulang. Mereka mau istirahat. Kasihan kan.. Besok kalau ada waktu, kau bisa main lagi sama mereka," bujuk Nyonya Lee.

"Chilleoooo…Donghae mau cama meleka, eomma…. Huweeee…." Donghae malah menangis histeris di gendongan Kris. Dia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Kris, seolah-olah takut eomma-nya akan merebutnya paksa.

"Nyonya Lee, gwenchana.. Kami akan menjaganya. Biar dia main sama kami dulu, nanti malam kami antar dia ke apartemenmu," ujar Kris sambil mengusap-usap punggung Donghae yang masih menangis.

"Tapi, Kris, nanti malah merepotkan kalian…" kata Nyonya Lee khawatir.

"Tidak kok, kami senang kalau ada dia.. Kami bisa bermain-main bersamanya, iya kan, Donghae?" timpal Kai sambil menghapus air mata Donghae. Donghae mengangguk…sambil menangis. Kai gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi Donghae.

Nyonya Lee menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah…kalau kalian tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau nanti dia merepotkan, kalian telepon nee.. Biar aku jemput dia pulang," pesannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Nyonya…" Kris meyakinkan.

Akhirnya keinginan Donghae cilik untuk bermain dengan ajussi-ajussinya terkabul. Dia sangat senang bermain bersama mereka di rumah Kris. Bahkan malam itu dia menolak untuk pulang. Dan Nyonya Lee merelakan anak semata wayangnya untuk menginap di rumah Kris.

"Donghae, sudah waktunya tidur sayang…" bujuk Suho karena jam sudah meunjukkan jam 9 malam dan Donghae masih sangat aktif. Saat ini mereka sedang asyik bermain di ruang tengah bersama Donghae.

"Besok kita main lagi yaa… Sekarang Donghae tidur," Baekhyun ikut-ikutan membujuk.

"Okeee…." Jawab Donghae sambil melompat ke pelukan Suho.

"Donghae mau tidur sama siapa?" tanya Kris.

Donghae nampak berpikir-pikir sambil memandangi ajusinya satu-satu.

"Donghe mau cama Myeonie Jucii caja nee…" jawabnya sambil mencium pipi Suho.

"Yaaahhhh…..Donghae tidak sayang ya sama kami…" yang lain memasang wajah pura-pura sedih. Yaa..tidak pura-pura juga sih. Mereka juga mau tidur dengan namja cilik itu.

Melihat ajussi-ajussinya sedih. Donghae langsung panik.

"Donghe cayang cama jucci koo…" dia menggeliat minta diturunkan. Suho lalu menurunkan Donghae. Namja kecil itu mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi ajussi-ajussinya, mungkin menunjukkan pada mereka kalau dia juga menyayangi mereka.

"Kalau gitu Donghae tidul cama kalian cemua caja nee.."

"Bisa saja… Kita turunkan saja tempat tidur lipat dan selimut untuk kita tidur di sini. Kurasa cukup untuk kita semua. Bantu aku mengambilnya di atas ya," kata Kris.

Tao, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan berdiri untuk membantu Kris.

"Jucci…donghae mau bantuuu.." Donghae menarik-narik celana Luhan minta digendong.

"Ooo…Donghae mau bantu ajussi yaa.. Boleh.. ayo ikutt…" Luhan lalu menggendong Donghae. Mereka lalu mengikuti Kris ke ruangan di mana tempat tidur lipat itu disimpan.

Setelah dihitung, ternyata ada 10 buah tempat tidur lipat.

"Wooo…ge, banyak sekali. Memangnya untuk apa kau memiliki tempat tidur lipat sebanyak ini?" tanya Tao heran.

"Molla…orang tuaku yang membawanya ke sini. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa harus sebanyak ini. Tapi ternyata sekarang ada gunanya juga," Kris nyengir.

"Donghae, turun dulu yaa.. Ajussi mau membawa tempat tidur ini," kata Luhan. Donghae menurut.

Akhirnya mereka menyeret tempat tidur lipat itu turun, dengan Donghae yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Jucciii….Donghe takuttt…" rengeknya saat berada di ujung tangga paling atas. O iya, dia kan belum bisa naik turun tangga. Kris menepok jidatnya.

"Myoenie chagii…tolong Donghae…" panggil Kris.

Suho tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka saat didengarnya suara Kris.

"Itu Donghae tidak bisa turun," kata Kris.

"Ooo…biar aku yang gendong dia.." kata Suho.

Setelah menata tempat tidur lipat itu….akhirnya mereka menyamankan diri tidur di atasnya. Donghae tidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu dalam keadaan stress dan frustasi, mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa beban.

Bahkan mereka tanpa sadar saling menggenggam tangan kekasih masing-masing dan tidur dalam keadaan tersenyum.

Diantara keheningan malam itu, si kecil Donghae mengigau dalam tidurnya… "Donghe cayang jucii cemuanya.." gumamnya.

(Author juga sayang sama kaliaannnn…#plakkkk)

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

.

Huahahaha…..antiklimaks banget yak?

Gak tau deh mau komen apa, pake bawa-bawa serigala lagi ke sini =_=a

Udah gitu kayak orang kesetanan lagi nulis ni chapter ngebut banget, sampe kurang tidur dan matanya udah mirip ama Tao #plakkk.

Gak nyangka juga bisa kelar secepet ini, padahal awalnya sempet pesimis mau ngelarin…wakakak (ketawa nista).

Cuman mau bilang mianhe kalo chapter ini bener-bener gak memuaskan… #deepbow

#kaburrrrrrrr…..!

.

.

.

Balesan Review :

**kimjoon**

Ini dah apdet ya, chingu… ^^

**teukines**

Masih agak-agak kena WB sih, mangkanya ini malah antiklimaks gini ceritanya.. dohhh…

**tehehe**

Ooo…kirain kombeknya bentar lagi… Hihihi… Dah gak sabar nunggu mereka

**Emmasuho**

Ini dah lanjut, chingu ^^

**Lee seokie**

Mereka selamet kok, chingu… Hihihi…

**diahmiftachulningtyas**

Yang ngedeket srigala… Huahahaha… Aneh banget yak?

**Minsoeks Area**

Sipoo.. Ni dah lanjut, chingu…^^

**LiezxoticVIP**

Hihihi…bukan ngegantungin sih… Kmrn ntu murni author mendadak bingung mau ngelanjutin gimana… Eh, ujung-ujungnya malah nongol tokoh baru… Srigala berbulu srigala… Eaaaa…

**Yheny lusiana**

Mereka selamet kok, chingu…Biaroun dengan cara yang rada gak masuk akal. Hihihi…

**DaeKim**

Hmmm…yang sekarang kejutannya gimana, chingu? Aneh gak ceritanya?

**PANDAmuda**

Hahahaha…salah lagi… Yang dating tuh srigalaaa… Wkwkwkwk.. Ajaib kan? Emang sih, rada-rada absurd.. Biarpun ujung-ujungnya polisi-polisi juga yang dating nyelametin mereka…

**sayaorchestra**

Jiah…hahaha… Lucu bener dah ni si empok…. :D

**Lee minjii elf**

Sebenernya emang pengen nyatuin romans, action, trus rada-rada fantasi dikit… Eh, malah aneh gini jadinya… Ckckck…

**PikaaChuu**

Bukan polisi sih, tapi malah srigala…hahaha…

**savEarth**

Bukan chingu, mahluk berbulu alias srigala… Wkwkwk… Gak nyangka kan? Author aja bingung .

**DragonAqua**

Etdah…emang bisa yak lari bikin badan nambah tinggi? Hahaha… Aminnn… Ni dah fast apdet… Doain author yak! Hihihi…

**Chairun**

Hihihi…sebelum tbc ternyata srigala, chinguu… Wakakakak… aneh banget yak? Tauk nih, daya khayal author lagi melambung… =_=

.

.

Mianhe kalau ada readers yang belum kebales review-nya… #bow…

Pokoknya baca ripiu dari kalian semua udah bikin author semangat banget buat nulis lagi dan lagi...

Jadi keep review yaaa... Soalnya review kalian juga sering-seringnya munculin ide di kepala author yang suka mentok... Jangan sampe gak review...

Author bener-bener mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat chingu semua yang udah baca, review, follow, atau favoritin epep ini dan epep author yang lain... Semoga Tuhan YME ngebales kebaikan chingu-chingu semua... #bow

.

Trus trus trus….author juga bikin epep **KRISHO** baru loh yang judulnya **'THE VOICE OF LOVE'.**

Don't forget to Read and Review epep baru author sama epep yang laen juga yahhh…. #bow

Anyeonggggg!


	20. Chapter 18

**Cast : EXO**

**Pairing : Krisho/Xiuhan/Chanchen/Taobaek/Hunsoo/Kailay**

**Rated: T-M (uda mulai konflik soalnya)**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, alur maju mundur, kadang alur cepet kadang lambat, bahasa berantakan (kadang bahasa gaul kadang bahasa kuper, emang ada...), cerita ngebosenin, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**Author's Note :**

**Author ada polling di bagian akhir cerita... ^^**

**.**

_**Sekilas Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

_Para tokoh kita selamat dari hutan dan akhirnya berhasil pulang. Yunho juga ketangkep. Wkwkwk..._

**.**

**.**

2 bulan berlalu sejak kasus penangkapan Yunho. Sudah 2 bulan pula geng kingka dan kekasih mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan normal...benar-benar normal. Tidak ada bodyguard atau polisi yang mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi. Sungguh nyaman dan menyenangkan. Mereka kuliah, kencan,main basket,latihan wushu,latihan menyanyi,nongkrong di kafe...ahhh...bebasssss! Itulah yang ada dalan pikiran mereka.

Kyuhyun berhasil memecahkan seluruh kasus yang menyangkut mereka. Ternyata Yunho memang menjadi otak dibalik semua kejadian ini. Dia memanfaatkan masa lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan Yongguk dan Suzy, sekaligus menggunakan Jessica dan Krystal sebagai boneka untuk membantunya. Di luar dugaan semua orang, Jessica dan Krystal ternyata sudah lama mengenal Yongguk dan anak buahnya. Mereka berdua juga kadang terlibat dalam tindakan kriminal Yongguk. Jessica dan Krystal yang memang sangat membenci geng kingka karena cinta mereka ditolak, tentu tak melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Yunho untuk bekerjasama dengannya menghancurkan mereka. Jessica akhirnya tewas di tangan Yunho pada malam geng kingka dan kekasihnya melarikan diri dari gudang di tengah hutan itu. Dan akibat perbuatan mereka, mereka terancam hukuman penjara bertahun-tahun.

Tim basket SM akhirnya keluar menjadi juara dalam turnamen basket tahunan itu (maap ya gak author ceritain, rada kurang ahli cerita ttg basket T_T).

Dan untuk merayakannya, mereka sepakat untuk mengisi liburan akhir pekan di pantai. Kebetulan orang tua Sehun memiliki rumah besar tempat mereka biasa berlibur di sana.

Oya, sampai sekarang mereka ber-12 masih menginap di rumah Kris lho, mungkin sudah terlalu betah. Lagipula si empunya rumah juga tidak keberatan.

Sore itu suasana di rumah Kris benar-benar ramai dengan celoteh mereka yang sedang membereskan barang-barang.

"Heh, Yeollie, kembalikan boxer spongebob-ku! Pinjam kok tidak pernah dikembalikan! Mana sini?!" Seru Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar yang ditempati Chanyeol dan Chen. Di belakang Baekhyun, Tao nampak memasang wajah gelinya. Chen yang sedang membantu Chanyeol menyiapkan keperluannya, tak kalah geli karena membayangkan si happy virus jangkung ini mengenakan boxer spongebob.

Chanyeol tentu saja tak terima rahasianya terbongkar di depan kekasihnya. Itu aib bagi seorang seme sejati seperti dirinya! Harga diri _my mannnn_! Begitu pikirnya.

"Heh,pendek, enak saja kau tuduh aku memakai boxer spongebob-mu! Aku tidak pernah sekalipun meminjam boxer nista itu! Tao, jangan senyum-senyum begitu.. Tidak lucu! Baby, jangan percaya pada kata- kata si bawel ini. Aku tidak pernah memakai boxer spongebob kok," cerocos Chanyeol.

Chen terkekeh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, "Kau memakai boxer spongebob juga tidak apa-apa. Kan lucu."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "Benarkah menurutmu lucu? Jinjja?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ish! Sudah mengataiku pendek, sekarang tidak ngaku lagi kalau kau meminjamnya! Sudah mengaku saja, Park Dobi! Chen tidak keberatan tuh punya kekasih yang hobinya pakai boxer spongebob. Kalau aku jadi dia...aku sih tidak mau. Untung saja Tao-ku punya boxer _manly-manly_. Eh, tapi tidak masalah sih kalau misal dia mau pakai boxer yang imut. Aku sih suka-suka saja, bagiku dia tetap _manly_ dan keren. Beda denganmu.." oceh Baekhyun tanpa henti.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kau itu benar-benar cerewet ya!" Suara Chanyeol menggelegar, mengejutkan Luhan yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamarnya.

Kini giliran Luhan yang mengamuk, "Park Chanyeol! Untuk apa kau teriak-teriak eoh?! Mau membuatku mati jantungan?!" bentaknya sambil melotot. Dan tepat setelah dia berteriak terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh.

Sekarang gantian Chanyeol, Tao, Chen, dan Baekhyun yang melonjak kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka akan ada Luhan menginterupsi acara 'rapat' mereka. Chanyeol sampai mengkeret melihat Luhan melotot galak begitu.

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan,ge," Tao memegangi dadanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhe,hyung," cicit Chanyeol.

"Hanie, kenapa teriak-teriak?" Minseok yang mendengar suara Luhan berteriak, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya melipat pakaian dan keluar dari kamar yang mereka tempati (kebetulan kamar mereka bersebelahan dengan Chanchen).

"Eh, aniya, Baozi, itu si Chanyeol duluan yang teriak-teriak membuatku kaget," jawab Luhan sambil merangkul Minseok posesif.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, "Memang kenapa kau teriak?"

"Ehh...ituuu...gara-gara Baekhyun menuduhku telah meminjam boxer spongebob-nya." Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Bukan menuduh,hyung,tapi memang boxer ku di ambil Chanyeol," Baekhyun membela diri sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena sepupunya ini tidak mengaku juga. Tao merangkul Baekhyun membuat yang dirangkul berubah moodnya menjadi ceria lagi. Dia langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Tao, membuat Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sementara Chen kembali melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba dari lantai bawah terdengar suara seseorang berteriak, "Yak! Kalian yang diatas! Tidak bisa ya bicara pelan-pelan?! Baby Soo sedang masak! Dia sampai menjatuhkan piring saking kagetnya!" Nah, ketahuan kan siapa yang berteriak itu? Yup! Oh Sehun.

Magnae kita ini kan memang menyeramkan kalau mengamuk. Dia akan lupa statusnya sebagai adik bungsu. Ckckck...

Selesai berteriak begitu, dia kembali ke dapur. Di dapur nampak Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang sedang membersihkan pecahan piring di lantai. Kyungsoo dan Yixing memang menawarkan diri untuk memasak bekal yang akan mereka bawa selama acara piknik mereka, meskipun hanya sekedar roti sandwich dan kue-kue ringan.

Sehun buru-buru mendekati mereka, "Baby Soo, gwenchana?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Gwenchana, Hunie. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak pada Kris-hyung karena sudah memecahkan salah satu piringnya," jawab Kyungsoo sedih.

"Aniya, Soo, Kris-hyung pasti mengerti... Dia tidak akan marah," Yixing menenangkan.

Kai yang baru selesai merapikan keperluannya dan Yixing melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, "Ada yang pecah ya? Tadi ada apa sih teriak-teriak? Xingie, keperluan kita sudah siap semuanya," dia memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Yixing terkikik geli saat merasakan deru nafas Kai di lehernya, salah satu titik sensitif si tubuhnya, "hihihi...geli, Jongie..." Yixing menggeliat-geliat. Bukannya melepas, Kai justru semakin gencar meniup-niup leher Yixing.

"Yak, Kkamjong! Lepaskan dia! Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya sampai terangah-engah begitu?" Oke, hari ini rupanya Sehun sedang galak. Semua orang disemprot.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu di kamar Krisho, Kris dan Suho terlihat sedang beres-beres. Err...tepatnya Suho yang beres-beres, karena bukannya membantu, si naga malah duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil asyik memperhatikan malaikat kecilnya mondar-mandir kesana kemari menyiapkan ini dan itu.

"Yifan, kau mau bawa piyama warna apa?" tanya Suho sambil memilah-milah tumpukan piyama di lemari Kris.

"Terserah kau saja, Chagi," jawab Kris.

"Terus kau mau bawa celana renang tidak? Yang mana?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Bawa boxer yang warna biru saja."

"Handukmu mau bawa berapa?"

Suho yang sedang menghadap ke lemari, tidak menyadari Kris mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

Kris memeluk tubuh Suho dari belakang, membuat Suho terkejut tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Kris.

"Kenapa, Yifan?" tanya Suho sambil menggenggam tangan Kris di perutnya.

"Kenapa apanya?" Kris menghirup aroma tubuh Suho. Wangi. Batinnya.

"Kenapa memelukku?"

"Memang tidak boleh? Aku kan sering memelukmu, chagi,"

"Hmmm...ya boleh saja.. Hanya saja pelukanmu kali ini agak berbeda."

Kris terkekeh, "Kau tau...kau benar-benar malaikat dalam hidupku..."

"Gombal. Kau memang perayu ulung, Tuan Wu."

Kris membalikkan tubuh Suho sehingga mereka kini berhadapan. Kris menarik tubuh mungil Suho agar merapat pada tubuhnya.

Dia mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Suho dan melumat bibir Suho.

Suho mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka ketika tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dan teriakan dari luar kamar.

"Kriss! Suho! Kami semua sudah siap! Kalian sudah siap belum?!" Teriak Luhan.

Kris menggeram frustasi setelah melepas ciumannya, "Sebentar lagi,hyung!" teriaknya. Tangannya masih dengan setia melingkar di pinggang Suho.

"Oke! Cepat ya! Keburu gelap!" Teriak Luhan lagi.

"Iyaa!" Balas Kris.

Suho terkekeh geli, "Mereka menunggu kita.. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat."

"Kita lanjutkan di sana ya?" bisik Kris seduktif, membuat wajah Suho bersemu merah.

Ayolah, Suho tahu dengan pasti apa maksud Kris. Sampai sekarang mereka memang belum pernah melakukan itu. Suho sebenarnya menunggu Kris yang memulai, dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Akan tetapi Kris sendiri sepertinya tidak yakin apakah Suho sudah siap atau belum, mengingat Suho pernah mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan sebelumnya (jadi kesimpulannya gimana tuh? #plakk).

"Dasar mesum!" Suho mendorong dada Kris, membuat Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat rona merah di wajah Suho.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka berangkat mengendarai mobil masing-masing (mobil geng kingka maksudnya), karena barang bawaan mereka lumayan banyak. Kebetulan hari sebelumnya mereka sudah membawa mobil mereka ke rumah Kris.

6 buah mobil mewah tampak berkonvoi membelah jalanan Kota Seoul. Tak sedikit orang-orang yang mereka lewati melirik atau bahkan terang-terangan melihat dan menunjukkan kekaguman mereka. Apalagi ketika ke-6 mobil itu berhenti di lampu merah. Penumpang mobil lain pasti akan iri melihatnya, ditambah mobil mewah tersebut diisi oleh namja-namja yang kece dan imut. Ouch!

Perjalanan menuju pantai tujuan menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 2,5 jam. Sesampainya di sana, langit sudah gelap.

Rumah orang tua Sehun benar-benar luas dan besar, dengan halaman yang besar. Rumah itu terdiri dari 2 tingkat. Terdapat 8 buah kamar di dalamnya. Di masing-masing kamar itu terdapat kamar mandi. Saking besarnya, jarak antar kamar yang satu dan yang lain saling berjauhan. Rumah itu terletak tidak jauh dari bibir pantai. Suho, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Chen, dan Baekhyun yang memang baru pertama kali dibawa kesana berdecak kagum. Rumah ini memang luar biasa.

Setelah menurunkan barang-barang bawaan dan menatanya di kamar mereka masing-masing (pastinya mereka satu kamar dengan kekasih mereka), mereka memutuskan untuk membuat api unggun di tepi pantai. Kebetulan di rumah itu terdapat persediaan bakar, karena memang keluarga Sehun selalu mengadakan acara api unggun setiap kali berlibur kemari (bikin ngiri gak seh .).

Ke-12 namja tersebut berjalan beriringan menuju pantai dengan membawa perlengkapan yang diperlukan. Chanyeol bahkan membawa gitar kesayangannya. Setelah berhasil menyalakan api unggun, mereka pun duduk melingkarinya.

Udara pantai malam itu memang cukup dingin. Namun pemandangan pantai yang indah ditambah kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh api unggun, membuat mereka semua terlarut dalam suasana. Mereka mengisi malam itu dengan bernyanyi, menari, tertawa, dan melakukan berbagai macam permainan. Sebut saja _truth or dare_, petak umpet (yang ini memang _absurd_... tapi toh mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati kok), lomba _dance_, dan banyak permainan lain.

Setelah tubuh mereka lelah, mereka menikmati suasana sambil menikmati makanan ringan yang tadi sudah disiapkan oleh Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

"Ehemm...teman-teman semua, aku minta perhatiannya yaa..." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya, meminta perhatian yang lain. Minseok heran dengan tingkah Luhan. Mau apa ya dia?

Ke-10 namja lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Luhan.

"Terimakasih untuk perhatian kalian. Sebenarnya malam ini, aku berniat melakukan satu hal yang sudah agak lama kurencanakan. Mungkin karena aku belum menemukan momen yang tepat. Dan kurasa malam ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk melakukannya di depan kalian semua." Luhan memulai pidatonya (udah kayak Pak Lurah...wkwkwk).

Yang lain saling berpandangan heran. Rupanya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu rencana Luhan ini.

"Memang kau mau melakukan apa, ge?" tanya Tao.

Luhan tersenyum sambil merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Setelah Luhan berhasil mengeluarkan benda itu, yang lainnya nampak takjub dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya, termasuk Minseok. Benda yang dipegang Luhan adalah sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi berlapis kain beludru lembut berwarna biru. Sudah bisa ditebak apa isinya. Minseok yang melihatnya, langsung berdebar-debar. Apakah isinya memang sama dengan dugaannya (dan dugaan ke-10 namja yang lain)?

Perlahan-lahan Luhan membuka kotak itu, dan nampaklah benda di dalamnya. Sebuah cincin berlian! Bentuknya sederhana, tidak berlebihan, namun manis dan elegan.

Semuanya menahan nafas saat Luhan berlutut di hadapan Minseok yang terbengong-bengong. Momen yang benar-benar indah.

"Baozi, Kim Minseok, errr...aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak dan tiba-tiba. Tapi percayalah aku sebenarnya sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, bahkan sejak kau masih dalam keadaan koma dulu. Saat kau dalam keadaan koma dulu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baozi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu atau melepaskanmu. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hati dan jiwaku. Bagiku kau adalah keajaiban yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk melengkapi hidupku. Sejak kau mengisi hari-hariku, aku benar-benar menyadari kalau Tuhan benar-benar menyayangiku karena telah mempertemukan hati kita. Aku berjanji padamu, akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menjagamu dan juga hatimu. Aku sudah mengatakan niatku untuk melamarmu pada Woohyun-hyung, dan dia merestui kita. Aku hanya menunggu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh dan pulih. Sekarang...malam ini, di tempat ini, di hadapan teman-teman terdekat kita, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?"

Sumpah demi apapun, kata-kata Luhan benar-benar membuat semua yang ada di situ merinding. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka sampai menitikkan air mata. Kata-kata Luhan begitu indah dan menyentuh. Lewat kata-kata dan nada bicaranya, semua yang mendengarnya pasti dapat merasakan betapa besarnya cinta seorang Xi Luhan pada Kim Minseok.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mereka berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban dari Minseok yang nampak masih syok dan kaget dengan lamaran Luhan.

Pipi Minseok dihiasi rona merah dan matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Luhan melamarnya di dengan cara yang benar-benar tak pernah dibayangkannya. Bagaikan cerita-cerita dari negeri dongeng. Betapa dia sangat bahagia namun tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Akhrnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sorak sorai terdengar menyusul anggukan Minseok. Luhan melonjak kegirangan sambil menubruk Baozinya. Dia lalu menyematkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Minseok,sangat pas.

Yang lain langsung menari-nari dan bernyanyi-nyanyi mengelilingi mereka. Ahhh...sungguh gila!

"Saranghae, Kim Minseok...ani... Xi Minseok..." bisik Luhan.

Telinga Minseok memerah mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama Xi Minseok.

"Nado saranghae, Hanie.."

"Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Yak, terdengar seruan dari ke-10 namja lain yang ada di sana. Suasana begitu gaduh dan riuh tak ubahnya suporter sepakbola yang sedang menonton tim kesayangan mereka bertanding.

Mendengar seruan teman-temannya, Luhan langsung beraksi tanpa malu-malu (namanya juga rusa mesum... Hahahaha). Mereka pun berciuman ditengah tepukan dan siulan yang cetar membahana di sepanjang bibir panjang itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam saat ke-12 namja itu kembali ke rumah. Karena lelah, mereka langung saling mengucapkan selamat malam dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Kris dan Suho memasuki kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai 2. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Kris langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Yifan, jangan langsung tidur. Mandi dulu..." Suho duduk di samping tubuh Kris. Dia menepuk lengan Kris pelan.

"Capeee..." rengek Kris.

"Makanya mandi dulu, supaya segar. Nanti tidurmu malah tidak nyenyak," bujuk Suho lagi.

"Ck..bagaimana kalau kau duluan saja? Aku akan mandi setelahmu," elak Kris lagi. Dia benar-benar malas melakukan apapun saat ini. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah tidur sambil memeluk Suho. Titik.

"Baiklah. Tapi benar ya habis aku mandi kau mandi," ancam Suho.

"Heum.." gumam Kris.

Suho lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara percikan air.

Kris memejamkan kedua matanya yang benar-benar terasa berat. Entah berapa lama dia tertidur saat didengarnya suara Suho memanggilnya.

"Tuh kan kau malah tidur. Mandi dulu, Yifan..."

"Aishh... Kau benar-benar cerewet seperti eomma-ku," gerutu Kris sambil mengacak rambut Suho. Suho terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Kris.

10 menit kemudian Kris nampak sudah segar setelah mandi.

"Enak kan kalau mandi?" goda Suho.

"Iya iya... Kau ini..."

Kris lalu melompat ke atas ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya di hadapan Suho yang berbaring menyamping Suho dan menarik Suho agar tubuh mereka merapat.

"Yifan..." panggil Suho sambil mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kris.

"Hm?" gumam Kris tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Hmmm...tidak jadi deh.." kata Suho dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya lagi didada Kris.

Kris membuka matanya dan menautkan alisnya heran, "Kenapa, Little Myeon?"

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa," jawab Suho.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kalau ada masalah katakan saja... Jangan disimpan sendiri," Kris membelai kepala Suho.

Suho kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa sih... Hanya sajaaa...hmmm..aku ingin menciummu."

Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Suho, "Ya ampun, kalau ingin menciumku kenapa harus takut untuk mengatakannya?"

"Aku malu...soalnya kan biasanya kau yang memulai duluan," gumam Suho dengan wajah merah.

Kris tersenyum. Dia lalu menurunkan tubuhnya agar wajah mereka berhadapan. Suho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Kris memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Suho. Keduanya saling melumat lembut. Entah siapa yang memulai, ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut, dan entah bagaimana tubuh Kris sudah ada diatas tubuh Suho, mengurungnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Suho tahu dari cara Kris menatapnya saat ini, ada gairah dan keinginan besar yang siap untuk keluar, tapi Suho juga tahu kalau Kris masih ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Little Myeon, a-aku.."

"Lakukanlah, Yifan," potong Suho cepat. Dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan namja di atasnya ini.

Kris terkejut dengan kata-kata Suho. Dia memang ingin melakukan ini sudah lama, namun hasratnya dia tahan karena tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya pada Suho.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris sangsi.

Suho mengangguk.

Kris lalu menurunkan wajahnya dan kembali melumat bibir merah Suho. Lumatan itu kemudian turun ke rahang dan leher putih Suho, meninggalkan jejak merah di sana. Suho melenguh karena sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat yang Kris berikan.

Kris kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Suho dalam, "Chagi, kau benar-benar yakin? Aku tidak mungkin berhenti di tengah jalan nantinya," Kris kembali menegaskan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi mereka. Kris tak ingin menyakiti Suho.

"Aku tahu, Yifan. Tidak apa-apa. Lakukanlah. Tapi pelan-pelan ya.."

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan berusaha tidak menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku, Little Myeon, saranghae," bisik Kris di bibir Suho.

"Nado saranghae, Yifan..."

Dan kalimat terakhir Suho menjadi pengantar kegiatan panas mereka malam itu. Suara desahan, lenguhan, dan pekikan terdengar dari kamar mereka. Kris menepati janjinya untuk bersikap lembut pada Suho. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka, jika dia tidak melakukannya dengan lembut, Suho pasti kesakitan.

"Jika kau merasa sakit, gigit atau cakar saja aku..." pesan Kris disela-sela kegiatan mereka. Suho hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Untunglah kamar-kamar di rumah itu terletak saling berjauhan. Jika tidak, mungkin suara mereka sudah terdengar ke kamar lain.

Kegiatan panas mereka berakhir saat keduanya klimaks. Kris menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Suho. Keduanya berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang sama-sama terengah-engah. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat dan cairan yang berasal dari kegitan panas mereka.

Kris kembali menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya dan menciumi wajah Suho dengan lembut. Suho membuka kedua matanya dan terkikik geli mendapat ciuman-ciuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Yifan.." ucapnya lembut.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi wajah Suho dan menatap mata malaikat kecil itu. Dia tersenyum lembut, "Saranghae, Kim Joonmyeon.."

"Saranghae, Wu Yifan.." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Suho tanpa sadar menguap, membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Tidurlah, chagi. Selamat malam... Mimpi indah.." Kris berguling dari tubuh Suho. Kemudian dia menarik tubuh Suho agar Suho merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kris. Dia kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Selamat tidur, Yifan," gumam Suho. Rasa kantuk menderanya, dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

Kris tersenyum saat mendengar dengkuran halus di dadanya. Ah, malaikatnya sudah tidur. Saatnya untuk menyusul malaikat mungilnya ke alam mimpi.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Kris terbangun karena suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Rupanya yang lain sudah bangun.

Kris melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Masih jam 5 pagi, tumben teman-temannya sudah bangun. Dia lalu memandang Suho (yang entah bagaimana kini posisi mereka sudah menjadi berhadapan) yang masih terlelap. Kris tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam, apalagi saat dilihatnya banyak bercak kemerahan di tubuh putih Suho.

Tanpa sadar Kris menyentuh tanda merah itu, tanda yang telah dia buat. Tanda yang menandakan kalau Suho adalah miliknya seorang.

Dibelainya pipi _chubby_ dan rambut lembut Suho. Oh Tuhan, betapa Kris sangat bersyukur memiliki malaikat ini dalam hidupnya. Dia begitu menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya saat didengarnya suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk dengan lembut.

Kris turun dari ranjang. Dia lalu mencari-cari piyamanya yang semalam tercecer dan mengenakannya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya tidak terlalu lebar, agar yang di luar tidak bisa melihat ke dalam. Bisa gawat jika mereka melihat.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Gege, kami semua mau melihat matahari terbit ke pantai. Apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Tao.

Kris menoleh ke ranjang dan melihat Suho yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Dia mau saja ikut, tapi mana tega dia membangunkan Suho yang nampak masih kelelahan.

"Kalian pergilah, Tao. Joonmyeon masih tidur, dia sepertinya kelelahan," jawab Kris akhirnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Yup! Kalian pergilah.." Kris mengangguk.

"Oke, ge.. Kami pergi dulu yaa.." Tao melambaikan tangannya.

Kris mengunci pintu kamar mereka dan membaringkan tubuhnya dihadapan Suho. Tidak ada salahnya untuk tidur lagi kan? Setelah mengecup kening Suho, Kris kembali melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada tubuh mungil Suho. Tak lama kemudian, alam mimpi menjemputnya.

Sementara itu ke-10 namja yang lain berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ke tepi pantai. Sesampainya di pantai, langit masih agak gelap. Mereka mengisi waktu denga berjalan menyusuri pantai indah itu.

"Tao, memangnya si naga kenapa tidak mau ikut?" tanya Luhan yang saat itu tengah berlutut untuk membetulkan tali sepatu Minseok.

Tao mengendikkan bahunya, "Molla, ge, dia bilang sih mereka masih ngantuk. Baekkie, kurang ke kiri... Nanti batu karangnya tidak terlihat," jawab Tao sambil mengangkat handphone-nya untuk memotret Baekhyun yang tengah berpose.

"Di sini ya, chagi? Begini?" Baekhyun heboh sendiri bergaya dan berpose imut. Tao terkekeh saat Baekhyun memasang pose imutnya.

"Pasti mereka habis melakukan hal yang iya-iya," tebak Chanyeol.

"Sembarangan kau, hyung, siapa tahu mereka memang lelah.." sembur Kai.

"Kalo aku pikir sih mereka semalam memang habis melakukannya. Soalnya kamar kami kan tidak terlalu jauh, dari kamar mereka terdengar suara-suara begitu deh," timpal Sehun sambil menduga-duga, "Kau dengar juga kan, Baby Soo?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku dengar sih.. Tapi bukannya itu suara televisi ya?" Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Ya ampun, tadi malam mana ada yang menonton televisi di ruang tengah, jelas-jelas setelah dari pantai mereka langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kyungsoo benar-benar polos.

"Whoa, Jongie, lihat ada kerang..." pekik Yixing antusias saat menemukan sebuah kerang besar di bawah timbunan pasir di dekat kakinya. Diambilnya kerang besar itu dan diamat-amatinya.

"Wah..bagus ya, Xingie, coba lihat.." Yixing menyerahkan kerang itu pada Kai. Kai mendekatkan kerang itu ke telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Mendengar suara lautan.. " jawab Kai asal sambil nyengir. Yixing memukul lengan Kai mendengar penuturan konyol kekasihnya itu.

"Kai, lihat dong..." pinta Chen sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Kai meletakkan kerang indah itu ke tangan Chen yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Kau mau kerang seperti itu? Ayo kita cari.. Pasti di sekitar sini banyak kerang," ajak Chanyeol. Dia lalu menarik tangan Chen dengan lembut dan mulai mencari-cari di antara timbunan pasir.

"Eh, lihat lihat! Mataharinya sudah terbit!" teriak Minseok sambi menunjuk kearah lautan.

Semuanya kompak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menikmat momen terbitnya matahari. Indah sekali. Sinarnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan, terpantul di permukaan laut yang saat itu berwarna biru gelap.

Perpaduan warna yang indah. Semua mata menatap kagum kebesaran Tuhan itu. Sayang sekali Kris dan Suho tidak bisa ikut menikmati saat itu bersama mereka.

Oya.. Sedang apa ya mereka? Mari kita tengok.

Ternyata mereka sudah bangun dan sedang membereskan kamar mereka yang sedikit kacau.

Suho nampaknya masih malu-malu setelah kejadian semalam. Beberapa kali matanya dan mata Kris bertatapan, wajahnya akan memerah dan senyum malu-malu akan muncul di bibir imutnya.

Kris geregetan sendiri. Habisnya dia kan ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah mungil itu, kok yang ditatap malah selalu menunduk malu-malu kucing. Aih!

"Chagi, kau kenapa sih selalu menunduk?" tanya Kris gemas setelah untuk kesekian kalinya usaha untuk memandang wajah Suho gagal.

"Kau itu memang tidak peka.." jawab Suho sambil merapikan tempat tidur mereka. Dia tertegun saat melihat bekas-bekas kegiatan semalam menempel di sprei putih itu.

"Yifan.." panggilnya.

"Hm?" Kris menghampirinya. "Kenapa, chagi?"

"Ini bagaimana?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk sprei itu.

"Hmm...kita cuci saja ya di kamar mandi. Setelah itu kita jemur di balkon. Mudah-mudahan cepat kering," usul Kris.

Suho mengangguk setuju. Sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya, Kris menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan menghindar lagi, chagi... Kau ini membuatku gemas saja.."

Suho terkikik malu saat tubuhnya ditarik mendekat oleh Kris, dan sekarang malah sudah merapat dalam dekapan Kris. Dengan malu-malu dia menatap Kris yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?" tanya Kris.

"Bagaimana ya? Yang jelas aku bahagia," jawab Suho.

"Terus kenapa menghindariku terus sejak kau bangun tadi?"

"Ya habisnya aku malu kalau mengingat kejadian semalam."

"Malu kenapa heum?" Kris mengecup kening Suho, membuat pria mungil itu reflek menutup kedua matanya menikmati ciuman di keningnya.

"Yaaa...malu... Masak kau tidak mengerti sih?" Suho memukul dada Kris pelan dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hahahaha...kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Little Myeon," Kris mengecup ujung hidung Suho.

Wajah Suho benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris untuk menutupi rasa malunya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kris.

Mereka menikmati pelukan mereka untuk beberapa lama.

Suara ramai terdengar dari luar yang menandakan ke-10 namja lainnya sudah kembali.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang," ujar Kris.

Suho melepaskan lingkaran tangannya, "Aku mau mandi dulu ya, soalnya aku ingin membantu yang lain menyiapkan sarapan."

"Kita mandi bersama saja."

"Ih, tidak mau. Nanti kau melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku. Mandi sendiri-sendiri saja," tolak Suho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok...aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Janji! Lagipula kita kan harus mencuci sprei ini bersama, supaya mudah," Kris meyakinkan (modus banget pake acara nyebut-nyebut nyuci sprei lagi -_-).

Suho nampak menimbang-nimbang, "Tapi benar ya kau tidak macam-macam," ancam Suho.

"Ck! Kau ini tidak percaya sekali padaku. Kajja kita mandi," Kris menggenggam tangan Suho sambil menyeret sprei kotor itu dengan tangan satunya ke kamar mandi.

Yixing, Chen, Minseok, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo nampak sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka di dapur, sementara namja yang lain sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk acara jalan-jalan mereka ke pantai nanti. Hari ini rencananya memang mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu di pantai.

Tak lama kemudian Suho dan Kris bergabung dengan mereka. Untung saja Suho membawa kemeja berkerah yang bisa menutupi lehernya. Jika tidak, tanda kemerahan di lehernya sudah pasti akan terlihat orang lain.

"Selamat pagi semua!" sapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi!" balas ke-10 namja itu.

"Suho-hyung, kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ani, kenapa bertanya begitu?" jawab Suho sedikit gugup. Dia langsung menyibukkan diri membantu mereka, untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Soalnya tadi pagi Kris-hyung bilang kau kelelahan, aku pikir kau sakit atau tidak enak badan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ooo...tidak kok. Aku hanya kelelahan saja," jawab Suho.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Suho dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak berapa lama, mereka selesai menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Sarapan siap!" teriak Minseok dari ruang makan.

Terdengar derap langkah 6 orang namja keren memasuki ruang makan itu.

Acara makan berlangsung singkat dan cepat. Mereka rupanya sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bermain-main di pantai.

Pantai hari itu cukup ramai dikunjungi pengunjung. Maklum, akhir pekan. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat ke-12 namja itu untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Kris menancapkan payung pantai besar yang di bawanya dan menggelar tikar di bawahnya.

"Nah, duduklah, chagi," katanya pada Suho.

"Lho, kalian tidak ingin berenang?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Tidak ah, kami di sini saja.." tolak Kris.

Alasan saja sebenarnya. Kalau mereka ikut berenang, tubuh Suho yang penuh bercak merah pasti akan ketahuan.

"Kami juga sepertinya mau jalan-jalan menyusuri pantai saja," kata Luhan sambil menggandeng Minseok.

"Ya sudah, kami berenang dulu ya, ge.." pamit Tao. Hari ini dia memang berjanji akan mengajari Baekhyun berenang. Baekhyun sampai menyewa ban renang untuk melancarkan latihannya hari ini. Lihat saja tubuh mungilnya nampak tenggelam oleh ban hitam besar itu.

"Ayo, chagiiiii..." Baekhyun menggeret tangan Tao dengan tidak sabar, sementara tangan satunya sibuk menahan ban dipinggangnya agar tidak melorot.

Chanyeol sampai geleng-geleng melihatnya, "Chenie, kau mau berenang?" tanyanya pada Chen.

Chen nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka. "Berenang boleh juga, tapi aku tidak begitu bisa, hyung," jawabnya.

"Ahhh...gampang, nanti aku ajari. Kau mau menyewa ban?"

"Memang perlu ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu sih, asal kau tidak berenang terlalu ke tengah kau tidak akan tenggelam."

"Hmmm...baiklah. Ayo kita berenang, hyung," ajak Chen semangat.

Chanyeol dan Chen kemudian berlari menyusul Tao dan Baekhyun yang nampak asyik berenang-renang.

.

_**KAILAY SIDE**_

Kai dan Yixing sedang sibuk dengan istana pasir yang sedang mereka bangun. Yixing nampak serius dengan kegiatannya. Bibirnya akan cemberut jika salah satu bangunan yang sudah susah payah dibentuknya rubuh atau rusak. Kai diam-diam memperhatikan Yixing yang terkadang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Yixing memang punya kepribadian 4D.

"Xingie..." panggil Kai.

"Heum?" Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kai.

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke apartemenmu?" tanya Kai serius.

"Sepertinya iya.. Waeyo?"

"Ani...hanya sajaa...hmm..aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersama di apartemenku."

Yixing menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk pasir dengan sekop.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Molla...selama kita tinggal bersama di rumah Kris-hyung, dan kita tidur sekamar, rasanya menyenangkan setiap aku bangun dan membuka mata kau adalah orang pertama yang aku lihat. Begitu pula saat tidur, kau juga orang terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum aku tertidur. Rasanya begitu luar biasa, Xing, memandang wajah cantikmu dari dekat saat kau tidur. Dan aku ingin terus merasakan perasaan itu. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

Blush! Wajah Yixing merona mendengar penjelasan Kai. Apa Kai sedang menggombalinya? Tapi terdengar ketulusan di sana.

"Kau sedang merayuku ya?" Yixing memicingkan matanya.

Kai terkekeh, "Kau ini... Aku memang agak-agak perayu, tapi aku serius dengan kata-kataku barusan, Xing. Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Ayolah, Xing, aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri di apartemenmu, jauh dariku.."

Yixing menatap Kai cukup lama. Menimbang-nimbang.

"Tapi aku tidak enak jika aku tidak membayarmu, Kai. Kesannya aku memanfaatkanmu untuk membayar uang sewa ku selama di sini..." Yixing mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya.

Kai tertawa ringan melihat Yixing manyun begitu. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di hadapan Yixing.

Yixing yang sedari tadi hanya berjongkok, ikut-ikutan duduk di pasir.

Kai menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing dengan lembut, "Kau tahu? Kau bisa membayarku kalau kau mau.."

Kedua mata Yixing melebar, "Tapi jangan mahal-mahal. Apartemenku harga sewanya murah lho, Jongie, makanya aku tinggal di situ. Apartemenmu kan mewah sekali.." cerocos Yixing.

Mendengar celoteh Yixing, Kai tertawa lagi.. Ya Tuhan, ternyata kekasihnya ini berpikir kalau dia harus membayar dengan uang.

"Bukan dengan uang, chagiii..."

"Lalu dengan apa?"

"Cukup dengan cinta dan perhatianmu saja..."

Yakkk...ternyata Kai ini bisa juga mesum sekaligus _cheesy_. Ewww...!

"Ya ampun, Jongie, aku sungguh-sungguh... Kalau memang aku harus bayar pakai uang tidak apa-apa, asal jangan mahal-mahal," Yixing terkekeh geli setelah mendengar gombalan gagal Kai.

"Aku serius, Xingie, aku benar-benar tidak mau kau tinggal sendirian," Kai berkata sungguh-sungguh. Frustasi juga dia karena Yixing tidak menanggapi kata-katanya dengan serius.

Yixing menatap Kai lekat. Dia sebenarnya percaya dengan kata-kata Kai. Hanya saja dia merasa tidak enak menumpang gratis begitu.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya..." ujar Yixing akhirnya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Kai bertanya antusias.

"Setiap pagi aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu, dan kau harus sarapan di rumah," jawab Yixing dengan nada tegas.

"Jinjja?! Memangnya kau tidak lelah setiap hari membuatkanku sarapan? Apalagi kalau kau ada jadwal manggung di kafe.."

Yixing menggeleng, "Itu syaratku. Kau tidak usah pikirkan aku lelah atau tidak. Anggap saja itu konsekuensiku. Bagaimana? Kau terima tidak?"

"Ish! Ternyata sulit sekali membujukmu ya, Xingie... Iya iya aku terima. Jadi setelah kita pulang liburan ini, kita mulai memindahkan barang-barangmu ke apartemenku ya."

"Arra araa..." Yixing menampilkan dimple manisnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan kilat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengecup bibir Kai.

Kai melongo. Belum pernah Yixing duluan menciumnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, seringai mesum keluar dari bibirnya, membuat Yixing bergidik. "Wah, Xingie, kau mau menggodaku eoh?"

Yixing membelalakkan matanya, dia tak menyangka aksi spontannya barusan telah membangunkan macan mesum (bukan macan tidur ya?) seperti Kai.

"Jongie, kau mau apa?" tanyanya takut-takut saat Kai merangkak maju mendekatinya. Yixing reflek merangkak mundur (?).

"Mau memakanmu pastinya..." jawab Kai seduktif.

"Jangan macam-macam, Jongie... Huaaaaa..." Yixing berdiri dan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Dasar unicorn yang menggemaskan! Xingieee! Tunggu akuuu..."

.

**CHANCHEN SIDE**

Chanyeol dan Chen begitu menikmati suasana pantai siang itu. Matahari memang bersinar cukup terik, namun anehnya mereka tidak terlalu merasa kepanasan. Udaranya benar-benar nyaman.

Mereka duduk di bawah payung besar, tak jauh dari Kris dan Suho.

"Chagi, menurutmu semalam mereka melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kris dan Suho yang nampak asyik bercanda-canda.

Chen ikut-ikutan mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka, "Aku tidak tahu, hyung, mungkin saja. Waeyo?" tanya Chen.

"Aku jadi ingin seperti mereka," desah Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan Suho.

Chen yang sedang asyik minum air kelapanya, tersedak mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya pada Chen. Matanya melotot horor saat menyadari hasil perbuatannya.

"Eh, chagi, gwenchana? Mianhe aku membuatmu terkejut. Maksudku bukan itu," Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Chen yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

Dia bertambah panik karena Chen tidak juga berhenti batuk.

Untunglah setelah beberapa lama diusap-usap oleh Chanyeol, batuknya bisa berhenti juga. Nafas Chen terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah.

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Chen.

"Minum ini dulu, chagi.."

Setelah dilihatnya Chen mulai tenang, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Chagi, bukan maksudku begitu. Mianhe nee..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Chen.

"Hmmm...kau memang ingin kitaa..hmmm..melakukan itu ya?" tanya Chen dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chen. Tak dapat dipungkiri hasrat itu ada dalam dirinya. Tapi dia juga tak ingin memaksa Chen melakukannya jika dia tidak siap.

"Dengar ya, chagi, jujur saja dalam diriku ada keinginan itu. Tapi percayalah aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu kalau kau belum siap. Mianhe nee. Kata-kataku barusan tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok.. Mianhee..." Chen mencium punggung tangan Chen dengan lembut.

"Ooh, begitu ya..."

"Memangnya kenapa heum?" Chanyeol membelai pipi Chen.

"Hmmm...kalau aku bilang aku sudah siap bagaimana?" Chen menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Sumpah demi apapun, Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Chagi, kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, meskipun dalam hatinya girang juga kalau memang yang Chen katakan benar (eaaa...otak mesum mulai bekerja...huffft!).

Chen mengangguk samar masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya, namun cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

"Arra arra...berarti malam ini kau siap-siap kumakan eoh?" Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Chen, membuat jantung Chen bertalu-talu.

"Ternyata kau itu benar-benar namja pervert ya, hyung,"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Jangan khawatir, chagi, aku sekarang pervert hanya untuk seorang Kim Jongdae kok," goda Chanyeol.

"Huu...gombal," Chen manyun.

"Chagi, cium aku dong..."'pinta Chanyeol.

"Eh? Waeyo? Kan kita sering melakukannya?" Chen mencubit pipi Chanyoel.

"Iya sih..tapi aku ingin kau duluan menciumku. Kan romantis, chagi, kita di pinggir pantai begini," Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya sekarang. Sepertinya dia dapat ilmunya dari Tao. Terbukti sukses, karena Chen akhirnya mau.

"Arra, tapi kau tutup matamu ya, hyung," pinta Chen.

"Ish! Kau ini masih saja malu-malu. Ya sudah aku tutup mata. Nih..."

Sumpah demi apapun, Chen tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Chanyeol sekarang yang seperti itu ( (=3=) begitulah kira-kira ekspresi Chanyeol).

Chanyeol membuka matanya heran sambil cemberut, "Chagi, kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Hahaha...mianhe,hyung, habisnya..haha..habisnya bibirmu seperti ikan mujair.." Chen terengah-engah menjawab.

Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop. Masak wajah tampan begini disamakan dengan ikan mujair? Yang benar saja!

"Kim Jongdae, kau mau kumakan sekarang eoh?" tiba-tiba saja aura iblis keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol, lihat saja senyum miring dibibir seksinya sekarang.

Chen reflek menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Chanyeol horor.

"Andwe, hyung, aku hanya bercanda," cicitnya ketakutan.

"Terlambat, chagi, lebih baik sekarang saja ya kumakan kau?"

"Andwe...jangan, hyung... Huaaaa"

Chen langsung berdiri dan mengambil langkah seribu.

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat Chen lari ketakutan, "Aish! Kau memang menggemaskan, Chen..." ujarnya sambil berlari menyusul kekasihnya.

_**.**_

_**TAOBAEK SIDE**_

Baekhyun benar-benar heboh dalam sesi latihan renangnya dengan Tao. Baekhyun memang agak sedikit takut dengan laut. Meskipun Tao berusaha keras menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar bisa mengambang di atas air, Tao tetap kesulitan karena Baekhyun selalu saja panik dan bergerak-gerak agresif.

"Chagie, kau harus tenang. Kalau kau tidak tenang, tubuhmu akan tenggelam," bujuk Tao.

"Aku takut, chagieee...Sepertinya air laut ini akan menyeretku jauuuuhhhhh ke tengah sana," rengek Baekhyun berlebihan.

Dia kembali memasang ban renang pada tubuhnya. Padahal tadi Tao berhasil membujuknya untuk tidak menggunakan ban renang itu. Selain karena akan menyulitkan gerakan renang Baekhyun, mereka juga ada di perairan yang tidak dalam, hanya sebatas dada Tao dan seleher Baekhyun. Dijamin Baekhyun tidak akan tenggelam.

Tao sangat geli melihat raut ketakutan Baekhyun. Dengan lembut dia berusaha melepaskan ban itu dari tubuh kekasih mungilnya.

"Chagie, airnya kan tidak dalam, ini dilepas saja nee.."

"Aku takut tenggelaammm.." rengek Baekhyun. Tapi dia pasrah saat Tao membebaskan tubuhnya lagi dari ban itu.

"Tidak akan tenggelam.." Tao meyakinkan.

Benar kan, setelah ban itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, Baekhyun mulai merasa kehilangan pegangan. Ditambah Tao yang saat itu sedang berenang agak menjauh untuk menjauhkan ban itu dari mereka, membuat Baekhyun dilanda kepanikan.

"Chagie..chagie..ak-aku akan tenggelam!" pekiknya panik. Kakinya mulai gemetar dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak menggapai-gapai Tao.

Tao buru-buru berenang mendekat dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Baaekhyun yang nyaris tenggelam.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar di pelukan Tao. Entah karena kedinginan atau karena ketakutan. Dia memeluk Tao sangat erat.

"Jangan jauh-jauh berenangnya,Chagiee..." suara Baekhyun gemetar.

"Mianhe nee... Mianhe, chagiee.." Tao benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Padahal dia berenang tidak terlalu jauh tadi. Dia hanya tidak menyangka ketakutan Baekhyun pada laut sebegitu hebat.

"Chagie, kita ke pinggir saja ya.. Jalan-jalan di pinggir.." bujuk Tao.

Baekhyun menggeleng di dada Tao, "Tidak mau, aku ingin belajar berenang, chagie.."

"Tubuhmu sudah gemetaran, Baekkie.. Nanti kau malah sakit kalau dipaksakan.."

"Andwee...aku ingin bisa berenang..." rengek Baekhyun lagi.

Tao heran, kenapa Baekhyun begitu bersikeras untuk belajar berenang. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sangat takut berenang di laut.

"Chagie, kenapa kau begitu ingin belajar berenang? Kau kan bilang sendiri kau takut berenang di laut.." tanya Tao penasaran.

"Soalnya Yeollie bilang kau jago berenang, Taoie.. Aku ingin bisa berenang supaya kita bisa berenang sama-sama. Kan menyenangkan..."

Tao terkejut. Jadi alasan Baekhyun ingin bisa berenang adalah karena dia? Wow, dia tidak menduga itu sama sekali.

"Chagie, aku kan tidak akan memaksamu berenang kalau kau memang tidak bisa," Tao terkekeh geli.

"Ya tapi aku ingin menemanimu melakukan hal yang kau sukai, Taoie.."

Tao berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya, maksudnya ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun, bukan melepas pelukan mereka. Baekhyun yang mengira Tao ingin melepas pelukan mereka, langsung memekik kaget, "Andwe andwe... jangan di lepas, Taoie! Aku takut tenggelam.!" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Tao. Tao tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan kulepas, chagi….Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ujar Tao lembut.

Baekhyun mengerti arti kata-kata Tao. Tao tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun selamanya…artinya dia akan selalu ada di sisi Baekhyun selama hidupnya. Aih! Ternyata Tuan Panda ini benar-benar _hawt_. Wajah Baekhyun memanas.

"Tuan Panda, kau benar-benar menyebalkan…" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Lho, menyebalkan kenapa?" tanya Tao heran. Dia kan berusaha romantis.

"Kau telah membuat wajahku merah dengan kata-katamu, Tuan… Sekarang badanku jadi panas dingin tahuuu… Bagaimana aku bisa menunjukkan wajah merahku nanti… Pasti orang-orang akan- huaaaa….hmph-!"

Celotehan Baekhyun terbungkam bibir Tao dengan lumatan lembut. Tao memang menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dan…VOILA! Adegan ciuman tak dapat dielakkan. Tentu saja Tao mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, karena dia tahu Baekhyun pasti panik setengah mati jika pelukannya melonggar.

Tao tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka saat dirasanya tubuh Baekhyun sudah tenang dan dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Tao. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang dan rasa dingin yang mendera tubuh mereka.

"Chagi, kita ke pinggir ya…" bisik Tao setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin berenang, Taoie?" Baekhyun memandang Tao dengan tatapan lucunya.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, yang penting bagiku adalah selalu bersamamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, "Kajja ke pinggir saja! Kita bermain pasir saja yaa.. Atau kita bisa bermain air asal jangan terlalu jauh ke tengah… Pokoknya asal airnya maksimal setinggi betisku saja, chagi… Sekalian kita cari kerang seperti yang ditemukan oleh Yixing-hyung tadi pagi nee… Kerangnya bagus!" celoteh Baekhyun ceria.

Dia tak menyadari Tao sudah menggiring tubuh mereka berdua ke pinggir.

Dari jauh terdengar suara 4 orang namja berteriak dan mendekati mereka. Oh, ternyata mereka adalah Kai, Yixing, Chanyeol dan Chen. Mereka ber-empat bergabung dengan Tao dan Baekhyun bermain air sambil berkejar-kejaran.

.

_**SESOO SIDE**_

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati seorang penjual air kelapa tak jauh dari tempat Kris dan Suho. Kyungsoo yang merengek ingin meminum itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Ternyata dari ibunya.

"Yeobosseyo, eomma.."

"..."

"Iya, kami sedang jalan-jalan di pantai. Kenapa, eomma?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo? Eomma ingin bicara dengannya?"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Kyungsoo terkejut. Dia memang belum pernah kenalan dengan kedua orang tua Sehun. Dan jika sekarang eomma Sehun ingin bicara dengannya, maka hal itu benar-benar perkenalan pertamanya dengan eomma-nya Sehun.

Sehun menyerahkan handphone-nya pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, "Eomma ingin kenalan denganmu, Baby Soo.."

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan tatapan takut dan gugup. Sehun menggelengkkan kepalanya dan terucap kata 'gwenchana' dari bibirnya tanpa suara.

Dengan gemetar, Kyungsoo menerima handphone Sehun dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Yeobosseyo, Nyonya Oh, Do Kyungsoo imnida..." sapa Kyungsoo sopan.

"..."

"Ah, benarkah? Terimakasih, Nyonya..."

"..."

"Nde? Anda yakin, Nyonya? Tap-tapi..."

Sehun memandang khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang nampak gugup. Apa yang dikatakan eomma-nya?

"Ahh...baiklah..hmmm...eomma..."

Wajah Kyungsoo merona merah saat mengucapkannya, jantungnya terasa berpacu cepat. Sehun mendesah lega saat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil eomma-nya dengan panggilan 'eomma'. Itu artinya eomma-nya setuju kan?

"Nee, eomma... Kamsahamnida..."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya dengan eomma Sehun.

"Eomma-mu baik ya... Diaa..dia bilang kapan-kapan aku harus ke rumahmu dan bertemu dengannya. Dia juga bilang kalau aku boleh memanggilnya eomma," tutur Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Hehehe...sebenarnya dia sudah tahu tentangmu kok.. Aku sudah cerita tentang hubungan kita sejak kita resmi dulu. Tadinya aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada eomma dan appaku, hanya saja kau tahu kan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpa kita tempo hari benar-benar menguras waktu dan perhatian kita," papar Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Mereka setuju dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa mereka menyukaimu. Kan aku sudah memperlihatkan wajahmu melalui foto yang ada di handphoneku," Sehun nyengir.

"Ish! Kenapa tidak bilang sih? Kan aku jadi malu.." Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Sehun.

"Hahaha... Kenapa harus malu, Baby Soo. Kan memang cepat atau lambat kita harus saling mengenalkan kedua orang tua kita. Iya kan?" Sehun menyentil ujung hidung Kyungsoo yang lucu.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku kalau mereka berkunjung nee... Mereka pasti menyukaimu juga, Hunie," ujar Kyungsoo berbinar-binar.

"Iya, Baby Soo... Kajja kita keliling lagi.. Pantai ini sangat indah lho.. Sayang untuk dilewatkan mumpung di sini.."

Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Mereka melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka di sepanjang tepian pantai itu.

Di tengah acara jalan-jalan mereka, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun juga ikut-ikutan berhenti.

"Baby Soo, kenapa? Kau capek ya?" tanya Sehun heran.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Soo?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kenapa dengan kekasih mungilnya ini? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya sampai-sampai dia menatap seperti itu?

"Hmmm…tidak jadi deh, kita lanjutkan jalan saja, Hunie," ujar Kyungoo akhirnya. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin dia katakan, hanya saja dia malu untuk mengatakannya.

Saat dia hendak melangkah, Sehun menahan tangannya, "Soo, katakana ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" desak Sehun. Dia sungguh tak ingin Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun lagi.

"Lalu ada apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran, Baby Soo…"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan tiba-tiba dia berteriak, "Hunie, lihat itu!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Sehun reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo. Dengan sedikit berjinjit dia tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Sehun. Ooo…ternyata dia ingin mencium Sehun.

Sehun terkejut mendapat kecupan mendadak dipipinya. Dia memandang Kyungsoo heran. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum malu, "Aku hanya ingin menciummu, Hunie," ujarnya pelan.

Sehun tertawa ringan sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "Kau benar-benar lucu, Soo.. Ingin mencium kan tinggal bilang saja, kenapa harus malu-malu heum?"

Kyungsoo tertawa malu. Pekikan kecil keluar dari bibirnya ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sehun sehingga tubuh mereka merapat. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo meleleh.

"Huniee…" suara Kyungsoo tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku kalau kau sampai tidak ada, Baby Soo…" ujar Sehun lembut.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku ya…" pinta Sehun tulus.

Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi bulat Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun memeluknya, mengatakan hal yang romantic, di tepi pantai. OMG! Itu kan romantisssss! Batin Kyungsoo memekik.

Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Dengan lembut dilumatnya bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Mereka menikmati ciuman mereka sampai-…

"Eomma, ada juci ciumannnn!"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo reflek melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh ke samping. Ternyata di samping mereka seorang anak kecil bermata bulat menatap mereka dengan tatapan penasaran.

Seorang ibu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri anak itu, "Daesung-ah, jangan mengganggu mereka nee… Mianhee… Daesung memang nakal," ibu itu menggendong namja kecil yang dipanggil Daesung itu. Setelah membungkuk beberapa kali pada mereka berdua, ibu itu berlalu dari pandangan mereka.

"Dadah, Juciiiii!" Daesung melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan ceria (gak tau aja dia udah bikin muka Sehun sama Kyungsoo kayak kepiting rebus =_=).

Sepeninggal mereka, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan tawa mereka. Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perut mereka sakit. Ada-ada saja.

"Baby Soo, itu teman-teman kita, ayo kita bermain bersama mereka," tunjuk Sehun.

"O iya… Ayo, Huniee…" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

Mereka lalu menghampiri Tao, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain air.

.

_**XIUHAN SIDE**_

Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman ke dada Luhan yang duduk di belakangnya. Mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon kelapa sambil menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi (hadehhh...keinget lagu jadul).

"Baozi, apakah dudukmu nyaman?"tanya Luhan sambil mengecup puncak kepala Minseok.

"Nyaman... Kenapa? Punggungmu sakit ya bersandar ke pohon begitu?" Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalikkannya agar bisa menghadap Luhan.

"Aish! Jangan bangun, Baozi, kau duduk seperti tadi saja," Luhan menarik Minseok agar duduk seperti sebelumnya. Minseok kembali menyamankan punggungnya pada dada Luhan.

"Aku justru khawatir kau yang merasa tidak nyaman," ujar Luhan. Memang sejak sembuh dari kecelakaan itu, Luhan sering menunjukkan kekhawatiran lebih pada Minseok.

"Tidak, aku nyaman kok," ujar Minseok sambil mengangkat tangannya yang tersemat cincin pemberian Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum memandang cincin itu, bukti cintanya pada Minseok.

"Hanie, cincinnya indah ya.. Kok ukurannya bisa pas jari manisku?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Aku memang mengukur jarimu saat kau belum sadar, Soekie.." jawab Luhan sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh Minseok.

"Kau tahu? Woohyun-hyung menangis saat melihatku mengukur jari manismu dengan sebuah benang. Dia bilang dia benar-benar bahagia karena adik kesayangannya dilamar orang lain. Dia memintaku berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan melindungimu." papar Luhan.

"Benarkah? Lalu kau jawab apa?" Minseok tersenyum mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Aku jawab apa yaaa?" goda Luhan.

Minseok mencubit lengan Luhan yang melingkar di tubuhnya, "Jangan sok rahasia-rahasiaan, Hanieee.."

Luhan terkekeh, "Saranghae, baozi..Kau milikku dan hanya milikku..selamanya," bisiknya di telinga Minseok, kemudian mencium pipi bulatnya.

Minseok terkikik dengan perlakuan Luhan, "Nado saranghe, Hanie."

Luhan tersenyum puas mendengar kata-kata Minseok.

"Hanie, kau sekarang agak berubah ya," ujar Minseok.

"Oya? Berubah bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa kau lebih tenang...dannn..hmmm...sifat pervertmu jadi berkurang," jawab Minseok polos.

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Minseok, "Aku hanya ingin memgimbangi kondisimu yang belum sembuh benar. Memangnya kau suka aku yang mana?"

"Yang mana? Aku suka dirimu apa adanya kok. Yang manapun itu.."

"Ooo...begitu... Tenang saja, Baobei, saat kondisimu benar-benar pulih nanti, sifat pervert-ku akan kembali kok. Kau siap-siap ya," goda Luhan.

"Huh..aku pikir kau benar-benar sudah berubah," dengus Minseok, membuat Luhan tergelak dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Appoooo... Yak! Xi Luhan!" Minseok memukul tangan Luhan.

Luhan ternyata tetaplah seorang Luhan yang sangat suka mengganggu Minseok.

"Gomawo, Hanie..."

"Untuk mencubit pipimu?"

"Ish! Tentu saja bukan.. Untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku."

"Untuk apa berterimakasih, Baobei? Jangan berterimakasih padaku. Berterimakasihlah pada dirimu sendiri..."

"Waeyo?"

"Karena dirimulah...aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu.. Itu semua karena dirimu yang seperti ini. Minseok yang doyan makan, Minseok yang menggemaskan, Minseok yang polos, Minseok yang jago masak, Minseok yang tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia namja yang manis dan lucu, Minseok yang sangat berarti dalam hidup seorang Xi Luhan, Minseok yang sanggup membuat Xi Luhan tergila-gila, dan Minseok yang bisa mengendalikan hati seorang Xi Luhan," tutur Luhan panjang lebar.

Minseok termangu mendengar penuturan Luhan. Apa iya dia sebegitu berartinya di mata Luhan?

"Kenapa diam? Kau pasti tidak percaya kata-kataku," Luhan tersenyum.

"Hiks hiks..."

Mata Luhan membulat saat terdengar isak dari bibir Minseok. Dengan lembut dia membalikkan tubuh namja bakpao itu agar menghadapnya. Benar saja, pipi Minseok sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Aigo, Baobei, kenapa menangis? Uljima..." Luhan mengusap pipi Minseok dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kata-katamu membuatku terharu, Hanie.." ujar Minseok di sela isaknya.

Luhan tertawa geli melihatnya. Ditariknya tubuh Minseok dan di peluknya dengan erat, "Uljima, Baobei.. Kau benar-benar lucu menangis seperti ini."

Dikatakan dirinya lucu, Minseok cemberut di dada Luhan, namun tak urung dia tersenyum juga dan semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh namja rusa itu.

"Baozi, kau tidak ingin berenang?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai saja yuk.. Tapi tidak usah berenang," usul Minseok.

"Baiklah...kajja..."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai sambil bergandengan tangan, sampai pada suatu tempat dimana teman-teman mereka (Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun) ternyata sedang bermain-main dengan gembira.

"Wah...kita ke sana, Hanie.." Minseok menarik tangan Luhan memghampiri 8 namja itu dan bergabung dengan mereka.

_**.**_

_**KRISHO SIDE**_

Kris dan Suho terlihat begitu serius memandangi benda di bawah mereka. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan pandangan mereka arahkan kepada benda dibawah yang terletak diantara mereka.

Oho, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu ya... Mereka tidak sedang melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok.. Mereka berdua itu sedang bermain catur. Hehehehe...

Ini adalah ide Kris mereka mengisi waktu di pantai sambil bermain catur. Bukan hanya permainan biasa pastinya. Siapapun yang kalah, harus mencium yang menang,meskipun hanya di pipi. Dan sudah pasti itu juga ide Kris, jenius kan? Kekekekeke...

"Skakmat!" seru Kris girang. Sudah 3x berturut-turut dia memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dia memang jago bermain catur.

"Ish! Apa sih rahasiamu? Kenapa kau jago sekali?" Suho terlihat kesal dan tanpa sadar dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kris terkekeh, "Terimalah kekalahanmu, chagi. Ayo sini, cium pipiku," Kris menunjuk pipinya.

Suho sih senang-senang saja mencium Kris, hanya saja kalah berturut-turut itu tetaplah tidak enak rasanya.

Cup! Kecupan pun kembali mendarat di pipi Kris.

"Gomawo, chagi," Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencubit pipi Suho.

"Hehehe...iya, Yifan," ujar Suho tersipu-sipu.

Mereka lalu kembali melanjutkan permainan. Beruntunglah Suho (atau sial ya?), karena kali ini dia memenangkan permainan.

"Yeayyy..aku menang! Giliranmu mencium pipiku, Yifan!" pekik Suho girang.

Kris tersenyum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya bersiap-siap mencium pipi Suho. Dasar Kris, ternyata tidak hanya kecupan yang mendarat di pipi Suho, tetapi juga gigitan ringan yang menyebabkan kulit pipinya memerah.

"Awww...Yifan!" pekik Suho kaget. Dia lalu mengusap-usap pipinya sambil memukul tangan Kris.

"Mianhe...habis pipimu menggemaskan," Kris nyengir watados.

"Dasar mesum," gerutu Suho, "Ayo main lagi!" ajaknya semangat, sepertinya lupa kalau barusan dia habis digigit Kris.

Permainan ke-5 dan kali ini Kris menang.

"Hahaha...aku sengaja kalah kok, Yifan, agar aku bisa balas menggigit pipimu," ucap Suho penuh kemenangan.

"Mwo?! Chagi, kau curang! Mana bisa begitu?" protes Kris. Bisa-bisanya Suho punya pikiran begitu. Ckckck.

"Tentu saja bisa. Memang kau saja yang bisa menggigit pipiku? Aku juga bisa... Sudah, kau diam saja. Aku tidak akan menggigit keras-keras kok," Suho mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Kris hanya bisa pasrah. Tunggu..pasrah? Oh, tidak mungkin. Karena tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide di benaknya.

Saat bibir Suho nyaris menyentuh pipinya, Kris tiba-tiba memutar wajahnya sehingga menghadap ke arah Suho. Sudah bisa ditebak, bibirnya lah yang dicium oleh malaikat mungil itu.

Suho membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, dan sebelum dia memundurkan wajahnya, Kris menekan tengkuk Suho dengan tangannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Suho awalnya ingin melawan, namun lama-lama dia menikmati ciuman itu. Saat dirasa Suho tidak melawan, perlahan-lahan Kris menarik tubuh mungil itu sehingga kini tubuh Suho berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Ciuman itu sangat lembut, ciuman penuh cinta dan rasa sayang.

Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang Kris yang kini ada dibawahnya.

Tubuhnya disandarkan sepenuhnya pada tubuh Kris, namun Kris tidak keberatan, karena baginya tubuh Suho terasa ringan.

"Saranghae, Yifan," ucap Suho. Sangat jarang Suho mengucapkan kalimat itu duluan, lebih banyak Kris yang memulainya.

Kris membelai wajah Suho sambil memandang lembut wajah putihnya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Suho terkekeh, "Dasar tidak mau kalah.. "

Suho lalu membaringkan kepalanya di dada Kris. Telinganya dapat dengan jelas mendengar detak jantung Kris...detak jantung yang berdetak hanya untuknya. Diam-diam Suho tersenyum.

Kris melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Suho.

"Yifan?" panggil Suho.

"Heum?"

"Menurutmu...apa yang akan terjadi dengan Yunho dan yang lainnya?" tanya Suho.

Kris menaikkan alisnya. Mereka memang tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang kejadian itu sejak Yunho ditangkap.

"Mereka akan dipenjara, chagi," jawab Kris sambil membelai surai lembut Suho.

"Iya, aku tahu. Maksudku...apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka bebas?"

"Entahlah...sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu heum?"

"Aku kasihan pada mereka.." jawab Suho sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kasihan? Kasihan kenapa?"

"Yaa...kasihan... Karena mereka tidak bisa bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayang dan cintai.."

Kris tercenung. Kata-kata Suho benar-benar mengusik relung hatinya. Yang dia katakan memang benar.

"Kau benar, chagi... Sekarang aku baru berpikir seperti itu setelah kau mengatakannya. Kau memang berhati malaikat, chagi, aku beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku."

Suho kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Kris lekat, "Ku rasa akulah yang beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku, Yifan. Gomawo.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris dan melumat bibir Kris

Lagi-lagi, hal ini sangat jarang Suho lakukan. Duluan mencium Kris. Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Derap langkah kaki 10 namja terdengar mendekati mereka.

"Hyung, aish! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lakukan di rumah saja! Ayo kita bermain di laut!" seru Chanyeol.

Suho berguling dari atas tubuh Kris dengan wajah merah, sementara Kris memandang mereka salah tingkah.

"Palli, hyung, mumpung kita semua di sini!" Sehun menarik tangan Kris agar berdiri. Kris kemudian membantu Suho berdiri.

"Kalian itu benar-benar ya," sungut Kris, namun terlukis senyum di bibirnya.

"Bermain di air itu seru, Ge. Ayo, Baekkie... Kita kembali ke sana," Tao menarik Baekhyun kembali menuju air.

"Tapi jangan terlalu dalam nee. Aku takut, Chagi..." rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Ayo, hyung, kita ke air! Yippiii!" Kai menarik Yixing berlari menuju laut.

"Aish! Kalian tunggu akuuuu..!" Chanyeol dan Chen menyusul ke-4 namja yang duluan ke laut.

"Baby Soo, ayo kita susul mereka. Tapi pelan-pelan saja," ajak Sehun.

"Lho, Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanya Suho heran.

"Terkilir, hyung, tadi saat kami bermain di pantai, tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Tidak parah," jawab Kyungsoo sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang sakit.

"Sini, naik ke punggungku," Sehun berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"Badanku berat, Hunie," tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ah... Badanmu ringan.. Ayo naik saja..." bujuk Sehun.

Dengan malu-malu, Kyungsoo lalu naik ke punggung Sehun.

"Hyungdeul, kami tunggu di sana yaa.." pamit Sehun. Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kris, Luhan, Suho, dan Minseok.

Mereka berempat saling melempar pandang penuh arti.

"Duizhang, aku hanya ingin bilang... Ehemm.. Kau adalah leader yang hebat, berhasil membawa kami melalui ini semua. Gomawo.." Luhan mulai berpidato.

Kris menaikkan alisnya heran mendengar pidato mendadak Luhan.

"Hmmm...kalian semua membantuku, jadi kurasa ..aku juga tak akan bisa tanpa kalian. Terimakasih juga.." Kris tertawa canggung.

Sementara Minseok dan Suho hanya saling melempar senyum geli melihat duo itu saling berpidato.

"Ah, satu hal lagi..." Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Minseok, "Siapapun yang terakhir sampai di sana duluan...harus mentraktir kita semuaaaaa...!" Luhan melesat lari sambil menarik Minseok.

"Yak! Kau curang, hyung!" teriak Kris.

Suho terkikik melihat pemandangan itu, dia lalu menggenggam tangan Kris, "Kajja, kita bergabung dengan mereka," ajaknya.

Kris mengecup kening Suho dan berujar, "Anything for you, my love."

Bergandengan tangan mereka menyusul ke-10 namja yang sudah duluan asyik bermain air.

Sungguh saat-saat yang indah bagi mereka. Bisa menikmati hari-hari bersama orang-orang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

"_Hidup itu tantangan, hadapilah… Tapi hidup juga indah, nikmatilah"_

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

Yeayyyy...akhirnya cerita ini tamatttt... Tebar confettiiiiiii! Nyalain kembang apiiiii! Nyalain lampioooonnn! Tebar pesonaaaaaa #plakkk!

Author sampek ngos-ngosan ngetiknya... (lebay dah...=_=)...

Author bener-bener seneng karena epep ini dapet respon bagus dari chingu semuaa..., bener-bener gomawoooooooooooooo bangeeeeettttttttt...#deepbow bareng2 anak2 EXO en Shinhwa...

Terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, comment, follow, end favoritin epep ini. Author bener-bener gak tau lagi gimana caranya ngucapin terimakasih... Huaaaa...terharu sangatttttt... T_T

Mianhe kalo selama pembuatan epep ini ada kata-kata atau kalimat yang udah nyinggung chingu semua...Itu murni author gak sengaja... Maafin ya, chingu ^^

.

O iya, chingu semua mau gak kalo author bikin sequel cerita author lain yang judulnya **"Make Me Like You"**-nya Krisho ? Kalo banyak yang mau, author Insya Allah bikinin... ^^

Trus untuk cerita author yang **"The Voice Of Love",** kayaknya agak berat yah kalo untuk dibikin sequel... Agak susah author bangun feel-nya, soalnya kan Joonmyeon-nya gak bisa ngomong… Agak bingung..Huhuhu... Mianhee...T_T

.

Balesan Review :

**kimjoon**

Ini dah lanjut, chingu, langsung tamat lohh... ^^

**teukines**

Iya, chingu, ini udah ending. Xiuhan ya? Mudah-mudahan author ntar dapet feel-nya yaa... ^^

**Emmasuho**

Iya, chingu, ni dah tamat...^^

**Lee seokie**

Wkwkwk... Emang author kadang suka kebablasan kalo udah kek gini... (?)

**diahmiftachulningtyas**

Maklum, matanya Kris kan tajem2 gimancee gituh...setajam...suilettt...hahaha

**LiezxoticVIP**

Hihihi...di sini tamatnya, Chinguuu...^^

**DaeKim**

Sebenernya ide bilang "you're not my style" itu dateng dari temen author...Katanya itu slogan khas-nya Kris..hahaha...

**PANDAmuda**

Udah gak ada, chingu... Lupa bilang di chapter kemaren kalo chapter ini bakalan jadi chapter terakhir... ^^

**sayaorchestra**

Mianheee...author gak bikin sampe Xiuhan-nya nikah #deepbow... Tapi author bikin Luhannya ngelamar Xiumin... Mudah-mudahan suka ya, chingu ^^

**Lee minjii elf**

Udah author bikin cerita per-couple ya, chingu, mudah-mudaha suka nee... ^^

**PikaaChuu**

Hahaha...Kakak-nya author juga pas baca bagian serigala langsung ngikik2...

**savEarth**

Ini udah end chingu... Author emang pas lagi denger lagu Wolf-nya exo pas tiba-tiba ada ide masukin serigala...biarpun rada aneh... Hihihi

**DragonAqua**

Jiahhh...Donghae mah udah author culik... Makasih buat doanya ya, chinguuu...^^ Yunho emang sayang banget sama Suho, cuman dia jahat sih... Jadinya ketangkep dah...

**kriskai shipper**

Soalnya pas lagi galau-galaunya, author pas denger lagu Wolf...trus kepikir kenapa gak dimasukin aja sekalian ke cerita... Hahaha...

**Riyoung17**

Ini dah lanjut, chingu ^^

**Kimmie J**

Yup...ini dah end, chinguu...^^

**mirarose86**

Ini dah apdet yah, chingu ^^

**Yulie Choi**

Awalnya emang pengen tak bikin Kyuhyun sih, cuman kok ya pengen masukin tokoh serigala imut2 (?)Ternyata chingu Baekyeol shipper yak? Soalnya kalo yg official couple gitu udah bnyk yg bikin, makanya author pengen bikin yang crack... ^^

**chairun**

Hihihi...author masih belum terlalu bisa bikin cerita yang bener-bener fantasi gitu, chingu... Ini dah next en tamat... ^^V

**Krisho love love**

Di chapter terakhir ini banyak gak, chingu, krisho moment-nya? Mudah-mudahan puas yaa^^

.

Lastly….author tunggu review-nya yah, chinguuuuuu… ^^

Termasuk untuk epep author yang laen juga… Hihihi…. Gomawo neeee…

Anyeooooongggg!


End file.
